To protect innocence
by Sairs J
Summary: Andy and Sam are drawn into an investigation that will change everything they thought they knew about themselves and the world they live in.
1. Prologue

_This idea's been swimming in my head for a while and it is going to be a multi chapter piece ~ it is a darker story, but there will be brighter moments, I promise! _

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the familiar characters portrayed in this story. If I did Sam and Andy would be together already! <em>

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Prologue_

* * *

><p>The pain wracked through her body, her breaths shallow and irregular. She tried to move her arms but they were strapped to the table.<p>

She tried to scream, call out for help even, but there was something stuffed in her mouth, muffling her cries, to nothing more than mumbles.

There was nothing she could do but endure the pain and pray that soon it would all be over.

She stared at the ceiling trying to focus, concentrate on pushing the pain away from her mind. Something distorted her view of the ceiling, her mind recognising that it was a face, peering at her; the person's mouth was covered with a mask and on their head was a surgical cap. The blue eyes that stared at her were cold and they held no emotion.

"It will be over soon," the person stated evenly no emotion evident in their voice, "Just do what I say and you'll soon be free."

Another bout of pain radiated through her body, instantly pushing the fear she'd felt looking at the anonymous face. She recognised what her body wanted her to do; it wanted her to push, push her baby out into the world. How could she have been so stupid? She thought, trusting them, believing them. She wanted to give her baby a better future, instead what had she done? Would her baby survive its own birth, let alone get a better future?

A scream caught in the back of her throat as another wave of pain washed through her. She felt pressure between her legs and a disembodied voice somewhere in the room demanding her to push.

She didn't want to push, because as soon as her baby was born, it would be over. She couldn't protect it anymore and she knew that she would be discarded, just like a bag of trash, no use to anyone once she had delivered the prize.

The next contraction hit and she couldn't deny her body anymore, she relented and pushed, her teeth clenching at the gag in her mouth, her eyes tightly squeezed together.

She breathed as the pain subsided, trying to regain her strength briefly before she felt the onslaught of another contraction. Instinctively she pushed again, feeling something move, the disembodied voice declaring, "I can see the head!"

Her baby would soon be free, she thought, maybe, just maybe it would have a better life? She clung onto that thought as she continued to respond to her body's request, pushing her baby out into a world that once held hope and beauty, but now she knew held only death and pain, especially for her.

She pushed once more, feeling immense relief as the pressure between her legs subsided. The quiet of the room interrupted by the cry of her child, her baby.

She lifted her head in an attempt to try and catch a glimpse of her child, but all she could see were white sheets draped around the room.

Then the face returned into view, its eyes still cold and emotionless, "You kept your side of the deal. The baby is healthy and will do well. Now it's time to keep ours."

She saw a glimmer of something metal, a syringe?

The face turned, walking towards something on the periphery of her view. She watched as best as she could out of the corner of her eye, noticing that the person was inserting the syringe into the IV that was attached to her arm.

"You won't feel anything," the voice promised.

She felt the panic rise in her stomach. What was going to happen? She tried to move, to fight against her restraints, but it was futile. Her muscles were refusing to cooperate with her; her limbs began to feel heavy. Her head began to hurt, pain dancing in her skull. She closed her eyes willing for the pain to disappear.

Concentrating on the pain made her forget as she lost herself in happier memories.

Suddenly, she realised this was it. She wasn't destined to have a better life. Her time on this planet was over.

Accepting her fate, she succumbed to the darkness, the pain fading with the realisation.

She could hear her heart slowing as the drugs they had given her worked through her blood stream.

Be safe, my baby, was her last coherent thought, before the blackness engulfed her, finally ending her pain.

* * *

><p><em>Please let me know what you think ~ More will be revealed in the next installment.<em>

_Sairs_


	2. A bad day

_Thank you for the reviews and alerts, it's greatly appreciated. I hope I don't disappoint with the next installment._

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>Protect the innocence<em>

_Chapter 1 – A bad day._

* * *

><p>Andy felt guilty, she didn't get why she felt guilty, but she did. She sat in the passenger side of the cruiser; the silence between them could have been cut with a knife. It wasn't the comfortable silence that often sat between them when they were patrolling, it was an uncomfortable silence, almost as bad as the silence that had been between them after the night of the black out.<p>

She glanced over at him, his eyes focused on the road, his face set in the same highly annoyed expression that he'd had since they had entered the car, four hours earlier.

She wanted to sigh with frustration, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing that his mood was affecting her. He was angry, she got that, but why he was angry was beyond her. She replayed the last twenty four hours, trying to find any reason why Sam would be so cross with her.

She thought back to patrol yesterday, nothing out of the ordinary, they were talking then, it was even good. But since the moment Best announced they were partnered together that morning, he had acted as if she was something disgusting stuck to the bottom of his shoe and she still couldn't work out why.

She looked out of the window hoping that she might work out what she'd done that had upset Sam, because she didn't know how long she could put up with this. The problem was; if she didn't know what had caused his mood, she would probably say something that would make him angrier and she didn't think she could cope with that, not today.

* * *

><p>He felt her eyes on him, but he couldn't or rather; wouldn't look at her. At the moment he was furious, not so much with her, but he was definitely furious with himself. However, if he talked to her he might very well say something he'd regret, so he thought saying nothing was the best course of action, for now.<p>

He had been relieved when they'd finally gotten back on track after the night of the black out, he'd accepted that for now, they probably would never be anything more than partners and friends. Friends, he hated that word when he thought of it in relation to Andy, but for now they could not be anything more than friends.

He tried to be a good friend to her, he listened when she let slip that there was trouble in paradise, but he was supportive, if anything he was probably too supportive of Luke. Even when he was actively reassuring her that if Luke made her happy she should give him a chance, he was still secretly hoping that Luke would mess things up. But as yet, they were still playing house and she appeared happy most of the time. And he couldn't deny her happiness, even if it meant he was on the verge of being miserable all of the time. But it was his choice, he wasn't going to cross that line while she was with Luke, he would wait and if it was meant to be then he'd get his chance and if he didn't well; he'd be hurt, but he'd survive. Well he hoped he would, but he wasn't so sure about his heart.

They had managed to find a balance at work, their banter light, yet filled with the teasing they'd both become accustomed to. She still had the annoying habit of talking at him about anything and everything, most of the time he relished listening to her thoughts, sampling the real Andy that she kept hidden from many people. He enjoyed every moment he spent with her on patrol, but that had flown out the window this morning when he'd walked into the detectives' office and found Luke showing Jerry a small velvet box.

In that moment his world crashed around his ears and his heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

Jerry had glanced up and noticed him standing in the doorway, but before Jerry had had a chance to say anything and before Luke had even noticed him, Sam had turned and headed to the locker room. He had abused his locker, trying to get rid of all of the emotions that had been fighting to the surface, disappointment, loss and anger.

It had taken a few minutes, but finally he'd gathered enough self control to make it to briefing. He'd schooled his features and sat at the back of the room, concentrating intently on every word Frank said. Focusing on Frank's words was the only thing that was keeping his emotions in check. His stomach had plummeted when Frank had announced he was riding with Andy. He glanced briefly into the air, silently cursing; someone really wanted him to suffer.

It was going to be a long day; he decided it was going to be a quiet day. He would only speak to her if it was related to duty because if he said anything else he might reveal Luke's big surprise and that wouldn't be fair on her. There he went again, putting her happiness before his, he really was in far too deep.

That's what had brought him to this situation, sitting next to the woman he was in love with, knowing that her boyfriend was going to propose. She was finally getting what she wanted, a happily ever after and it was killing him.

Perhaps there was a spot in Guns and Gangs, or an undercover op? He pondered, if not there was the three months plus of vacation time he had saved. He could go away, get her out of his system, ask for a new partner and move on.

He shook his head. Who was he kidding, how could he move on, he didn't think he knew where to begin.

The sound of the dispatch operator broke his thoughts, "We have a report of suspicious activity near the wasteland on Adelaide Street East."

He reached for the lights as Andy radioed their intention of attending.

Maybe this would be the distraction he needed, he thought.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled the cruiser to halt at the edge of the road and as he put it into park, Andy had already unbuckled her seatbelt, opened her door and was headed toward a woman who was waving frantically at them.<p>

He walked over checking out the area as he approached the woman and Andy, "McNally what have we got?"

Andy glanced at him before explaining, "Mrs. Danziger here says she saw a van parked down next to the river and it looked like they were unloading something suspicious."

"Suspicious?" he raised his eyebrows, couldn't the witness be any more specific, he thought sourly.

Andy rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention back to the witness, "Mrs. Danziger what exactly did you see that made you think it was suspicious?"

The woman's face creased in thought, "Well…" she pointed towards the river, "I guess it was the way the men kept checking around to see if anyone was watching;" she grinned, "I hid behind that pillar over there. They piqued my curiosity and I'm a member of the neighbourhood watch, no less."

Sam tried not to grimace a do gooder, just what they needed.

"What did you see the men do?" Andy asked.

Mrs. Danziger met Andy's eyes, "They took out something wrapped in plastic and rolled it down the bank towards the river."

"Was it something big or small?" Andy asked, feeling Sam's frustration radiating off him.

"It was a body…" Mrs. Danziger almost whispered.

"Are you sure?" Andy asked glancing over towards the river, her voice rising slightly in pitch.

"Well what else could it be? It was the same size as a person, wrapped in plastic…" she lowered her voice conspiratorially and I saw its hand."

"Hand?" Andy's eyes opened wider.

Mrs. Danziger nodded, "It dropped out from the plastic, they pushed it back in when they noticed, but it was too late. I saw. That's when I called 911."

"You did the right thing, Mrs. Danziger," Sam interjected. "If you could wait by the police car, Officer McNally and I will go and investigate what you've reported."

Mrs. Danziger nodded and walked over to the car and waited.

Sam and Andy walked over to where Mrs. Danziger had pointed and began to work their way down the bank to the edge of the water.

"You check that way, McNally," Sam ordered, pointing to the right, "I'll check this way. Make sure you're radio's on."

She rolled her eyes, regretting it instantly when his glare intensified.

"Problem with that, McNally?"

She shook her head, "Nope," she turned and walked off in the direction Sam had indicated. She could feel his eyes almost boring a hole in her back. If that's how he wanted to play it, then she'd happily play the game on his terms.

He watched her walk away, he could tell she was furious with him, but she was controlling it well. She obviously didn't want to push the issue, well that was just fine with him. Satisfied she was doing as he requested, he turned and began to walk along the river bank away from her.

* * *

><p>Andy walked slowly along the river bank, looking for the suspicious body that Mrs. Danziger reported. This was turning out to be a fantastic day, she thought sourly. Whatever had ticked Sam off that morning had no signs of disappearing, she shook her head. What had she done to deserve this? She asked herself, why couldn't her life run smoothly? Was she just destined to be a passenger in the roller coaster ride that was her life?<p>

A glimpse of some plastic sheeting flapping in the breeze ahead of her caught her attention; she hurried towards the fallen tree, its roots protruding from the swirling water. As she got closer, she could see more of the plastic caught in the roots, there was something else there too, but she couldn't quite make it out.

She stopped at the edge of the water assessing the situation, before cautiously stepping into the shallow water next to the tree's exposed roots. The dark brown water was lapping at her shoes as she pulled at the blue plastic tentatively; not sure that she really wanted to see its contents. As she moved the blue plastic; it revealed its horrific contents. She felt her stomach churn, her breakfast threatening to leave her stomach. She swallowed hard; there was no way she was going to give Swarek the satisfaction of her compromising a crime scene by vomiting. She looked up into the sky, pulling herself together, before she finally forced herself to look at her discovery. She shook her head in dismay, Mrs. Danziger had been right, someone had dumped a body.

She reached for her radio, "This is Officer McNally there's a 10-44 at my location. Please send the coroner and Homicide," she stated, noting that her voice sounded hollow.

* * *

><p>Sam heard her voice on his radio, he noted the emptiness in her tone and he could tell she was in full professional mode. In that moment he knew that whatever she'd found could not be pleasant, he turned swiftly around and ran back along the river to where he'd sent her.<p>

A few minutes later he saw her in the distance, standing near an uprooted tree, her trousers and shoes wet. She had her back to him, but he could see she was staring up into the sky, her shoulders hunched slightly forward. He continued to hurry forward, stopping a few metres behind her, "McNally?" he asked, concern evident in his voice, his anger forgotten.

She turned to look at him, still inhaling deeply, trying not to let her eyes fill with tears, she nervously moved slightly from foot to foot, her attempt at dealing with the situation, she shrugged her shoulders slightly, words failing her.

He noticed how unsettled she was, he wanted to reach out and touch her, pull her into his arms, but it wasn't his place. He was the senior officer and he had to act as it, "What did you find?" he asked; his tone professional.

She inhaled before starting, "In the blue plastic," she nodded over her shoulder, "a woman's body, well I think it's a woman."

He noticed the colour drain from her face as she recalled what she'd found in the plastic, he reached out and patted her shoulder.

She nodded, "I don't know how long she's been dead, but…"

"It's okay, McNally," he tried to reassure her.

She shook her head, "It's not going to be okay, Sam. She's dead and somebody didn't care enough about her…" She suddenly clasped her hand to her mouth, what little colour she had draining from her face.

Sam recognised what was about to happen, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from the scene, "Over there, McNally," he demanded.

She hurried over to the edge of the water and emptied the contents of her stomach; she closed her eyes, willing herself to gain control of her traitorous stomach. After what seemed like an eternity, but was in reality a couple of minutes, her stomach settled and she felt that she could stand, rather than lean over the water's edge.

"Better?" Sam asked from behind her.

She turned slowly to look at him, nodding slightly; she reached into her pocket and pulled out a tissue, wiping her mouth. "Have you looked?"

Sam nodded, "Whoever did this…" he replied his voice laced with disgust.

"No one should be treated like that," she added quietly.

"No, Andy, they shouldn't," for the first time that day he allowed his eyes to meet hers and his heart nearly broke for the second time that day as he noted the pain that was contained in her brown eyes.

The sound of sirens in the distance disturbed them, "I'll go and get the tape," Andy offered.

Sam nodded, "Tell Mrs. Danziger we're going to need a full statement too. Get her address and tell her we'll stop by later."

Andy nodded, glancing once more at the blue plastic, before heading up the bank, back towards the cruiser.

* * *

><p><em>More soon,<em>

_Sairs_


	3. From bad to worse

_Thanks to everyone whose taken the time to review or added my story to story alerts, it is truly appreciated. It's not getting any brighter yet..._

_I hope you have a good day,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 2 – From bad to worse._

* * *

><p>Andy collected the tape from the back of the cruiser then went over to Mrs. Danziger, who was waiting patiently.<p>

"Can I take your details, Mrs. Danziger?" she asked, pulling out her notepad.

"Of course, Dear," Mrs. Danziger replied, before giving Andy her contact details.

Andy smiled thinly, "If you would like to go home, someone will be around later to take your full statement."

"There really was a body?" Mrs. Danziger asked nervously.

Andy nodded, "Thank you for your assistance, take care on your journey home."

"You're welcome, Dear; I'm pleased I could have helped."

"You did, Mrs. Danziger," Andy watched as she walked away, passing through the small crowd that had been drawn to the scene by the sudden convergence of police cars. Andy turned back towards the scene, crime scene tape in her hand; she walked forward, looking for the best place to start securing the tape.

Finally deciding on a lamp post she walked over and tied the tape, working her way along the edge of the street, keeping the ever growing crowd out of the sight of the grisly discovery she had made earlier.

Oliver and Dov had just pulled up and Dov came bounding over to her, to help her with the tape, he couldn't help but grin as he stated, "A body, huh, Andy?"

Andy nodded, unable to formulate the harsh response she should have given him, she just wanted to take her mind off what she'd discovered, she handed him the end of the tape and indicated for him to carry on sealing off the area. He nodded and wandered off to the next post.

"Officer?" a man called at Andy from the crowd, waving to get her attention.

She turned toward him walking over to him, "Yes, sir?"

"Is it true you've found a body?" he asked.

Andy wanted to roll her eyes and say something totally inappropriate but she didn't, instead she turned to him, "I am sorry, Sir, but I cannot make any comment about an active investigation."

The man looked annoyed and retorted, "It's our neighbourhood, don't we have a right to know what's going on?"

"I am sorry, Sir, but I cannot give out any information at this point in time. An official statement will be released later," she explained.

"McNally!" Sam's voice called from behind her.

For the first time that day she was relieved that he wanted to speak with her. She turned and walked over to him, leaving the simmering crowd behind her.

"Sir?" she asked when she stopped in front of him, her eyes avoiding meeting his, she couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the small army of forensic technicians, police officers and coroners team working the scene.

"Did you speak to Mrs. Danziger?"

She nodded, "She's gone home, I told her to expect someone to call by for a full statement."

"Good, 'cause Callaghan," he nodded his head towards Luke who was busy organising his scene, "Wants us to go and take her statement."

She nodded, "Do we know who she is?" she asked quietly, knowing she wouldn't be sleeping well tonight. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a dead body before, she had, but this was different. That poor girl had been treated like a piece of trash, just dumped when she'd served her purpose, whatever that purpose was.

He could see that she'd wandered off into her thoughts; "McNally!" his voice was harsher than he'd intended. He noticed her jump slightly at his voice.

She looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry."

His face softened, "No we don't know who she is, apparently no ID on her. Not that we'd expect it on a body dump."

She shook her head, "That was it, wasn't it?"

"What?" Sometimes a conversation with Andy never led where you thought it would.

"She was somebody's trash."

He was at a loss of what to say, so he relied on procedure, "Come on, we've got a statement to take."

She nodded, following him back up the bank towards their cruiser.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they pulled up outside a run down apartment block, the street littered with trash.<p>

Andy checked her notebook as they walked up the path to the front of the apartment building, "Apartment twelve," she stated.

Sam pressed the intercom button for apartment twelve. He waited, there wasn't an answer. He pressed it again, holding it down for a longer period of time. "Did she say she was going anywhere?" he asked tersely.

She shook her head, "She said she was going straight home."

At that moment the door opened and two men came out, they nodded at Sam and Andy, "Need to get in?" One of them asked.

Sam nodded, "Thanks," taking the open door from the man he held it open for Andy. She stepped through and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>They turned the corner and walked along the short corridor, "Twelve should be along here," Andy stated, signalling with her head.<p>

They walked along the corridor, Andy stopping a few metres from apartment number twelve. She gestured to Sam who noticed what she had, the door to Mrs. Danziger's apartment was slightly ajar.

They both instantly reached for their weapons, pulling them out of their holsters. They then began a silent dialogue that they had developed working together. The approached the apartment slowly, both positioning themselves either side of the door frame.

Sam reached out with his arm and knocked on the door, "Mrs. Danziger, Police!" He waited; no answer. He shook his head, meeting Andy's eyes, hers filled with concern.

He held up three fingers so that she could see them and he silently counted back, bending down one finger at a time. When he dropped the last finger, Andy swung around slowly as Sam pushed open the door, Sam leading the way as they entered Mrs. Danziger's apartment.

They moved through the apartment in perfect harmony, checking each room that they came to along the dimly lit corridor. Finally Andy led the way into the last room, the living area. Andy quickly holstered her weapon and hurried towards Mrs. Danziger's prone form; she was sprawled on the floor, her face battered and bruised.

Tentatively Andy reached forward with two fingers, depressing them against Mrs. Danziger's neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Andy?" Sam asked from behind her as he finished checking the room.

Andy shook her head, "I can't find a pulse, Sam," she stated, her fingers still pressing gently against Mrs. Danziger's neck.

Sam knelt down opposite Andy and checked for capillary refill on Mrs. Danziger's forehead. He shook his head before reaching for his radio, "Officer Swarek, 10-44 at my location," he waited for the dispatch operator to reply, confirming their location. He noticed that Andy was very quiet, "You okay, McNally?"

She finally removed her fingers from Mrs. Danziger's neck, meeting his gaze, "An hour ago I was talking to her, she was so pleased that she was able to help us."

Sam nodded.

"This isn't coincidence is it, Sam?"

He shook his head, "I don't believe in those. Whoever did this didn't want her to give us a full statement. Whatever she saw this morning led to this."

Andy shook her head, "What have we stumbled on?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know, Andy. But whoever it is, they don't want any loose ends."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Mrs. Danziger's apartment was a hive of activity. Andy had been posted at Mrs. Danziger's front door. She let a small smile cross her lips when she saw Luke walking towards her.<p>

"Hey, Andy," Luke said cordially in full professional detective mode, "Body inside?"

Andy replied tersely, "Yes. Mrs. Danziger's is inside."

He turned, moving closer to her, his voice dropping conspiratorially, "Probably won't make it home tonight, new case, leads to chase…" he paused nodding towards Mrs. Danziger's apartment, "So don't wait up."

She shook her head, "Okay," was all she could say. It was becoming the familiar story of her life, Luke working all hours and she after shift ambling around a house that certainly didn't feel like home.

Without a further word he left her in the corridor and went inside.

* * *

><p>"McNally, you ready to go?" Sam asked a few minutes later when he left Mrs. Danziger's apartment.<p>

She shrugged her shoulders; "Sure," she paused as Sam moved to one side, allowing two morticians to pass by with a gurney and a black plastic bag into the apartment. She couldn't help but follow it with her eyes, poor Mrs. Danziger, all she wanted to do was help and look where it got her.

"Andy?" Sam asked touching her shoulder to pull her out of her thoughts, "Come on, let's get back to the barn," he rolled his eyes, "We have lots of reports to write."

She nodded, following him down the corridor to the stairway and out of the building.

* * *

><p>The reports filed, her day was finally over, she headed for the locker room, in need of a shower to wash away the horrors that she felt were clinging to her body and skin. She quickly stripped out of her uniform, grabbed her towel and wash bag and headed into the shower.<p>

A few minutes later she was standing under the cascading water, letting its warmth wash away the any remnants of the crime scenes that could be clinging to her skin.

When the water began to run colder, Andy reluctantly turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She quickly dried herself and changed into her street clothes. Putting her wash bag away in her locker she turned and sat down on the bench, she leaned forward running her hands across her face and into her damp hair. Today had been one of the days when she questioned why she chose to do this job. Had she managed to help anyone today? She asked herself, no. If anything she'd failed. She had failed Mrs. Danziger. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the locker room door open.

"You decent, McNally?" Sam asked as he peered around the door into the room and saw her sitting on the bench, her hands running through her hair. He could tell she was lost in her thoughts as he walked over to her, she didn't even notice him when he sat next to her. He could completely understand why she was lost in thought; today had been a shockingly bad day, one that even he was finding difficult to process.

"Hey, Andy?" he asked quietly, gently touching her shoulder with his hand.

His touch cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality, "Sorry."

"Don't be, rough day, huh?"

She nodded, "Definitely one I wouldn't want to repeat…" She paused trying to find the words.

He waited her out.

She turned her head slightly so that she was looking at him out of the corner of her eye, "We didn't help anyone, if anything we helped get Mrs. Danziger killed."

"Andy," his tone was sharp, "We did not get Mrs. Danziger killed. The low lives that killed that young woman, killed Mrs. Danziger. We did not know that she was in danger. We followed protocol, as we do every other day. We didn't know…"

She sighed, "But…"

"But nothing, McNally," he silenced her, "We did our job; we didn't get the results we wanted."

She nodded, "It sucks."

He agreed, "Yeah it does." He paused for a moment, weighing up whether he was going to ask his next question, "You waiting for Luke or heading home?"

She looked at him, "Heading home, Luke's probably not going to make it. He has a double homicide to keep him occupied," she stated dryly.

"Want a lift?"

"It's out of your way," she pointed out.

"It's the least I can do after the crappy day we've had."

She smiled, "If you're sure."

"McNally, I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure. How long?"

"Give me two minutes."

He smiled, "Two minutes it is."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Sam pulled up outside her house, she turned to him, "Thanks, did you want to come up?"<p>

He shook his head, "Don't think Callaghan would be too impressed."

"He's not here to care and you're my friend."

Sam smiled wryly, "And you know how much Luke likes our friendship."

She shook her head, "It's his problem. The offer still stands though."

"Thanks but I have plans with Jack tonight."

She smiled, "Don't get too friendly with him, because I do not want to have to ride with a hung over Swarek tomorrow. The grumpy one I spent this morning with was bad enough," she pointed out gently.

Sam held up his hand, "I promise to go easy with Jack…" he gave her a sheepish look as he continued, "Sorry about that. I got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning."

She grinned, "You must be feeling guilty if you're apologising. You never apologise!"

He returned her grin, "That's because I am hardly ever wrong!"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, it must be really great to live in the world of Swarek."

"Sure is McNally. You just don't know what you're missing."

"I have a pretty good idea," she said softly before opening her door, "Thanks, Sam, have a good night."

He watched her climb out of the truck, "You too, Andy. If you need to talk…"

She nodded, "Thanks, Sam. Night." She closed the door and walked up to the entrance of her building, turning once to look back, giving him a quick wave, before she opened the door and went inside.

He watched and waited for her to get in safely before starting the engine and heading home.

* * *

><p>She had cleaned the kitchen, put her clothes in the laundry and tried to watch a random programme on the television. But all she could see when she stopped was what was inside the plastic sheet; the hollow glassy blue eyes of the dead woman invading her mind.<p>

She stood up and began to pace, with each step she tried to push the vivid image from her mind.

She looked at the bottle of Scotch that sat in the middle of the coffee table an empty glass next to it. It would be all too easy to pour the amber liquid into the glass, let it burn down her throat and hopefully if she drank enough of it, push the images from her brain. But she resisted the urge, if she took that step, then next time she'd had a bad day at work, she might head for the bottle and its liquid relief. Just like her father had.

She carried on pacing around the starkly furnished living room that felt cold and heartless. As she paced she began to analyse her life, if she died tomorrow would she have lived well? She asked herself.

The more she paced the more she thought about everything that had happened in the past twelve months. She'd always wanted to be a police officer to help and protect others, but today she'd failed miserably. But it wasn't just at work she was a failure, she glanced around the room, this was supposed to be the right choice, Luke was supposed to be the good choice. But was he, was this?

She wanted to throw something, but the room was sparsely decorated there was nothing to hand, so she settled for throwing herself on the sofa grabbing a cushion in her hands and rubbing her face into it, before screaming.

She was a complete mess and so was her life. She answered her question, she hadn't lived as well as she could have and she certainly wasn't happy. She was going through the motions of living, pretending everything was alright, but it wasn't. But at that moment in time she hadn't got a clue how to fix anything. She was confused, upset and she felt completely lost and alone.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed ~ more hopefully tomorrow.<em>

_Sairs_


	4. A new start

_I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review or add this story to alerts. Also a little shout out to dcj, who has let me bounce some ideas off her._

_Here's the next part, have a good day,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 3: A new start_

* * *

><p>Wiktoria nervously looked around the small room in which she now found herself. The walls were damp; the wallpaper hanging off in the corners, exposing the dark green mildew that had set up residence. The furniture in the room matched the décor, the rusted metal bed frame had off white linen and a small wooden chair and table sat next to the window; that hardly let in any light as it was covered with planks of wood, blocking up the holes in the glass.<p>

She smiled, relaxing slightly; this was her first real time away from home. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad? She thought as she dropped her small bag onto the bed; it contained all of her worldly belongings. She felt her baby move, automatically resting her hand on her slightly swollen abdomen; she gently rubbed circles on her stomach, the baby responding by stilling to her touch.

"Ssh, little one," she said quietly, "We have a new life now and you will have a bright future," she promised as she continued to look around her new home.

* * *

><p>Andy stretched and winced, she wondered why her body ached and then she opened her eyes and remembered. She hadn't made it to bed at all; she had fallen asleep on the sofa, the cushion she had been crying into still gripped between her hands. She glanced at her watch and silently cursed, she'd have to hurry if she wanted to make parade on time. If she'd been in her old apartment she would have had plenty of time, but at Luke's house she had an extra half hour's commute, especially when she couldn't catch a lift with him.<p>

She paused, when had she started thinking of the house as Luke's? True he had taken out the mortgage, but it was supposed to be theirs, she looked around the room uneasily, now that she was analysing things; there really wasn't much of her in the house. Most of her things were still in boxes in the garage, Luke had said that they didn't really fit with the décor and she'd listened to him, as she always did. When had she become a doormat? God, Andy, she admonished herself, you need to dig yourself out of this hole or are you going to wallow in self pity for the rest of your life?

She forced herself to walk to the bathroom, as she walked she tried to push all of the negative thoughts out of her mind. This was a new day and it couldn't be any worse than yesterday, she hoped.

* * *

><p>Andy bounded into parade with two minutes to spare, she hurried to the front and took her seat. A few seconds later Best strode into the room, he looked like he was furious about something, he almost slammed his papers down onto the table in front of him before speaking.<p>

Andy glanced nervously at Traci, who met her gaze quickly, her eyebrows raised questioningly before returning their attention to Best, as today definitely wasn't the day to be caught thinking of something else during briefing.

The whole room was filled with tension, something Andy had never felt before during briefing, her stomach churned and she couldn't help think that something bad was on the horizon, especially if Best's current mood was any indication.

"I want everyone to be vigilant today, we've got some very unsavoury characters cleaning house. McNally and Swarek can personally attest to how they certainly didn't leave any loose ends yesterday, I want you all to be on the look out for anything suspicious and be careful… Remember serve, protect and keep the public safe," with that he finished his briefing, or so they thought.

"Swarek, McNally, my office," he demanded before striding out of the room.

Traci looked at Andy; Andy shrugged her shoulders, her stomach plummeting, what had she done wrong now?

* * *

><p>She walked quickly out into the corridor, Sam was waiting by the door; she looked at him; "What do you think I've done now?" she asked.<p>

He couldn't help but chuckle at the look of panic on her face, "Guilty conscience, McNally?" he teased, when she glared at him, he decided not to continue tormenting her, "I'm sure you haven't done anything to upset Frank, unless you've done something off duty that I'm not aware of."

She shook her head, "Can't think of anything…" she paused and looked at him, "Have you done something that could cause Frank to be that upset?" she nodded towards Frank's office.

Sam looked at her incredulously, "McNally, how could you suggest such a thing! You know I play by the rules."

She rolled her eyes, "Swarek rules," she pointed out.

"There is nothing wrong with the Swarek style of rule interpretation, it has served us well."

"Yes, but…"

"But nothing," Sam replied.

"Swarek, McNally are you going to spend all morning guessing why I need to speak to you or are you going to shift yourselves and actually make it through the door?" Frank shouted.

They both looked at Frank sheepishly, before hurrying and mumbling, "Sorry," in unison.

* * *

><p>Sam held the door open for Andy and she walked into Frank's office and stood to one side, Sam joining her a few moments later.<p>

Frank looked at them with an intense gaze that made Andy fidget guiltily, even though she couldn't think of a reason why she should feel guilty. He gestured for them to sit; they both responded to his gesture and took seats opposite his desk. Frank remained standing, pacing slowly behind his desk as if organising his thoughts. After a few moments he stopped, turned to face them, before sinking into his chair, his hands resting in front of him on his desk.

Andy couldn't help but glance nervously at Sam, Frank's behaviour was certainly out of character and it had her worried, if she'd messed up he would have been in full lecture mode by now and she'd be preparing for her apology.

Sam caught Andy's glance and imperceptibly raised an eyebrow in response, Frank's behaviour had him worried, something was definitely bugging Frank and Sam had a horrible suspicion that when he eventually told them what the problem was, Sam wasn't going to like it.

"Sam, Andy…" Frank began.

Andy's stomach plummeted further; he'd used their Christian names, instead of surnames, that definitely wasn't a good sign.

"What you discovered yesterday," Frank continued, "has allowed people to connect dots."

Andy was completely confused, "Dots?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Frank glared at her, "Yes, McNally dots. The first body you discovered yesterday apparently fitted with a pattern that was being traced by Divisions 55 and 54, over the past six months they've dealt with similar body dumps, five more like your Jane Doe. Your body showed that whoever is making their dumps is venturing out of their safety zone and the fact that they're cleaning up witnesses, means they're nervous and nervous criminals doesn't bode well for the safety of Toronto's citizens."

Andy nodded, not daring to say anything in case she said the wrong thing; it looked like today's curse was going to be a severe case of putting her foot in it.

Fortunately Sam was more confident with where Frank was heading, "So we found the next victim in a string, is it a serial killer?"

Frank shook his head, "Apparently the M.O. isn't consistent with that, the bodies are linked, but it is assumed that by the way the women died that this is a highly organised operation; that wishes to remain under the police radar. In some ways it would be easier if we were dealing with a serial, we'd be able to work on a profile; or something…"

Sam was leaning forward his interest piqued, "So an organised operation is dumping young women, why? It certainly is a big risk dumping bodies, especially within the city limits, although if you don't have any witnesses, there is little chance of being caught."

Frank nodded, "Six bodies, young women, similar age, no , all Jane Does."

"None of them have been identified?" Andy asked incredulously, "Surely someone's missing them?"

"Their bodies were mutilated," Frank began.

Andy closed her eyes, the image of the clear glassy blue eyes invading her mind.

"Their fingertips had had their fingerprints removed; D.N.A hasn't pulled any hits either. The Federal forensics labs have been carrying out detailed analysis on the earlier bodies and most of them have an Eastern European background. They're probably illegal immigrants; or young women new to the country; that are just not in the system."

"So why dump them, what did they have that the organisation wanted?" Andy asked, "Then why suddenly kill them and dump them?"

"That's a very good question, Andy," Frank acknowledged a small smile crossing his lips, "Apparently each one of the young women had recently given birth. According to the preliminary exam of the body you found, your young woman had also recently given birth."

Andy's stomach churned, "So where are the babies?" she almost whispered.

"That's what everyone on the newly assembled task force is going to try and find out." Frank continued to explain.

"Task force?" Sam asked, intrigued.

Frank nodded, "As you both had the privilege of discovering our Jane Doe and are the only people who spoke to a witness, you have been seconded to the Task Force."

Andy felt her jaw open; she hadn't seen that one coming.

Sam grinned, "We have? Who's running it?"

"Detective Jo Rosati is one of the lead investigators along with Detective Jack Henson," Frank stated.

"Rosati?" Sam replied, glancing at Andy to see if the name sounded familiar to her.

She shrugged her shoulders at him when she caught his glance.

"Yep, apparently she and Henson picked up the case when the first body was discovered, they were the original investigators and it made sense they lead the task force."

Sam nodded, "So we're being seconded?"

"Yes, both of you, which means I'm two officers down," Frank's voice was filled with frustration, "but if it means we get them off the street, then it will be a result."

"When do we start?" Sam asked.

"As soon as you can get yourselves over to the 54th Division, that's where they're running the task force from," Frank stood, "I want you to keep me updated on the situation," he looked pointedly at Sam.

Sam nodded, "Wouldn't think of doing anything else."

Frank nodded, "Well go get changed and head over to the 54th."

Andy looked at Frank, "We're not to go in uniform?"

Frank shook his head, "No, they requested you in street clothes, something about not making it obvious you're cops."

Andy's look of puzzlement deepened.

"I don't know why, McNally. I'm just following orders too," Frank replied noticing the look on her face.

"Come on, McNally, stop over thinking it and let's get out of here," Sam replied striding over to the door and holding it open for her.

She stood quickly and walked out of Frank's office, her mind whirring with what she'd been told.

* * *

><p>Wiktoria looked at the photograph that she held in her hands, it was a picture of her mother and father and their house in Kalisz. Before she had embarrassed them, she hung her head for a moment thinking of when she'd told them that she was pregnant. Her father had turned his back on her, demanding that she left and didn't return. She had brought shame on their family and they would have nothing more to do with her.<p>

She remembered her mother sobbing at the news, but there was nothing she could do. Wiktoria had gathered a few belongings and placed them in her bag before leaving. Walking away from all she had known, into a future that was uncertain and frightening.

She had headed into the big city, determined to find work and somewhere to live. For days she'd slept on the streets, trying to save as much money as she could from what meagre savings she had.

She didn't think she'd find anywhere or anyone to help her; that was until she met him. She'd been sitting in the park, preparing for another night sleeping under the stars, rubbing her hand gently over the small swell of her stomach, talking to her baby, her only family.

A man came over to her whilst she was sitting…

"_Is this seat taken?" he asked, smiling warmly._

_Wiktoria shook her head, "No."_

_He sat down next to her, "It's beautiful here this time of year, isn't it?"_

"_Yes," she replied, absently rubbing her hand over her abdomen._

_He turned to look at her, "I noticed that you seem to be alone, are you new to the city?"_

_She nodded, thinking that she should feel uncomfortable speaking to this stranger, but he was the first person since she had arrived in the city, who looked at her as if she was a human being rather than something less than human._

"_I noticed that you're rubbing your stomach, are you ill?" his voice filled with concern._

_She shook her head, "No, I'm pregnant."_

_She noticed his demeanour change at her announcement; he seemed to lean towards her, "You can't sleep on the streets if you're pregnant, think of the baby." He stated seriously._

"_I've tried to find a job and somewhere to live, but it is too expensive. So for now my baby and I are sleeping under the stars."_

_A small smile crossed his lips, "What about your family?"_

_She shook her head, "I have none; it is just me and my baby."_

"_I have friends who can help you, they will help you and your baby start a new life in Canada."_

"_Canada?"_

_He nodded, "Yes, they have friends over there who will set you up with somewhere to stay, a job and of course a bright future for you and your baby. What do you have here? Nothing! Let me help you."_

_She was taken aback by his offer, what did she know about him? "I don't know…" she stated._

"_You don't have to answer now, but please don't sleep outside, take this card and head to this address, ask for Oliwia, she will help you out. Talk to her, she has a sister who now works in Canada, she will show you the pictures of her sister with her child, happy and healthy."_

"_But what do you want in return?" she asked suspiciously._

"_Nothing, other than working for my friend's company in Canada."_

_She took the card that he offered to her, deciding that it was too cold for her and her baby to spend another night sleeping outside. She would go to the address and speak to Oliwia, "Thank you," she said quietly._

"_Just think about your little one. It deserves a bright future," he said before standing and walking away._

She had taken the card and visited Oliwia. Oliwia had taken her in and after a couple of weeks she organised for Wiktoria to travel to Canada. Oliwia had sorted out her papers and she'd flown out to Canada, being met by Jakub, who had brought her here. Here to start her new life, she stroked her stomach again, "We are lucky, little one," she said quietly.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed ~ Hopefully another update tomorrow.<em>

_Sairs_


	5. A new day a new beginning

_Thanks for the feedback and alerts, it's great to know people are enjoying this story. _

_I'm sorry if I caused confsion in the previous chapter, in Polish a w is pronounced as a v and written as a w, so Olivia becomes Oliwia, Victoria becomes Wiktoria. I hope that clears up my spellings of names. :) _

_As always I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Have a great day._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 4 - A new day a new beginning_

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the locker room door, waited a few moments then opened the door, "You ready, McNally?" he called.<p>

"Just about! You can come in, I'm the only one in here," she called back, grabbing her keys and putting them in her pocket.

Sam strolled in and walked over to her, she was just straightening out her jumper in front of the mirror, "You look fine, McNally."

She turned to look at him, "Well when I selected this outfit this morning I wasn't expecting it to be my work clothes."

He grinned, "That's what makes this job interesting, now come on, we've got a task force to work on."

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Makes a change from patrol and…" he paused for effect, "We get to help find the people responsible for Mrs. Danziger's death and the death of those poor women, which is more than we could do yesterday."

"And find the babies…" Andy added.

"Doubt we'll find those," he replied.

Andy's eyes opened wider, "Why?"

"They're either dead or they've been adopted and they'll be virtually impossible to track down, unless we can find the paperwork."

"Sometimes this world sucks," she added as they walked out towards the car lot.

"That it does," Sam agreed as he unlocked his truck.

* * *

><p>As Sam drove towards the 54th Division, Andy asked him the question that had been playing on her mind since their conversation with Frank, "Why did you give me a look when Frank mentioned Detective Rosati's name?"<p>

"Look?" Sam asked wishing that he hadn't responded when he had heard Jo's name.

"Yes, the look; the one you use when you want to know if I know something," she explained.

He grinned, "I didn't know you'd been studying me so closely!"

She pursed her lips, "I haven't been studying you!" She paused for a moment, "Stop trying to avoid my question."

"I'm not avoiding anything, McNally, I was just pointing out that you obviously had been studying me if I have a look that means I know you know something."

She sighed, "You don't make it easy sometimes."

Sam shook his head, "Easy isn't fun, Andy."

"Well stop having fun on my account and answer the question," she said tersely.

"Question?" Sam feigned ignorance, "I've forgotten what we were talking about before my looks."

She glared at him, "Who is Jo Rosati?"

"She used to work at the Fifteenth, left a couple of years back, she was a pretty good cop, now she's a detective, so that may have changed her. We all know how being a detective can impact on your social skills," he couldn't resist a dig at Luke.

"So you liked her?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "She was… is a good cop, we were all on patrol the same time, if she hadn't transferred out and made detective she would have been one of the TOs. She was a friend."

"Like Jerry, Oliver and Noelle?" Andy couldn't resist digging.

"Almost, she was for a while…" Sam answered, hoping that she'd give up this topic soon before he revealed something that wasn't his place to reveal.

"And something happened to change that?" Andy asked her curiosity piqued; Sam was hiding something she could tell.

"What a shame, McNally, we've arrived. Guess the interrogation will have to stop, 'cause we've got real work to do now."

"Real work?" she asked, "Since when did you think patrol work wasn't real?"

Sam shook his head as he parked the truck, "I never said that, I was inferring that our little conversation would have to stop, because Jo's history is not going to be our priority when we walk through that door. Patrol work is very real and other than a position in Guns and Gangs, I'm perfectly happy where I am."

She stared at him, "So you'd still consider taking up a position in Guns and Gangs if it came up?"

"McNally, what has got into you today, all these questions, you're beginning to give me a headache."

"You're avoiding the question again," she pointed out.

He turned to look at her, "If a position arose, I would give it consideration, but there are other things I'd have to consider at that time. Until then this is a ridiculous conversation, you're wasting valuable brainpower on something that is not likely to happen."

"Unless you impress as part of the task force, then you might be offered a position," she stated quietly.

"Andy," he met her eyes with his, "I am not out to impress anyone, I'm here because of a turn of fate that you and I talked to the only witness in a serious organised crime situation. The only thing I want out of this is to find the people behind this and stop anyone else being hurt."

"Okay, good to know," she smiled and then frowned, "But what use am I going to be, I don't know anything about working on a task force, I'm barely out of probation."

"You are going to be fine, Andy," his voice was warm as he spoke to her, "You know what questions to ask, I've seen you before on cases, you think outside of the box and you're determined. That's what this task force needs, people who are determined to find the truth, whatever it takes."

She nodded, "Thanks."

"Anytime, now let's go and see what we've gotten ourselves into," he said as he turned to get out of the truck.

* * *

><p>Sam led the way into the 54th Division and approached the front desk, stopping in front of the young police officer who was manning it.<p>

"Can I help you?" Officer Brown asked.

"Yes, Officers Swarek and McNally, we're here to see Detectives Rosati and Henson," Sam explained.

"I'll just phone through to their office," Officer Brown replied, before picking up the phone and dialling through.

Andy glanced around the front office, it wasn't too different to the barn in the way it was organised, but it didn't feel like home, the barn was where her family was, well apart from Sam. He was standing with her embarking on this adventure, even though she wasn't certain that she wanted this. This was out of her comfort zone and when she was uncomfortable she didn't always react as well as she could, guess it is back to fake it until you make it, McNally she told herself quietly.

"Detectives Rosati and Henson will be down in a minute, if you wouldn't mind waiting," Officer Brown gestured to a row of chairs.

Sam nodded, "Thanks," and walked over to a chair and sat.

Andy followed suit deciding to study the floor in an attempt to gather herself together.

"It will be okay, McNally," Sam said quietly so only she could hear, "you will be fine," he had recognised the internal battle she was having with herself. She was nervous, a fish out of water and when McNally was nervous things had a habit of happening.

"Officer Swarek!" A woman's voice called, "It's been a long time, Sam."

Sam stood and walked over to the woman, Andy assumed was Jo, she guessed she was around the same age as Sam, maybe a year or two younger, not that she really knew how old Sam was; she had never been brave enough to ask him. Jo had long blonde hair and her dark eyes glinted as she approached Sam.

Andy's stomach sank as Sam smiled in return and he briefly hugged Detective Rosati, "Good to see you, Jo," he replied.

Jo stood back and smiled, "You still look good, I heard your last undercover stint didn't finish as planned. From what I heard an overenthusiastic rookie blew your cover and resulted in Anton Hill still at large."

Andy's stomach plummeted, had her first day error really travelled around the whole city.

Sam smiled slightly, "It turned out okay in the end, wasn't the Rookie's fault, it really was Jerry's fault, he should have realised I was undercover, but that's history now. And the Rookie's turned out to be a pretty good officer." Sam glanced at Andy who looked very uncomfortable.

Jo smiled, "Well at least you don't hold grudges anymore."

Sam shook his head, "Depends on whose upset me." He turned to Andy, "Jo, this is Officer Andy McNally, my partner," he nodded at Andy, "Andy this is Jo Rosati."

Andy smiled nervously, "Hi."

Jo returned Andy's smile, "Nice to meet you. If you both want to come this way, I'll introduce you to the other team members."

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam followed Jo into a small room. Andy looked around the room, on one wall there were display boards with pictures of the faces of six dead women, handwritten notes scrawled beside them. Andy could only glance quickly at their pale faces contorted in various looks that death captured on their faces for eternity, as the blue eyes from her nightmares began to filter into her mind.<p>

The last picture on the board was of Mrs. Danziger, obviously taken from her home, because she was smiling, looking at someone who was taking the picture, a glint in her eye, very much alive, completely different to how Andy remembered her the last time she saw her. Andy was brought out of her thoughts by Jo's voice.

"Sam, Andy, this is Jack Henson, the other lead detective," A tall man Andy guessed to be in his late forties nodded at her, "we also have Officers Ben Jones, Tom Martin and George Wilson, all on loan from the 55th." As Jo said each of their names, they gave Sam an Andy a slight nod.

Andy couldn't help feel uncomfortable when George looked her up and down, his eyes virtually undressing her, she glared at him, but he just smirked, knowing that he was making her uncomfortable.

She took a step closer to Sam and hoped that she wouldn't have to work to closely with George; he gave her a very uneasy feeling.

"This is what we have so far," Jack cut through the silence as he began to outline the case.

* * *

><p>Wiktoria sat on the wooden chair in her room, wondering if someone would come, she hadn't seen anyone since Jakub had brought her here yesterday.<p>

A sound from outside her room startled her, it sounded like thudding, or something being scraped and mumbled voices. She tried to hear, to understand but her English wasn't very good and she couldn't quite grasp what was being said, but she did understand the tone. One voice wasn't happy and the other voice sounded scared.

She was beginning to be worried, she'd been there for almost a day, the little food she had in her room had almost gone. She suddenly felt very alone and afraid, she had travelled half way across the world in a hope for something better, had she really found it?

* * *

><p>"Quickly, bring her in," the man's voice demanded as the young woman was forced through the doorway into a small room in the basement of the Doctor's office.<p>

The young woman walked into the room, her eyes nervously shifting taking in her surroundings, it was a small room that had been set out as some sort of medical examination room. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, Jakub hadn't told her where he was taking her; he had come to her room and unlocked it, demanding that she come straight away. When she had been reticent he had grabbed her arm and pulled her with him, telling her she was his property and he could do with her what he liked.

Jakub pushed her towards the bed and gave her a gown, "Get changed," he demanded, pulling a small curtain around the bed, "The Doctor will be here soon."

She took the gown and changed, maybe they were just going to check that her baby was okay, it wouldn't be long before the baby arrived and then they could have their new start, just as Oliwia and Jakub had promised.

She folded her clothes and put them at the bottom of the bed; she then perched on the end of the bed and waited. Suddenly the curtain was pulled back, and a man dressed in a Doctor's coat stood before her, with a woman dressed in scrubs standing beside him.

Jakub stood in the doorway, "Do what they say," he instructed before turning and walking out of the room.

The man gestured to her to lay back; Natalia did and looked at the ceiling as he and the nurse began to invade her body, checking on her baby. She thought about home, her family and everything she had left behind, trying desperately to have her mind anywhere other than where she was.

After what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes their examination was over, then she felt them place something on her stomach, a fast repetitive sound echoing in the stillness of the room, she recognised the sound instantly as her child's heartbeat. She smiled, she could listen to that sound forever.

* * *

><p>Jakub entered the room, the Doctor and Nurse stood side by side at the edge of the bed, Natalia was still lying down; she seemed to be staring at the ceiling, "Well?" Jakub asked.<p>

The Doctor turned and looked at Jakub, "The baby is healthy, we should be able to induce labour in the next two weeks."

"Is it a boy or girl?" Jakub replied, nodding.

"A girl," the doctor replied, "She appears to be strong and should be a good size."

"A girl," Jakub smiled, "The couple will be delighted, they wanted a daughter."

"Do you have any more patients?" The Doctor asked.

Jakub smiled, "I had one arrive yesterday; I will bring her in tomorrow. She's about four months along, she's strong and healthy and should deliver a good baby." Jakub reached into his pocket and pulled out a brown envelope handing it to the doctor.

The Doctor took the envelope and opened it, grinning at its contents, "Pleasure to do business with you Jakub."

Jakub nodded, "As long as you keep our secret it will be."

The Doctor nodded.

* * *

><p>The briefing finished, Jack and the other officers began to work on their files, Jo walked over to Sam and Andy; "I believe you spoke to our only witness?" she asked.<p>

Andy nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Danziger. She wanted to be a good citizen and she died because of it."

Jo noticed the emotion in Andy's voice and smiled, "Sometimes bad things happen to good people, in our job that's what we see most of the time. We're here to balance the scales."

Andy nodded; she was warming to Jo, "So what would you like me to do?"

"First things first, I'd like you to write up what happened yesterday, write down everything you saw, even if you think it's insignificant. As it stands you're the only contact we have with a witness. After that, we have things that need checking out, get used to making phone calls, checking data and reading reports," Jo explained.

"Paperwork, McNally, you're strong suit," Sam teased.

Andy rolled her eyes, "Well it's going to be a shock to your system then, Sir," she gave extra inflection on the sir, "because you've not had to do much paperwork recently."

Sam smirked, "I have the skills; I just don't choose to use them all of the time, especially when I have someone who is very good at paperwork."

Jo looked at them, "Are you like this all the time?"

Andy couldn't help but blush and Sam grinned as he noticed Andy's reaction; "Makes the day interesting."

Jo shook her head, "Well as long as the work gets done."

"Don't worry, Jo, Andy and I want to bring down whoever they are, no one deserves to end up like they did," he nodded towards the board.

"No," she agreed, "No one does."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed that installment ~ I'm not sure whether I'll get a part up tomorrow, I will try. I won't be updating as regular as I have this week, back to work Monday, so less time for writing.<em>

_Have a great day, Sairs_


	6. Trouble in Paradise

_Once again, I want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, give feedback or add this story to alerts. I'm honoured that it's grabbed so many people's interests, I just hope I don't let you down! _

_Here's the next installment, I hope you enjoy._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 5: Trouble in paradise_

* * *

><p>Andy glanced at her watch; the shift was nearly over, as was her first day as part of a task force. She wasn't sure whether she liked it, as it really was nothing more than glorified desk duty. If this was what being a Detective was like, which she thought it must be, as Luke's desk always seemed to be buried in neatly stacked files; then she'd rather be on patrol any day. At least on patrol there was an element of suspense and no two days were ever the same, she was pretty certain that tomorrow on the task force she'd still be sifting through piles of data, trying to find some link between the dead women.<p>

"Are you ready, McNally?" Sam asked, leaning across from his side of the desk.

She nodded, "Yep, if you are."

He grinned, "I've seen enough paperwork for today."

"Me too," she returned his smile, stacking the loose leaves of paper into a pile, so that she could continue tomorrow.

Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, and a shadow fell over her desk, her nostrils assaulted by the smell of strong cologne. "Andy," George spoke from behind, "Perhaps you'd like to join me and the others for a drink?"

Andy swallowed, she couldn't put her finger on it, but George just made every inch of her skin crawl, it had started with the look he had thrown at her earlier, obviously checking her out. But whenever she'd left her desk to either file some paperwork, or get a coffee, within moments he was near her. "Sorry," she said as lightly as she could, "I've got plans with my boyfriend tonight," knowing that she hadn't had a chance to speak with Luke about what had happened today.

"Boyfriend? Huh?" George asked, still invading her personal space.

Andy nodded, "Well actually more than boyfriend, we live together," she punctuated the end of the sentence, pausing between each word.

"Lucky boyfriend, what does he do?" George wasn't backing down easily.

"He's a Detective," Andy replied, glancing over at Sam, who was watching the scene unfold, she raised her eyebrows and hoped he recognised her silent pleas for help.

"Detective, well they're always busy, so that leaves you some time to come and acquaint yourself with us," George reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing.

The moment George touched Andy, Sam stood up, "Come on, McNally, Luke would really hate it if you were late for your date tonight. He was talking about it this morning, his plans, candlelight dinner for two," he walked around to her desk.

George glared at Sam, "You doing the Detective's bidding, or are you interested in her too? She looks like she can make her own decisions," his fingers travelling towards her neck.

Andy's eyes widened and she virtually leapt out of her seat and stood next to Sam, "You're right, Sam, Luke would hate it if I was late. Let's go, bye, George."

"Are you sure you're not more than partners?" George asked as he watched Sam place his hand in the small of her back and guide her out of the room.

Sam glared over his shoulder at George, who skulked back towards his desk.

* * *

><p>As soon as Andy was out of the room she let her body sag in relief, "Thanks," she said quietly.<p>

Sam shook his head, "I've always got your back, even with Neanderthals like George."

She shivered, "He gives me the creeps."

Sam smiled, his hand still resting against her back, "I gathered that," he paused and leaned towards her conspiratorially, "He gives me the creeps too, I saw how he greeted you this morning and he virtually ran to the coffee pot every time you got up to grab us a drink."

"So it wasn't my mind making things up, then?"

"No. I won't be leaving you alone with George at any time, okay?"

She nodded, "But you won't be doing anything stupid will you? Because I am a big girl and I can hold my own, I have a pretty good kick when I need to."

He grinned, "I've seen you in action, McNally, I wouldn't want to cross you, but George is still innocent, but you can educate him and make him see the error of his ways," he paused to open the door to the station, "But I won't be doing anything stupid."

"Good, because I need a friend on the task force, because I think George is not someone I can count on for covering my back…" she grimaced.

"What?" he asked at the look on her face.

"Just a visual image of George and covering my back, don't want to go there…"

Sam laughed, "McNally sometimes the way your mind works is beyond me."

She smiled, "It's beyond me too!"

* * *

><p>They rode back to the barn in comfortable silence, until Andy decided to break the quiet with a question, "Is being a Detective like being on the task force?"<p>

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it is most of the time, a Detective's lot is basically paperwork, sifting through it, hopefully making connections, getting an arrest and then going to court. Why?"

She smiled thinly, "Well I don't think I could do it, if it is."

"Why?" he was curious now.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I know I've questioned myself lots since I started," she paused turning to look out of the window, "Especially since we inadvertently caused Mrs. Danziger's death, but at least on the streets we get to meet people, we might meet them on their worst day, but there is that human contact." She looked over at him, "Today, well today, I pushed pieces of paper round my desk, looked at endless files of data and I don't think I achieved anything, well unless you count George's unwanted interest."

Sam chuckled, "It will get better."

"Will it?" she looked at him incredulously.

"It will if we manage to find some leads. Someone knows something, Andy and it's only a matter of time before we find it."

"I'm glad you're confident, because at the minute I feel that I'm going to be dreaming about pieces of paper…" She turned to look out of the window, "But at least that's better than the eyes," she said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"Eyes?" he asked, knowing that she hadn't wanted him to hear that statement, but it was too late and he wanted to know.

She glanced over at him, his eyes briefly meeting hers, "The woman's eyes, whenever I close my eyes I see her blue lifeless eyes staring at me. I know I've seen dead bodies before and I should be able to handle it, but this is different…"

He nodded, "I know what you mean. This was deliberate; planned, she was used for her baby. She was nothing more than…"

"An incubator?" Andy finished for him.

He nodded, hardly surprised that they were on the same wavelength, "We will do our best to stop it happening to someone else," he promised.

"But what if we can't? What if there is some poor girl sitting somewhere, waiting to have her baby, knowing that she's going to die? Someone knows something. Who's delivering these babies? Surely it is someone who has medical knowledge; it's not as if you can just deliver a baby!"

Sam chuckled, "Dov and Gail did."

She glared at him, "But that was different, we all had basic First Aid training at the Academy, not that you'd get me offering to deliver someone's baby unless it was absolutely necessary," she grimaced. "There are just some things that should be left to professionals."

"Squeamish, McNally?"

She rolled her eyes, "There are just some things that you just don't want to think about, unless you really have to."

He nodded, "Guess you're right," knowing that there were some things that he didn't like to think about.

She smiled, "Me, right?" She reached over and quickly felt his forehead with the back of her hand, "Are you sure you're feeling alright? I know it's been a tough week, but I've had an apology from you and you've told me I'm right, is the world going to end tomorrow?" she teased.

"I hope not, McNally, because I've got lots of things left I still want to do."

She smiled, "Me too. Now how about we suggest we look into medical services tomorrow, especially those that have less than stellar reputations?"

"Couldn't hurt?" Sam replied, enjoying the glint that was in Andy's eye, it was the first time this week he'd seen any sign of light in her eyes.

"Good," she looked at him, "Could you drop me at the barn, I want to catch up with Luke?"

He nodded, "Consider it done."

* * *

><p>Andy walked into the barn a few minutes later, relieved that she was home. She glanced around looking for familiar faces, but most of her friends would have been off shift by now. She glanced towards Luke's office and saw him hunched over his desk, smiling she walked across the bullpen and up to his office, stopping to lean against the doorframe, watching him work. "Hey," she finally said.<p>

He looked up, "Hey, did you want to go home?"

"If you're ready?" she asked quietly.

He shook his head, "I've got some more work to finish up on this case. How about I pick you up from the Penny?"

"Okay, will you be long?"

"I don't know, Andy. This is a tough case," he said curtly before returning to his case file.

"I'll see you later, then?"

He nodded.

She turned and walked out of his office, was this really how she wanted her life to turn out? She asked herself as she walked across the bullpen and out into the night.

* * *

><p>She entered the Penny and smiled to see her friends occupying their usual table, before she walked over to them, she glanced across to the T.O's table to see Sam, Oliver and Noelle deep in conversation. When Sam glanced over and met her stare, she smiled back, nodded her head and headed over to her friends.<p>

"Well if it isn't Task Force McNally," Dov teased as she sat down.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not everything it's cracked up to be."

"Not enjoying the fast lane?" Traci asked.

She shook her head, "I thought filing reports was bad," she glanced at Traci, "And the time Swarek had us sticking together shredded paper, but trust me, working on a task force is the worst kind of paperwork nightmare."

Her friends laughed, "So missing patrol then?" Chris asked.

She nodded, "Yep. I'm going to get a drink, anyone like a refill?"

They shook their heads, so she stood and headed over to the bar, as she waited to place her order, she felt Sam come and stand next to her.

"Luke still at work?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "Big case he's trying to crack, said he'd pick me up later."

"Oh," he said, swirling his drink in his glass.

She turned to look at him, "You mean you don't have a smart ass comment about Luke, his love of paperwork and his neglect of me?"

His eyebrows rose at her statement, before he shook his head, "Wasn't going to say anything, but from that little tirade, is there trouble in paradise?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. That's the problem, I just don't know."

"Don't know what?" he pushed.

She studied the top of the bar, not wanting to meet his gaze, the one that she could feel on the side of her face, almost burning her cheek with its intensity. "I just don't know whether I've made the right choice…"

The bartender chose that moment to interrupt their conversation, Andy giving him her order.

"Well if you need to talk," Sam suggested after the bartender walked away.

She nodded, "Thanks, but I think this is something I need to work out for myself."

"Want a lift in the morning?" he asked, his hopes rising slightly that maybe Andy was going to realise that maybe Luke wasn't the right choice for her.

"That would be great, from the barn?"

"If you want, or I could pick you up from home, it's on the way," he suggested.

"Can I text you?"

He nodded, "Enjoy your evening, McNally; look's like your boyfriend's finished for the night."

She followed his gaze to the door, where Luke had purposely strode in, casting his eyes over the crowd until he saw her, his smile fell when he realised she was standing with Sam. He appeared to school his features and walk directly over to them.

"See you tomorrow, McNally," Sam said as he started to walk away, "Callaghan," he acknowledged.

"Swarek," Luke said before turning his attention to Andy, "Are you ready to go?"

She looked at Luke and then at the drink she'd just paid for, she shrugged her shoulders, "If you're ready to go."

"I am," he replied tersely, before turning and waiting for her to walk out with him.

As she passed the Rookie's table she waved and shrugged her shoulders, before heading out into the car lot.

* * *

><p>The ride home was almost painful, the comfortable silence she shared when riding with Sam was bliss compared to sharing a journey with Luke, Andy thought. She could tell he was furious about something and from the way he glared at her occasionally; she knew she'd done something to upset him.<p>

Not wanting to start the fight in the car, she waited for the inevitable to begin when they got home.

* * *

><p>Luke slammed the front door closed behind him and stormed into the living room, she looked at him incredulously, he was behaving like a spoiled five year old. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, standing in the doorway watching as he paced back and forth, composing himself.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, turning to look at her, his blue eyes shining with anger.

"Tell you what?" she asked, confused.

"That you'd been selected to work on the task force," he glared at her.

"I didn't know until this morning and then Sam and I had to report to the 54th, I didn't have time," she told him simply, not sure what was bothering him more the fact that she had been selected to work on the task force over him, or whether it was the fact that she and Sam were working together on the taskforce.

"Well it would have nice to have been told, rather than hearing it on the station's grapevine."

"I didn't have time," she replied calmly.

"It's not as if you have anything to offer the task force, you're barely out of your probation period," he spat.

That was it, she thought, he was jealous that she'd been selected, "Thanks," she stated dryly.

He didn't notice the look she was giving him; he carried on, "You and Swarek on a task force, what was the lead detective thinking?"

Andy looked at him, "Well obviously Jo saw something that she liked."

Luke looked at her his face clouding, "Jo?" he asked quietly.

Andy nodded, "Yep, Jo Rosati, do you know her?" She watched as Luke's face paled.

"Yes," he replied before walking past her, "I'm heading back to work, don't expect me home tonight!" he yelled, slamming the door as he went out.

Andy looked at the door, a mixture of shock and confusion on her face, why had Luke reacted like that when she'd mentioned Jo's name? She walked over to the sofa and sat down, rubbing her temples with her fingertips, her life was falling down around her ears and she didn't know why. She had learned something that night, she learned that Luke didn't want the best for her, he had pretty much demonstrated that he was self centred and concerned only about his career. Maybe he wasn't as perfect as she thought; right now she was glad he wasn't coming back, because she didn't think she would be able to keep from telling him some home truths.

She also wanted to know why Jo's name made Luke go pale, she thought back to her conversation with Sam, he'd been cagey too about Jo. She made a decision, tomorrow she'd start digging to find out more about Jo and her time at the Fifteenth; the way her stomach churned she didn't think she was going to like it.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed! :)<em>

_I am afraid there won't be an update beofre Thursday at the earliest, possibly not until Friday... Back to work tomorrow, so time limited._

_Have a good day,_

_Sairs_


	7. Truth and Lies

_I'm sorry I didn't get to update yesterday, real life has been rather hectic... late nights at work... sick pet... but hey got there in the end._

_Thank you to everyone who has taken time to review or add this story to alerts, your support is fantastic. I just hope I don't disappoint._

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 6 ~ Truth and lies_

* * *

><p>Andy had texted Sam the night before asking for a lift from home, she was still angry with Luke and he obviously still felt hurt, because he'd kept his word and hadn't returned home. She hadn't wasted precious time wondering where he'd slept; if he was that dedicated he probably had slept at his desk. As she thought she finished filling two travel mugs with coffee, sealed them, then grabbed her bag and headed down to wait for Sam.<p>

A few minutes after she'd locked up the house, Sam pulled up, she hurried over, opened the door and climbed in, "Morning," she said as she handed a cup of coffee to Sam.

"What's this?" Sam asked grinning, "Trying to get on my good side?"

She returned his smile, "Do I need to be on your good side?"

He shook his head, taking a sip of his coffee, "No, just wondered why I was honoured?"

"Can't I just bring you coffee, isn't that what partners do?"

He smiled, "Just wondered if there was a reason, that's all."

"No, no reason, well other than to say thanks for the lift to work," she glanced out of the window. "So…"

"So what?" Sam asked as he started the engine.

"We still going to suggest we look into medical care providers today?"

"Your idea, Andy, I'll back you up, it's as good as anything else we've got. And you made a valid point; someone is delivering these babies and administering the lethal injections that are killing the girls."

She smiled, "I just hope Jo agrees."

Sam glanced over at her, "I'm sure she'll listen."

Andy fiddled with the hem of her shirt, wondering how she should pose her next question.

After a few minutes, Sam couldn't put up with her fiddling and silence any more, "Okay, spill."

She glanced at him, "What?"

"If you keep fiddling with your shirt you're liable to put a hole in it. You're worrying about something, so spill…"

She sighed, "Well, it's something that Luke said."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Might have guessed it had something to do with Callaghan," his tone contained a slight edge to it.

"It was something he said last night."

"I don't really need to know what Callaghan says for pillow talk."

It was Andy's turn to roll her eyes, "He'd have to have stayed at the house for there to have been any pillow talk."

Sam glanced at her as her words sunk in, "But you left the Penny together."

She nodded.

"Well?" he asked when she didn't answer.

"We got home, we fought; he left," she summarised.

He shook his head, knowing he would probably regret asking, but curiosity was getting the better of him, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"What did you fight about?"

"Two things, us being selected for the task force," she paused.

"Callaghan, jealous?" he asked astutely.

Andy nodded, "I don't think he liked having me…" she glanced at him, "and you, working on a task force without him."

Sam sighed, when would Andy realise that Luke really wasn't the good guy she seemed to think he was?

"But I don't think he left because he was jealous," she added.

Sam's eyebrows rose, "So what sent him over the edge?"

"Jo Rosati," Andy stated, studying Sam intently watching for his reaction.

"Jo?" Sam asked schooling his features and suddenly taking an extra interest in the morning traffic.

"Yes, Jo. Luke made some snide comment about the lead Detective not knowing what they'd done by selecting me for the task force, then he asked who it was," she explained to Sam, noticing that he wasn't daring to glance at her, appearing to be concentrating on the traffic, "So I told him. He lost the wind from his sails, turned a funny shade of green and hurried out of the house, announcing that he wouldn't be home."

Sam swallowed, "And?"

"So…" she started, "You weren't exactly open with what happened with Jo at the Fifteenth."

Sam sighed, "Isn't my story to tell, McNally."

She glared at him, "So whose story is it to tell?"

"Why don't you speak to Callaghan," Sam stated.

"So you're not going to tell me?"

"No."

She sighed, "I thought partners shared stories."

"They do, when they're involved, but this isn't my story and I'm not a gossip," Sam replied as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Didn't accuse you of being one, but I need to know what's got Luke antsy apart from his jealousy," she stated as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"You need to speak to him," Sam stated looking at her intently.

She nodded, knowing for now he'd won the battle, but not necessarily the war, she was going to find out what happened, one way or another.

* * *

><p>Andy headed to her desk and placed her jacket on the back of her chair, she noticed, or rather felt George looking at her from his desk across the room; she ignored him and the feeling that crept from the hairs on the back of her neck to the slight churn in her stomach. She could deal with George. She glanced over at Sam, who she noticed was glaring at George; she shook her head as she sat down.<p>

At that moment the door opened and Jo walked in, she briefly smiled before heading to her desk, Andy glanced at Sam and he nodded at her when she met his eyes, she took a deep breath and walked over to Jo's desk.

"Andy," Jo stated as she noticed Andy hovering near her desk.

"I've been thinking about the case and I wondered if I could check out health providers, because someone is delivering these babies and helping to…" Andy paused pulling for the words, "kill the mothers."

Jo sat back in her chair and looked at Andy, appraising her, "Well," she started, "It's worth looking into, but do you know how many different health care providers there are?"

Andy shook her head, "Quite a lot."

"And the health provider isn't going to be blatantly advertising their involvement in human trafficking and murder."

Andy's heart sank as she listened to Jo's speech, she wasn't going to give it the go ahead, she thought.

"But as it's the only idea anyone's managed to come up with yet," she glared at the desks of the other officers, "I suggest you and Sam get to it, you never know what you might find."

Andy smiled, "Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me, it's a valid idea and if we're going to catch this group to we need to have ideas," Jo smiled.

Andy returned her smile, then turned and headed to her desk.

* * *

><p>Wiktoria walked around her small room; she was feeling increasingly nervous, she had been in the room for nearly two days and had only seen Jakub once on her first day. There was hardly any food left and she was becoming sick of the four walls, she wanted to be outdoors, smelling the fresh air. She sighed and slumped on her bed, rubbing her stomach and talking to her baby, the sound of her own voice calming her slightly as it broke the almost deafening silence of the room.<p>

A grating sound in the lock jarred her from her thoughts, she glanced nervously towards the door, waiting. Slowly the door opened and Jakub walked in, carrying a brown paper bag.

"Here," he tossed the bag towards her, "Food. You must eat for the baby," he demanded.

She nodded, "When do I get to work?"

Jakub looked at her, "Your job is to have a healthy baby."

"But how will I be able to pay you for our upkeep?"

He grinned, "Don't worry about that. A healthy baby is all we need," he handed her some bottles of water. "Tomorrow, we will go to the Doctor, to check that your baby is okay."

She nodded, "Thank you," she said quietly as she accepted the water.

"You are welcome, now rest, relax and take it easy," he replied, before turning and heading out of the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Andy looked at the list of health providers that she'd gathered, she folded the list in half and ripped the paper into two, she leaned over and gave half to Sam, "Here's your half," she stated smiling.<p>

Sam took the list, "Let's see what we can find."

* * *

><p>The day passed slowly, but at least Andy felt like they were making some progress, she had narrowed down her list to a three practices that had been on the Health Board's watch list.<p>

"How many have you got, McNally?" Sam asked.

"Three. You?" she replied.

"Four possibles that meet our criteria. That's better than the list we had this morning."

She nodded, "Seven possibilities."

Jo walked over, "So Andy, what have you got?"

"Seven possibilities, at least one Doctor working at each of the practices have been investigated by the Health Board for bending the rules," Andy explained.

"Well seven we can check out reasonably easily and maybe we just might find what we're looking for. Why don't you and Sam check out half the list and George and Tom can take the other half and see what we find," she suggested.

Andy nodded, "Okay."

Jo glanced at her watch, "How about we all go to the Crown and Dragon and get to know each other a bit better?" She asked the room.

Andy looked at Sam, he shrugged his shoulders, "Okay," she smiled.

George instantly replied, "Count me in."

Andy looked at him and George winked back, Andy sighed.

"Tom? Ben? Jack?" Jo asked, they all nodded, their assent, "Okay then, let's go," she walked over to her desk.

Andy grabbed her purse and stood, before she had a chance to take on step, she knew George was standing next to her, "George," she said quietly.

"Andy, would you like a lift to the Crown?" George asked as he stepped into her personal space.

She shook her head, "No thanks, Sam's my designated driver."

George glared at Sam, "Okay, but maybe you'll let me buy you a drink."

Andy turned to look at George, she straightened her back and looked at him directly in the eye, her voice calm and firm, "Thank you, but I buy my own drinks. I have a boyfriend and I am not interested."

George glowered, "All I was doing was offering to buy you one drink."

She smiled, "And as I stated I buy my own drinks. Whether it was you, Jo, Sam or any other team members offering to buy, I buy my own drinks. So don't be offended, George, but thanks but no thanks."

George turned and stalked out of the room, as he left she heard a soft chuckle from Sam's desk, "Way to go, McNally," he said.

She looked over at him, "Why do I think he still hasn't got the message?"

"I think he's pretty determined, but he does seem a little ticked that you turned him down," he grinned.

"You think?" she smiled thinly.

"Well any man would be gutted to be turned down by you," he winked, "You're a pretty good catch, even if Callaghan doesn't recognise it."

She shook her head, "Couldn't resist the dig, could you?"

"He's just a prime candidate at the moment," he replied standing, "Shall we go to the Crown?"

She nodded, "Come on let's see how the other half lives."

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam walked into the Crown and looked around the bar, Sam nudged her when he spotted Jo and Jack standing at the bar and they walked over, "Jo, Jack" Sam said," as they approached.<p>

Both of them turned and smiled, "You upset George?" Jack asked Andy.

She nodded, "Didn't want to take no for an answer."

"He's not exactly the most housetrained detective, but he is good at his job," Jo stated.

Sam chuckled, "Glad to see you've still got a sense of humour."

Jo smiled, "Never lost it, it just disappeared for a while."

"I take it you and Jo know each other?" Jack asked as he leaned against the bar.

"We were Rookies together at the Fifteenth, we even partnered for a while," Sam admitted.

Andy's eyebrows rose at Sam's statement and she couldn't help but glare at him, he hadn't mentioned that Jo had been his partner.

Jack nodded, "Before she got promoted out."

"Something like that," Sam said.

"Yeah," Jo agreed, "The grass was definitely greener…"

"So what made you want to be a detective?" Andy asked.

Jo looked at Andy for a moment before answering, "Something happened on patrol, a bit like you and Sam, we lost someone we shouldn't and I threw myself into the investigation, but got nowhere with the case, but I was recognised for promotion because we managed to solve another big case along the way."

"We?" Andy asked, she could feel Sam's eyes staring at her, almost burning her cheek with the intensity

Jo nodded, "Me and my partner at the time. You might even know him; I think he's still a Detective at the Fifteenth."

"Maybe," Andy replied a small smile creeping over her lips as Sam almost choked on his drink at Jo's comment.

"Luke Callaghan," Jo stated; a contemplative look on her face, "Do you know him?"

Andy nodded, "Yes, I know Luke. You do too, don't you Sam," she looked at him, her eyes daring him to say something.

"Yes, Callaghan's still at the Fifteenth. Still as dedicated as ever to his job," Sam replied.

Jo nodded, "He changed after what happened."

Andy's interest piqued further, she was getting closer to the truth and she could almost feel it, "What happened?"

"It was a long time ago, but her face still haunts me…" Jo was quiet for a moment, "The bad ones always do."

Andy nodded, the blue eyes clouding her mind, "Yes, I know."

"Zoe Martinelli will be the one case that haunts me forever," Jo replied.

It was Andy's turn to almost choke on her drink, Zoe Martinelli? That was the case that still had Luke twisted in knots.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed that installment ~ I will hopefully get the next part up tomorrow.<em>

_Sairs_


	8. More truth and lies

_Thanks as always for the positive reviews, it is greatly apprecitated and is great motivation. I would like to give a special shout out to dcj as she has allowed me to bounce ideas off her and she has reassured me that I've not bitten off more than I can chew, just yet, with this story! Thank you very much! :)_

_I hope this part doesn't disappoint... _

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 7: More truth and lies_

* * *

><p>Sam looked at her; it was his 'I told you, you wouldn't like the answer' look.<p>

She glowered at him, before returning her attention to Jo, who didn't seem to notice Sam and her shared looks "Zoe Martinelli, that name sounds familiar."

Jo's face fell, "She was a Rookie, we were given our first chance at being a T.O at the time," she glanced at Sam, "Luke was her T.O. that day. There was a call to a warehouse, a young girl had been kidnapped; there'd been a sighting. Luke and Zoe were first on scene, I was next, Luke and I made it out. Zoe didn't. The perp left us the kidnapped girl but took Zoe," Jo paused to empty her glass. "Zoe's body was found a week later…"

Andy didn't know what to say, she thought for a moment, choosing her words carefully, "You didn't know what was going to happen, it wasn't your fault."

Jo met Andy's eyes and smiled wanly, "But it was, we made a decision and it was the wrong one. But that's all in the past, but one day I will find out who killed Zoe."

"Luke's still looking too," Andy added quietly.

"He is?" Jo asked.

Andy nodded, "He keeps her case file on his desk and he regularly looks for new leads."

Jo's face clouded, "How well do you know Luke?"

Andy blushed, "Pretty well…" she paused "I'm his girlfriend."

Jo paled glancing first at Sam then Andy, "I thought…" she shook her head, "I thought you two were together, the way you act; I thought you were like Luke and me."

Andy looked at Jo, what did she mean? "Like you and Luke?"

"We were more than we should have been, it impacted on the job," she admitted.

Andy looked at Jo, understanding washing through her as she thought about Luke's reaction to Jo's name from the night before, "More than what?"

"Friends, partners…" Jo stated quietly.

Andy didn't know quite what to say, "Oh…"

Jo wanted to change the subject, "So you and Luke?"

Andy nodded, "Yes."

"Serious?"

"Pretty, serious," Andy replied, not sure how the new information she'd uncovered was helping her with her assessment of her relationship with Luke.

"Well you are living with him," Sam pointed out.

Andy glared at him, "Yes, Luke and I are living together; it's a relatively new development."

Sam muttered something under his breath before sipping his beer.

Jo looked at Sam, "You've still not worked out your differences with Luke then?"

Sam scowled at Jo; did she have to reveal everything to Andy? He could imagine the ride home with Andy now; the Spanish Inquisition would be a breeze in comparison. When she got an idea in her head, she was like a dog with a bone, reluctant to give it up. She would be grilling him on why he hadn't told her what had happened and the real reason why he and Callaghan were not on good terms, "Not your concern, Jo. At least I didn't run away," he added, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

Jo glared, "I didn't run away…"

"No, but it sure felt like it at the time," he replied.

"And it's not like you didn't run either, straight into an undercover operation that got you out of the Fifteenth for six months," she returned, "We all made decisions that day, some of them more regrettable than others, but we have to live with them. Just like every other decision we make in this job," she turned to Andy, "I'm sorry if I've said something out of turn, but I didn't realise."

Andy looked at her, "It doesn't matter, Jo, you didn't know."

"Well, I guess the getting to know you drink was a little harsher than I intended," Jo stated, "I'm going to get an early night," she placed her empty glass on the bar. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said before walking out of the bar, nodding at Jack, Ben, Tom and George, as she passed their table.

Andy watched Jo leave the bar before turning back to Sam, "Are you ready to go?" she asked her tone harsh.

Sam drained his beer, "Guess we might as well get the conversation on the road."

"Well you've got a lot of explaining to do, because you're certainly involved in the story, now," she replied as she headed towards the door.

"Off early, McNally?" George called from his table as she passed, "You and Swarek got some issues to sort out? Lover's tiff?"

Andy turned to him the anger that had been bubbling under the surface threatening to be released, "George, my private life is none of your business. Sam is my friend, nothing else, whatever you think might be going on, you're wrong; you're the one who has got delusions if you think I could be interested in someone who doesn't know when to stop with the cologne bottle. Enjoy your evening," she glanced at Tom, Ben and Jack as she spoke, before turning and heading out of the bar, knowing that Sam was following.

* * *

><p>She stood by Sam's truck and waited for him to unlock it, she was still trying to reign in her emotions, George had taken the brunt of it and even though on some level he deserved the comment about her private life, she'd probably taken it too far by pointing out his indiscretions with his cologne bottle, but Jo's revelations about Sam and Luke had not helped her mood.<p>

She watched Sam slowly walk to the truck, his eyes studying her, he unlocked the truck and climbed in, he didn't start the engine; he appeared to be waiting for her to speak. She climbed into the passenger seat and inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself, before she began.

"Come on, McNally, let's get this over with," he finally broke the silence.

She turned to glare at him, "You lied to me."

He shook his head, "I didn't lie, it wasn't my place to tell you," he sighed.

"I trusted you!" she kept her voice calm; she was not going to let him see her emotions.

"And I didn't want to be the one to say something that upset your little love nest with Callaghan," he replied, rubbing his fingers against the bridge of his nose, "You don't make being your friend easy, McNally."

"I didn't ask you to be my friend, but I thought we were and friendship usually has honesty as part of the package," she replied, turning around in her seat so that she could see him clearly.

"I was honest with you, I told you it wasn't my story to tell and it wasn't. What happened on that day was Luke and Jo's story. What happened between Luke and Jo on and off duty was also their story," he replied turning to meet her gaze, not backing down. "You have always had this idea that Callaghan is the guy who always does the right thing, but he didn't, he dared to colour outside the lines once and it bit him in the ass. It bit him so hard that the only real relationship he's managed since is with his work. He's just as broken as the rest of us."

"So you're saying that Luke and my relationship is not real?" she retorted.

He shook his head, "No that's not what I meant. You're twisting what I said."

"You said," she put her hands up in the air and made quote marks with her fingers, "the only real relationship he's managed since is with his work."

He glared at her, "I've lost count the number of times he's cancelled on you because of work, or he hasn't noticed that you're upset and he's kept on working. When are you going to realise that you're always second best. He never puts you first."

She matched his glare, "Well at least you're being honest about something! I didn't realise that my relationship with Luke was worrying you so much."

"It worries me when I see the disappointment on your face when he lets you down. It makes me angry when I sit and listen to you tell me how he's put his work before you."

"Why does it worry you?" she asked quietly, not sure she wanted to know what the answer was.

He looked at her, "I am your friend. Friends worry. Doesn't Traci worry?"

She nodded, "But what gives you the right to question my relationships?"

"I don't have the right, but I don't want to see you hurt. You deserve to be happy."

"And how do you know that Luke doesn't make me happy?"

"Well, Andy, if your version of happy is with Luke, then live your dream. I am not going to interfere, if you're happy then I am," he replied before turning away from her and starting the engine.

She turned away from him and looked out of the window, watching the night pass by, in a swirl of blurry buildings and lights. He was so infuriating; he always managed to make her feel that she was the one in the wrong. He'd perfected it when he was her T.O. and he still had the ability to make her feel guilty in an instant.

* * *

><p>He pulled up outside her house and stopped the engine, the silence in the truck was almost deafening, "Andy," he started, turning to look at her, but she was looking out of the passenger window, he waited for her to turn. "Andy," he tried again, this time gently reaching out and touching her shoulder. She turned, "I am sorry I couldn't tell you more, but you have to make your own decisions, I don't want to be accused of interfering." She met his eyes with her own, "I am your friend, I just want you to be happy and if Luke makes you happy then that's fine."<p>

She listened to his speech and looked at him, his face was filled with sincerity, she looked away from his eyes, glancing out of the windscreen, "I'm not sure I am happy," she said quietly.

He noticed the pained look on her face, "If you need to talk…" he offered, not sure what else he could do without announcing to her how he really felt, which was not what she needed to hear.

She nodded, "What I do want to know is why you don't like Luke. You are part of that story, Jo alluded to the fact that you have had differences for years…" she looked back at him, "Tell me what they are."

He broke away from her gaze and sighed, his fingers instantly moving to the bridge of his nose, there was no way he was going to avoid it, so he might as well tell her what happened.

"Were you involved with Jo too?" she asked quietly as she watched him intently.

Sam shook his head, "No, Jo and I were never more than friends. We were Rookies together, Luke, Oliver, Noelle and Jerry too. We were put through our paces, just like we put you through yours," a small smile crossing over his lips as he recalled the better times. "We survived being Rookies together and then we were on patrol together. For a while Jo and I partnered, we got on, we laughed, she has a better quality of joke than me," he tried to lighten the mood and his heart lifted a little when a small smile lit up Andy's face. "There was always something between Jo and Luke, we all knew it, but they never acted on it publicly, she had boyfriends, he had girlfriends, nothing too serious. But Luke changed over time; he became obsessed with promotion, trying to put himself in the limelight to get public recognition. He always followed the rules, but he didn't always care about the people he came across. He wanted people to massage his ego."

Andy nodded, "And you wouldn't do that," she said.

Sam shook his head, "No, I know I don't always follow the rules, but I only bend them when it is necessary to get the right outcome. I try to do what's right for the people involved in that situation, I'm not in this job for glory or recognition; I'm in it to make a difference."

"I know, Sam," her voice softening realising that what he was saying was difficult, he was opening up to her about his past.

"Boyko decided to shake things up when he got the job as Staff Sergeant, he didn't want people being too comfortable in their working relationships; I guess he wanted to make a name for himself too, so he swapped regular partners around. Jo became Luke's partner and I was partnered with Oliver, it didn't worry me because Oliver and I have always been good friends and working with him made life interesting. But Jo became distant after a while; none of us could make out why she didn't hang with us at the Penny like she had been. I guess she was making happy with Luke."

Andy rolled her eyes, "So what caused your differences?"

"He stepped on anyone and anything in his way to get his detective's shield. In high profile investigations he made sure he inserted himself into them, not caring about the victims as long as he got his man and the glory. Jo went along for the ride. I tried to call him on his actions, but he didn't like me pointing out that he was stepping on anyone and anything to get what he wanted; he was a bit like a spoilt child. We had words; I walked away and tried to steer clear of working with him unless it was absolutely necessary."

"How does Zoe Martinelli fit in with this?" Andy asked quietly, imagining Sam and Luke having words and wondering if it was just words or whether a little physical interaction had been involved, like the retraining exercise she'd witnessed a few months earlier.

"She was in a batch of new Rookies assigned to the Fifteenth; we were given the chance to be for the first time. Zoe was rotated to work with Luke and Jo, she was keen and eager and in a way reminded me a lot like you," he glanced over at her.

"I bet she didn't arrest an undercover officer on her first day," Andy said quietly.

He smiled, "No, she didn't. But she did want to succeed, she wanted to make a difference, so she threw herself into the role and Luke and Jo were supposed to guide her…" he paused, wondering if he really had the right to continue, but knowing Andy she'd find out what happened from another source and he didn't really owe Luke anything.

"What happened on the day of the kidnapping?" Andy asked quietly, not knowing if she really wanted the answer.

"A call came out reporting a sighting of the missing girl, Luke and Zoe accepted the call and headed over, when they got there they requested back up. Jo was the back up; she got there first, before Oliver and me. Whatever went down in the warehouse you'll have to get from either Jo or Luke, but somehow they lost Zoe. They found the girl in time, but Zoe disappeared." Sam looked out of the window his voice becoming quieter and thick with emotion, "Oliver and I found her body a week later, she'd had a painful death and she didn't deserve that, no one deserved what happened to Zoe."

She couldn't help but reach over and touch his arm, gently grasping it with her hand, "Does she haunt you?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, "I had nightmares for a while after that, but it does get better," He placed his hand on top of the one that she was resting on his arm, "But Luke didn't want to take responsibility for what went down, Jo stepped up and took the responsibility, but Luke took the glory for finding the kidnapped girl and happily took the detective's badge that came with it. Zoe's death hit the Fifteenth hard, we all tried to move on, I was offered an undercover position, which I took because at the time Luke was the last person on the planet I wanted to work with and Jo asked for a transfer."

"No one ever found Zoe's killer?"

Sam shook his head, "No, the evidence at the warehouse was compromised and when we found Zoe's body it was too late to recover any evidence."

"What happened when you got back from being undercover?"

"Nothing had really changed, except every time we had a new batch of Rookies, Luke would take an interest in them and if there was someone who reminded him of Zoe he would date them… Then eventually lose interest."

"That's why you tried to warn me," she stated quietly.

"Even though you were annoying when I was assigned as your T.O. I didn't want you to be hurt by Luke, so I gave you the warning. But I didn't want to interfere and if Luke was… is what you want then I'll have your back," he sighed.

"Thank you," she said quietly, turning her hand slightly so that she could link her fingers with his, "But I have to talk to him, get his side of everything…"

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Andy," he said quietly glancing at their linked fingers. "Just know that I didn't mean to keep anything from you, Luke and I will never be friends, but we can work together when we have to. Just don't expect us to be best friends anytime soon."

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't dream of it, but thank you for telling me, I probably wouldn't have wanted to listen to it before today, anyway. Thank you for the lift, I better go," she gently pulled her hand away from Sam's. "See you tomorrow."

"I'll pick you up at the same time," he stated, his hand missing the warmth of her hand.

"Thanks," she replied before climbing out of the truck, "Sleep well, Sam."

"You too," he replied as he watched and waited for her to get inside.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked the update! I'm not sure I'll get a part up tomorrow, depends how my muse cooperates! <em>

_Have a great weekend, _

_Sairs_


	9. The truth hurts

_Thanks again for all of the feedback, it's really appreciated. I'm sorry for the delay, been rather a hectic week and this installment took a while to write. Once again thanks to dcj, your input is always very hellpful! :)_

_I hope you like this part. Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 8: The truth hurts_

* * *

><p>Andy sat on the sofa and thought through everything Sam had revealed, the startling fact, though was that she wasn't really surprised about Luke, and how even then he was more committed to his job than to any other relationship.<p>

She fiddled with the cushion she'd pulled into her lap, she'd been so sure that picking Luke had been the right thing for her, he was a good guy, a little driven, maybe, but that had been a good thing in the beginning, because it meant that she hadn't had to work too hard at the relationship. She enjoyed his company and understood that being a detective meant that he had to work long hours, but she realised along the way that she also needed him emotionally as well. He had always tried to be supportive, but somehow he didn't always follow through, especially at what she'd considered important moments in her career, like having to shoot someone for the first time. In that instant he'd been more excited about getting involved with closing a serial murder case than he had about her well being.

She sighed, she wasn't totally innocent either, she'd made mistakes along the way and Luke had graciously forgiven her mistake with Sam, but even nearly a year later she couldn't really call that night a mistake, it was an error in judgement, it was something she needed at that time, to feel, to be alive and Sam had been there for her when Luke hadn't.

As she thought back to her conversation with Sam, one thing intrigued her, he had told her how he had noticed that she was disappointed when Luke let her down, how he wanted her to be happy and if Luke made her happy then he was happy for her. Sam obviously paid greater attention to her thoughts and feelings than she'd given him credit for; he was always there for her, emotionally and professionally. He always gave her space, yet he knew when she didn't want it. He also was one of the most stubborn, infuriating and confusing men she knew. But she could always rely on him.

She was confusing herself even more; when she had started as a police officer she had wanted a simple life, well as simple as you could get being in the police force. But in her usual McNally style she was making it increasingly complicated, both personally and professionally.

She pulled the pillow up to her face and buried it into it, grumbling into the material. The sound of the key in the front door jolting her from her thoughts, Luke was home.

The question was; how was she going to broach the subject of Jo with Luke? He was probably still upset that she'd been selected for the task force, matched with the fact that his past had suddenly jumped right into the present. She was going to have to tread very carefully; she inhaled deeply, not sure how Luke was going to react.

* * *

><p>Luke strode into the living room, depositing his keys into a small dish on the sideboard, he stopped when he noticed Andy sat on the sofa, a cushion on her lap, her fingers massaging it, she looked up and met his gaze, "Andy," he said quietly, not sure if he wanted to have the conversation he knew they ought to have.<p>

"Luke," she replied.

He sighed and began to pace, not sure where he wanted to start with the conversation, he didn't have to wait long because Andy started it.

"Luke, I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to tell you that I'd been selected for the taskforce, I was going to tell you as soon as we got back, but you were busy," she sighed. "I didn't ask to be on the taskforce, it was just Sam and I were the only people to talk to a witness, Jo thought we would be valuable."

He stopped pacing and looked at her, "I'm sorry that I reacted badly, I just expected to hear it from you, not on the force grapevine. I don't like looking like a fool."

"I didn't want that to happen at all, but as soon as Best told us, we had to leave and you weren't in your office," she pointed out gently.

"No I wasn't, I was working on a case."

She nodded, taking a deep breath before she asked the loaded question, "Why did you react the way you did when I told you that Jo was running the task force?"

He turned his back to her, processing the question, knowing that she was going to ask it even before she'd said it. He turned back and looked at her, "The last time Jo and I spoke it wasn't exactly cordial."

"Cordial?" Andy asked, prodding for a little more information.

"We disagreed on a situation, we both made decisions and it didn't turn out quite like we'd planned."

"Oh," Andy replied to fill the pause that hung in the air at the end of his sentence.

"Jo transferred out and I became a detective. It's ancient history, all done and dusted. She was a good cop, so I assume she's a good detective, but I haven't seen her in over two years."

Andy nodded, "So nothing more than a disagreement?", she tried, hoping that he'd reveal more about the situation than he was giving her at that moment. His reaction and evasiveness piqued her curiosity even more. He obviously didn't want to tell her what had happened in the warehouse or talk about Zoe either.

Luke nodded, "Yes, things just didn't play out the way I expected and we had to deal with the fallout. Jo handled it her way and I handled it mine."

Andy abandoned pressing for more information about the warehouse, she didn't want to admit to talking to Jo about the situation before Luke. She had given him the chance to be completely honest with her and he'd chosen to be evasive and give her a summary of the key events as he saw them. He obviously didn't want to let her into that aspect of his past. Andy sighed, "So did it worry you more that I was working on the taskforce, or working on a taskforce that Jo is leading?"

Luke looked at her shock crossing his features; he couldn't believe Andy had asked that question. He paused composing his answer in his head before saying it aloud. "I'll give it you that I was upset that you'd been selected for the taskforce, you're barely out of your probation period and it certainly didn't help that Swarek was selected too," he almost spat Sam's name, his dislike evident for her friend, "But when you said Jo's name, it just brought back some memories that I'd thought I'd dealt with. I also didn't want Jo talking about things that are in the past. Does she know you're my girlfriend?" he asked quietly.

Andy nodded, "It came up in conversation, especially when she and Sam were talking," she wondered why he didn't want Jo to talk to her about things that had happened in the past. What exactly was Luke afraid that she would find out?

"Swarek, I might have known."

Andy shook her head, "He didn't say anything about you and Jo; he just said that Jo had been an officer at the Fifteenth and that she'd transferred out," she was getting fed up with justifying Sam's actions to Luke. "Jo just mentioned that you had been partners."

He nodded, "We were, we worked well together for a while, then I was a T.O. for a rookie and our partnership ended. It wasn't long after that, that she transferred."

Andy nodded, noting that again he didn't mention the warehouse or Zoe specifically, "I'm not going to give up working on the taskforce," she stated placing the cushion beside her on the sofa. "I want to help find those responsible and Jo thinks I can help. You're going to have to deal with it."

"But…"

She stood, "No, Luke. I can't help that you're feeling uncomfortable with me being selected, but I am going to do this. I'm not always comfortable with the decisions you make, but I live with them. It's time you returned the favour."

"But you're not ready…"

She glared at him, "That's your opinion and you're supposed to support me in my decisions, but it doesn't look like I can count on that support. Jo, Best and Sam think I'm ready, I may make mistakes but I learn from them. I am going to take this opportunity, to learn and to help stop people killing poor women and stealing their babies."

"That's very idealistic of you," he replied.

"That's why I do this job, Luke. I do it to make a difference, to help people. I might not always get it right, but I do care," she paused, "Do you do it because you want to make a difference or do you do it to make yourself feel good?"

He scowled at her, "Andy, I do this job because I'm good at it."

She nodded, "I can't argue with that, but don't you think there's more to life than solving cases? Don't you want more?"

"What kind of more? I have a nice house, a girlfriend, a good job and I've made something of myself."

"That's it! I'm nothing more than an item on your list of things to achieve, to prove to yourself that you can have what everyone else did when you were a child. But I'm more than just an ornament, just like this relationship should be, but it isn't a proper relationship is it?" she asked quietly, thinking back to their conversation, with him avoiding telling her the truth, hoping that she'd just accept the few facts he dangled in front of her about his past with Jo.

Luke looked at her with confusion, "It is a relationship; we live together."

"We share a house, Luke and when you really look at it, there isn't much of me in it…" she gestured, "Where are my photographs, ornaments or even my furniture? They're in the basement. We don't talk about the important things, Luke. You talk about how busy you are at work, how much time it takes to be a detective. I try not to talk too much about work, because you hate the fact that I work with Sam. We don't talk about us anymore, is there actually an us? We don't hang out, we meet up occasionally when your schedule allows. We sleep together and we may share the same bed, but do you wake up in the morning and really think that this is it? That this is the most important relationship in the world? That you can't imagine not waking up with me?"

"Well," he stated, moving closer to her, "If we're going to be honest, shall we really get into it?"

She nodded, holding her ground, he might be angry but she knew he'd never hurt her.

"How can I be invested in this relationship," he gestured moving his hand between them, "When you're always thinking about Swarek?"

She looked aghast at his accusation, "I'm not always thinking about Sam. He's my partner and my friend, nothing more."

"I've seen you with him, you smile when you're with him, you laugh…" he looked crestfallen, "I don't make you laugh anymore. I thought moving in together would finally wash him out of your system, but what happens, you both get selected to work on a task force together, I just can't win!"

"But I'm not a prize. I moved in with you because I wanted to give us a chance, I wanted to be with you, I wanted this. I didn't pick Sam; I picked you and that should have told you I was invested in our relationship. But I'm not so sure now…" she kept her voice even, "I thought you and I would make this work, make a future together, but I don't think we want the same things. I do know one thing though, you put your job before anything else in your life and I don't think I can live with that anymore. I want to be important to someone, I didn't realise that's what I wanted. But now I do, I know that I don't want to settle and this…" she gestured again, "is settling and both you and I deserve more."

He walked over to her, "Andy…" he said quietly cupping her cheek in his hand.

She shook her head gently, "No, Luke. This is not what I want anymore. I want to matter to someone."

"You matter to me…" he said quietly.

"But I don't think I matter enough. If you were given a choice, dinner with me or solving a case, I don't think you'd pick me."

"Andy?"

She shook her head, "No, Luke. I think we both realise that this isn't working. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't trust me as much as I trust them. Who doesn't think that I deserve the truth and who doesn't occasionally put me first before work. I want more from life," she paused meeting his gaze, "I deserve more than that, I might not be perfect when it comes to emotions and working at relationships, but I think I've learned from us what I need and what I don't need. And I'm sorry, Luke I don't want to be in this relationship anymore. I'll start looking for an apartment as soon as I can. For now I'll move into the spare room," She turned and walked away heading to the spare room.

When she got inside she closed the door and rested her back against it, that hadn't gone how she'd planned. When she'd started the conversation she didn't realise that she would be ending things with him. But it just felt right, she suddenly felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She hadn't realised just how unsettled she'd been recently in her relationship with Luke. She thought he'd been the right choice, the good choice, but she hadn't counted on his dedication to his job, which wasn't a bad thing if he had managed to find balance, but Luke just wasn't in that place.

It also left her with one very important question, what did happen in that warehouse that was so bad that neither Luke or Jo would say what had happened. She had a horrible feeling that if she did find out the truth about that day, she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

><p>Luke walked to the kitchen and filled a glass with scotch; he shook his head; that conversation hadn't turned out as he'd expected. He'd thought that they'd argue and maybe work things out, but he didn't realise that Andy was going to finish things with him; he hadn't seen that one coming. But on some level she was right, somewhere along the line he'd let work become more important again, more important than his emotional relationships. Would he ever get it right? Andy was another name to add to his list of failed attempts at creating an emotional connection with someone, his childhood had really screwed him over, when was he going to get a break? He downed the amber liquid, filling his glass again he went to his room to drown his sorrows and think about how he'd effectively pushed Andy out of his life.<p>

At least he hadn't had to tell her what really happened in the warehouse, for now that was between him and Jo and he didn't think Jo would be revealing what really happened any time soon, either.

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully will have a new part up tomorrow or Saturday ~ all being well.<em>

_Sairs_


	10. The hunt begins

_Once again thank you for all of the reviews and alerts, you helped make my day._

_Here's the next installment, I hope you enjoy._

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 9: The hunt begins_

* * *

><p>Andy walked out to Sam's truck, two mugs of coffee, "Morning," she said as she handed him his cup of coffee before climbing into the passenger seat.<p>

Sam looked at her; she seemed different, happier maybe.

She noticed how he was looking at her, "What?" she asked, suddenly glancing down her shirt and trousers to see if she'd spilt something.

His smile widened as he watched her check out her outfit nervously, "I just thought you looked happier today, no nightmares?"

She shook her head, "No. And for the first time in a while I actually had a good night's sleep."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Too much information, McNally."

She couldn't help blush before rolling her eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Swarek!" She watched as he shook his head, "Luke and I resolved some issues."

His smile faltered, "You did?"

She nodded, "Yes. We both know where we stand now," she added before sipping some of her coffee.

"I suppose that's a good thing," Sam replied starting the engine, not sure what issues Andy and Luke had resolved, but he was pretty certain he wouldn't like the result.

* * *

><p>Andy took the list of medical providers and gave a copy to Sam, "How do you want to split this?"<p>

"How about I phone the top three and you phone the bottom half?" he replied glancing over the paper.

She nodded, "What exactly are we going to say?"

* * *

><p>Just over an hour later they had almost phoned every provider on the list using the guise of trying to find a provider that was Eastern European friendly. Andy placed the receiver back in its cradle, "Well, that one sounded promising," she said.<p>

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well the Receptionist said they did have a programme for Eastern Europeans. Their patient list includes those from Europe and Doctor Jankovic is originally from Poland," she paused and briefly chewed her bottom lip, "But I could just be grasping at straws."

Sam looked at her intently, "What does your gut say?"

"That this is worth following up," she replied quietly.

Sam smiled, "Well then, go and talk to Jo."

* * *

><p>Andy walked over to Jo's office and knocked on her door. She waited a moment for Jo to acknowledge her; Jo looked up from the file she was studying, noticed it was Andy, smiled and gestured for her to come in.<p>

Andy opened the door and walked in.

"Andy," Jo started, "What can I do for you?"

Andy outlined her observations and Jo listened attentively nodding at various points.

"Well," Jo began as she leaned back in her chair, placing her hands together so that her fingertips were touching, "I guess a bit of surveillance wouldn't hurt. If we gather as much intel on Doctor Jankovic we may have our first strong lead."

Andy smiled, relieved, Jo took her opinion seriously, she didn't throw her freshness back in her face like Luke had, "Thanks, Jo."

"Now why don't you and Sam take first crack at surveillance on Doctor Jankovic?"

Andy's smile widened.

"I'll get George and Tom gathering intel on Doctor Jankovic," Jo added.

"I'll go tell Sam," Andy replied as she turned to leave Jo's office.

"Good work, Andy," Jo replied, smiling as Andy glanced over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Andy fiddled with the now tepid cup of coffee she held in her hands, whilst she looked out of the car windshield, watching people going about their day to day business in the street outside Doctor Jankovic's office.<p>

"McNally, put the coffee out of its misery and drink it," Sam teased.

She looked at him glaring slightly, "I was… Are stakeouts always this…" she gestured with one hand, moving it around in a circular motion, "boring?" she sighed.

Sam chuckled, "Welcome to another facet of the wonderful world of the Toronto Police Department, stakeouts are on the whole boring, sitting and watching; and watching and sitting. Of course it is less boring if the person you're sharing the car with can hold an interesting conversation."

She looked at him again, "Are you hinting that I'm not interesting company today?" knowing full well she hadn't been as chatty as she usually was. She was still unsure whether to tell him about what had happened between her and Luke, she didn't want to give him the chance to gloat, not that she was sure he would actually do that, she just didn't want to give him the chance.

Sam shook his head, "Well for someone who usually tries to bend my ear off with chatter, conversation with you today is like pulling teeth."

"Can't I just be quiet?" she asked, not looking at his face.

"You can if want, McNally. But just take note that I've noticed you don't seem quite yourself and I'm not sure whether or not I need to be worried," he replied.

She smiled noting the concern in his voice, "Nothing to be worried about, I'm just not ready to talk about it, yet."

He nodded, "Okay."

"I know you're here when I want to talk," she replied turning back to look out of the windshield.

* * *

><p>Natalia stretched and climbed up from the chair where she had been sitting. Her back ached and waddling, which was a better description than walking, helped to ease the pain slightly.<p>

Her baby kicked against her stomach, she automatically rested her hand against her abdomen, pressing gently back against her baby, "Shh, Little One," she said quietly.

She tensed as she heard voices outside in the hallway. She paused, listening intently; surely they weren't coming for her again, so soon. She wasn't ready and neither was her baby.

She heard a door open further down the corridor and the shuffle of feet, a woman's voice calling out, muffled; however hard Natalia tried, she couldn't hear what was being said.

The footsteps disappeared into the distance, she sighed; they weren't coming for her today. They were both safe.

Until recently she had been looking forward to the day she gave birth to her baby, but the future Jakub had promised her when she first met him didn't seem like a reality, more of a pipe dream now.

Natalia had been in that room for nearly five months. She had heard other girls, but she had never heard a baby's cry. She had wondered what had happened to the babies. What would happen to her baby? What would happen to her when she had her baby? She thought quietly.

She let her mind wander back to her doctor's appointment. Jakub had only been interested in her baby's well being, as had the Doctor. She knew enough English to know they had talked about money. They were going to sell her baby, she was sure of it. She wasn't going to let that happen if she could. She was going to fight. She looked down at her distended stomach, but how could she fight? She could hardly move. But she was determined, she was a fighter, a mother, she would die trying to protect her baby. She probably was going to die, she was resigned to that fact; she just hoped that if she had to die, then her baby might have a chance of a better life, away from Jakub.

* * *

><p>Wiktoria sat in the back of a vehicle; the windows were blackened out so that she couldn't see out.<p>

She had tried to ask Jakub where they were going, but he ignored her, concentrating on driving.

After what Wiktoria thought was half an hour, the vehicle stopped. She waited as Jakub got out and slowly opened her door, "Undo your belt and follow me," he barked his orders at her.

She undid her seat belt and climbed out of the car, following closely behind him. They appeared to be in a busy street, Jakub led her between two buildings. She couldn't help but glance around, taking in her surroundings, tall buildings; people walking along the sidewalk; moving about their business.

Jakub stopped at a door on the side of a building; he knocked and waited, motioning for Wiktoria to get closer.

She stepped next to him; she waited nervously wondering where he was taking her.

After a couple of minutes the door opened and Jakub gestured for Wiktoria to step inside.

She walked into a dimly lit corridor, following a woman, dressed as a nurse. Where was she and why was the woman dressed as a nurse?

* * *

><p>Andy nudged Sam, "Look!" she nodded towards the van that had pulled up two buildings down from Doctor Jankovic's practice. "That van matches Mrs. Danziger's description of the vehicle that dumped that girl."<p>

Sam followed her gaze; he couldn't make out the licence plate because it was covered with mud, adding to his suspicions.

They both watched carefully, seeing a man walk into the alley a pregnant woman following him, she appeared to be nervous, hesitant even, glancing around. She then followed the man into a side entrance into Doctor Jankovic's building.

"Well that didn't look too suspicious!" Andy stated sarcastically.

"Looks like we might have found a lead, McNally."

She met his gaze, "I hope so."

* * *

><p>Sam walked along the sidewalk outside Doctor Jankovic's building, a newspaper under one arm, looking like he was strolling with a purpose. As he reached the parked van, he dropped the paper, slowly bending down to pick it up, as he did, his eyes read as much of the number plate as he could beneath the dark brown dried mud that was caked on it. Silently he repeated the numbers and letters as he walked to the end of the street, turning around the corner. As soon as he was out of sight, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, opened the messaging facility and typed in the licence plate. Completing his message he sent a copy to his phone, Andy's and Jo's.<p>

* * *

><p>An hour later Andy and Sam were still watching the van, waiting for its occupants to exit Doctor Jankovic's office.<p>

"They're taking a long time in there," Andy pointed out, "I hope everything's okay."

"I'm not sure how long a standard Doctor's visit is for someone who's pregnant," Sam replied.

"Me neither, but an hour seems to be a long time, especially if you don't want people to notice."

"Hey, look," Sam nodded to the alleyway, "Look's like their visit is over. She looks okay."

Andy looked at the young woman, "Well apart from the nervous look she's got on her face."

They watched as the man pulled the woman towards the van, "He doesn't look too happy, does he?"

"No, but maybe they got into an argument, the course of true love never runs smoothly," Andy replied.

Sam smiled thinly, "That is if they are a couple, or if as we suspect she is nothing more than an incubator for the prize, that baby."

"Do we follow them?" Andy asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "What evidence do we have that they're not a couple who prefer to enter the side entrance of the building rather than using the front door?"

Andy shook her head, "Nothing other than the feeling in the bottom of my stomach that, that girl is in danger and so is her baby."

"I don't know a lot about pregnant women, but she doesn't look too pregnant," Sam pointed out, "We still have time to figure out if Doctor Jankovic is involved and find her."

"But what if there are more women who are further along than she is? Maybe they don't have the time to wait for us to find out what is going on."

"Welcome to the world of police work and making hard decisions," Sam replied as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialled a number, he waited a few seconds and then spoke, "Jo, we've got a situation."

A few minutes later Sam finished his call and turned to Andy, "Jo wants us to keep focussed on Jankovic, she's got George and Tom running the partial licence plate and the photos we've taken of the woman and man. The woman's in no immediate danger and we're not even sure that the van is the one that Mrs. Danziger saw, it's just a similar make and model."

Andy sighed, "So we stay and watch and hope that we've made the right choice."

Sam nodded, "Yes, McNally, that's exactly what we do."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed ~ Probably won't get another part out until towards the end of the week.<em>

_Sairs_


	11. The right decision?

_Thanks to everyone who's following my story and taking the time to review, it really is motivating! :) Thanks again to dcj, who is fabulous at letting me bounce my ideas off her._

_Here's the next installment, I hope you enjoy it. Just think some of you will get to enjoy the new season tomorrow, not that I'm jealous at all! :)_

_Have a fab day,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 10 – The right decision?_

* * *

><p>Andy continued to watch the building, people came and people went, but there wasn't any other interesting visitors; she glanced at her watch, half past five, "I guess Doctor Jankovic will be shutting up shop for the day soon," she told Sam.<p>

"Guess so, unless he's going to carry out a little late night work that he doesn't want anyone to see," Sam replied. His cell phone ringing interrupted their conversation, he pulled it from his pocket, checked the screen and answered it, "Swarek," he stated coolly.

Andy watched him from the corner of her eye, he was nodding and muttering the occasional yes, she couldn't read his expression, and on some level that worried her. After a couple of minutes he finished his call, "Everything okay?" she asked him, glancing quickly at him, before returning her gaze to the building.

"Yeah, that was George, he and Tom couldn't trace the plate, surprisingly it was stolen," he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb, "Guess we made the wrong choice," he added quietly.

"We didn't know," Andy replied as her stomach churned, "We followed orders, Jo made the decision, we followed it, no one should feel guilty. We don't know that that girl is in danger," she reached over and placed her hand gently on his arm. "What we do know now is that we are on the right path, Doctor Jankovic is certainly mixing in questionable circles. We just need to find out how involved he is."

"That's what Jo wants us to find out, she's called us back to the Division, she wants to hold a taskforce meeting, bring everyone up to date with what we've found out and to plan our next steps," Sam explained.

Andy nodded, "Okay, let's get back to the Division, then."

* * *

><p>Andy sat on her chair and looked towards Jo who was standing in front of a whiteboard, Jo held a whiteboard marker in her hand, "Okay," she began, "Let's collate our facts."<p>

Half an hour later the whiteboard was filled with information George, Tom, Andy and Sam had collected in one way or another. The more information they collated the clearer it seemed that Jankovic was at the centre of the illegal baby selling ring. He wasn't behind it, but at the moment he was the only connection between the van that Mrs. Danziger had seen and the provision of medical treatment for the mothers.

George and Tom had found out that Jankovic had emigrated to Canada fifteen years earlier, passing a medical equivalency and opening his practice eight years earlier. He had specialised in obstetrics for those whose medical insurance might have not been good enough to have the best doctor's advice.

He had opened his practice to those who were new to the country and had been investigated by immigration a few times, but nothing had been concrete enough to file charges. He had also been investigated by the Medical Board, but again, nothing had ever been proven. His bank balance, however, seemed to be flourishing, he had had a series of large deposits over the past year, around the same time the first body was discovered.

"So what do we do now?" Tom asked from his desk.

"We need to get more concrete information about how Jankovic works," Jo stated, "We need to get someone on the inside."

"How are we going to do that?" George asked, glancing around the team, "It's not as if we can get someone in as a patient, not unless you or McNally have something you want to share," he stated snidely.

Jo looked at him with an icy glare, "I was thinking more of an employee, George and I think you've just demonstrated that you're not suitable for such a role. We want a role where someone can inconspicuously access data and information without drawing too much attention to themselves. Perhaps an admin assistant or receptionist?" she pondered aloud.

"McNally's pretty good at paperwork," Sam suggested and he grinned at Andy as she looked at him, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

Jo looked at her, silently assessing her, "Well, Andy, you're still quite fresh, so you haven't got the tainted look that most officers have when they've been on the force for a while," She levelled her stare at George, who continued to squirm. "Do you think you could perhaps pull off an admin assistant?"

Andy shrugged her shoulders, "I could, I guess. But how do we know Doctor Jankovic needs an admin assistant?"

Jo grinned, "Well, we just have to persuade his current admin assistant that she's a little under the weather and needs to go sick for a while. We then have to insert you as a temporary admin assistant working for an agency. Do we know which agency Jankovic uses?"

Tom rustled through some papers on his desk, "From his bank records he does appear to pay a regular amount to P.G. Healthcare," he paused for a second entering the information into his computer, "It appears they do provide a range of staff from nurses to administration assistants."

Jo thought for a moment, "Okay then, tomorrow we set the wheels in motion to get Andy into Jankovic's office. You'd better practise your typing skills tonight, Andy. We'll work on your cover story tomorrow, hopefully by the end of the week you'll be ready to start."

Andy smiled nervously; suddenly her role in the taskforce was taking a whole new turn, one that she hadn't expected. Was she ready for this, she asked herself quietly, George obviously didn't think so, but then Sam and Jo seemed to have confidence in her abilities. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Jo finish the end of the meeting; it was the sound of Sam's voice that pierced through the ideas swimming in her brain, "Sorry?" she asked, looking at him.

"I said," he grinned, walking around to her desk and leaning casually against it, "Stop over thinking, you'll be fine."

She met his eyes, "Are you sure… that's going to be so much responsibility, if I blow it, it could be disastrous for the girls and their babies."

"Andy, you know you can do this. We're going to prepare you; you've just got to believe in yourself."

"That's easier said than done," Andy replied quietly.

Sam shook his head, "Come on, McNally, let's go get a drink and we'll talk it through, unless you've got plans with Luke?" he cocked one eyebrow as he asked about Luke.

She glanced over her shoulder to check to see if George was within listening range, noticing that he was on his way out, she turned back towards Sam, "No plans with Luke and he won't particularly be worried where I am tonight, or who I'm with." Sam's gaze intensified as she spoke and she almost squirmed under it, she managed to control that urge, but couldn't control the warm feeling that slowly crept up her neck and into cheeks.

"Now that's a story, I'm really interested in, McNally," Sam stated as he stood up, "Where would you like to go?"

She thought for a moment, "I don't want to go to the Penny, we won't be able to talk because the others will be too curious to find out what's going on," she glanced again over her shoulder, "And I don't want to be anywhere near George when I talk about Luke," she almost whispered his name.

Sam smiled, "Well how about we go to Grazie's?" it was a small Italian café where they stopped for food on patrol, it was one of Andy's favourites and it would be quiet enough for them to talk.

She nodded, "We haven't been there for a while and it will be a good place to talk."

"Okay then, McNally, let's go," he walked over to his desk and grabbed his jacket, he waited for her to grab her things and they walked out of the Division to his truck.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of Grazie's. As they walked through the lot towards the restaurant, he placed his hand gently against the small of her back, guiding her towards the entrance. She smiled, she couldn't help it; it was small gestures like that showed Sam cared, Luke never would have treated her the same way when they were dating, let alone when they were nothing more than friends. But as she walked she thought; Sam's touch always calmed her, except when it made her heart pound. Why was their relationship so contradictory, she wondered?<p>

"Earth to, McNally," Sam said as he waited for her to enter the restaurant, noticing that she'd drifted off into her thoughts.

She jumped slightly, "Sorry," she replied sheepishly before walking into the restaurant. They headed over to a table in the corner, where they would be able to talk.

The waitress soon came over and took their orders, "So, McNally, why isn't Luke going to be interested where you are tonight?" he couldn't wait for her to broach the subject, she'd already been lost in her thoughts too many times tonight.

She studied the table cloth before she began, "We talked last night…"

"Talking is always good and for someone who's usually so adept at talking you've been really quiet today," he pointed out.

She nodded, "A lot on my mind."

"I've noticed; your brain's certainly been in overdrive."

She blushed, "Over thinking everything, it's my curse!"

Sam shook his head, "No, not a curse, it just sometimes stops you getting to the point."

She chuckled, "And I'm very good at talking about nothing sometimes."

"If there was an award for being able to talk about completely random things, then I'm sure you'd be on the short list. But seriously what's got you so bothered today?"

She began to fiddle with the cutlery, "Luke and I came to a decision about our relationship."

Sam's heart sank, had Luke proposed? "You did," he replied quietly.

"Yes, I told him that it wasn't working out."

Sam's head snapped up from looking at the table to look at Andy, had heard right? "You told him it wasn't working out?" he paraphrased.

She nodded, "We talked, well rather heatedly discussed my selection for the taskforce; he didn't think I was up to it, especially as I've not been out of probation very long. He also wasn't particularly happy that you'd been selected either."

Sam couldn't help but smile, "I guess that didn't go down too well with him, missing out on the opportunity to work on a taskforce."

She returned his smile, "I thought that would make you happy. But it just wasn't that, it probably was the last nail in the coffin of what was left of our relationship. I'd been thinking about how things weren't what I'd hoped for. It started a little while after I moved in and the 'honeymoon' period wore off. It didn't feel like home, it was Luke's house and I was like a guest. After a while I didn't feel like I belonged, I was an ornament in a house that really didn't have any, Luke's taste is sparse and my belongings didn't fit in with his décor."

Sam shook his head as he listened.

"He basically said that I was an item in his list of things to achieve, house, good job, girlfriend. I'm sure he'd probably got wife on that list too as a future goal for us to achieve."

Sam almost choked on his drink at the mention of Luke's intention to propose.

"What?" She asked Sam as she noticed he was trying to regain some control.

Sam looked at her, not sure if he should say anything.

"You're my friend," She started looking at him intently, playing the friend card, "Tell me what almost caused you to choke."

Sam swallowed, "I don't think the wife thing was a reach." Sam noticed her intense look changed to more of a glare that made him want to squirm.

"Swarek, I think you need to do some explaining yourself," she stated.

He noticed her use of his surname, "I happened to see Luke showing the contents of a small velvet box to Jerry the other day."

"When?"

"The day we found the woman," he replied.

She thought for a moment, "The day you were furious with me and I hadn't got a clue why?"

He nodded sheepishly, "I wasn't really mad at you, I was furious about a few things, but you were sort of in the line of fire."

"Why were you mad?" she asked quietly.

It was Sam's turn to study the table, avoiding Andy's eyes, "I was mad at myself," he admitted.

"Why?" her voice was quieter.

He wasn't sure it was the time to reveal how he felt, but Andy was being honest with him so he needed to return the favour, "I was mad because of the way I felt when I saw Luke show Jerry the ring."

She nodded, knowing that he was probably finding being that honest with her difficult, it wasn't as if Sam easily revealed everything he thought or felt. He was a lot like her; he kept the really important part of himself away from public view, only letting those who were really close to him seeing past the rough, gruff exterior he portrayed.

At that moment the waitress delivered their food, it gave them both the opportunity to sit for a moment and think. After a few moments she asked the question he knew she was going to, "Why did Luke showing Jerry the ring upset you?"

He looked up from his pasta, "I care," he started quietly, "I've listened to you talk about your relationship with Luke, I've always tried to be supportive."

She nodded, "Sometimes to a fault, anyone would think you were his private cheerleader at times," she teased gently.

He grimaced, "You don't know how hard that was sometimes."

"I think I could guess," She replied, "You may be excellent at undercover work, but your face gave you away when you were trying to be supportive when I talked about Luke."

"Then I saw him with the ring and I want you to be happy, but I always wondered how happy he really made you. I saw how hurt you were when you had plans and he didn't show, or had to work late. But as your friend, I couldn't throw a spanner in the works, it wasn't my place."

She chuckled, "No I think Luke and I managed to put plenty of spanners in the works. I made a bad choice, thought I was making the right one for once. But no, good old Andy tries going with her head this time, tries to fake it 'til she makes it and manages to blow it big time. I think I'm going to give this dating thing a miss for a while."

Sam couldn't help but smile at the determined look on her face as she tried to sound confident about her decision, "Well there's going to be some disappointed men out there knowing you're pulling yourself off the market for a while. George being one of them!"

She almost choked on the piece of spaghetti she was eating and glowered at him, "If you tell George that Luke and I broke up, I'll… I'll.." she sputtered.

"What?" Sam grinned.

"I'll kidnap you're truck and get it repainted pink!" she returned his grin.

"You wouldn't?" he asked, not quite sure if she meant it.

"Try me," she dared.

Sam shook his head, "I wouldn't dream of telling George you're on the dating market, he's certainly not listed as a friend in my book."

"Good, because in no uncertain terms, I wouldn't date George if he was the last man on this planet," she shivered at the thought.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to think of you dating George if he was the last man on the planet," he replied.

"Glad we're agreed on that," she replied. "So the thought of me marrying Luke worried you?"

He nodded, "Wouldn't say worried me, but it certainly upset my balance," he paused for a moment, "If he hadn't got upset over the taskforce, would you have married him if he asked?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I guess it would have been the natural progression, but as I said I was already unhappy, I think I knew it wasn't going to last forever, Luke might have thought so, but I realised that it wasn't what I wanted anymore. The discussion about my taskforce selection and his evasive answers about his history with Jo just helped me make my mind up."

Sam looked at her, "Evasive?" he asked.

"He basically said that he and Jo didn't part on good terms, they both made decisions about something and it didn't work out how they'd planned. I asked him if it was nothing more than a disagreement and he just said that they handled the fall out differently."

"So he didn't mention that they had been dating or the warehouse?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing and he didn't even mention Zoe's name."

"I wonder why?" Sam mused aloud.

"That's what I thought and if he couldn't be honest with me about his past relationships, then our current relationship was not going anywhere."

He nodded, "He really didn't help himself in the end, did he?"

Andy smiled, "No, but I hope he's learned from it because even though we didn't work out, I wouldn't want him to be alone and unhappy. Somewhere out there, there is someone for him; he's just got to find her."

Sam grinned, she always thought about others and their emotional well being, he couldn't be as generous towards others, when they'd obviously made dubious choices. That was another thing that he loved about her.

"So how are you at apartment hunting?" she asked changing the topic.

Her question brought him out of his thoughts, "I haven't had to apartment hunt for a long time, but I do have a nice silver truck that can definitely help transport you from place to place," he grinned.

"Also it's got to be good at moving belongings too," she returned his smile.

"You want me to act as your removals guy too?"

She shrugged, "What are friends for? And Luke won't be too helpful."

"Are you okay at Luke's? I do have a guest room; you're more than welcome to use it."

She smiled, "Thanks for the offer, but I don't want to give Luke any more ammunition than he thinks he already has. He's been trying to ruin our friendship for a while, if he thought I'd moved out of the house into yours, I don't think it would go down too well. I'm in the guest room for now and hopefully if I can find somewhere this weekend, I'll only have to spend a couple of weeks there. And if it gets too uncomfortable, I'm sure I could stay with Traci or Dad."

Sam grinned, a thought popping into his head, "You're going undercover, and that usually comes with an address and a back story. So you've probably just got the perfect reason to move out of Luke's house, sooner rather than later. And if you want to use my garage to store stuff, the offer's there. Wouldn't want Luke to move you out whilst you were on the job."

"He wouldn't do that, but he might not be too happy if he thought I was working undercover for the taskforce that he'd been passed over for." She looked up from her pasta, "Do you think I'll be okay at this assignment?"

"Andy, you've proven that you're not necessarily a convincing hooker and really for that I am grateful. But when you went undercover as Edie, you proved yourself beyond a shadow of a doubt. You can do this and we will all have your back. I will be there every step of the way and Jo will too."

She smiled, "Thanks that means a lot."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, you can do this. You've just got to believe in yourself."

"I'll try."

"Now eat your pasta before it gets cold," he suggested, returning to his own dinner, feeling happier and more settled than he had in a while. Maybe there was hope in the future that he and Andy could try something more than friends, but until she was ready, he was more than happy to support her however she needed it and the most important thing at the minute was preparing her for her undercover role.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed ~ I hope to get the next part out over the weekend, but I also want to update my other story, What are Aunts for? So will try to get an update ready for that... let's just hope the muse continues to comply.<em>

_Take care ~ Sairs_


	12. Don't panic McNally!

_Thanks as always to everyone who has taken the time to review or add my story to alerts, I do appreciate it. Thanks again to dcj for your support and letting me bounce ideas with you._

_A.N - I have not and will not be seeing Season 2 anytime soon - not due to make it over here in the UK until the end of the year, if we're lucky. Therefore, I am apologising if Jo appears out of character at any point from now onwards, because I haven't seen her in action, just photos. So any differences in character will be down to my imagination on how she would react to situations that occur in my story._

_I hope you enjoy and have a good day._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect Innocence<em>

_Chapter 11 ~ Don't panic McNally!_

* * *

><p>As Sam drove towards Andy's house, he could see she was waiting nervously, pacing up and down the sidewalk, two cups of what he assumed was coffee in her hands. He noticed that a small smile crossed her lips when she noticed his truck; she stopped pacing and walked towards him.<p>

After he had stopped his truck, he leaned over, opened the passenger door, took the cups from her and waited for her to settle in the passenger seat, "Morning, McNally," he stated handing back a cup, "What's on your mind?" he smiled as she looked at him incredulously. "You were pacing," he pointed out, "and you were obviously ready early, because I'm early."

She blushed, touched that he'd noticed she was bothered, "I was just thinking," she replied before sipping her drink.

"I gathered you were thinking, but what about?" he prodded, before drinking his own drink.

"About how many ways there are that I could possibly screw this up," She gave him a pained glance, "You know I can't lie to save my life and there's every chance I might have to lie to save mine and the women and babies' lives," she explained rapidly.

"McNally," Sam replied his voice stern, "Take a deep breath," he waited for her to follow his instruction, when she complied he continued, "Your poker face has improved." He met her eyes with his own, "When you were Edie, you were very believable," he emphasised the word very as he spoke, "Yes you might be new to this. Yes you are going to make mistakes, but…" he paused, "I know you and you are going to do the best that you can. No one has ever accused you of not giving it your best shot, have they?"

She shook her head.

"You just need to start believing in yourself, like I do."

She smiled, "Thank you," She couldn't help but blush at his words, it was the way he said it with such conviction, she believed him and she didn't have any intention of letting him down if she could help it.

"You're welcome, now how about we get this show on the road and see what the day has to offer?" Sam replied as he placed his cup in the cup holder and started the engine.

* * *

><p>Andy looked at the piece of paper she held in her hands, the words appeared to be swimming in front of her, however hard she tried to read them, she couldn't focus. The information was important and she couldn't get it into her head, she was doomed.<p>

Sam watched Andy from his chair, she'd been staring at the piece of paper in her hands for nearly twenty minutes, every couple of minutes she would change her expression, move the paper and squint her eyes; then she'd lower the paper from her eyes, rub her forehead and start the process again. He couldn't help but smile at her antics, "What are you doing, McNally?"

She glanced up from the paper, with a look that resembled a deer caught in the headlights of a vehicle, "I'm… I'm… studying my notes," she replied, her voice filled with exasperation.

"Oh."

"What?" she asked as she noticed the look on his face, his lips curled slightly in the corner of his mouth and his eyes appeared to be glinting.

"It was just there were some really interesting looks you were giving that piece of paper, I wondered if it had done anything to offend you."

She wanted to poke her tongue out at him, but the middle of the taskforce office was not the appropriate place to do that, instead she levelled her best glare at him and waited. She didn't expect him to laugh, but that's what he did. The glare dropped from her face and it was replaced with a look of hurt.

Sam instantly regretted laughing when he saw her face change, "I'm sorry, Andy, but I couldn't resist teasing you. Would you like me to test you?"

"There's no point testing me, because nothing has sunk in, apart from the name, which is Andy, so that's a no brainer!" she replied bitterly.

Sam stood up, "I think a change of scenery's in order, bring the paper with you," he waited for her to stand, but she seemed glued to the seat. He dipped his head forward and looked at her, his own eyebrows rising slightly, "McNally, get up, that's an order."

She instantly stood glaring as she did so, "I can't see how a change of scenery is going to help," she muttered.

Sam shook his head and swallowed the chuckle that wanted to be released, she was already on the verge of a foul mood and he didn't want to exacerbate the situation. "I'll buy you lunch," he offered.

"What makes you think bribes are going to work?"

Sam looked at her and smiled, "McNally you forget how well I know you, food always helps, come on," he walked over to the door and held it open for her.

A voice from the other side of the office cut through their banter, "Ah, it looks like the love birds are going out for some alone time."

Sam grinned, "Well, George, we've got to make our cover story believable and they do say practise makes perfect."

Andy glared at Sam, "Could you try and make it any worse?" she grumbled at him as she walked out of the office.

George stared at Sam a look of shock etched on his features at his jaw fell open.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sam continued; enjoying getting one over on George, who was for all intents and purposes, lost for words. He was about to continue when he felt himself being tugged out of the office.

"Enough," Andy stated, pulling his arm, "We still have to work with him and he is going to be on the team supporting me and you."

He grinned at George before turning and walking out of the office, "But I was enjoying that," he said as he walked beside her through the bull pen and towards the exit.

"I know you were, but we don't have to antagonise him, do we?"

Sam looked a little contrite, "Okay, I guess not, but it made a change for him to be at a loss for words."

"But just think, he's got the rest of lunch to work out a comeback and I'm sure it's not going to be enjoyable."

"Maybe, but he won't win, because Swarek and McNally rule," he replied grinning.

Andy shook her head; she couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, "How old are you? Five?"

Sam grinned, "No, but don't you know all men have inner boys that just have to rear their little heads occasionally."

Her smile widened, "Well can you refrain from doing that in George's company, because he might be a Neanderthal, but we don't have to sink to his childish level."

Sam shook his head, "You sound like my fourth grade teacher, McNally."

"Well if you want to act like you're in fourth grade," she stopped as she looked as his face, "What's going on in your head now?"

He grinned, "Just thinking."

"About what?" he really was annoying her today, she was trying to get her head around everything and he didn't seem to be at all concerned.

"My fourth grade teacher," he replied holding the door for her as they stepped out into the staff parking lot.

Andy shook her head, knowing she probably shouldn't ask, but she couldn't resist, "What about your fourth grade teacher?"

"Miss Jones, she insisted on things being done her way, but she also was pretty fun. She was also the first teacher I had a crush on, as did many of my friends," Sam explained.

"Well I guess I should be flattered then," she replied and winked as she watched him replay their conversation in his head.

He grinned as he caught what she meant, "See it was a compliment when I told you, you reminded me of my fourth grade teacher."

She shook her head, "Whatever."

"But it worked," he smiled.

"What do you mean it worked?" he was confusing her again and her head was already muddled with trying to remember everything she needed to remember.

"I took your mind off the paper."

She sighed, "But I can't afford to take my mind off the paper, that's my cover story," she glanced over at him, "Do you know yours."

He grinned, "Sam Carmichael, 38, works in telecommunications, been dating Andy Smith three years, we moved in together two years ago. Andy is working as an admin temp with P.G. Healthcare whilst studying for her nursing degree at evening school."

Andy glared at him and poked her tongue out before saying, "Show off!"

His grin widened, "But I got the easy part, I just need to know the bare facts, you've got to create Andy Smith's life story, where she went to school, her family."

"I know," she grimaced, "Why couldn't I have been the support person, I could have managed girlfriend."

He placed his arm around her shoulders, "You are the girlfriend; you just have the bigger role, this time. If anything I should be jealous, it's a well known fact I'm awesome at being undercover."

"Not that you've got a big head at all," she patted him on his chest with her hand.

"No, not a big head, just confidence in my own abilities," he squeezed her shoulder gently with his fingers, "And you trust me, right?"

She nodded, enjoying being this close to him, "With my life on a daily basis."

"Then trust me on this, by the end of lunch you'll know everything about Andy Smith," he guided her into a small deli, "Now, Andy what would you like for lunch?"

* * *

><p>A little while later they sat in Topham Park, eating their sandwiches in comfortable silence, when they had finished, Sam turned around on the bench so that he could look at her, "Okay, then, tell me about yourself Andy Smith."<p>

She hadn't looked at the paper since the office and she didn't expect to remember anything, she thought for a moment before suddenly everything seemed to just flow into her mind, she smiled as she started, "I was born in Toronto, went through the school system, my Mom's death whilst I was in High School meant that I was a little distracted and didn't get good scores in my exams, so I became an Administrative Assistant. I specialised in medical admin and joined P.G. Healthcare five years ago. I work for them during the day and then I'm trying to gain my nurses qualification in the evenings at Toronto University. I met my boyfriend Sam Carmichael, three years ago at a friend's party; we started dating and moved in together two years ago. Sam works for Telus in Toronto, he's older than me," she grinned as he winced slightly, "But our motto is age doesn't matter."

"I don't think that last part was on the paper, was it?" he asked, scowling at her.

"Afraid you're too old," she teased.

"Me old! You don't know what you're saying," he glowered at her as she leaned forward and began to examine his hair, "What are you doing, McNally?"

She grinned, "Checking to see if there are any grey hairs there," she continued to look, "I think you're okay, none today."

"If I have got any they're down to you, you know," he replied, still feigning mock indignation, "I haven't met anyone who manages to get herself into as many situations as you have."

She smiled, "I like to keep you on your toes."

"You do more than that," he replied, his eyes darkening as he spoke.

Andy blushed at the thought of what other reactions she could possibly evoke in Sam, she glanced away and watched two small children playing catch, their mother watching them; "Their lives look so simple," Andy said nodding to the children.

"And that's why we do this job, to give them the chance to enjoy their lives," Sam stood, "Now, Andy Smith, how about I escort you back to the office. We still have things to organise,"

She took his offered hand and was surprised when he didn't release her hand from his, but she didn't mind, she felt content walking through the park holding Sam's hand. They were of course practising for their undercover role, she justified, but she silently hoped that maybe it wasn't anything to do with their undercover roles, just their evolving relationship.

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam returned to the office, George glowered from his desk as they entered, "If it's not the love birds. Get your stories straight?"<p>

"Jealousy does not look good on you," Sam retorted as he sat in his chair.

"Jealous!" George stood and went to walk towards Sam, who was still grinning from his chair, "Why would I want used goods," he glared at Andy, "You're obviously so desperate that you're taking a Detective's cast offs."

Andy's blood boiled, George was pushing it too far; she walked towards him, and looked him straight in the eyes, "Whatever is going on in your head, George, it needs to stop. I am not taking this; you need to get a grip before I do something you will regret."

George stepped closer, leaning forward so that he could look into her eyes, "What are you going to do, report me? Tell your boyfriend about me?" He then reached out and ran a finger down her cheek.

She grinned, "No, I'm going to do this," she kicked him as hard as she could in his shin, "And if you ever think about touching me again, my next kick will be higher and I assure you it will hurt more. Now unless you have something constructive to say to me about this case, I suggest you keep your Neanderthal comments to yourself," she paused and looked at George who was desperately rubbing his shin, "You do know what a Neanderthal is, don't you George?"

He glowered as he nodded.

"Good, because I was hoping you had some intelligence in there. Now I suggest you return to your desk and get on with whatever you were doing and steer clear from me," she watched him skulk back to his desk. She turned back to her own desk and almost died from embarrassment when Jo stood next to Sam, "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Jo tried to school her features, "I hope that George has learned his lesson, because I think a kick to the shin is the least of his worries if he chooses to continue. Sexual harassment charges are not a walk in the park," She looked across the office and met George's gaze.

George had the good sense to look ashamed as he continued to rub his shin.

"Now that we know where everyone stands how are the preparations going for the op?" Jo asked.

"McNally's got her cover story more or less memorised. I've got mine sorted, so what's next?"

Jo placed an envelope on Sam's desk, "Here's the address of the apartment we've organised, it's a few blocks away from Jankovich's practice and P.G. Healthcare's offices. Ben and Tom have made contact with Isabelle Brown, who is the current Admin assistant for Jankovich, she has agreed to call in a family emergency, and she's going to head out of town to her mother's in Alberta."

Andy nodded, "When do I take up the position?"

Jo smiled, "Isabelle is calling in her absence tomorrow, P.G. Healthcare are prepared to send you in as soon as they receive the call from Jankovich. So that means we've got to move you and Sam into the apartment tomorrow. Can you get things moving that quickly?"

"It won't take me long to gather a few things, but there's something else I need to sort out first. I could be ready to go tomorrow," Andy looked at Sam, who nodded.

"Okay, both of you take the rest of the day; sort out what you need to. Practise your cover stories and move what you need to into the apartment. From now on, we do not have any direct contact. You use this, Andy," she handed her a cell phone. "It can't be traced; it's got Sam's phone number in and mine. Whilst you are at work, Sam and the other team members will be watching Jankovich's practice. At the end of each day you can report to Sam what you've found and he will bring it to the taskforce in our morning meeting. Sam you'll be taking on your role as a Telus Engineer, you can work from your van, which of course will house one of the stakeout teams."

Andy's mind processed the information, "Okay."

Jo smiled, "Don't worry, Andy, you'll do great," she assured her as she recognised the look of concern on her face. "Just remember we want information, you are not to put yourself into danger."

Andy nodded, "I'll try my best."

"Good. Now go and prepare," she smiled before walking through the office, pausing briefly at George's desk, saying something that Andy and Sam couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>"Is this the last box?" Sam asked as he placed it in the back of his truck.<p>

"Yes, the last thing that I have at Luke's. Are you sure it's okay to store all my stuff in your garage?"

He smiled, "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it. Now if you've got everything shall we go?"

She returned his smile and walked to the passenger side of the truck "That's the end of that chapter of my life and tomorrow I start a new one."

Sam grinned, "And I'm sure it's going to be very interesting."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed ~ I may get another part out in the middle of the week. <em>

_Have a great day, Sairs._


	13. Moving in

_Thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to review or add my story to alerts. Thanks to dcj who continues to let me bounce my ideas off her._

_Have a good day and I hope you enjoy,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 12 ~ Moving in_

* * *

><p>Andy hurried up the steps and walked along the corridor, knocking quickly on the door; she waited and smiled as she heard the sound of chains being removed from the other side of the door. The lock clicked and the door opened, "Andy!" her Dad's voice called her name as he saw her standing in the corridor, the door opened wider and he waved for her to come in.<p>

She stepped into her Dad's apartment and casually glanced around checking for any signs of liquor or empty glasses. She smiled as she couldn't see anything that shouldn't be there.

"So, Andy, why a visit in the middle of the afternoon?" Tommy asked as he walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"I just needed to tell you that Luke and I are over, I've moved my things out and I'm looking for a new apartment."

Tommy nodded, "I'm not going to say I'm surprised, Sweetheart, but are you okay?"

She nodded, "I am now the decision's made."

"Where are you staying?"

"Sam's been kind enough to store the things I don't need in his garage until I find a new apartment and for now I'm going to be busy with work, so I have somewhere to stay."

Tommy read between the lines, "Okay, but be careful. Has Sam got your back?"

She smiled, realising that her dad had caught the meaning of her words, "Yes."

"Good, he's a good man."

She nodded, "He is and a good friend too."

Tommy smiled, "Just be careful and let me know when you're home."

"I will. Are you going to be okay?"

"I have my meetings and I won't miss them, because I made a promise to you and to myself and I intend on keeping it."

"I'm pleased to hear it, Dad. Now if you do need anything you could contact Traci or Oliver and they would probably be able to get a message to me somehow."

"I'm not going to need anything; I'm going to be fine. Just worry about taking care of yourself and coming home safe."

She smiled, "I will. I've got to go."

Tommy walked over and hugged her, "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dad," Andy replied before pulling out of his embrace, "I'll see you soon."

Tommy smiled as he watched Andy leave, silently praying that whatever she was involved in Sam would keep her safe and bring her home soon.

* * *

><p>"So, McNally are you ready?" Sam asked as finished switching off the last of the electrical appliances in his house.<p>

Andy walked into the living room from the kitchen with a bag filled with perishables from the fridge, "Guess we're not going to starve tonight," she nodded to the bag, "It was silly to throw these things away. I didn't realise you had such a well stocked fridge."

Sam smiled, "There are many things you don't know about me."

"Well I guess I'm going to be able to find some out now that we're officially moving in together," she winked.

Sam's mouth gaped briefly before he gathered his composure, "And I guess I'll find out some things too. Now have you got everything you need?"

She nodded, "Clothes and wash items, no personal belongings, or things that can identify with Andy McNally."

"Good," he picked up Andy's bag and then his own, "Let's get out of here, Smithy," he winked.

She shook her head, "Can't you just use Andy?" she asked.

"What's the fun in that?"

She rolled her eyes, "I thought we were going to be serious."

He smiled, "We can be, but for now why don't we just enjoy the last night before we officially become our new personas."

She followed him out of his house, not sure when she'd be back on familiar ground again. She just hoped that whatever happened they managed to find and save the women and their babies.

* * *

><p>Jennifer held her husband's hand tightly, she was nervous, there was something about Jackson Hardcastle that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. It wasn't how he looked at her and it wasn't anything he'd ever said when they'd met him before, it was just something that made her slightly uneasy. Will had reassured her that Jackson Hardcastle was one of the best adoption lawyers in the state and if anyone could help them find a child, he would.<p>

Jennifer and Will had been married nearly ten years and for most of that time they had tried to have a child, five years earlier they'd began IVF treatment, but nothing worked. They had looked at adoption agencies and had been passed by the social workers, but there were few babies available for adoption and a baby was what they both desperately wanted.

One of Will's friends had recommended Jackson Hardcastle, saying that he had helped another one of their friends adopt a healthy baby, they had to pay to cover medical and legal expenses, but it hadn't been too expensive and the process had been simple and was a complete success. Jackson Hardcastle specialised in the adoption of babies and from the research Will had carried out, he seemed to be very successful in his chosen line of work.

Jennifer fidgeted on the sofa in Jackson's office, they had been waiting for nearly ten minutes, she glanced over at Will, he returned her glance and gave her a reassuring smile, "He'll be in shortly, I guess he's just tied up."

Jennifer nodded, "I just…"

"I know, Sweetheart, but it won't be long before Jackson finds us the perfect baby and then we'll leave here with our own child, Jen. We can start our own family," Will smiled; squeezing her hand as he talked.

"I know it's just…" Jennifer was interrupted by the sound of the office door opening.

"Jennifer, William, it's great to see you and I have fabulous news," Jackson announced as he strode into his office, closing the door behind him, before sitting behind his desk on his large leather recliner.

Will leaned forward, "You have a baby?"

Jackson nodded, "A little girl, she's due to be delivered in around two weeks. Her mother is perfectly healthy," he handed Will a piece of paper, "As her medical certificate proves."

Will looked over the paperwork and nodded, "Everything looks good. So she's definitely going to give the baby up for adoption?"

Jackson smiled, "Yes. The mother's not in the right place at the moment to look after a child. She wants to give her daughter the best possible start in her life."

Jennifer smiled, "We'll certainly give the baby the best life she could wish for," she was allowing herself to get her hopes up; maybe she would finally get the child she'd been desperately craving.

"I know you will," Jackson pulled out another file and handed it over to Will, "Here's the state of her current medical bills, there will be another one hundred thousand to cover delivery and final legal costs to complete the adoption."

Will looked at the figures and nodded, "That's fine. We will have the money in place as soon as the baby is ready for us to adopt. How long after birth will we have to wait?"

"We usually arrange for the adoptive family to take custody the same day as delivery as long as baby is healthy and from all preliminary checks, the baby is a very healthy little girl."

Will nodded, "Well Mr. Hardcastle, it has been a pleasure doing business with you. Especially if you can ensure that Jennifer and I have the daughter we need. And if in the future we wish to add to our family we certainly know where to come."

Jackson stood and waited for Jennifer and Will to follow suit, "It's been nice doing business with you too, Mr. and Mrs. Stanton," he held out his hand, first shaking Jennifer's and then Will's, "I'll have a courier deliver all of the final paperwork to you, so that everything is in place when your daughter arrives. Now I have a phone number where I can reach you as soon as the happy arrival occurs, don't I?"

Jennifer nodded, "My cell phone and house number, I will always answer."

"That's perfect. I look forward to speaking to you soon," Jackson replied as he ushered them to his office door.

"Thank you," Jennifer and Will said in unison as they left Jackson's office and walked down the corridor.

Jackson closed his office door and pulled out a cell phone from his briefcase, he dialled a number and waited, after two rings the phone was answered, "Jakub, it's me. Our deal has been made, the figure agreed. Two weeks today we need that baby. Arrange the details and let me know when everything's in place."

"Consider it done," Jakub replied into the receiver.

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam climbed out of the cab, Sam heading to the trunk; quickly removing their bags, whilst Andy paid the driver. They watched the cab pull away before turning around and looking at their apartment building, "Honey, we're home!" Sam teased as he walked up the steps, placing their bags on the stoop before fishing the keys from his pocket and unlocking the door. He pushed it opened and waited for Andy to walk inside, before scooping up the bags and following.<p>

They walked along the corridor reading the numbers on the doors, finally they found number four at the back, "Guess we've got a good view of the back alley," Andy smiled as she waited for Sam to unlock the door.

"Could be worse, we might not have a view at all," Sam replied, swinging the door open.

Andy was pleasantly surprised at the apartment as she walked in, the living area was comfortably furnished with a sofa; two chairs a small dining area and a neat kitchen that appeared to have everything they would need. She took the bag of groceries and hurried into the kitchen and unpacked them into the fridge, "Don't want anything to go off in the heat," she explained as she felt Sam's eyes following her.

"Well," he said, "This is like a palace compared to my other undercover homes," he turned to look around the room.

"That's because you're holding down a legal job this time, rather than running criminal activities," she smiled, rubbing her hand along the counter as she walked towards him," she paused and looked at him a thought suddenly jumping into her mind, "Did Jo state how many bedrooms the apartment has?"

Sam grinned and shook his head, "No, but I guess the only way to find out is to take a look down the corridor."

She followed his gaze and began to walk down the corridor counting the doors. She could see three, she stopped at the first door and opened it, revealing a small bathroom, "Bathroom," she said, knowing that Sam was following her. She stopped at the second door and found a small bedroom with a single bed in it, "Second bedroom?" she asked; "If it's the only bedroom we're in trouble, because there's no way we're sharing that!"

Sam chuckled, "It would be fun trying. You don't mind sharing your personal space, do you?"

She turned to glare at him, "There's not room for any personal space in there, you could hardly swing a kitten, let alone a cat."

"Well why don't you see what's behind door number three and then we can see if we have to come up with a bedtime plan."

She walked past him and opened the final door; relieved when she saw a larger bedroom with a double bed in the middle, she liked Sam, but there was no way she was ready to share a tiny bed with him. "Looks like we don't have to address the personal space issue anymore," she turned and smiled at him, "Guess we just have to toss a coin to see who gets the big bedroom."

Sam returned her smile, "There's no need to toss the coin, you take the big room; I'll take the single. Anyway this is your undercover op; you need your beauty sleep to stay focused on the game. I'm used to sleeping anywhere, so the single bed will be fine."

"Are you sure?" she replied, thinking that was easier than she'd anticipated.

"Wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure," Now why don't you unpack then we can make some dinner and spend our first evening in our new home.

* * *

><p>Andy finished hanging the last of the clothes she'd bought with her into the closet in her room. She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked around her; this was going to be home for however long her undercover assignment lasted. It should have terrified her, walking away from everyone and everything she knew, but somehow having Sam in the next room made it feel exciting, an adventure. Something that she'd secretly dreamed about, being with Sam away from everyone, seeing if there could be something there between them.<p>

The last few days had been great, Sam had been supportive, funny and a pain in the ass, but they always managed to be comfortable with each other. The relief of finishing things with Luke had also put her at ease. All she had to remember was that she could do this, she could be Andy Smith, Sam believed in her, Jo believed in her and in some way Andy was beginning to feel more confident in herself.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, "Come in," she called.

The door opened and Sam poked his head around the door, "Are you unpacked?"

She nodded, "Yep, everything's away," She looked at him, "Do you get over the feeling of being a fish out of water?"

He walked over to the bed and sat next to her, "It takes a while to get into role, but once you get into it, sometimes it's hard to walk away. You do things that belong to that character as part of the role you're playing, sometimes you have to make decisions that you wouldn't make if you were you. Sometimes you don't have time to walk away," he nudged her with his shoulder and grinned when she looked at him.

"You're never going to let that lie, are you?" She asked returning his grin.

"Maybe when we're eighty, I might," he teased.

"Well you'll get there long before me," she returned, before letting his words settle in her brain, wondering if he really saw them still knowing each other when they were eighty.

Sam shook his head, "Do you have a problem with my age?" he asked; his tone serious but she noticed a glint in his eyes.

"No, because I don't actually know your age, you've never actually told me. I know when your Birthday is, but your age's not common knowledge and I didn't like to ask, because asking is not always polite. So no I don't have a problem with your age, you could be fifty for all I know and if you are you're wearing it well," he pouted at her comment, "but you're definitely fun to tease about it," she added and batted his shoulder with her own.

He grinned, he couldn't help it, she was becoming more confident and he didn't mind her teasing him, he gave as good as he got. Life with her around was never dull and he hoped she'd be around in his for a very long time. "Now how about we go and get some dinner?" He stood, holding out his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Dinner sounds good," she replied reluctantly letting go of his hand when he'd helped her stand.

* * *

><p>They sat at the little table near the window at the side of the living area, eating the pasta and salad they'd made together. Andy couldn't believe how comfortable she had felt working with Sam in the kitchen; it was just like their partnership at work, almost seamless, moving and working together in harmony. They had chatted as they cooked about nothing in particular but she had been relaxed and happy, it had been a long time since she'd felt this content. Now sitting with him at the dining table they talked about little things that interested them, books, television shows and music. They'd spent a great time debating the virtues of classic rock over country music and had eventually agreed to disagree on the subject.<p>

The dishes washed and the leftovers put back in the fridge, they sat in the living room, Andy on the sofa, Sam in one of the chairs.

"Okay, what should we do now?" Andy asked, suddenly noticing how quiet they'd suddenly become.

"Well there's a ball game on T.V. if you're up for watching it?"

Andy smiled, "Who's playing?"

"The Blue Jays are playing the Pittsburgh Pirates," Sam replied, reaching for the T.V. remote control.

"Baseball's fine with me," she replied making herself comfortable.

* * *

><p>Sam glanced over during the final inning of the game, Andy had curled herself up on the sofa, her head nestled in a cushion, her hair fanned out over her shoulder. Sam studied her, losing interest in the closing minutes of the game, his mind focused on watching his partner sleep. Her face relaxed; her nose twitching slightly as she dreamed. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny it and he couldn't deny that he was in love with her and for the first time he actually felt that he might have a chance with her, if he didn't make any mistakes. She had finally called it off with Luke and it had been her own decision and fate had dealt them a situation where they were pretending to be something that he'd been thinking more and more about for a while. Maybe Andy would begin to realise that he could be the right choice for her. He was a patient man, he could wait; he just hoped he didn't have to wait forever.<p>

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of her mumbling in her sleep, her face wasn't as relaxed as it had been, her face scrunching up and she appeared to become more agitated, her hands clenching and unclenching, her voice becoming louder, "No!" she called.

Sam recognised the signs of a nightmare and within seconds he was out of his chair and kneeling beside the sofa, his hand reaching out to touch her shoulder, "Andy, wake up," he said quietly, "You're dreaming."

She mumbled something in her sleep.

His voice was a little louder this time, "Andy, wake up," he gently shook her shoulders.

She responded to the sound of his voice and she opened her eyes, "Sam?" she asked confusion etched in her voice.

"You fell asleep, Andy, you were dreaming," he replied, his hand still on her shoulder, his fingers subconsciously rubbing small circles on the back of her shoulder.

"I was?" she asked, trying to recall what she'd been dreaming about, her mind blank.

He nodded, "You okay?"

She nodded, "I can't remember what I was dreaming about," she noticed that his hand was still on her shoulder, his fingers massaging her. "Who won?" she asked changing the subject.

"The Pirates," he sighed glancing over his shoulder, "Perhaps you should head to bed, you might have a busy day tomorrow," he pulled his hand away from her shoulder, missing the warmth of her body, the instant his fingers lost contact.

As he pulled his hand away, she instantly missed the warmth of his touch, but she didn't have the right to expect him to comfort her that way, she wasn't anything more than his partner, "I guess I should." She sat up and stretched, before standing, "Goodnight, Sam," she said as she slowly walked out of the living room towards her bedroom.

Sam watched her walk to her bedroom; he hadn't a clue how he was going to sleep knowing that she was only a few feet away from him. He sighed; this could be the longest undercover operation he had ever been involved with.

* * *

><p><em>I hope to have another update ready by the weekend.<em>

_Sairs_


	14. Alone together

_I can't believe my story has broken the 100 mark for reviews! A big thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, it really has motivated me and it helps keep my muse flowing! Also thank you to those who have added me to author and story alerts! A shout out to dcj as always who kindly lets me bounce my ideas off her._

_I hope you have a great day wherever you are,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 13 ~ Alone together_

* * *

><p>Sam woke up and stretched, he glanced at his watch, six o'clock; he smiled as he remembered where he was. He had been given the opportunity to get to know Andy better than he thought he would. This week had certainly been a roller coaster ride, at the beginning of the week he'd thought he was going to have to walk away from the possibility of ever having a chance with Andy. But as the week unfolded, she'd broken up with Luke and they'd embarked on an undercover operation. Well Andy was the one who was truly going undercover and he wasn't going to deny that made him feel a little uneasy, but it wasn't that he thought she couldn't handle it; it was more that he was worried that something would happen to her.<p>

Ever since the moment she'd barrelled into his life, literally, he wanted to protect her, keep her safe, it was a feeling that had evolved and changed into something so powerful he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He hoped that spending time alone with her, away from the barn, might just give him the opportunity to show her that he could be the right choice for her. As he laid there an idea came into his head, he grinned, pulled back the covers and headed for the bathroom. He knew Andy wouldn't be up early; she wasn't an early morning person, he'd been on the other end of many mornings when she'd only just made it to parade and grumped in the cruiser, until her morning coffee had kicked in. So that gave him plenty of time to put his plan into operation.

* * *

><p>Andy stretched and slowly opened her eyes, for a moment she felt disoriented, where was she? She looked around the room and then remembered; she was in Andy Smith's apartment, she smiled, that meant Sam was next door. She couldn't help but wonder if he had slept well. She glanced at the clock, if it had been a work day she would have been late. She must have been really tired because it was the first time she'd slept through the night in a while. Deciding that she couldn't spend the day in bed, especially when she could be called in to begin her undercover work at Jankovich's; she stretched again before throwing back the covers and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked over to the closet, opened it and picked up a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and laid them out on the bed.<p>

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror; she was wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms and a vest top; she thought she could risk walking through to the kitchen to grab a drink of water before seeing if the bathroom was free for a shower. She walked over to the door, opened it and walked into the corridor, as she passed Sam's bedroom his door was open, she peered into it, his bed was neatly made and the room empty. As she got closer to the kitchen, she could smell something delicious and as soon as her nose registered the smell, her stomach growled. When she got to the kitchen, she stopped, and smiled, instead of walking into the kitchen she stopped and leaned against the doorframe, watching Sam as he moved around the kitchen in his trademark jeans and tee shirt.

"Like what you see?" Sam asked without turning around.

She involuntarily jumped at his voice, feeling the heat of her blush run up her neck and into her cheeks, how did he know that she was watching him? She asked herself.

Sam chuckled, knowing that she was lost for words, "Cat got your tongue now?"

Her mind was still grappling for words, she was completely flustered, he always had a way of catching her off guard, "Nope," she finally stated.

He glanced over his shoulder and then turned to look at her, "One word answers. Are you sure you're okay?" He was only going to glance at her, but when he saw her standing in the doorway, her face flushed, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders and wearing what she was wearing, he couldn't help but turn fully to study her. She was beautiful and he had a hard time concentrating on anything but her.

She couldn't help but blush further at the sudden intensity of his stare, she noticed his eyes had quickly moved from her face down her body and then back up to her face, she smiled, "I guess it's my turn to ask if you like what you see?" The way he was looking at her, made her wonder if there was a slim chance that he could possibly feel something more than friendship.

He grinned, "What would you say if I did?" he teased, watching her carefully.

She opened her mouth, willing for an answer to come out, but all she could manage was opening and closing her mouth a few times any sound refusing to leave her throat.

It wasn't quite the reaction he was hoping for, but he certainly had made her think, "Are you hungry?" he asked changing the topic.

She nodded, her voice still refusing to cooperate with her.

"Good, have a seat and I'll bring it over," he nodded towards the table.

She followed his gaze and noticed that he'd set the table, she nodded again and walked over to the table and sat down. A few moments later Sam placed a plate of scrambled eggs on toast in front of her, "Thank you," she managed to utter, her voice finally returning.

"You're welcome, now eat up," he ordered as he sat down with his own plate of eggs.

* * *

><p>"That was delicious, Sam, thank you," she said as she placed her fork on her now empty plate. During their breakfast she had managed to find her voice again and she felt a little more relaxed than she had half an hour earlier.<p>

He smiled at the compliment, "It was just scrambled eggs."

"Well they're certainly better than the scrambled eggs I've tried to make in the past," She stood, picked up her plate and reached over for Sam's, "You cooked, it's only fair that I wash up," she explained.

He couldn't help but watch as she sauntered over to the sink with their plates, he sighed; it was going to be a very long assignment, especially now that he knew exactly what she wore to bed. He was amazed he'd managed to finish cooking their breakfast after he'd turned around and saw her, but he was pleased that she had appeared flustered by his comments, maybe this assignment would give him time to persuade her that maybe he was the right choice.

"Earth to Swarek," Andy called from the counter, she'd finished washing the dishes and had spoken to him, but he hadn't answered. So she had turned around and found him looking at her, but lost in thought. She chuckled as he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her, a small sheepish grin on his face. "Dare I ask what has you so wrapped up in your thoughts?"

"Just thinking that I could get used to this," he smiled.

Andy blushed again, "I could get used to having my breakfast made for me every day."

Sam grinned, "Maybe if you play your cards right it might happen."

"I might just hold you to it," she winked, "But now I'm going to grab a shower," she turned and headed out of the kitchen.

Sam watched her leave and groaned as he couldn't help his mind wander to the thought of Andy taking a shower.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what do we do now?" Andy asked as she paced around the living room.<p>

Sam rolled his eyes; she'd been pacing for the last few minutes, before that she'd fidgeted on the sofa, flicking haplessly from channel to channel on the television. "You were the child that couldn't sit still in class, weren't you?"

She stopped in her tracks and glared at him, "I'm just not very good at waiting."

He grinned, "I noticed that. If you keep pacing like that you're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

She poked her tongue out.

He chuckled, "Now that's not nice, Andy."

She smiled, "No it's not, but you're accusing me of being like a child, so I thought I would act like one."

He shook his head, "Well as the adult in this situation," he used his best stern voice, "I suggest you relax before you burn out before you've even begun. Now sit down."

She pouted and sat next to him on the sofa, accidentally brushing against him as she made herself comfortable. She almost leapt at the tingling sensation that coursed through her body as she touched him. Being close to Luke had never caused her body to react in that way, it had always been nice; comfortable even, but whenever she touched Sam, she felt alive and that feeling scared her almost as much as it excited her.

He nudged her gently in her side with his elbow, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

She sighed, "A lot."

"I gathered that, I could almost hear the cogs turning," he teased gently.

She shifted slightly on the sofa so that she could look at him, "It's just the waiting…"

"They'll call; then you won't have time to think, you'll just have to immerse yourself into the role of Andy Smith," his grin widened, "Then just think you'll have to come home to your incredibly handsome boyfriend."

"And who's that then? Have I met him yet?" she teased back, enjoying the scowl that briefly crossed Sam's face.

He laughed, "Glad to see you've still got a sense of humour in there," he pointed to her head, before letting his fingers brush a strand of hair from her forehead.

The shrill ring of the telephone interrupted their conversation; Andy jumped up from the sofa and almost ran to pluck the receiver from its cradle, "Hello?" she asked after a few seconds.

Sam watched her as she talked on the phone, she nodded as she listened attentively and she fidgeted on the balls of her feet nervously.

"Okay, I'll be there tomorrow morning at nine," Andy said before finishing the call.

"I take it that was P.G. Healthcare, are you set?" he asked as she turned to look at him.

She nodded, "Andy Smith starts in Doctor Jankovich's practice tomorrow morning at nine."

"Does that mean we've got the rest of the day free?"

She nodded, "Don't we have to prepare?"

Sam stood and walked over to her, "You don't need to prepare, you have Andy Smith's history down pat and you are confident enough to carry it off. You can do this." He gently rested his hands on her shoulders, "Now we have the rest of the day, why don't we start with exploring our surroundings. Maybe lunch somewhere?"

"But aren't we supposed to keep a low profile?" she asked nervously, spending the rest of the day alone with Sam was exciting but also terrifying, what if she made a mistake and ruined what they'd worked so hard to build between them?

Sam shook his head, "We've just moved into the area, we're going to stand out if we don't go and explore. Anyway, if we don't visit a grocery store whilst we're undercover, at some point we're going to starve. Now go and get ready for an adventure, Andy."

She looked at him and nodded, before turning around and heading to her bedroom to change her top.

* * *

><p>"Right then, Andy, let's explore," Sam said as he opened the front door of their apartment. He closed and locked the door behind them, taking her hand in his; he led them out onto the street. The street was quiet and they walked in companionable silence.<p>

After a few minutes they came to a row of stores, they paused to look in the first window. The first one was an antique store and it had a cacophony of objects displayed from picture frames to vases. Andy smiled at an old teddy bear that sat in a child sized chair, its fur was patchy and its big brown eyes looked sorrowfully at her. It had obviously been loved by many children and now it was all alone sitting by itself in a window surrounded by other old and now unloved objects.

Sam had noticed her eyes lingering on the bear, "Penny for them?" he asked, gently squeezing her hand.

"He looks so alone in that big window, he was loved once and now he's been thrown on the scrap heap, hoping that someone else will come along and love him again," she glanced at him a small sad smile on her lips.

Sam smiled, "Well one day some child is probably going to come along and beg to give him a home."

"Probably," she smiled, "Everyone's got to have hope."

He nodded, "Come on, we're supposed to be having fun," he tugged her hand and pulled her away from the window and the bear.

* * *

><p>They sat in a small café, two blocks from their apartment, Andy smiled, she liked thinking of the apartment as theirs, even without any of their personal belongings; she had felt more at home than she ever had when she'd lived with Luke. That realisation hit her hard, she suddenly realised that home was not a physical location; it could be anywhere as long as the person you were sharing that place with made you feel at ease. She looked at Sam, suddenly understanding, she could be anywhere in the world with Sam and yet she would always feel safe, secure and at home. Sam was home for her, her stomach churned with the realisation, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it was as if a big weight had been lifted off her shoulders.<p>

The waitress bringing their lunch interrupted her thoughts, "Thank you," she said as the waitress placed her sandwich in front of her.

After their lunch was finished they headed to the Grocery store; as they walked Andy reached out and took Sam's hand, it was the first time she'd initiated contact and Sam couldn't help but smile as he looked over at her and she glanced at him nervously a small smile on her lips.

He reluctantly released her hand as they entered the Grocery store, she picked up a basket and began to walk down the first aisle, when she paused at the vegetable display he stood beside her before speaking, "If you're okay for a little while, there's something I need to do."

She turned to look at him, "You're leaving me to get the groceries?"

"You know what you like to eat, don't you?" he teased.

She nodded.

"And you're pretty sure what I like to eat."

She nodded again.

"Try not to put too many pre-packaged foods in either," he grinned as she pouted. "We're going to improve your cooking skills."

"There's nothing wrong with my cooking skills," she replied tersely.

"I didn't say there was, but you're the one who's forever playing down your culinary skills. Not that I've ever had the pleasure of tasting anything you've cooked, so I could hardly judge."

"Is that a challenge, Sam?" she asked, her back straightening slightly.

He grinned, "Would you rise to it, if it was?"

"I'm cooking dinner," she stated resolutely, "If you're brave enough."

"Oh, I'm brave enough," he replied, his grin widening to expose his dimples.

"Good. You go and run your errand and I'll find the ingredients that I need to cook the best dinner you've ever tasted," she replied, waving one hand as a signal for him to go away and leave her to her shopping.

* * *

><p>Sam left the store a large paper bag in his hand; he hoped Andy would like it.<p>

* * *

><p>He met her outside the Grocery store, instantly taking one of the bags from her and balancing it in his arm. He noticed her look down at the bag that he held in his other hand.<p>

"What did you get?" she asked, her voice laced with curiosity.

"None of your business, Smithy," he winked as he used her new nickname.

She couldn't help but smile as he used that name, he had picked it just for her and that made her happy. He had taken something impersonal as their undercover names and turned it into something special by choosing a nickname for her, something that they just shared. "Guess I'll just have to be patient then."

"What makes you think you're ever going to find out what's in the bag?"

"Well we do share an apartment and there aren't many hiding places in there, not for something that needs such a big bag," she smiled sweetly.

"I bet you're great fun at Christmas, did you ever get a surprise present?"

She shook her head, "I was very good at finding my parents' hiding places. I don't like surprises," she stated seriously.

"Not even good surprises?"

"I've not ever had many of those, most of the surprises in my life have been less than happy," she thought of the night when she realised that her mother wasn't coming back. Her mind wandered to the first time she'd found her Dad unconscious on the sofa, a self induced state caused by drinking half a bottle of Scotch.

Sam noticed the pain on her face, "I'm sorry."

She glanced at him a small smile playing on her lips, "You don't have anything to apologise for; you weren't responsible for anything that happened in my past. And that's what it is now, my past, there's nothing I can change about what happened, but I can make sure that my future's better."

He smiled, "That's my girl, I'm sure your future's going to be fantastic and probably chaotic and possibly a little traumatic, but if your life was simple you'd be bored."

She laughed, "And if my life wasn't so interesting, especially at work, you'd be bored. Just think of how many adventures we've had."

Sam rolled his eyes, "There are some of them I try to forget, but most of the adventures we've had have been pretty interesting. You certainly turned my life upside down."

She grinned, "From what I hear you needed something to shake your life up a bit."

"Well you certainly did that," he nudged her shoulder with his, "Now what masterpiece do you have planned for tonight's dinner?"

"That would be telling and would spoil the surprise."

"Guess we've both got surprises up our sleeves," he replied.

"Guess we have."

* * *

><p>Sam returned from his bedroom to find Andy working in the kitchen, he sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. Occasionally he glanced into the kitchen and couldn't help but smile at the look of concentration that crossed Andy's face as she cooked. "How's it going?"<p>

She glanced over her shoulder from the stove and smiled, "Fine, it won't be long. Could you set the table?"

He nodded, "Sure."

He sat at the table and waited patiently, the smell from Andy's hard work caused his stomach to grumble with anticipation. He grinned as she brought a steaming bowl and placed it in the centre of the table, it was filled with a pasta dish that smelt and looked delicious.

She smiled, "My special pasta," she stated proudly.

He took a spoon and scooped some of the pasta out onto his plate and then waited for her to do the same before tasting it. He smiled, "Are you sure that you think you can't cook?" he asked seriously.

"Well…" she replied.

"Because this is pretty good, Andy," he replied seriously.

"Thanks," she replied, relieved that he was actually eating her food with enthusiasm. She hadn't realised how much his opinion counted until she'd placed the bowl of pasta in front of him.

It was Sam's turn to do the dishes and as he washed she leaned against the counter and watched him work, "Are you okay about tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded as she spoke, "I think I'll feel better when I'm in there and getting on with it. It's the anticipation that's making me nervous. It's like that first day of school feeling after the long summer vacation, dreading the moment coming, but as soon as you walk through the door it's as if you have never been away from it. Ask me tomorrow evening and I'm sure I'll tell you everything went fine."

He smiled, "I like the analogy."

"Now what are we going to do this evening to pass our time?"

Sam wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I could think of a thing or two!" he teased.

She rolled her eyes, "I was thinking perhaps a movie, or maybe you could teach me how to play poker?"

Sam's eyebrows rose, "You want to learn how to play poker?"

"Well I want to be prepared if ever I should be invited to play at poker night."

Sam grinned, "What makes you think that you would get an invite?"

"Well I've heard so much about the infamous poker nights from one of its players," she glanced at him, "I thought that one day I might get an invite, perhaps to make up numbers. Who's taking your place whilst we're working?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure Jerry and Oliver have found an appropriate replacement."

"Well if you're going to miss out on playing your regular game, you might as well teach me to play."

Sam shook his head, "But, Andy I don't think you've got the face for it. You can't even lie without everyone knowing, how do you think you're going to lie when playing poker?"

"Because I'm going to be taught by an expert," she smiled her best smile, hoping that it might sway him.

He shook his head, "I didn't bring any cards."

"That's okay; I found some in the Grocery Store. I also bought some matchsticks, because there's no way I'm playing for real money."

"Money's not the only thing we could play for," Sam replied, "But if we were to choose that option, you'd need to be wearing your entire wardrobe, if you didn't want to reveal too much."

Andy laughed and shook her head, "We're definitely not using clothes for bets, not until I have really mastered the game and have beaten you several times."

Sam grinned, "Does that mean that sometime in our future we could possibly play a game of poker with clothes as bets?"

Andy rolled her eyes, "Maybe when we're in our eighties," she threw back his reference from the night before.

He chuckled, "That I'd like to see."

"Shall I get the cards?"

He nodded, "Why not, you might surprise me."

"Don't I always?"

"In more ways than one, Andy."

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully another installment will be ready soon ~ have a fab weekend.<em>

_Sairs_


	15. First day nerves

_Thanks as always to those who have taken the time to review or add my story to their alerts, I do greatly appreciate it. Thanks again to dcj, who's support and ideas certainly help my muse keep going!_

_I hope you have a great day wherever you are,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 14 ~ First day nerves_

* * *

><p>Andy looked in the mirror and sighed, did she look the part? She asked herself silently. A knock on the door, brought her out of her thoughts, "Come in," she called.<p>

The door opened and Sam poked his head around it, "Hey, are you nearly ready?"

She nodded and at the same time frowned at her reflection.

He walked into the room and stood behind her, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, "You look fine and you will be great," he reassured her, recognising the last minute nerves. "Now you don't want to be late on your first day, do you?"

She met his eyes in the mirror, "That wouldn't go down too well, would it?"

He grinned, "No and you do have a little habit of cutting things fine."

She smiled, "But I didn't have you before to make sure I got there on time."

"Well, I don't mind being your personal alarm clock; and if I'm taking that role, you ought to get going," he removed his hands from her shoulders and placed one hand in the small of her back, gently encouraging her towards the door.

* * *

><p>Andy walked up to the door with determination and opened it, walking into a small reception area, a lady dressed in a white shirt and trousers stood behind the desk, stacking a pile of folders, she looked up at the sound of the door closing and smiled as she saw Andy approaching. Andy returned her smile and walked over to the desk, "Hi, I'm Andrea Smith, P.G. Healthcare have sent me."<p>

The woman's smile widened, "Andrea, I'm Sue, I'm the receptionist, it's nice to meet you," she held out her hand, which Andy took and shook it.

"Call me, Andy, Andrea always reminds me of my Mom telling me off as a child," Andy explained.

"Andy it is, then," Sue replied, "Let me show you where to put your things; then I'll explain the system and what you need to do."

Andy smiled, "That would be great."

* * *

><p>A little while later Andy was sat at a small desk at the back of the reception area, she had a computer and telephone. Sue had explained what she needed to do and had given her a brief tour of the practice, there were several consulting rooms, a small staff room, a large storage room, doctor's offices and a large basement that Sue said no one used and it was best to keep away from, because she was sure it was full of rats, as she had heard strange noises once when she had been near the door.<p>

Andy had smiled at Sue's revelations, the basement had piqued her curiosity, if there were strange noises that meant something was happening down there; and if you wanted to see patients without anyone knowing, the basement would be the best place. She'd have to make sure she visited the basement at some point, but first she had to get a handle on the data.

She opened the first folder and began to search the computer looking for the corresponding information; she began to enter the data as Sue had shown her.

* * *

><p>"Andy, would you mind covering the reception desk, whilst I take my break?" Sue asked halfway through the morning.<p>

Andy nodded, "Sure. Do you just want me to man the phone and book any patients in?"

Sue smiled, "Yep, that's great. I'll be about fifteen minutes. Would you like me to bring you a drink back from the staff room?"

"A coffee would be great," Andy replied, before she stood to walk over to Sue's desk. She watched Sue head down the corridor towards the small staff room at the back. Andy looked at the waiting room which had several couples and women in various stages of pregnancy sitting quietly. Some were chatting to each other, many with foreign accents that Andy couldn't identify. She watched one couple in particular, who were holding hands, talking and smiling. The woman, Andy thought, was about her age, she watched as the woman laughed and pulled her partner's hand and placed it on her distended abdomen, her partner returning her smile as he stared at his hand. Andy assumed they were feeling their baby move and she couldn't help but smile at their joy.

Andy's mind wandered briefly as she thought whether she would have the opportunity to sit with someone she loved and experience the joy of starting a family together. She had never imagined that scene with Luke; it wasn't something she'd ever considered with him. That thought made her realise that maybe she hadn't been as invested in their relationship as she'd pretended to be. As she watched the couple, she could almost imagine herself with Sam, sitting in a similar waiting room, excited about their baby. Andy swallowed, she wasn't even in a relationship with Sam, but she could see them in their future talking about their family and it didn't scare her as much as she thought it would.

Pushing the thought from her mind she looked over Sue's desk wondering if there was anything that would indicate whether they were involved with the illegal baby operation. Sitting to the side there was a photograph of Sue, a man and a small blonde haired, blue eyed little girl, and she assumed they were Sue's family. They looked happy together and Andy could understand why she would want a picture of them on her desk. The sound of the phone ringing interrupted her thoughts, Andy reached for the receiver and plucked it from its cradle, "Good morning, Doctor Jankovich's practice, Andy speaking, how may I help you?"

"Is it possible to make an appointment to see Doctor Jankovich?" A woman's voice enquired.

"Let me open his diary and see when there's an appointment available. Are you an existing patient or a new one?" Andy asked.

"I'm a new one," the woman replied.

Andy opened the diary, "We have appointments tomorrow afternoon and Monday morning," she explained.

"I'll take one tomorrow afternoon, what time?"

"Two thirty, okay?"

"That will be fine."

"Can I take your name please?" Andy asked.

"Loretta Kurowska," the woman replied.

"I've booked you in Ms. Kurowska, we look forward to seeing you tomorrow at two thirty."

"Thank you for your time," the woman replied before hanging up.

Andy filled in Loretta's details in the appointment slot; then she flicked through his diary to the day when Sam and she had been watching his practice. She noticed that the time they saw the mysterious van pull up, Jankovich had blocked out a substantial part of his diary. She casually flicked through other weeks and she found regular periods of time blanked out, usually towards the end of the day, when Jankovich didn't see any patients. Andy turned to the following week and noticed that Tuesday afternoon there was a similar time slot blocked out. She noted the time and thought she'd definitely be sharing that with Sam later as it would seem that Jankovich was probably meeting with a special client. Andy returned the diary to the correct day just as Sue returned with a large mug of steaming coffee.

"Here you are, Andy. Did I miss much?" Sue asked.

Andy shook her head as she accepted the mug of coffee, "Thank you. No just made an appointment for a new patient tomorrow afternoon at two thirty. I hope that's okay?"

Sue smiled, "That's fine, Andy," she waited as Andy stood from her chair.

Andy waited for Sue to sit down before she asked about her photograph, "I couldn't help but look at your picture; is that your daughter?"

Sue's smile widened, "That's Lucy, she's nearly two and that's my husband, Daniel."

"She's beautiful," Andy replied honestly.

"She's cute but can be a little monkey at times, only yesterday, she thought it was funny to take the toilet roll from the bathroom and unravel it all."

Andy laughed as she listened to Lucy's antics, "I bet she keeps you on your toes."

"She does, but I wouldn't be without her. Daniel and I are hoping to give her a little brother or sister in the near future."

"I'm sure she'll be a great big sister."

"Not sure she'll think that way if it happens, she's gotten used to being the centre of our world," Sue looked at Andy, "Do you have any children?"

Andy shook her head, "Sam and I aren't ready to take that step yet, but we've talked about the possibility."

"Sam?" Sue asked.

Andy smiled as she thought of Sam, "Yes, we've been together three years, we met at my friend's birthday party and just hit it off. We dated for a year before we decided to move into together. We just moved to a slightly bigger apartment, not far from here."

"Bigger apartment?" Sue grinned, "More room for the patter of little feet?"

Andy shook her head, "Not just yet, I want to finish my nursing degree first, but we did decide we needed more space if we should decide to go down that route."

"Well," Sue said, "Sometimes accidents happen; we see quite a few of those here."

Andy nodded, "I guess you would. But Sam and I have a plan and we're doing our best to stick to it."

Sue nodded, "What does Sam do?"

"He's a telecommunications engineer," Andy replied.

Sue nodded, "Daniel works in sales; he works a lot from home, so he cares for Lucy whilst I'm at work."

"That's a good arrangement."

"It works well for us and it means that we don't have to pay the extortionate rate for childcare for Lucy."

Andy nodded, but before she could reply a buzzer sounded on Sue's desk.

Sue answered lifted up the receiver, "Yes, Doctor, I'll send Mr. and Mrs. Bellusci through." Sue returned the receiver to its cradle and then announced to the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Bellusci, Doctor Jankovich is ready for you."

Andy watched as the couple she'd been watching earlier, stood and walked down the corridor into Doctor Jankovich's office, "They looked like a really happy couple," she pointed out.

"They are," Sue replied, "This is their first child."

Andy nodded, "Very exciting."

"That it is," the phone started to ring and interrupted Sue, "I'd better get this; we'll catch up at lunch."

"Yes, I'd like that," Andy replied as she left Sue to her telephone call and headed back to her desk.

* * *

><p>Andy finally got to meet Jankovich just before they closed for lunch; he walked into the reception area and started to talk to Sue, not noticing Andy at first. After a few moments, he walked over to her, he was in his late forties and had blonde hair that framed his face, his blue eyes piercing and as he looked her over, Andy's stomach churned, he made her feel uncomfortable and it just wasn't the fact that he was the prime suspect in her case, it was something else, that made her blood run cold. If she was a pregnant patient she certainly wouldn't choose Jankovich to be her doctor. She inhaled deeply and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Andrea Smith; I'm your temporary admin assistant."<p>

A smile played across Jankovich's face, "It's nice to meet you, Andrea, I'm sure you'll fill Isabelle's place adequately whilst she's dealing with her family emergency."

"I'll try my best," Andy replied.

"That's all we ask of our staff, Andrea," Jankovich replied a small smile crossing his lips, "Now I'm popping out of the office, I'll be back before afternoon surgery begins," he said to them both as he walked out of the reception area and left through the front door of the building.

Sue stood, "So, Andy, ready for lunch?"

Andy nodded, "Yes, that's sounds great."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed quickly, Andy had enjoyed lunch with Sue and Sue was more than happy to tell her about the other members of staff at Jankovich's. Sue was bubbly and Andy liked her and she didn't think she had any idea about anything untoward happening in the building. Although she was sure there was something going on, especially after meeting one of the practice nurses earlier in the day, Kathleen, was another person who had unnerved Andy when they'd met. From what Sue had told her too, she didn't think much of Kathleen, either; Sue had described her as "A cold and heartless woman, who had no right being a part of the wonder of bringing a new life into the world."<p>

So even though she hadn't found anything concrete, she was pretty certain she was on the right trail.

Andy was just gathering her things together when she heard the front door open, Sue's voice welcomed the visitor, "I'm sorry, sir, but we're just about to close for the night."

"That's okay, I'm not here for an appointment, I'm here to find my girlfriend," Andy recognised Sam's voice and turned from her desk and smiled at him.

"Hey, Sam," she replied, grabbing her purse from next to her desk and walked over to him, "You didn't need to meet me from work," she walked over to him and smiled as he pulled her briefly into his arms, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked as he released her from his embrace and protectively placing his arm around her waist.

She smiled, "I did, thanks," She turned to look at Sue, "Sue, this is Sam my boyfriend."

Sue grinned, "Remind me Andy, to ask for Sam to come and fix my phone next time it doesn't work. I didn't realise engineers could wear a uniform so well."

Andy laughed, "Don't flatter him too much, Sue, I want his head to fit through the door when we get home."

Sue winked, "I'm just saying it as I see it."

Sam chuckled, "Well I'm flattered, I think."

"Don't worry, Sam, I'm happily married," Sue replied, plucking the picture from her desk and turned it so that he could see her family.

Sam glanced at the picture and smiled as he took in the happy family, "Your daughter's cute."

Sue beamed, "She is, but she is also a handful, I'm sure Andy will tell you some of her stories when you get home. She's listened to plenty today, I'm afraid I'm a bit of a proud mom."

"There's nothing wrong with being a proud mom," Andy pointed out.

"It was nice to meet you, Sue, but I have to get Andy home so that she can finish her assignment," Sam replied.

Andy pouted, "I'd forgotten about that."

"That's why you have me, Sweetheart," he pulled her closer to him.

"Have a good evening, Sue," Andy said as she let Sam lead her out of the room, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You too and don't work too hard," Sue advised then winked before adding, "And don't let Sam distract you either."

Andy chuckled and waved as Sam led her out of the building.

* * *

><p>Sam let his arm rest on Andy's shoulders as they walked home to their apartment, "Sue seems like a nice person," Sam said as they walked.<p>

Andy smiled, "She is and I don't think she knows anything, if she did I think it would be incredibly hard for her to keep a secret."

"I can imagine that discretion is hard for her to manage, I think she must enjoy her job as a receptionist."

"She does, she loves chatting and we went out for lunch."

"You did?" he glanced down at her and she met his eyes with her own.

"Yep, we had a lovely time; she told me all about her daughter."

"I gathered that."

Andy paused for a moment, "She asked if we'd ever thought about having children, especially when I mentioned we'd just moved into a bigger apartment."

"What did you say?" he asked, he couldn't help letting a picture slip into his mind of them together in the future a small child with Andy's eyes and his hair running around their feet.

"I said that I was trying to finish my nursing degree, so children were in our future, not in the now. Do you know what she replied," Andy stated.

"I haven't got a clue," Sam answered, his fingers gently rubbing circles on her shoulder.

"Accidents happen."

Sam chuckled, "I bet they do."

"So did you have a good day with George?" she asked changing the subject.

Sam rolled his eyes, "It's a miracle he's still breathing and I'm not doing time in a police cell."

"His usual perky self then?"

"I'm sure he must have used up every innuendo and snide comment in his repertoire, well I hope he has, because I might not be so restrained tomorrow."

Andy turned slightly so that she could look at him, they stopped on the sidewalk, "He's not worth it, Sam."

He smiled, "He might not be, but you definitely are," he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She returned his smile, gently leaning into his touch, "My Knight in shining armour, huh?"

"I wouldn't describe myself quite like that, but I can go with that image," he winked.

"I thought you might, now what have you got planned for our evening?" she asked him as they began to walk the last few metres home.

He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know!"

She laughed, "Somehow I can't wait."

* * *

><p>Whilst Andy showered, Sam prepared dinner, he had looked over the ingredients Andy had bought and after a few minutes had decided what he was going to prepare. By the time Andy was done in the shower, the preparations were done and their dinner was cooking on the stove.<p>

"Mmm, something smells good," she stated as she walked into the kitchen, lifting the lid of the pot that was on the stove and inhaling deeply.

"Well if you're impressed by the smells, you're definitely like the finished article," Sam boasted.

"Not that you're over confident at all."

"I don't know what you mean," he replied, "Now why don't you tell me about what you discovered today before we eat, then we've got the evening to ourselves."

She smiled, "Okay," and followed him to the living area where they sat down.

* * *

><p>Andy had finished telling him about her day and he agreed with her that they might be on the right path with Jankovich.<p>

He turned to her and looked at her in the eye, "Andy, will you promise me something."

His gaze was intense and it caused all sorts of reactions in her stomach, "What?" she asked nervously, not sure where Sam was heading.

"Promise me you won't check out the basement."

"But how are we going to find out what's happening in there?"

"We're going to find out when we have enough evidence to get a search warrant."

"But we need concrete evidence to get a warrant!" she pouted.

"And concrete evidence is what we're going to get without you poking your beautiful nose into the basement. If you get caught there won't be anyone there to help you," he paused, before adding quietly, "I won't have your back."

She reached out and brushed her fingers over his cheek, touched by the emotion that was evident in his voice and face, "I won't do anything stupid, I promise. I won't go into the basement unless I have no choice."

Sam noted her look of determination, he shook his head, "You've got to be careful, Andy. These people are dangerous…"

She nodded, "And those girls and their babies deserve justice."

"They do, but I don't want to lose you," he admitted quietly.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," she replied, her heart pounding in her chest, was he saying that he didn't want to lose her as a friend, or didn't want to lose her because he cared more than her friend? As she tried to work out what he meant a cloud of smoke distracted her, "Is your pot meant to be steaming like that?"

Sam turned and looked at the pot that had a huge cloud of steam pouring from under the lid, he grimaced and jumped up and hurried into the kitchen, lifting the pot from the stove.

Andy watched as he lifted the lid and checked the contents, she grinned at the concentration on his face, "Is it okay?"

He glanced at her, "Yep, might be a little overdone, but I think it's still edible."

"And there was you wanting to give me cooking lessons."

"It was one mistake, McNally, one mistake; you're not going to hold that against me, are you?"

She grinned, "Nope, I don't keep score and if you did, you'd have a list a mile long with all of my mistakes and indiscretions."

"Good. Now do you want to set the table?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed ~ I'll update soon, probably not until mid week.<em>

_Sairs_


	16. A simple mistake

_Once again thanks for all of the reviews and alerts ~ they certainly keep my muse motivated. Again thanks to dcj who is a fabulous sounding board and helps me sort out the jumble that my brain has created!_

_I hope you enjoy and have a great day wherever you are,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 15 ~ A simple mistake_

* * *

><p>Sam opened the driver's door of his work van and pulled out of the parking lot, he drove to the location that he'd been texted that morning. He parked up on the side of the road, before climbing out and walking around to the back of his van and opened it; he climbed inside, closing the door behind him.<p>

"Well?" Jo asked from where she sat, leaning against a console that contained a range of surveillance equipment.

Sam smiled, "Wasn't expecting to find you sitting here today."

Jo's eyebrows rose, "George has the flu," she replied.

Sam's smile widened, "You mean he didn't want to spend another day with me, cooped up in the back of the van."

She returned Sam's smile, "I would think it's something along those lines. Now how's Andy?"

"She was more confident this morning, her first day jitters have gone. She found out quite a bit of interesting information yesterday, especially the basement, it has certainly piqued her curiosity."

"Basement?"

"When Andy got the tour from the Receptionist, Sue, she told her that she often heard noises from the basement, Sue put it down to rats."

"But Andy thinks it might be the human rat variety?"

Sam nodded, "I've told her not to investigate on her own, wait until we've got enough evidence to get a warrant."

Jo nodded, "But you're worried that she might act if she hears something?"

Sam nodded, "She has this annoying habit of reacting before thinking things through, especially if she thinks someone's in danger."

Jo chuckled, "I bet she kept you on your toes when she was a rookie?"

"Being a T.O. was never on my to do list, but after the sudden end of my undercover operation, Boyko thought it was time I put my years on patrol to good use and train a rookie. Andy drew the short straw and as she was involved with my cover being blown, she wasn't exactly the person I wanted to train."

"But that changed?" Jo asked perceptively, she was a detective and could read most people easily.

Sam nodded, "She's a really good cop; head strong; has her heart on her sleeve, but she's determined to do the right thing. She also puts up with me, so she can't be that bad," he grinned.

"From what I've seen you're a pretty good team, both at work and off," Jo smiled, wondering if she dare ask the next question, deciding she'd got nothing to lose, "What about Luke and Andy, is it going somewhere?"

"I'm not a gossip, Jo. Andy and Luke's relationship is between them. I didn't tell Andy about your history with Luke, I probably should have, but I didn't. I left that to you."

Jo nodded, "But if he's still obsessed with Zoe, then whatever they have is not going to last. It's what ultimately led to us…"

"I know, Jo, but you haven't got to worry about Andy, she's got everything under control."

She smiled, "And she's got a partner who cares an awful lot about her. You do know that I took a risk sending you undercover with her?"

Sam's eyebrows rose, "What do you mean?"

Jo shook her head, "Come on, Sam. You know that when you're under you're supposed to keep personal relationships out of it. Anything personal happens and you could put yourself and the case at risk."

Sam nodded, "And your point is, Jo?"

"I've known you since the academy and I've never seen you like this."

"Like what?"

"In so deep."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked; his voice laced with confusion.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?"

Sam shook his head, he had only recently admitted it to himself; he wasn't going to admit it to Jo, who was currently the senior officer on his team.

"I don't want to pry, but there's something between you and Andy. Anyone can see it and that's what's probably rubbing George up the wrong way. He's always been a victim of the green eyed monster. But I don't want you to get hurt, Sam. We're still friends."

"Thanks for your concern, Jo, but I'm not going to get hurt, neither is Andy. We're going to get to the bottom of this case and I'm sure both of our hearts will remain intact."

Jo nodded, "Just be careful, Sam I don't want either you or Andy hurt."

"I know, Jo," he smiled at her, before deciding to change the subject, "Andy did find out that Jankovich blocks out sections of his diary; the last blocked out session corresponded with when we were watching him. The next blocked out section is Tuesday, both Andy and I are wondering if that's when the next girl has an appointment with our good doctor."

Jo smiled, "We'll get things in place for Tuesday. If that's what Andy found out on her first day, I can't wait to see what she's found out by the end of next week. She's good."

Sam smiled, "I already told you that."

* * *

><p>Andy's morning passed relatively quietly, Sue chatted to her about random topics, from her daughter to what music and television shows she liked. Just before lunch Kathleen appeared in the Reception area and handed Andy a large file, "Andrea, I need you to carry out an inventory on our supplies. Isabelle was supposed to do it at the beginning of the week, but due to her family emergency, she left us in the lurch," Kathleen's eyebrows shot up in distaste.<p>

"I'm sure she couldn't help her family emergency," Andy stated seriously.

Kathleen tutted, "Well just don't plan on having an emergency whilst you're here, Andrea. We need all hands on deck."

Andy nodded, "I'll try my best."

"Good, now please make the inventory your priority."

Andy looked down at the file, "I will."

With that Kathleen turned and returned to her office.

"I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her," Andy said quietly.

"I know, neither would I," Sue replied conspiratorially, "I'm sure Isabelle's dreading coming back. She'll be on the wrong end of Kathleen's side for a while. She's not someone you want to cross, so you'd better make sure you do the inventory right."

Andy nodded, "I'll make sure it's perfect."

Sue smiled, "That's good. Now where would you like to go for lunch?"

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Sue and Andy left Jankovich's and walked down the street, he assumed they were heading out for lunch. The sound of the back door opening, startled him for a moment, but he relaxed when Jack walked in, dressed in the same uniform Sam was wearing.<p>

"Jo thought you could use a little company whilst she's organising the operation for Tuesday. Anything interesting happened?" Jack asked as he sat down in the empty chair next to Sam.

Sam shook his head, "Only the regular comings and goings you'd expect from a Doctor's practice. Andy and the receptionist, Sue, have just left for lunch."

"We checked out Sue and her family and everything seems to be above board. She looks like she's just another innocent in this tangled mess."

Sam sighed, "This case seems to be about destroying the innocence of everyone involved."

Jack nodded, "Sometimes the world is a very distasteful place."

Sam agreed, "Yeah but at least we're trying to do something about making it a better place."

"That's all we can do, Sam, is try and it looks like your partner is certainly trying her best. Jo was really impressed with what's she's turned up so far and it takes a lot to impress Jo."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, Jo doesn't suffer fools lightly."

"George is certainly pushing her limits, though," Jack replied.

"I think he'd push the patience of a Saint."

Jack laughed, "I think he would, Sam." Jack leaned forward and pointed to the screen, "What do you make of that?"

Sam studied the monitor and saw Kathleen head out of the alleyway alongside the building, a large brown bag in her hand, "I wonder where she's headed to with that brown bag?"

"That's a very good question," Jack replied before reaching for his radio, "Team two, we have Kathleen Cowley walking towards you, I want to know where she's going. Follow with caution and do not blow your cover, we don't want any of them to know we're onto them."

"Yes, sir," replied one of the officers from the second car.

"Let's hope she's going somewhere interesting," Jack stated.

Sam nodded, his eyes glued to the screen.

* * *

><p>Andy counted the boxes again, moving them from one stack to another, making sure she didn't miss any. When she'd reached a total she checked the list, something was off; there were two fewer boxes of medicine than there should have been. She asterisked next to the name on the inventory and wrote a two.<p>

She then moved onto the next item on the list and began counting.

* * *

><p>Kathleen glanced over her shoulder as she climbed up the steps to the decrepit brown stone apartment building, it had certainly seen better days and she was glad she didn't have to live in the area. It certainly wasn't in one of the better districts of town. When she reached the door, she knocked sharply on the door and waited, the building didn't have an intercom system; it didn't really need one, as she knew what she would find inside.<p>

Her first visit had shaken her to the core, her stomach had churned and the bile had risen in her throat, but as she had visited more frequently she'd almost become desensitised to the women and their situations. It wasn't that she didn't care, she had been paid not to care and at the moment the extra money was all that was protecting her family from living on the streets.

The door to the brownstone opened slowly, and a man glared around the edge, "Kathleen!" he declared as he recognised her. "I take it Jankovich sent you?"

She nodded, "I have the medication you requested at your last appointment."

He took the bag she offered, and opened the door wider, inviting her in.

She glanced over her shoulder, aware that no one appeared to be paying her any attention so she stepped inside. The corridor was dark and dingy and there was a scent of damp that hung in the air, assaulting her nostrils. She tried not to breathe too deeply as the smell made her stomach churn. Running down one side of the corridor was a row of doors and she knew the pattern was repeated on the second floor. "Jankovich wants to know if there are any more patients." She stated simply, trying to avoid thinking about what, or rather who was on the other side of the doors.

"Tell Jankovich, he does not need to know that information, it is mine to know only. I will contact him when there is someone I want him to see," The man replied, his voice slurred by a thick accent that Kathleen couldn't place.

She nodded a sense of unease flowing through her, she'd only met this man a few times and each time he made her nervous, "I'll tell him. If you need anything else…"

"I'll be in contact," he replied, gesturing for her to leave.

Kathleen nodded as she turned towards the door.

* * *

><p>Tom and Ben sat in the street a few buildings down from the brownstone where Kathleen Cowley had entered; they had called through to Jo and were waiting for any information on the address.<p>

Tom nudged Ben as he noticed the door open, "She's coming out, it wasn't a long visit," he watched her as she walked slowly down the steps, glancing over her shoulder. "She doesn't have the bag anymore. Our girl's made a delivery of some kind."

Just as Kathleen began to walk back down the road, Tom jumped out of the car and began to follow her on foot, giving them eyes on her at all times. Ben would follow at a safe distance in the car and be on hand should they need to intervene with the subject.

As Ben started the engine his cell phone began to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, "Hi, Jo," he said before listening to what Jo had to say. He nodded as he listened, knowing that she couldn't see the action, but it was a natural reflex when he talked on the phone and it was a habit he couldn't seem to break. When Jo had finished he replied, "Tom's following on foot, we're assuming she's heading back to Jankovich's minus her bag."

A few moments later their conversation ended and Ben continued towards Jankovich's.

* * *

><p>By the end of the afternoon, Andy had completed half of the inventory; she'd have to finish first thing Monday morning. She hoped Kathleen would be able to wait until Monday, although she hadn't seen her since before lunch, but that wasn't unusual, she seemed to spend a lot of time in her office.<p>

Andy was tidying her desk when she heard the door open, a few seconds later Sue called out, "Hey, Sam, come to meet Andy again? She's a lucky girl."

* * *

><p>Sam smiled at Sue's comments, "I'm the lucky one, Sue," Sam replied seriously, "I'm just working in the local area and couldn't resist walking Andy home. It's not often I get the privilege."<p>

Sue beamed, "I wish my Daniel still thought like that, I guess after a few years marriage the novelty wears off."

"I wouldn't know, Sue, but I hope what Andy and I have doesn't wear off," he replied genuinely, wondering how much of their conversation Andy could hear.

The instant Sam had said he was the lucky one to Sue, Andy had frozen, her mind wandering back to the previous evening where he'd said he hadn't wanted to lose her and then on their walk home he'd said that she was worth fighting for, especially where George was concerned. Did he… could he… she inhaled deeply, feel more for her than just friendship? She asked herself.

"Hey, Andy!" Sue called, from her desk, "Sam's here."

Andy turned from her desk, grabbed her bag and walked towards them, "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts."

Sam grinned, "Over thinking again, Smithy?"

She nodded, "Yep, one of my bad habits, just had an idea for the conclusion of my assignment."

Sam chuckled, "She wakes up in the middle of the night and has to jot down the latest idea for her assignment," he winked at Andy.

"The assignments will be over soon and then hopefully I'll have my degree," she stated wistfully.

Sam pulled her into his embrace, "There's no hopefully about it, it's a certainty."

She looked up at him, "I'm glad you've got confidence in me."

"Someone's got too, because you're very good at doubting yourself," he looked into her eyes and he couldn't believe what he did next, he hadn't planned it, but he dipped his head and gently kissed her quickly on the lips. When he pulled away from her, he was expecting her to frown or something, but she just looked at him a look of shock etched on her beautiful features.

Sue was oblivious to Sam and Andy as she busied herself gathering her things, "Anyway, I'll leave you lovebirds to it; Daniel's cooking dinner so that I can play with Lucy before she has to get ready for bed. You don't realise how quickly time flies, it doesn't seem like two minutes ago since she was a tiny baby crying in my arms and now she's toddling around getting into everything. Have a good weekend, Andy and I'll see you on Monday. Bye Sam, don't do anything I wouldn't!" She tapped Sam on his back as she passed and winked at him, when he looked at her.

Andy hadn't heard a word Sue had said, she was locked in the moment when Sam's lips had touched hers in a kiss that was tender and short and yet had rocked her world. The only thing was, she hadn't been Andy McNally and he hadn't been Sam Swarek, in that moment, they had been undercover. So it hadn't been real, but it had felt more real than anything she'd felt before, she almost sighed. Her life was about to get really complicated and she was going to spend the next two days with Sam, who was at the centre of the mess that was currently called her life.

She felt her chin being lifted and once again she found herself looking into his eyes, she smiled, well she hoped that was how her face appeared to him, but at that moment she wasn't entirely sure she was in control of her body.

"Andy?" Sam asked his voice quiet and thick with emotion.

"Sam?" she replied, her voice quiet.

"Let's go home," he stated, releasing her chin, gently taking her hand and leading her out of the office.

They walked home in silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Both of them were lost in their thoughts.

Sam was silently berating himself for getting lost in the moment, threatening not only his relationship with Andy, but also their job.

Andy was silently recalling every conversation they'd had since she'd split up with Luke, trying to work out if Sam could possibly be interested in something more than friendship, or whether he was just incredibly good at his undercover role. Her mind flowed back to her time as Edie in the Mermaid Lounge, Sam had kissed her then, it had been part of their role, they had both walked away from that night; maybe the kiss they'd just shared was nothing more than their undercover role. Why was her life so confusing? She thought.

* * *

><p>Sam was cooking dinner and Andy lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, her mind was still spinning. She kept replaying the moment of their kiss, she was confused and she didn't like being confused. It was something she tried to avoid, like she tried to avoid falling for the wrong person, which she'd managed time and time again. But everything with Sam was beginning to feel right, but it came back to the thought they weren't Sam and Andy of the Fifteenth, friends and partners. At the moment they were Sam Carmichael and Andrea Smith, they were supposed to kiss, they were supposed to be in love. She sighed.<p>

Sam was just going to knock on the door and tell her dinner was ready, but when he saw her there lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling completely lost in thought. He thought he knew why she was staring at the ceiling. It was the same reason he'd been stirring his pasta sauce within an inch of its life. He'd let his emotions get the best of him, which was dangerous in their situation. They had been working so well together and he'd totally blown it by getting carried away.

"You can stop torturing yourself in the doorway," she stated from the bed.

He jumped at the sound of her voice, "I'm sorry," he said as he took a couple of steps towards her before stopping.

She looked at him, "You have nothing to be sorry for, it's part of our role. We have to make it believable."

He nodded, "I came to say dinner's ready."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a minute," she replied, before closing her eyes. A few seconds later she heard her door close. She'd felt so comfortable with him and now she was confused, she was also going to have to spend the weekend with him. It could be the longest forty eight hours of her life. She sighed, way to go, Andy, you don't do anything easy, do you? She asked herself, before she slowly slid off the bed to go and eat dinner. Maybe she could keep the conversation on what she'd found out at work, because at the moment she couldn't talk to Sam about anything else until she'd sorted her own mind out.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed ~ Another update soon,<em>

_Sairs_


	17. A long weekend  part one

_Once again a big thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review and alert my story. I do appreciate the support. Thanks again to dcj._

_Wherever you are have a great day._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 16 ~ A long weekend part one._

* * *

><p>Sam studied the ceiling of his bedroom, he had counted the swirls in the paintwork several times, but he still couldn't fall asleep. He'd made a mistake, he'd realised that the moment it had happened and even though he regretted it, he still couldn't believe how right it had felt. The only problem was; that kiss had created an invisible wall between him and Andy. He couldn't work out what was going on in her mind and she wasn't in the sharing mood.<p>

He thought back to earlier that evening, they'd eaten dinner and talked about inconsequential things or the case. There hadn't been any teasing or light banter that usually fell between them. It was awkward, exactly like after their blackout fiasco, where they'd spent weeks pretending everything was okay, when it wasn't.

Andy had retreated to her bedroom, escaping from the uneasiness that had surrounded them and left him to his thoughts. Not long after she'd escaped he'd followed to his room, hoping that sleep would release him from his thoughts, but no. He was destined to spend the night staring at the ceiling going over every moment that had led to this situation.

As he started to count the swirls again, he heard a mumbled cry from Andy's room; he tensed, his face contorting in a look of concentration as he tried to ascertain whether he'd imagined the sound, or whether Andy was actually in distress. He listened carefully, but couldn't hear anything but the uneasy night time silence and the distant sound of late night traffic. When he was about to relax, he heard it again, it was like a strangled sob maybe mixed with a name. Within seconds he was out of bed and hurried towards Andy's bedroom door, he paused and waited, just to be sure, he didn't want to dig himself further into the hole he'd created earlier that day. He rested his hand against the door and waited; as soon as he heard her pained cry he gently pushed open the door and walked over to her, kneeling beside her bed. He reached out and gently rested his hands against her shoulders applying gentle pressure to them as he quietly spoke, "Andy, wake up."

She mumbled and struggled against his grasp, her features contorted in a look of pain, her breathing laboured, "No!" she cried again, her arms beginning to flail.

"Andy, wake up," he demanded, his voice sterner than before, he watched as she began to relax.

"Sam?" she whispered, her eyes still tightly closed, she stilled, no longer pushing against him.

"Yes, Andy," he replied, "You were dreaming, go back to sleep."

She opened her eyes, "Sam!" she stated confused for a moment, "What?"

"You were calling out in your sleep," he began, as he moved his hands from her shoulders, gently pushing a loose strand of hair from her face, "You were having a nightmare," he said softly; reluctantly pulling his hand away from her face.

She shifted slightly in bed, embarrassed that she'd woken him up, "Sorry," she said meekly, "I didn't mean to wake you."

He smiled, "You didn't wake me; I wasn't asleep. Do you want to talk?"

She shook her head, "No, thanks. It was just a nightmare, that's all."

He nodded and began to stand slowly, "Are you okay now?"

She nodded, "Thank you."

"It's nothing," he said, a small smile playing over his lips a he walked towards her bedroom door. He stopped in the door and turned to look at her, "Night, Andy," he said quietly.

"Night, Sam," she replied as she watched him walk out of her room, closing her door behind him; she smiled, he cared for her, the question was how much? She sighed as she snuggled back down into her bed and tried not to think of Sam walking out of her life maybe accepting a job in Guns and Gangs, which she knew one day he'd be offered.

Sam walked back to his room and crawled into bed and looked at the ceiling beginning to count once again the swirls on his ceiling. Would he ever fall asleep? He asked himself.

* * *

><p>Andy stretched and pulled herself out of bed, glancing at the bedside clock, it was half past eight, time to get up. She sauntered to the closet, pulling out her favourite top and jeans, she might be uncomfortable around Sam, but she was going to be comfortable in her clothes, she decided. She took her clothes and headed to the bathroom as she passed Sam's room, his door was closed, the door to the bathroom open she headed inside, locking the door behind her so that she could have her morning shower.<p>

Finished in the bathroom, she headed into the living area, expecting Sam to be awake, he was an early bird and usually had breakfast sorted. She huffed; it was obviously her turn to make breakfast. She walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards, what would Sam like for breakfast? She wondered.

A few minutes later she'd decided to make pancakes, she could make them relatively easily and they'd always tasted good to her, when she'd been with Luke, he only ate toast for breakfast, if he was there, so she hadn't had to be too creative. However, with Sam, he'd taken the time to cook for her; she wanted to do the same for him; if she thought about it there wasn't much she wouldn't do for him. She sighed, when had Sam gone from being her friend to meaning so much to her? She wondered. She'd always avoided being so emotionally involved in anyone, she'd been burned in the past and had been determined never to make herself emotionally vulnerable and reliant on someone else. Sam Swarek had somehow snuck up on her, breaking through the walls she'd carefully constructed around her emotions and he'd captured her heart without her even noticing.

But, and she sighed again, he couldn't feel the same way about her, if he did why hadn't he made a move or said anything since she'd broken up with Luke, before they went undercover? That's why she avoided emotions; it was too complicated, too messy and too easy to get hurt. And she hurt at the moment and she knew Sam didn't even know why, she'd spent the best part of the night worrying about what had happened when he'd kissed her, but he hadn't kissed her, he'd kissed Andy Smith. She added the eggs to her mixture and began to beat them furiously, using the mixture as a way of venting her frustrations.

"Careful there, McNally, what did those poor eggs do to you?" Sam's sleepy voice asked from behind her.

She jumped and looked at him, "Nothing, just wanted to make sure they were whisked well," his hair was mussed and he'd obviously only woken up a short time ago as he still looked half asleep. "I didn't think you slept in?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't sleep too well," he admitted quietly.

She nodded, "Things on your mind?" she tried to ask casually.

"Something like that," he replied as he walked over to her, standing behind he so that he could peer over her shoulder, "What's for breakfast?"

Her heart began to pound faster in her chest, it was a reaction she was becoming more familiar with whenever he stood near her, "Pancakes," she replied quietly, feeling his breath tickling her neck. She had to stop herself leaning back into him, her body wanting him to touch her to make the confusion go away, but she couldn't let that happen, they were only pretending, playing at being a couple, playing at living together.

"Andy," he said quietly, not moving from behind her, his hands hung by his sides, desperately wanting to touch her, but knowing that it wasn't his place.

"What?" she asked; still stirring the pancake mixture.

"I'm sorry…"

She turned slightly, "For what?"

"I shouldn't have."

"Shouldn't have what?"

"Kissed you."

"Oh," she couldn't help but sag with disappointment.

He noticed her sag and the dejected sound in her voice, "It wasn't called for in our role," he added quietly.

She let his words sink in, "Oh?" Her hopes rose slightly, was he saying that he shouldn't have kissed her because it wasn't part of their role, but that didn't make sense, "But we were… are playing a couple, couples kiss."

He nodded, "They do, but…"

She abandoned her pancakes and turned to look at him, accidentally brushing against him as she turned, her body tingling where it had touched him, "But what? You kissed Andy Smith in her place of work, it was what was expected, I should have been fine with it."

"But you weren't?"

She looked at him, "No, I wasn't."

"Why?"

She avoided looking at his face; she studied the seam on the edge of the collar of his tee shirt, her mind was awash with ideas and words but nothing came together in a coherent form.

"Why?" he repeated, recognising the signs that she was over thinking.

"Because…" she started.

He reached out and cupped her chin and gently tilted it so that her eyes met his, "Because…" he repeated quietly.

"Because I wanted it to be me you kissed," she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and worried it.

He looked at her, the weight of her words hanging in the air, she was avoiding his gaze and nervously worrying her bottom lip, she wanted him to kiss her, not Andy Smith. He smiled, as he repeated her words in his head again, _'I wanted it to be me you kissed."_ He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "Andy," he waited for her to look at him, "I was sorry because I should have had everything under control. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation."

She looked into his eyes; they met hers, it was as if he was almost looking into her soul, she shivered, "Advantage?" she uttered, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"I didn't kiss Andy Smith," he paused, "I kissed you, Andy McNally."

She smiled, "Oh."

"Oh," he repeated.

Her smile widened, "You kissed me?"

He nodded, "I kissed you."

"Are you planning on kissing me again?"

He grinned, "That depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you want me to," his gaze intensified, "On whether you want to try something between us. You just broke up with Luke."

She nodded, "I did just break up with Luke, but I realised it was over a long time ago. I was just going through the motions; my heart was with someone else."

"It was?"

"Is. I just thought he was being awesome at his undercover role and I was reading too much into our friendship."

"Andy," he moved his hand to play with a loose strand of hair, "We shouldn't do anything whilst we're undercover; it's against all of the rules."

"I know, but does that mean we can do something about this," she gestured back and forth between them, "after we've finished this job?"

Sam smiled, "If that's what you want," she nodded, "It's what I want too," his smile revealing his dimples.

She smiled, before standing up quickly on her toes and planting a kiss on his cheek, "Now go have a shower, we can talk more over breakfast."

"Yes, Ma'am," he replied, winking as he reluctantly backed out of the kitchen, wondering how he had suddenly gotten so lucky.

Andy watched him go, then sighed, had she and Sam just agreed to give whatever they had a go? She replayed their conversation, and grinned, Sam wanted to kiss her; he wanted to try at something more than friends. She stopped, her stomach churning, she still had so many opportunities to screw this up before it had even begun, they were sharing a house, working together; he was going to see her at her best and at her worst; she hung her head.

"Stop over thinking it, Andy!" Sam called from the corridor.

* * *

><p>She laughed, he knew her too well.<p>

Half an hour later the pancakes were ready and Sam had just returned from the bathroom, his hair still damp, dressed in jeans and a dark grey tee shirt, "Breakfast smells good," he said as he walked over to the table.

She smiled, "Well I hope they taste as good as they smell, I haven't made them in a long while."

Sam looked at the plate stacked with pancakes, "From here they look pretty delicious."

Her smile widened, "Well dig in and try them."

Sam took her up on her offer and helped himself to a pancake; he noticed her watch as he used his fork to carefully cut a piece and ate it. He smiled, "Good pancakes, Andy."

She smiled and relaxed, "It's a wonder they're okay after the beating they got this morning."

He chuckled, "They turned out fine, Andy."

She took a bite of her own pancake, "Mmm, not bad."

"Don't put yourself down, they're good."

"Thank you," she replied.

* * *

><p>Dishes done, Sam leaned against the kitchen counter, "What are we going to do today?"<p>

She smiled, "Can we talk?"

He nodded, "I'd like that. Do you want to talk here or somewhere else?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she thought, "Maybe we could go to the park and talk?"

"Sounds good to me."

As they stepped out into the morning sunshine, Andy tentatively reached out and took Sam's hand in her own; he smiled and glanced down at their linked hands, then glanced over at Andy, who returned his smile.

They walked hand in hand to the park, collecting lunch from the local delicatessen on their way. When they arrived in the park they chose a quiet part of the park, away from the children playing on the swings. They sat under the shade of a large tree, and looked out over the expanse of green.

After a few minutes they both said, "So…" They laughed, Sam looked at her, "You go first," he suggested.

She nodded, before taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry," she avoided looking at him and picked up a strand of grass and ran it between her fingers.

"What are you sorry for?" Sam asked, noticing that she was nervous.

"For being a fool," she replied quietly.

He shook his head, "What?"

"I thought that picking Luke would be the right choice, the sensible choice. I've made many mistakes in my life, especially when it comes to relationships and I thought Luke would be the safe option, he wouldn't hurt me; well he couldn't hurt me, because I never let him in here," She pointed to her heart, "On some level I realised that I needed something more from that relationship with Luke and when I started to really think about it, I knew I would never get it from him. Yet for a long time I ignored the one person who was always there for me and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, Andy."

"Can I ask you a question," she glanced at him quickly from under her eyebrows.

He nodded, "Anything," he replied wondering where her mind was leading her.

"How long have you realised you wanted more than what we have?" she asked quietly, picking at another long strand of grass and running it between her fingers.

"A while, if I was to put a date on it, it was the night of the blackout, when I should have stopped you, but I didn't. I was lost in the moment and every sound thought that should have made me stop, didn't. After that I sort of lived in hope, but tried not too at the same time. You were with Luke, you were happy and ultimately that's what I want for you to be happy. If it's not with me, then it'll hurt, but if it is then I'm one lucky guy."

She looked at him, "I told Traci that the blackout was the best mistake of my life. I should have realised then that what I had with Luke would never, could never compete with what I hope I could have with you. But there was someone else who gave me what I needed without ever being asked," She met his eyes with her own and smiled, "You; you have been there every single time I've needed you. Even when you've put yourself and your job on the line for me, you've listened to me whine about Luke and you've supported me every single step of my life on the job. I couldn't be who I am now without you and even though I should be terrified of what this is, I'm not."

He couldn't help but pull her hand into his, rubbing small circles with his thumb on the back of her hand; "You just needed someone to believe in you and that was easy, once I knew you," he grinned, "You might drive me to distraction at times with your headstrong ideas, you might over think everything within an inch of its life, but I would do anything for you without question."

She smiled, "I know and I hope you know I'd do the same for you."

"I do, Andy, I know you would, you proved it the night at the Mermaid Lounge," he raised his eyebrows, "Especially when you turned your back on someone who was armed."

She hung her head, "You read the report?"

He nodded, "And my locker received a new dent for its collection the night I found out. But I need you to be safe, to think things through before you act, because I don't want to lose you."

She leaned against his shoulder, "I don't want to lose you either. I want you to be around for a very long time."

He leaned forward and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, "I want the same too, Andy."

"So where do we go from here?"

"We take it one day at a time, I'm in no rush, I've waited this long and I don't want to ruin anything. At the moment we've got to keep our head in the game though, if we let our emotions get in the way, something might…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

She nodded, "Happen," she finished for him.

"Yes. Jo's already warned me, she's guessed there's something between us, definitely on my part, she's not so sure about you."

"Well, when I see her I'll have to definitely update her on my feelings for you, just so that she has all of the facts," She winked as he looked at her.

"I'm sure Jo will be thrilled."

"As long as we don't ruin the case."

"Well we're both invested in it and as long as we don't do something silly," he looked at her.

"Like go into the basement when I shouldn't," she clarified.

"Yes, something like that, then we're going to be fine."

She smiled, "I think we're going to be more than fine," she snuggled into his side and watched as a butterfly fluttered through the air, stopping on a blade of grass, its wings fluttering as it balanced.

* * *

><p><em>More soon ~ Sairs<em>


	18. A long weekend  part two

_Once again a huge thank you to everyone who has shown support through reviews and adding my story to alerts/favourites. I do truly appreciate it. Also a shout out to dcj who's encouragement and support is always fantastic._

_I hope you have a great day, wherever you are._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 17 ~ A long weekend part two_

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam walked back to their apartment hand in hand, completely comfortable in each other's company. Andy smiled; for the first time for as long as she could remember she was really happy, not just faking it, but truly happy. She wasn't scared of what their future held, because as long as Sam was with her, she was sure she'd be okay.<p>

Sam released her hand so that he could open the door to their apartment, he had enjoyed their afternoon together in the park; they'd talked and hung out together and he hadn't felt guilty when he'd held her hand, he was enjoying being honest with her. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Andy walked into the living area and flopped down onto the sofa, sagging into the cushions, she smiled, "Thank you."

He sat down beside her and rested his hand on gently on her leg, "For what?"

"For being patient."

He laughed, "I don't think anyone's thanked me for being patient before, it's not one of my strong suits."

She laughed, "Well you've obviously developed your skill in the patience department, because you haven't throttled me yet," she winked.

He shook his head, "No, but you've come close a few times."

"I know and I promise I'll try not to test your patience too much in the future."

"Don't make promises that you'll struggle to keep, because we both know there will be times when you stretch my tolerance."

She nudged his shoulder with hers, "But you know you enjoy it."

"I'll enjoy this more," he replied quietly, gently cupping her chin with his hand and turning her head slightly so that he could place a gentle kiss on her lips. When he gently released her lips, he rested his forehead against hers.

"Hmm, I enjoyed that more than arguing too."

* * *

><p>Andy stretched and reluctantly pulled herself from the sofa and Sam's arms, her stomach grumbling, "Guess that's a sign I need to find something to eat."<p>

Sam chuckled, "Glad to see you put your stomach first."

"Always," she walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboards looking for inspiration. She stilled when she felt him behind her, this time she was comfortable enough to lean back into him, letting herself enjoy the sensations tingling up and down her spine. Her smile widened as he gently encircled her waist with his arms and dropped his chin on her shoulder.

"Find anything you like?" his breath tickling the skin on her neck as he spoke.

"Maybe," she replied.

"How about we cook dinner together?" he asked.

"I'd like that," she turned in his arms so that she was facing him, "perhaps I can teach you some tricks!"

He grinned, "I look forward to finding out, Andy."

She smiled before placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "So what are we going to cook?"

* * *

><p>Within minutes they'd organised what they were going to cook, Andy preparing the vegetables, whilst Sam began to cook the meat, they chatted about inconsequential things, just happy to pass the time together.<p>

"Ouch!" Andy cried as she lost her concentration for a moment when Sam brushed past her on the way to the fridge, cutting her finger instead of the carrot she had been slicing. She automatically held her finger up in the air and winced as she noticed the trail of red that began to trickle down her finger. Before she had time to move, Sam had grasped her hand and was directing her to the sink, quickly turning on the tap and placing her finger under the running cold water. She winced as her finger began to throb.

"Hold it there, Andy," Sam instructed as left her to find the first aid kit. A few moments later he was back with the green pack and had opened it, looking for what he needed to treat the wound.

She nodded and watched as he searched efficiently through the first aid kit, pulling out some wipes, "Sorry," she said quietly, "I got distracted."

Sam's eyebrow rose, "Accidents happen," he replied as he opened the wipe and pulled her finger out from under the tap, "Now hold still." He carefully wiped at the cut with the antiseptic wipe and examined it carefully, "I don't think it needs stitches, but it is quite deep. Hold it up," he instructed as he went back to the first aid kit. He returned a few moments later with a small sterile pad and tape and applied it to her cut. "All finished," he said after he'd carefully fastened the tape, "But I think now you're injured you better just stick to stirring the pot," he winked as she pouted.

"It's all your fault, anyway," she tried to explain as she picked up the wooden spoon and walked over to the pan that held the rice they were going to eat with their stir fry.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked a tone of irritation in his voice.

She looked at him, a small smile on her lips, "If you hadn't brushed past me when you walked by, I wouldn't have been distracted and the knife wouldn't have cut my finger instead of the carrot."

"So I distracted you?" he asked closing the distance between them.

She nodded, "A good distraction, though, well apart from the resulting injury."

"I'll try to stop brushing past you then," he was now barely a few inches away from her.

"I like the brushing part, but maybe not when I'm armed with a knife?" she suggested as she stepped forward and brushed her arms against his.

"I'll try and control myself," he dipped his head slightly.

"Me too," she angled her head so that their lips were almost touching, she closed her eyes the moment she felt his lips touched hers, her mind losing all conscious thought as she gave into the emotions and sensations that coursed through her body as she gave into Sam's kiss. "Wow!" she uttered when her mind finally caught up after they separated; his forehead resting against hers.

Sam nodded, "Pretty good description, Andy," he brought his hand up to the side of her face, gently using his fingertips to brush gentle circles on her cheek.

She gently tilted her head into his touch, revelling in the gentleness of his touch and the intense look in his eyes, she smiled, "I could get used to this."

"Me too," he replied, before reluctantly pulling his hand away from her cheek, "But if you want to eat tonight, we're going to have to continue this later."

Her smile widened, "I think that can be arranged, although," she looked at him intently, placing her palm flat on his chest, "We're going to have to try and not get too lost in this," she moved her hand between them, "Because we promised we wouldn't get too carried away until after this is over."

He nodded, "It would be so easy, but if we…" he looked at the serious look on her face, "It wouldn't be right until we're back home. When we can just be us."

She nodded, "I'll try to be good," she winked, "Now I have a pot to stir," she replied, picking up the spoon from the counter where she'd dropped it when Sam had kissed her. She walked over to the pot and stirred the rice.

* * *

><p>Sam sat on the sofa next to Andy and grabbed the controls from her, "I didn't realise you were a channel hopper," he stated as he found a football game, "Football okay?"<p>

She rolled her eyes, "That's why I was channel hopping, my choices were limited. Football's okay as long as you don't expect me to cheer."

Sam grinned, "I can live without the cheering."

"Good," she leaned back into the sofa and settled into watching the game.

Sam slung his arm casually around the back of the sofa, so that it settled on her shoulders, his hand gently cupping her shoulder, pulling her into his side.

She smiled as she snuggled into his side, "I guess football isn't so bad when you've got the right company," she relented.

Sam smiled, "Just make yourself comfortable," he replied when she'd stopped fidgeting.

"I have to make sure my pillow's just right," her head lay against his chest, her ear resting just above his heart, where she could hear the steady beat.

* * *

><p>Sam lost himself in the game and didn't notice that Andy had fallen asleep, until she mumbled something and he tilted his head forward, she had a small smile on her face, he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to share time with her. During the game she had pulled her feet up onto the sofa and he had moved so that she was laying flush against his side, her head resting on his chest and one of her arms slung over him, his arm was lying across her back. He let his mind wander to thinking about waking up with her in his arms and it was a thought that made him smile. Somewhere along the line she'd become the most important person in his world and he wanted her to stay a part of it for the rest of his life.<p>

Relaxed, Sam closed his eyes, he was going to enjoy the moment for as long as it lasted.

* * *

><p>Andy opened her eyes and for a moment wondered where she was. She relaxed when she realised that she was nestled on Sam's chest, his arm pulling her to him. She smiled and closed her eyes content to stay where she was, safe in Sam's arms.<p>

* * *

><p>The warmth of the morning sunlight woke her from her slumber, she smiled when she found she was still snuggled in Sam's arms on the sofa, she refrained from stretching wanting to make the moment last for as long as possible. She let her mind wander thinking about waking up in his arms every morning, it was something she could definitely get used to. She didn't want to move from his embrace, unlike when she'd been with Luke, they'd never snuggled or cuddled, they had stayed on their respective sides of the bed.<p>

"Morning, sleepyhead," Sam said as he gently moved his hand from her shoulder so that he could play with a long strand of her hair.

She tilted her head so that she could see his face, her eyes meeting his, "Morning," she smiled, "Did you sleep well?"

He grinned, "Well I can't say the sofa was my first choice, but the company was certainly good. You?"

"I had a very comfortable pillow, thank you."

He tilted his head forward and placed a tender kiss on her forehead, "I could get used to this," he stated, still twirling a tendril of hair round his finger.

"What, sleeping on the sofa?" she grinned, knowing what he really meant.

He laughed, "No, you and me," he stated seriously.

She smiled, "I could too," she shifted slightly so she rested her arms on his chest and her head balanced on her hands, "I'm going to have a shower, then I might see about organising some breakfast."

He grinned, "You sure you don't want company in the shower?"

She shook her head, "Good try, but no, I'm pretty sure I can manage by myself," she stretched her head forward and gently kissed him, before pulling herself out of his embrace, stretching and heading for the bathroom.

Sam groaned as an image of her in the shower popped into his mind, he hoped Andy used all of the hot water, because he was going to need a very cold shower.

* * *

><p>Andy carefully measured the sugar into the bowl and added the butter; she stirred the mixture together, whilst the bacon grilled in the pan.<p>

"What are you making?" he asked as he stepped behind her, resting his hands on her waist, his fingers gently massaging the skin that was exposed between the top of her jeans and the hem of her tee shirt.

She shivered as his fingers touched her skin.

He grinned as she shivered under his touch, "Cold, Andy?"

She shook her head, "No," if anything she was a little too hot. Hoping to distract him from causing her to melt into a puddle in the middle of the kitchen floor, she spoke, "Can you keep an eye on the bacon and make a start on the eggs?"

Reluctantly he nodded, although he couldn't resist rubbing his fingers against her soft skin, smiling as she shivered again, "Eggs," he replied before leaving her to her bowl of mixture.

She left the butter and sugar in the bowl, before measuring out the flour, "I'll leave this until after breakfast," she walked over to Sam who was stirring the scrambled eggs in the pan and she couldn't resist returning the favour, gently sliding her fingers under the edges of his shirt. She smiled as he inhaled deeply.

"Keep doing that, Andy and breakfast will be spoiled," he uttered.

"Just returning the favour," she replied cheekily, before removing her hands and grabbing two plates from the drainer and placing them next to the stove.

Sam shot a grin over his shoulder before scooping the bacon and eggs onto their plates, "Breakfast's ready."

She took a plate and walked over to the table, Sam following her, she sat down and began to eat, "Nice eggs again, Sam," she complemented before eating another forkful.

Sam grinned, "What are you making?" he asked nodding towards the bowl and remaining ingredients on the counter.

She smiled, "When I was little I remember baking cakes with my Mom, it was one of the happier memories from my childhood. When she left…" she glanced up from her plate, noticing that Sam was looking at her intently, a small reassuring smile on his lips. "I bake when I'm happy."

"And you're happy?"

She nodded, "And I'm not brilliant at baking, but I can make a pretty good chocolate cake, well my Dad thinks I do."

Sam's smile widened, "Chocolate cake?" She nodded at his question, "Now baking is something I'm not very good at, my Mom and Sarah were the bakers when I grew up, I was chief taster."

"Chief taster?" she asked imagining a small boy with a spoon licking off the cake batter.

"Yep, got to lick the spoon and bowl every time."

"Would you like a lesson in baking then, so that you can make your own cake batter in the future?"

"Baking, mmm, I don't see why not, but then you're going to have to let me return the favour and let me teach you how to make my chilli."

She grinned and held out her hand, "Deal!"

Sam took her hand and shook it, "Deal," he replied, taking the opportunity to pull her closer by tugging on her arm, so that she ended up flush against his chest, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, sealing his promise.

* * *

><p>Sam watched as Andy added a little of the whisked eggs and sieved flour into the butter and sugar, she stirred gently; she turned to him, offering him the wooden spoon, "Your turn."<p>

Instead of taking the spoon from her hand, he took her hand in his and turned it so that they were both stirring the mixture with the spoon; he stood directly behind her, so that she was standing directly in front of him. They worked together stirring the remaining ingredients into the bowl.

Andy didn't know how she could concentrate on stirring the mixture with Sam's hand holding her own, it was the most intimate baking session she'd ever undertaken. She felt the bowl move and instantly she reached out to steady it, within seconds Sam's other hand was covering hers. Her heart pounded in her chest as the skin under his touch tingled and made her stomach flip, a mixture of nerves and something she couldn't quite describe. The tingling in her body intensified as she felt him step closer to her, his chest almost touching her back. It took all of her concentration to remain focused on the bowl of cake batter, rather than succumb to the wonderful sensations that Sam was currently evoking in her.

"Andy," he whispered, turning his head so that his breath tickled her neck.

"Mmm," she replied, finding she was losing the battle to keep her mind focused on her baking.

"I think it's mixed," he stated, stilling the stirring, but not releasing her hand.

It took a few seconds for her mind to register that they'd stopped stirring the mixture, "We need to put it into the tins," her voice sounded husky to her, Sam caused her body to react in ways that she'd never felt before.

Sam reluctantly let her hands go, in order to reach for the tins, and placed them next to the bowl. He watched as she poured the batter into the tins, carefully levelling them before opening the oven and sliding them in. She set the timer and turned to Sam, "Time for washing up."

He grinned as he noticed that Andy had flour on the end of her nose.

"What?" she asked, noticing the intensity of his stare.

He stepped towards her, "You have something on the end of your nose."

"I do," she reached out to wipe it but before she could his hand stilled hers, his other hand reaching up and gently brushing the tip of her nose with his thumb.

"That's better," he said quietly, noticing that she briefly licked her lips; his eyes met hers as he continued to close the distance and kissed her. The kiss intensified as he felt Andy open her lips slightly against his, he matched her movement with his own, their tongues dancing. His hands had once again found the skin exposed at the top of her jeans, his fingers trailing and dancing against her back, running up and down her spine. He felt her hands pulling at the hem of his shirt; he shivered as he felt her fingers run along his stomach, slowly moving upwards.

Finally the need for air became too much and he reluctantly pulled his lips away from hers, he waited as she opened her eyes, her face and neck flushed, her fingers still slowly dancing a slow dance on his chest. He leaned forward, his head resting against hers, so that he could look into her eyes, "Andy…"

She pulled one of her hands out from under his shirt and placed her finger against his lip, silencing him, "I know, slowly," she grinned, "But making out is fun."

He grinned against her finger, before gently placing a kiss against it, he pulled back, "Making out is definitely fun, but we can't do anything more whilst we're undercover. If Jo found out, she'd pull me out and I can't have you working this alone."

She nodded at the serious look that now clouded his face, "I know, Sam. It's just going to be hard, that's all."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Andy, you don't know how hard it is to not pick you up and carry you to that bedroom…"

She smiled, "I don't think I'd be kicking and screaming if you did," she stepped to the side, putting some distance between them. "But I think I can wait 'til this is over. Just think something to look forward to," she winked.

Sam groaned, "I think I'm going to need another shower."

She laughed, "Well there's plenty of time before the cake's ready."

Sam shook his head and left her in the kitchen.

Andy smiled when she heard the shower start up a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Andy looked at the finished cake; it stood proudly in the centre of a plate, with chocolate fudge icing drizzled on the top.<p>

She heard the door close and she turned to see Sam walk in with two brown bags, "Got everything you need?" she asked as she walked over and took a bag from him.

He nodded, "Everything we need for my awesome chilli."

"Not that you're boasting at all," she replied as she began to unpack the groceries.

"You haven't tasted it yet, so you're only assuming that I'm boasting. One taste and I can assure you you'll go weak at the knees."

She chuckled, "I don't need the chilli for that to happen," she blushed as she realised that she's said that aloud.

Sam turned to her a huge grin on his lips, his dimples exposed, "So what does make you go weak at the knees?"

She shook her head, "You."

Sam stepped towards her, "You do some pretty magnificent things to me too," he teased.

She rolled her eyes as she felt herself redden even further, thinking about what they shouldn't be doing she thought she ought to change the topic, "The cake's ready," she pointed to the counter where the chocolate cake magnificently stood.

Sam's gaze followed her arm and looked at the decadent cake, "That looks pretty good, Andy."

"And you haven't even tasted it yet," she replied.

"And you pulled me up for boasting, but it looks like you're just as good as me in the boasting department."

"We'll see," she walked over to the cake and cut a slice, placing it on a plate and handed it to him, "Our first cake," she said, waiting for him to taste it.

He cut a piece of the cake with his fork and ate it; he nodded as he savoured the taste of the cake. "That's delicious," he conceded as he took a second bite.

She grinned, "Told you I could bake."

He nodded, "On this occasion you are right to boast."

"Now I have to wait and see if you hold up your claim with the chilli," she replied seriously.

"Don't worry, McNally, you won't be disappointed. I've not let you down yet, have I?"

She shook her head in answer to his question.

"And I don't intend on starting now," he placed his cake down on the counter, "Now why don't you get changed whilst I get things ready for our next culinary experience, you look like you've been having a flour fight."

She smiled and glanced down at her clothes, noticing that she was wearing flour and chocolate icing, "Okay, but don't start without me."

Sam grinned, "I have no intention of doing this alone."

* * *

><p>Andy opened the door to her bedroom and walked to her closet, pulling out a clean pair of jeans and tee shirt, she turned to her bed and was just about to lay her clothes on the bed when she saw it sitting, nestled against her pillow, a large envelope resting against it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I hope to have another part out this weekend ~ Sairs<em>


	19. A long weekend part three

_Thank you for everyone's support, whether by review or alert, I do appreciate it. Thanks also to dcj whose support, advice and help is greatly appreciated._

_Here's the last part of their weekend ~ hope you enjoy._

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 18 ~ A long weekend part 3_

* * *

><p>Andy dropped her clothes on the bottom of the bed and then walked slowly to the head of the bed a small smile crossing her lips she reached out and picked up the envelope, her name written on the front in Sam's distinctive scrawl.<p>

Slowly she slid her finger under the flap and opened the envelope, she pulled out a card with a teddy bear on the front; she opened it and began to read.

_I have been waiting for a long time for the right person to come along and choose me. I'd almost given up on finding that person, until you came barrelling into my life, turning everything I thought I knew and wanted upside down. Everyone needs someone to call on as a friend, to always be there when you need them and I hope I'm that for you and hopefully we can build on that friendship and turn what we have into something more. I'm so happy that I met you and that you picked me. I don't want you to be alone again and as long as I am here you won't be._

Andy's smile widened as she looked down at the threadbare teddy that was nestled against her pillow, its dark brown eyes looking at her. She picked it up and hugged it, thinking that it was one of the nicest presents anyone had ever gotten her, a gift that meant more because of the thought and promise behind it.

* * *

><p>Sam organised the ingredients on the counter nervously, he wondered if Andy had found her gift, he'd spent most of the time since he bought it thinking about whether he should give it to her and if he did, when. He'd never bought anything like that for anybody else, but then he'd never met anyone like Andy before and she certainly meant more to him than anyone else ever had. His stomach churned, maybe it wasn't the right time, everything was still so new and he didn't want to frighten her, because he knew she had the ability to run when she was scared.<p>

"I thought I was the one who over thinks things," Andy stated from the doorway, the teddy in her arms.

Sam glanced over his shoulder to look at her, he couldn't help but smile when he saw the teddy in her arms, "You found him then?"

Andy nodded, "Thank you," she replied still from the doorway, she glanced nervously at Sam.

He turned to look at her and noticed how she nervously shifted from foot to foot, his stomach churned and his heart sank, maybe giving her the bear wasn't the best idea he'd ever had.

Andy noticed the look of unease wash over Sam's face and he seemed to back away from her towards the counter. She decided she needed to close the distance between them and walked towards him, her confidence growing with each step. She stopped a short distance away from him, her bear still resting in her arms, "Thank you," she said as she nodded at her bear.

Sam nodded, not sure what he should say.

Noticing that Sam was at a loss for words she needed to fill the silence that gaped between them, "I'm glad he's not alone anymore," she smiled, "And neither am I," she closed the distance and pressed her lips against his cheek quickly in a small kiss.

Sam's stomach calmed and he felt relief wash through him, smiling he replied, "When I saw you looking at him in that window I knew I couldn't leave him there."

She nodded, her fingers playing with a tuft of the bear's fur.

"I didn't know when I should give him to you, but today felt right and now you'll have something to remember this assignment by."

She shook her head, "I don't think I'm ever going to forget this assignment, I've learned a lot about myself and…" she lowered her eyes, "you."

Sam placed a finger under her chin, lifting it slightly, "All good I hope?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say good," she smiled, "Better than good."

Sam grinned, "You had me worried there for a minute."

"You know I like to keep you on your toes," she matched his grin with her own, "Now I'm going to put Ted in the chair and we can start making dinner if you like," she stated walking back into the living area and placing her bear in the chair so he could watch them in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as he tasted the chilli; he turned to look at Andy who was watching him.<p>

"Well?" she asked.

"Awesome," he replied, "Wouldn't expect anything less under my careful guidance."

"Not that you're bragging," she replied.

"Me brag?" He shook his head, "Never, I only ever tell the truth."

She shook her head, "So I guess my first attempt at chilli will pass."

"Definitely," he replied taking another bite.

Andy, more confident after the praise Sam bestowed on their chilli, took a bite and smiled as the warmth from the chilli ran through her body, settling nicely in her stomach, "Mmm, not bad."

"Not bad!" Sam exclaimed, a look of mock hurt on his face.

She grinned, "There's always room for improvement."

He shook his head at her gentle teasing, "I guess we've got plenty of time to work on that."

"I hope so," she replied genuinely.

* * *

><p>"Soooo," Andy said as she plopped down onto the sofa, pulling Ted into her lap.<p>

"What?" Sam asked as he sat down next to her, smiling as she played with the fur on the bear.

Andy glanced at her watch, "Well it's too early to go to bed," she shot a playful glare at Sam when he grinned and wriggled his eyebrows, "And you can push that thought out of your mind," she prodded him lightly in the chest with her finger, "We made a deal and however much I might want to disregard, I'm not going to."

He nodded trying to keep a serious look on his face, but it was difficult when she looked so adorable with Ted balanced on her lap, a solemn look on her face as she chastised him, "Okay, so you want something to pass the time?"

She nodded, "And to distract me from the fact that tomorrow I'm back to being Andy Smith and I have to try and find out what's going on at Jankovich's."

Sam reached out and gently played with a strand of her hair, "Stop worrying, you will be fine, you're doing a great job and we're not going to let anything happen to you or those girls if we can help it," he reassured her.

"I know, but I can't help but doubt myself. It's another one of my annoying habits."

"I wouldn't call it annoying, more endearing," he replied, twirling the strand through his fingertips.

"Just like I'd call your ability to try and protect me, when I don't always need it, endearing?" she asked, looking at him from under her eyelashes.

He chuckled, "Touché."

She found herself leaning towards him as he played with her hair, "It still doesn't resolve what we can do with ourselves tonight?"

Sam grinned an idea popping into his head, "Why don't we go out and try the local bar?"

She shook her head, "Shouldn't we be keeping a low profile?"

"We are, in our local environment," he replied, releasing the strand of hair before standing and holding out his hand, which she accepted, he pulled her to her feet.

"I'll go and change," She replied as she released his hand, Ted tucked under her arm.

"You might want to leave Ted here," he replied, following her along the corridor.

She glanced over her shoulder, "Don't worry, Sam, Ted's going to have prime position on my bed. He'll be the one I'm cuddling up to tonight."

Sam groaned, "Way to torture a guy, Andy," he replied an image of her snuggled up in bed with Ted wrapped in her arms, "Well tell him not to get used to it."

She grinned, "Get used to it, Sam as there's nothing you can do about it until this case is over."

"Well let's hope we wrap it up quickly, 'cause I'm not sure how much longer my resolve will last!"

"Don't worry I've got plenty of resolve for the both of us," she called just before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Sam opened the door to the bar and waited for Andy to walk inside, she paused in the entrance way and waited for Sam, relaxing when he took her hand, they walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks before finding a table in a corner. Sam waited for Andy to slide into the booth and then he followed her in, stopping when his hip rested gently against hers.<p>

"Seems like a nice place," Sam commented as he glanced around. There seemed a balance of people from young couples spending time together to as Sam would put it old regulars who seemed to prop up the bar on a regular basis.

Andy nodded, "Reminds me of the Penny in a strange sort of way."

Sam leaned over so he could whisper in her ear, "But not full of cops."

She smiled, "Well no, that is a big difference," she turned her head quickly and captured his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Thought we were toning down the touching," Sam replied his voice husky.

Andy grinned, "Well Andy Smith is enjoying being out with her boyfriend, thought the boundaries might be a little more fluid."

"Well from Sam Carmichael's point of view I think we can manage that," he replied before capturing her lips with his in a kiss that was certainly more than chaste.

When she pulled herself away from Sam's lips she spoke, her voice quivering at the emotions that coursed through her body, "We're in a public place."

Sam grinned, "Yes, so there's only so much we can do," he replied.

"Sam!"

"What?" he asked.

"You know very well, now drink your drink and try and think of something else."

"Easier said than done, Andy."

"I know, but…"

"I know," Sam acquiesced taking a drink from his beer.

They settled into a comfortable conversation, touching hands occasionally before Sam placed his arm around the back of the chair, resting his hand on Andy's shoulders, his fingers gently brushing small patterns on her shoulder. She couldn't help but rest her head on his shoulder, enjoying the closeness of being with Sam.

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked when he noticed Andy yawn.

She nodded, "Sorry, guess the weekend's catching up with me."

"Come on," he replied as he slid out of the booth and waited for her to follow him, "Time to go, Andy."

She smiled as she slid out of the booth, taking Sam's hand and walking out of the bar. The warm summer night enveloped them when they walked along the sidewalk, she could get used to this, she thought, just being with Sam.

* * *

><p>When they got home Andy turned to Sam, "Thank you for a great weekend."<p>

He grinned, "I hope it's the first of many to come," he replied.

"Me too," she replied. Stepping forward, she placed the palms of her hands on his chest, before standing on tiptoes to kiss him. She smiled into the kiss as he deepened it, her hands moving from his chest to rest behind his neck, as his hands rested on her back. Reluctantly she pulled away, recognising that she would be more than happy to allow them both to get lost in the emotions of the moment. She released her hands from his neck and took a small step back, "Good night, Sam."

He released her from his arms, "Goodnight, Andy."

She turned and walked away from him down the corridor, "I will." She opened the door to her bedroom, before walking in, she held her bear up and said loud enough for Sam to hear, "Are you ready to cuddle, Ted?"

Sam watched her and sighed, it was taking all of his will power to not take a step that they'd both regret later. The problem was it was getting harder and harder to stop, another cold shower on the horizon he thought.

* * *

><p>Andy snuggled under the covers, pulling Ted into her arms; she smiled as she thought of Sam. Maybe she really had been lucky enough to find the one person who she could trust with her heart. She always thought she'd wanted safe, but now she knew that safe was Sam and it was so much more than that. His opinion meant everything, she knew she could talk to him about anything and he'd always listen. She was beginning to realise that she'd always looked for the wrong things and Sam had snuck up on her and she didn't regret it for a moment, in fact she was looking forward to a future. A future with Sam in the centre of everything, maybe even a family one day, it was something she'd never let herself dream of before, it hadn't entered her head when she'd been with Luke.<p>

Maybe she was someone that could be loved by someone else, because up until now she'd always managed to push people away, protecting herself from the hurt she endured as a child. She rested her head against Ted and closed her eyes, letting herself dream of all the future possibilities she could have with Sam.

* * *

><p><em>I hope to have the next part ready by Wednesday, all being well. We're back to the case now for a while.<em>

_Have a great weekend, well what's left of it._

_Sairs_


	20. Just another day at the office

_Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review and add my story to alerts and favourites, I really do appreciate it!_

_A big thank you to dcj who helped me with the title for this chapter, it was a little elusive!_

_I hope you have a great day wherever you are._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 19 ~ Just another day at the office_

* * *

><p>Andy sat down at her desk and pulled out the inventory she'd been working on the previous Friday. She looked at the list of drugs that didn't match with the quantity they should have, she wrote down their names on a piece of paper and slid it into her purse, maybe there would be a reason why someone would be taking these drugs? She thought, before standing to head back to the store, to double check her inventory before handing it to Kathleen.<p>

* * *

><p>Andy had finished triple checking her list and nothing had changed, they were still short on several packages of drugs, sighing, she headed towards Kathleen's office, pausing outside the door before knocking. She waited until Kathleen called for her to come in.<p>

Andy opened the door and nervously walked into Kathleen's office, everything was neatly arranged, files stacked in precise piles on her desk. Kathleen looked over the rim of her glasses; her steely blue eyes were almost boring into Andy.

"Andrea, what can I do for you?" she asked tersely, placing the piece of paper she'd been reading back on her desk, before pulling her hands together, resting them on top of the paper.

Andy stepped forward and handed her the inventory, "I've finished the inventory and there appears to be a few discrepancies."

Kathleen almost snatched the list from Andy; she pushed her glasses back on her nose before studying the list, the look on her face becoming sterner if it was possible. Andy thought she'd be fabulous at interrogating a suspect, because Kathleen's aura was certainly making Andy quake in her boots and she wasn't actually guilty of anything.

"Are you sure these numbers are correct, Andrea?" Kathleen asked.

Andy gulped before replying, "I've counted the entire room three times and I can't make it add up any differently. We are definitely missing those drugs, unless of course, they weren't counted in correctly when they were delivered?" She suggested.

Kathleen thought for a moment, "That could be a possibility; Mathematics was never Isabelle's strong suit. In that case I will need you to go through delivery notes and batch codes and match them, to make sure we were delivered the right quantities."

Andy nodded, "Yes, I'll get straight on to it."

Kathleen thrust the inventory back at Andy and waited for her to take it, "Make sure you get everything right, we don't like mistakes, Andrea."

"Yes, Kathleen," Andy took the inventory and turned around leaving Kathleen behind her.

* * *

><p>"How was Kathleen?" Sue asked as Andy returned to the reception area.<p>

Andy grinned, "Her usual frosty self."

Sue chuckled, "The weekend didn't help her in the personality department then?"

"No, how was your weekend?"

Sue grinned, "We took Lucy to the Zoo and she loved the racoons. She spent most of the time we were there chattering about the raccoons and their funny faces! We even bought her a stuffed toy Racoon from the gift shop, she hasn't let go of it since!"

Andy smiled, "There's something about stuffed animals that give comfort."

Sue nodded, "Yes, Lucy has a big collection, but at the minute, Rodney Racoon is her favourite." She paused and looked at Andy, "Next Saturday it's Lucy's birthday, she'd going to be two, and we're inviting a few friends over for a barbecue, would you and Sam like to come?"

"I'm not sure, we wouldn't want to impose, and it's not as if we've known you very long…"

Sue waved her hand, stopping Andy mid flow, "So we've only known each other a few days, I already like you and Sam too and I'd like for you to come and meet Lucy and Daniel. You don't have to stay too long if you feel uncomfortable, just come and see how things go."

"We'll see, I'll check with Sam, as I'm not sure what we've got planned."

Sue smiled, "What did you pair of lovebirds get up to this weekend?"

Andy couldn't help but blush at Sue's innuendo, "We hung out, I baked a chocolate cake, and Sam bought me a very cute teddy bear."

"He did, did he, any particular reason?"

Andy shook her head, "Just because."

Sue's smile widened, "Daniel was like that before Lucy came along, now all of our focus is on Lucy."

Andy smiled, "But I can understand why, she is pretty cute."

"She is and it took us a while to get her too."

They were interrupted by the door to the practice opening and a couple walked over, "We're here to see Doctor Jankovich," the man said.

Sue glanced down at the appointment book, "Mr. and Mrs. Brown, please have a seat, Doctor Jankovich will be ready for you soon."

"Thank you," Mr. Brown replied before walking over with his wife to take their seats in the waiting room.

"I'll catch up with you at lunch, Sue. Kathleen's given me invoices to check," Andy explained as she returned to her desk.

* * *

><p>Sam opened the back of the van he'd just driven from the parking lot and parked along the street from Jankovich's, he grimaced as he saw George sitting at the console, a huge grin pasted on his lips.<p>

"Morning, George, see you're feeling better," Sam almost growled at the thought of spending the next seven hours cooped up with him.

"Amazing what a weekend can do for you. How was your weekend with Andy? Hot and steamy?"

Sam rolled his eyes before replying, "It was a weekend, George, nothing more to it."

"That's what you want everyone else to think, but I know there's something going on between you and Andy."

"And you have a very good imagination and a jealous streak a mile wide."

"What have I got to be jealous of if you're not getting any," George snarled.

"George, Andy turned you down, get over it, move on and find someone else, if there's in fact anyone else who'd be remotely interested in a weasel like you."

George stood up and was hoping he'd be able to intimidate Sam, but he gulped when he realised Sam was a good six inches taller than he was, instead of going with his first thought which was to attempt to make Sam physically suffer for his comments, he decided retreating was his best option. So as suddenly as he stood he turned and opened the van door, "I'll leave you to it, Swarek. You'd better hope your girl doesn't get into trouble, because there's only you watching her back now!" With that he jumped out and closed the door soundly behind him.

Sam stood, his eyes focused on the now closed door, he couldn't believe what George had just said, let alone done. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Jo, briefly advising her of the current situation. When the message was sent he returned his focus to Jankovich's, he hoped Andy's day was going better than his. If anything happened to Andy now, he'd never forgive himself, if only he hadn't antagonised George.

* * *

><p>Andy looked at the stack of delivery notes and began to match the product serial numbers to the ones she had on her inventory. She thought paperwork at the Barn was mind numbing, but she decided that checking delivery notes against serial numbers was the most boring job she'd undertaken in a long time.<p>

"Earth to, Andy!" Sue called from her desk.

Andy snapped out of her thoughts, "Sorry," she replied, turning to Sue, "I was lost in a world of numbers."

Sue laughed, "I could see by the look on your face that you were concentrating and I didn't want to disturb you, but if you want to eat, it's lunch time."

Andy glanced at the clock, suddenly realising that the last two and a half hours had disappeared without her noticing, if she hadn't noticed the time, what else had she missed? Andy stood and grabbed her purse, "Where shall we eat today?"

"How about that nice little café we tried Friday?" Sue replied putting on her cardigan.

Andy nodded, "Sure, it was a nice little place and not too far from here."

* * *

><p>Sam smiled as Andy and Sue left for lunch together, both talking animatedly about something. At least for the time being everything was going smoothly, the sound of the van door being unlocked caused him to jump, his hand automatically reaching for his gun that he wore in an ankle holster. His eyes trained on the door as it slowly opened, he sighed with relief when Jo entered the van a serious look on her face.<p>

"Sam," she stated as she closed the door behind her and sat on one of the chairs, "I noticed Andy leaving for lunch."

Sam nodded, "Yes, her and the receptionist, Sue. It has been the only action, other than patients I've seen this morning."

She nodded, "What happened between you and George?" she asked calmly.

Sam met her gaze, "We disagreed on something and he high tailed it out of here, basically leaving Andy high and dry."

She sighed, "I thought I'd give him one more chance, I guess he blew that. I've had him reassigned to a different case, different division; he won't be yours or Andy's problem anymore. But if I'm to keep covering your back I need to know what's going on and what he said that pushed your buttons."

"It wasn't what he exactly said, but inferred."

"Sam, you're a big boy, I was hoping you'd rein in your less sociable side and work with George, guess I got that one wrong."

Sam had the decency to look a little ashamed, "I just couldn't let him continue with his accusations."

"Accusations?" Jo's eyebrow rose.

"That the weekend I spent with Andy was more than what it was."

"And what was it?" Jo pushed.

"A weekend, we talked, we shopped, we cooked, we watched TV and we went to the local bar. End of story, nothing more and nothing less. Whatever George had in his little mind he couldn't get past it, he couldn't leave it alone. Why did you send him to work with me, Jo? You know what happened last week."

Jo shook her head, "He assured me he wouldn't make matters worse and that he'd pushed all unprofessional thoughts out of his head. Well I guess he fooled me but he won't get that opportunity again," her voice had an almost icy quality to it.

"He's a stupid man to cross you, Jo," Sam allowed.

She nodded, "I know and I hope you heed the warning, Sam, because I won't hesitate on pulling you if I think you're going to put Andy, yourself or our case in danger. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded, "I have no intention of messing this up, neither does Andy." He glanced at the screens, "She's back with her friend, Sue."

Jo stood and walked over to him, watching Andy and Sue as they entered the building, "I've got everything ready for tomorrow," she started before she began to brief Sam for their plan the following afternoon.

* * *

><p>Andy finished up matching the last of the delivery notes to the inventory; Isabelle's Mathematics was obviously not as bad as Kathleen thought, because everything tallied. Someone was taking drugs and using them for goodness knows what, Andy thought.<p>

She stood, picking up the stack of paper and headed for Kathleen's office, raised voices from inside caused her to stop, she listened carefully, she could make out Kathleen's voice and the other voice sounded like Jankovich's. As far as Andy could make out they were arguing about a procedure the following day, Kathleen didn't seem to keen about doing what Jankovich was asking her to do.

Andy quickly took a few steps back as she heard footsteps hurrying towards the door, she made it back along the corridor before she saw the door flung open and Jankovich stormed out, barging past Andy as he rushed towards his own office, "Out of my way!" he exclaimed as he passed her.

She glared at him over her shoulder before she walked towards Kathleen's open door, she reached out to knock and noticed Kathleen slouched in her chair, her head in her hands. Andy's hand froze in place, uncertain whether she should knock or whether she should turn around and walk away. In the time it took her to wrestle with the decision Kathleen looked up from her desk, "Andrea."

Andy jumped, "I've finished matching the delivery notes to the inventory, we're still missing the drugs I identified earlier," she stated, amazed at how calm her voice sounded. She walked over to Kathleen's desk and handed her the paperwork. "I'm not sure what happened to the drugs, but we're obviously missing some."

Kathleen nodded, "I'll look into it, Andrea. Thank you for bringing it to my attention." She stood and walked around her desk, walking over to her office door and closing it, before turning back to Andy, "Also I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't mention this to anyone, including Doctor Jankovich or Sue. I will be carrying out a thorough investigation, so the less others' know about the situation the more I will be able to find out."

"Okay," Andy replied, wondering why Kathleen wanted to keep it from Jankovich, either she was guilty, or she thought Jankovich might be.

"Return to your desk, Andrea, it's nearly the end of the day and tomorrow is another busy day."

Andy nodded, "Okay, Kathleen. Have a good evening."

"I wish," Kathleen mumbled as Andy left the room.

* * *

><p>Kathleen poured over the paperwork Andy had given her, she looked at the Delivery notes and the inventory, and things were definitely missing. Who was taking the drugs, she shook her head, every delivery she made was authorised, directly by Jankovich and his colleagues. Someone else was stealing drugs, but why? Kathleen rubbed her fingertips in small circles on her forehead in a feeble attempt at stopping the impending headache she could feel pulsating in the distance.<p>

Recently she was starting to regret taking the job with Jankovich, it was supposed to help her family but, she had the distinct sick feeling in her stomach that she was involved with something much more frightening and potentially deadly than delivering babies for those illegal immigrants that didn't have any money for healthcare. Jankovich's behaviour today had made her feel physically sick when he'd talked about what needed to happen tomorrow. Until now they had never willingly induced a baby's birth, they'd always waited for nature to take its course. She wondered why the rules were now changing.

* * *

><p>Andy grabbed her jacket and purse and headed out towards the door, she turned as Sue called to her.<p>

"No Sam, tonight?" Sue asked as she gathered her things.

Andy shook her head, "No we're meeting at home; he wasn't sure what time he'd finish."

"That's a shame; I was looking forward to seeing him."

Andy grinned, "I'll tell him you missed him tonight."

Sue returned Andy's grin, "I thought you didn't want me massaging his ego anymore."

Andy chuckled, "I don't think it'll hurt this once, but I won't make a habit of it."

"Well have a good evening, Andy and I'll see you for another fun filled day at the office tomorrow."

"You too, Sue. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>Andy unlocked the door to their apartment and walked in; she hung her jacket on the hook in the hallway and placed her keys on the table inside the living room. There was no sign of Sam, she sighed, kicked off her shoes and headed to her bedroom to get changed, "Guess I'm cooking dinner," she said to Ted as she walked into her bedroom.<p>

A few minutes later she was in the kitchen, sorting through the cupboards looking for what she needed.

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door and walked in, he could smell a delicious aroma wafting down the corridor from the kitchen; he closed the door and locked it before following his nose into the kitchen. He watched for a moment from the doorway, before speaking, "Hey, honey, I'm home." He couldn't help but chuckle when she jumped, almost dropping a bag of pasta on the floor.<p>

"Sam!" she exclaimed, shooting him a glare, before allowing a grin to cross her lips.

"What? I always wanted to say that and it's the first time I've ever had the opportunity to, or…" he quickly closed the distance between them before continuing, "wanted to," he sealed the statement with a quick kiss.

"I've missed you," Andy said quietly.

"I missed you too, although I did see you at lunch time."

She grinned, "Enjoy watching do you?"

"Depends what I'm watching and you I could watch any day," he smiled.

"Flattery will not get you everywhere," she replied, before turning back to the stove and pouring some of the pasta into the pan.

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

"No, but seriously," she decided to change topic, "How was your day?"

Sam groaned.

"That good, eh?"

"Let's just say what started as a really good morning, went downhill dramatically."

"I think mine might have been a little more successful."

"How?" he asked his curiosity piqued.

"I think we've got a drug problem too."

Sam shook his head, "What is this, organised crime central?"

"I don't know, Sam, but Kathleen didn't seem too impressed to find out there were drugs missing. She asked me to keep it quiet as she wants to carry out the investigation. It made me think that either she's the one stealing the drugs or she thinks Jankovich is involved."

"Did you keep a record of what drugs they're missing?"

She smiled, "Of course, I'm not a rookie anymore." She nodded to a piece of paper on the counter, "For you and the team to process tomorrow."

He glanced at the piece of paper, "I'll make sure the team has that information tomorrow," he replied, moving up behind her so that he could look over her shoulder and see what she was cooking.

Sensing him behind her, she stepped back slightly, so that her back pressed gently against his chest as she continued to stir the pasta in the pan. She moved her head to one side when he gently pulled her hair from her face and placed a kiss on her neck. She released the spoon into the pan before turning to face him, leaning forward so that her lips could meet his in a searing kiss.

When he finally needed to breathe he reluctantly pulled her lips away before leaning his head forward so that he could rest his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Wow!" Andy whispered as she met his gaze.

"Pretty good adjective, Andy," he replied, "I could get used to this at the end of each day."

"Me too," she smiled, "And we can continue this after dinner," she nodded to the pan.

Reluctantly he released her from his grasp and she turned back to the pan, "Did you find anything else out today?"

"Well, Jankovich and Kathleen were arguing about a procedure scheduled for tomorrow. I couldn't overhear exactly what they were arguing about, but I have a feeling it might be whatever's going to happen in that gap in the diary."

"Speaking of tomorrow," Sam began, "Jo has a plan."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed ~ I'll try and get the next part out by the weekend.<em>

_Sairs_


	21. Tuesday  part one

_Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to send feedback and review, I really do appreciate it. Also thank you to those of you who have favourited or alerted my story to, I am astounded by the response to my story. _

_Thanks as always to dcj ~ your advice and suggestions help me to keep everything together!_

_Have a great weekend._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 20 ~ Tuesday ~ part one_

* * *

><p>"So you're okay with the plan?" Sam asked as they ate breakfast together.<p>

Andy nodded, "Yes, it seems straight forward enough," she glanced at Sam and drew a cross over her heart, "I promise that I won't do anything stupid or rash that puts me in danger."

A small smile crossed Sam's lips, "I know you mean to keep your promise, but things just have a way of happening to you."

She sighed avoiding his gaze and looking down into her bowl of cereal, "I guess, but I'll try my best to avoid it."

"Well if everything goes to plan you won't have to worry and neither will I," he tried to reassure her as well as himself.

She smiled, "I'll just hope that everything goes smoothly," her face clouded.

"What?" Sam asked, noticing the change in her mood.

She looked at him, "But I'm going to have to tell Sue I lied to her about who I was."

Sam nodded, "That's one of the downsides of undercover work, we lie to people who aren't really involved, but who are on the periphery. People get hurt, Andy, it's a part of our job."

"I know; I just don't like it."

He reached across and gently grasped her hand in his, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand in gentle circles, "What you have to remember is we're doing this to save more women from dying and to stop whatever's happening to those babies. They're the innocents we're trying to save."

She looked at their joined hands, she really was lucky to have him, she thought, "I just wish I could save everyone."

"And that's an admirable quality, Andy, but you're never going to be able to save everyone, however hard you try."

"I know; I just wish I could."

He nodded, "We'll try our best to make sure those people who aren't involved are not hurt; but we can't make any guarantees."

She nodded, "Guess that's one of the things I hate about this job, but I guess I'll just have to get used to it."

"You don't have to get used to it, you just have to learn to live with it, deal with it in a way that allows you to cope with the horrors of this job."

"It's a hard lesson to learn," she replied quietly.

"It is, but you have me to help you every step of the way."

She smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now you'd better finish your breakfast otherwise you'll be running through the door to Jankovich's like you do for parade sometimes."

"I wouldn't want to give Sue that shocking start to the day," she replied before quickly finishing off her cereal.

* * *

><p>Andy walked to her desk, dropping her purse on the floor next to her chair, before sitting down.<p>

"Morning, Andy," Sue called as she walked into the Reception area from the staff room, two steaming cups of coffee in her hands, "Made you a coffee, thought it would help to start the day well."

Andy smiled as she accepted the cup of coffee Sue offered her, "Thank you, I needed this," she replied before taking a sip of coffee.

"You're welcome, you looked a little off colour when you hurried past me this morning, is everything okay?" Sue asked.

Andy nodded, "Didn't sleep too well last night and then I was in a rush to get here, but I made it just!"

Sue grinned, "Busy night with Sam?"

Andy couldn't help but blush at Sue's comment, "I wish, I was studying, exams coming up."

Sue nodded, "I don't know how you do it, working and studying, I don't think I could fit everything in."

Andy smiled, "I don't know how you manage working and looking after a toddler when you get in at night."

"When you want something enough you work at it."

"Yes," Andy agreed, "There are just some things important enough to work at."

"Anyway, I better let you get back to that stack of invoices Kathleen dropped on your desk this morning. I noticed she was her usual sparkly self," Sue stated wryly.

Andy giggled, "Well, I wouldn't want to upset her, so I better get cracking. Same time for lunch?"

Sue nodded, "Yes, I'm really going to miss you when Isabelle comes back."

"I'm going to miss you too, Sue," Andy replied as she placed her coffee cup on her desk and picked up the first invoice. After a few moments she glanced at Sue who was busy talking to a nervous looking patient who'd arrived for their appointment, Andy hoped that when this was finished Sue would forgive her for lying.

* * *

><p>Andy sorted the invoices as she read them, there were the usual ones from drug suppliers, medical resources and office supplies; however, one invoice sparked her interest. She re-read it and wondered why Jankovich would be issuing an attorney an invoice for blood tests? She placed that invoice in a separate pile, before turning to her computer and entering the attorney's name. She waited a few seconds and had to stop herself from making a sound when she read the screen, the attorney's name was listed against six other dates and if her memory served her correctly, each date was around the time one of the bodies had been found. She selected the print icon with her mouse and waited as the printer at the back of the Reception area whirred into action.<p>

When it had finished printing, she stood and collected the copy of the invoices, she returned to her desk, glanced around to make sure no one was watching she carefully folded the paper and slipped it into her bag.

* * *

><p>Natalia stretched, she'd lost count of how many months she'd been squirreled away in the same room, she knew exactly how many footsteps it took to cross from one side to the other. She'd also memorised where the floorboards creaked when you stepped on them, so that she could walk quietly around her room, or rather prison cell.<p>

She wondered how long she had left, her baby would soon be born, would they let her go, or would they end her life; throw her into the gutter once they had what they wanted.

She wanted to cry, but didn't want to give her captors the satisfaction of knowing that they'd broken her. She wasn't going to give up until her body breathed its last breath. She was determined that she would fight for her baby and herself with everything that she had.

Her stomach rumbled, she reached over to the little brown paper sack that Jakub had delivered the day before, she pulled out a sandwich and opened it, taking a small bite. She wrinkled her nose as she ate, detesting the flavour of tuna and mayonnaise, but recognising she had little choice if she wanted her baby to be healthy.

She finished the sandwich then washed it down with luke warm milk, it tasted peculiar, but she decided it was the fact that she'd been unable to refrigerate it. Her mind wandered to the home cooked meals she'd enjoyed with her parents and brother, but the comfort of that life now seemed like a millennia ago. She sighed, yet again regretting the decision to trust Oliwia and Jakub.

* * *

><p>Kathleen looked through the information Andrea had given her, the girl was good. She'd identified the missing drugs; that was more than Isabelle had ever managed, but then again, Isabelle's head was often in the clouds, dreaming of her boyfriend, or whatever else young women dreamed of these days.<p>

Kathleen wrote down the names of the drugs, she wasn't familiar with them. She went to the staff room and went to the bookshelves, where a range of medical textbooks were kept. She looked for the pharmaceutical dictionary, finding it; she pulled the heavy tome off the shelf and took it back to her office. She looked in the index and found the drug she was looking for, she opened it to the page and read the description; she sighed and let her head fall into her hands. This was worse than she'd imagined, the drugs wouldn't have had any street value, not unless you were using them for murder.

She shook her head slowly, what on Earth had she gotten herself involved with. What was really going on at the practice and who could she trust?

* * *

><p>Sam sat beside Tom in the van, watching the patients arriving and leaving Jankovich's, Sam glanced at his watch, in a few hours they'd see if their assumptions had paid off. Really find out if Jankovich was involved in illegal medical services.<p>

The stillness of the van was interrupted by the sound of Tom's cell phone ringing, he plucked it from his pocket and pressed the button to answer, "Yes," he stated.

Sam watched Tom from the corner of his eye as he carried on his conversation, from what Sam could gather he was receiving some information.

A couple of minutes later Tom finished his call, "Thanks, that information will definitely help."

Sam looked at the monitor, watching people passing by Jankovich's going about their day to day business.

"Look's like McNally's onto something," Tom stated as he sat on a stool next to Sam so he could see the monitor too.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked his interest piqued.

"One of the missing drugs from Jankovich's is an extremely powerful anaesthetic; if the wrong dosage is given it leads to cardiac arrest and death. According to the lab its structure is almost a perfect match to some of the drugs found in the victims' blood samples."

"So whoever is stealing the drugs is probably using them to kill the mothers?"

Tom nodded, "Looks that way. The big question is who has the drugs now?"

Just as Sam was about to reply his cell phone vibrated and he plucked it out of his pocket, he touched the screen and read the message, it was from Jo. When he'd read it he glanced at Tom, "Jo says she and Jack are in place down the road and Ben and David are watching the safe house."

Tom nodded, "Well let's hope we've got it right, if we can save one of these girls it will be worth it."

"Let's hope so," Sam agreed.

* * *

><p>Tomass Jankovich sat at his desk, he smiled as he looked at his paperwork, a few more deals with Jakub and he'd have enough money to retire and move to the sunshine in Florida. He'd known Jakub in the old country and had been surprised to find him in Toronto, but when Jakub had approached him with a rather lucrative business opportunity; Tomass had quickly forgotten about the Hippocratic Oath he'd made in exchange for a healthier bank balance than he'd ever manage in his practice.<p>

At first he'd felt sick when he'd administered the first lethal injection, but after a few intense moments, the girl had relaxed and passed relatively easily. Now his stomach didn't turn at all, he didn't think of anything other than his bank balance and a future in the sun. To some people he thought he might seem heartless, but Tomass couldn't see what he was doing as anything but a service to the community. He was putting those young women out of the misery of being homeless; he was setting them free from the chains that held them bound on Earth. He was acting as a messenger from a higher being, helping those who couldn't have children, he was doing good.

He glanced over at the wall, a huge display of baby photographs decorated it; they were the children he'd helped to bring into the world. He smiled, some of them were more special to him than any of their parents even realised. His lineage would continue.

* * *

><p>Andy and Sue returned from lunch and set about their work. Just before two in the afternoon Andy saw Jankovich leave his office, he nodded curtly at Andy before heading back into the building; she had a pretty good idea where he was heading to. A few minutes later Kathleen left her office, a concerned look on her face as she headed in the same direction Jankovich had headed.<p>

After they were out of sight, Andy hurried over to Sue's desk, "Where were Jankovich and Kathleen off to?" she asked quietly.

Sue looked up, "I don't know, they don't actually tell me and I wouldn't actually feel comfortable asking. They just seem to disappear on a Tuesday afternoon at this time," she winked, "I assumed they were off for an afternoon together in the local motel. Not that I can imagine Kathleen really being Jankovich's type, I would have imagined the blonde, bimbo type would have been his thing."

Andy nodded, "Maybe, although I wouldn't have imagined Kathleen to be the type to play around."

"Well maybe Jankovich sees another side to her."

"Guess we'll never know; it'll have to be office speculation for now."

"And I'm very good at speculation," Sue replied before being distracted by the phone ringing.

Andy returned to her desk, she wasn't supposed to follow them; she was meant to remain at her desk working. Although, she glanced at her watch, she was due a break in about an hour. Perhaps she'd use that time to see if there were any suspicious noises coming from the basement.

* * *

><p>Natalia tried to get comfortable, but it was something she could hardly achieve any more, her baby bump was getting too big for her to sit or even lie comfortably. Her baby was also very active, pushing against her internal organs, making her wince every now and then. She rubbed her hand over where she felt her baby moving, trying to calm it. The pains were stronger than she had experienced earlier in her pregnancy, but it wasn't time for her baby to be born yet, she still had a couple of weeks.<p>

The sound of the door unlocking caused her to jump from her thoughts, her hand ceasing its movements on her stomach. She glanced at the door as it slowly opened, Jakub entering a wolfish grin on his face, "Natalia, it is time," he stated as he walked purposefully towards her, holding out his hand and expecting her to take it.

She accepted his hand, afraid that if she didn't he would pull her forcefully from her chair, with some kindness he helped her to her feet, "Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"You are going to give me what I want, Natalia and there's no point trying to think of a way out of it. The baby will be your saviour and mine too."

Natalia's heart began to pound in her chest, she couldn't think of a way out of the situation, but she wouldn't give up without a fight.

Jakub pulled her towards the door, when he opened it there were two more men in the corridor, she had never seen them before, but they filled her with dread. Their eyes when they looked at her were cold and emotionless when they looked at her; it made her feel worthless, nothing more than something distasteful they might have found on the bottom of their shoes.

"Take her to the van, make sure she is comfortable," Jakub ordered, handing Natalia over to them.

She tried to struggle, but they held her arms in a vice like grip, guiding her with force through the corridor, out into the bright sunlight. For a moment she was dazzled by the brightness, but before her eyes could adjust she was pushed into the back of a van, one of the men following her. He sat beside her as she fastened her seatbelt. She glanced over at him, but he was looking forward, refusing to look at her, it was as if she didn't exist.

She closed her eyes and silently began to pray, pray that her baby would be safe and if there were such things as miracles, perhaps she could be saved too.

* * *

><p>Jakub pulled his cell phone from his pocket and pressed the speed dial, after three rings the phone was answered.<p>

"Well?" the deep male voice asked.

"We are moving the package to the delivery site, we should have the special item ready for dispatch by the end of the day," Jakub replied.

"Excellent, keep me informed of any changes to the plan."

"I will," Jakub replied before finishing the call. Returning his phone to his pocket, he headed out into the afternoon sun. He nodded to the driver of the van and waited for it to pull away, before climbing into the driver's seat of his car, well the car he'd borrowed for the afternoon. He waited for a few moments before he started the engine and pulled out into the street heading for Jankovich's.

He didn't notice the dark sedan that pulled out into the street a few moments after he drove away, following him at a safe distance.

* * *

><p>Kathleen checked the instruments and laid them out as she had for every delivery she'd been involved with in her career as a nurse. She went over to organise the pain drugs that would be needed during the delivery when she spotted a vial poking out of Jankovich's jacket pocket that he'd draped over the back of a chair, she couldn't help herself; she walked over to it and pulled the vial out and read the label. Her stomach churned, it was the same as the missing drugs, Jankovich was taking the drugs, but the question was why?<p>

She quickly returned the vial to Jankovich's pocket and hurried back to her instruments, her mindn whirring, lost in thought. She had always assumed that the women and babies she helped on a Tuesday afternoon had returned to the place where they'd come from, alive and happy and well. She was helping them deliver their babies with the medical resources they would never have on the street.

She thought she had been helping them have a better life, what if she'd been helping them to die? Her knees trembled and her stomach churned at the horrific thoughts that were swimming in her head. What had she gotten herself mixed up in?

* * *

><p>Natalia sat in the back of the van looking out of the tinted windows, her mind desperately trying to think of a way she could escape, but deep in her heart she knew it would be useless. Jakub's goons were too big and if she fought she might hurt her baby and she couldn't do that, she was too precious to risk now.<p>

She resigned herself to her destiny, hoping that someone would help her when the time came.

* * *

><p>The van pulled up on the street next to Jankovich's practice, Sam noticed a man climb out of the driver's side, another man helping a heavily pregnant woman out of the back. The man didn't let go of her arm as he guided her into the side entrance, "Jo, looks like our target vehicle has arrived," he said into his radio, "Two men and a heavily pregnant woman have just made their way into the alley at the side of Jankovich's."<p>

A few moments later Jo replied, "We see them."

Sam looked at the two men again, "They're not the same men who accompanied the girl last week. Maybe they're associates?" He studied the monitor, then he noticed another car pull up further down the street, a man climbed out, it was the same man who had been at Jankovich's the week before, "Jo it looks like the man who was there with the girl last week has arrived in a separate vehicle, he should be walking past you anytime now."

"Thanks, Sam," Jo's voice echoed in the van,

A few moments later the silence in the van was broken by Jo's voice, uncharacteristically laced with shock, "I've seen him before…"

* * *

><p><em>Hope to have the next part up by mid week ~ Sairs<em>


	22. Tuesday part two

_Thank you to everyone who's been kind enough to review, favourite or alert my story. I really do appreciate it._

_Thanks as always to dcj._

_Have a great day wherever you are and I hope you enjoy._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 21 ~ Tuesday part two_

* * *

><p><em>A few moments later the silence in the room was broken by Jo's voice, uncharacteristically broken with shock, "I've seen him before…"<em>

Jo's words registered in Sam's head, "What do you mean you've seen him before?"

It felt like an eternity before Jo replied, "In _that_ warehouse, Sam."

Sam had to think for a moment, then realisation dawned and Sam's stomach churned an uneasy feeling settling in, "Zoe?" he asked although he thought he already knew the answer.

"Yes, Sam. Zoe Martinelli," Jo replied, her voice was almost shaking.

* * *

><p>Natalia was led into a room at the bottom of a staircase, it was the examination room she'd visited regularly with Jakub. She winced as another pain passed across her stomach, she had come to the conclusion that maybe the pain was more than just her baby moving, perhaps she was in labour. If that was true she had a horrible feeling that she wouldn't be leaving this room with her baby.<p>

She began to panic and she tried to look for a way out of the situation she found herself in. She tried to pull free, but the two men working for Jakub had hold of her arms, as she moved their grip tightened, she could feel their fingers digging into the tender flesh on her arms.

They led her to the bed and ordered her to change, warning her that if she tried anything, they would be the ones changing her and she'd be tied to the bed.

She looked at their faces, both of them were set in a look that contained no emotion, they were being paid for their services and emotions didn't seem to play a part in their job. That made Natalia worry even more, she'd heard about hired thugs at home in Poland, they'd terrorised the local population, forcing them to make protection payments to keep themselves and their properties safe. She'd hoped that Canada would be different. But she'd been wrong; her bright future was nothing more than a dark and deadly nightmare.

Reluctantly she began to change, thankful that they pulled the curtain around the bed, allowing her some sort of privacy.

* * *

><p>Kathleen heard deep voices talking in the corridor outside the small office she was working in, they were speaking Polish, she thought. She recognised one of them as Jankovich's the other sounded like the man who came regularly with the girls, she thought his name was Jakub, but she wasn't sure. She tried to keep herself away from being too involved with the strange men, they unnerved her. She thought if she didn't know too much she wouldn't question herself, but now she thought she'd been stupid, because by not really knowing what she'd gotten involved in she'd literally put herself in a situation that she thought was more deadly than she could ever have imagined.<p>

"Kathleen?" Jankovich called from the corridor.

She gulped before inhaling deeply, trying to control her breathing, she needed to appear calm, because if she let her guard down and they realised she suspected that there was more going on, then she would probably be on the receiving end of a lethal injection of her own. Then who would look after her children?

She opened the door and stepped out into the dark corridor, "Yes, Doctor Jankovich?"

"Natalia, our patient has arrived. Would you run an I.V. and start the Oxytocin straight away?" Jankovich demanded.

Kathleen nodded, "I'll start it right away and I'll set up the foetal monitor."

"I'll be in shortly to check on her and the baby."

"Is Natalia prepared for the inducement?" Kathleen asked. As soon as the question left her lips she regretted it as Jankovich glared at her, his blue eyes staring, she felt that he could almost look into her soul.

"Kathleen you're paid to follow my orders, not ask questions, is that clear?" he almost snarled.

Kathleen nodded, "Sorry, Doctor Jankovich, I'll get the I.V. started."

"Good," Jankovich's face softened slightly.

Kathleen turned quickly and headed into the examination room, thankful that she was putting some space between her and Jankovich for a while.

* * *

><p>Andy stood and walked over to Sue's desk, "I'm going to take my break, would you like me to bring a coffee back?"<p>

Sue looked up from her computer, "That'd be great, thanks, Andy."

"I'll be back shortly," Andy replied as she headed off down the corridor into the back of the building. She didn't stop in the staff room though; she carried on to the top of the stairwell that led to the 'rat infested' basement. She stood quietly for a moment, listening for any sounds. Nothing, she couldn't even hear the rats, she glanced at her watch, four o'clock. Maybe it was too early for her to hear any sounds; maybe they'd soundproofed the rooms?

She waited for a few more minutes, but nothing. Reluctantly she went back to the staff room and made two coffees. Perhaps she would have to work overtime tonight?

Natalia winced as another contraction wracked through her body; she gripped her stomach with her hands, trying not to cry out with the pain. She was determined not to give them the satisfaction of hearing her pain. As suddenly as the pain started it dissipated, her breathing slowed and she relaxed, knowing that soon there would be another one and she'd be repeating the process until her body expelled her baby, releasing her child into an uncertain future.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of happier times, at home with her family. She had spent the past few months regretting her decision, maybe it was the worst decision of her life, most likely it was the last decision she would ever make.

She opened her eyes when she heard a shuffling sound near her bed, she saw the nurse's face, the nurse smiled and patted her arm with her hand, Natalia felt that she was apologising for something. That made her stomach churn more, there really wasn't any way out of this.

Andy gave Sue her coffee and returned to her desk, fishing out her cell phone from her bag, she checked it and then sent a quick message to Sam, _'Very quiet at work today. No new patients. Even basement appears rat free so far!" _She hit send and placed her phone on her desk, waiting for a reply. A few moments later her phone vibrated and she picked it up and read Sam's reply.

'_Not so lucky my end, lines very busy. Jo recognised one of our customers from the warehouse! Don't work late tonight! I'll pick you up as usual."_

Andy read the message and her mind began to whir, they were here and so was a girl. She rubbed her forehead with her fingertips; she could feel the signs of a headache lurking in the distance. She had made a promise to Sam, she wouldn't put herself in any unnecessary danger, but there was every chance a young woman was about to lose her life in the basement and Andy didn't think she could live with that on her conscience.

She pretended to look at the invoices whilst she tried to figure out a way of finding out what was happening in the basement and letting the others know.

"Andy?" Sue's voice from her desk interrupted her thoughts.

She turned to look at Sue, "Yes, Sue, sorry I was miles away."

Sue grinned, "I could tell. It's nearly time to go, are you going to start packing up?"

Andy shook her head, "No. I've got a little more work I want to do on these invoices. If I can finish them tonight I can get Kathleen off my back tomorrow."

"Remember you're only a temp, they're not paying you the big bucks to work overtime," Sue replied as she picked her jacket up and slid it on.

"But I'm one of those people who doesn't like leaving loose ends," Andy replied, waving an invoice in the air, "And the end is nearly in sight!"

"I'm impressed with your dedication, but I have a young lady waiting for me at home and hopefully Daniel will have some dinner ready too!"

Andy smiled, "You go and enjoy your family, Sue, I'm going to just get these finished off and then I'll head home."

"I'll lock the main entrance and you can use the staff entrance when you finish."

"Sounds good to me, Sue. Have a good evening."

"You too," Sue replied as she headed towards the staff entrance.

* * *

><p>Andy was alone, well except for whoever was in the basement. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Sam, '<em>Sue's gone home and I'm going to see if I can hear anything. I can't leave her down there alone.'<em>

A few seconds later her phone vibrated and she reluctantly read Sam's message, knowing that he wouldn't be very happy with her decision, _'You are not to go near the basement, is that clear?'_

* * *

><p>The contractions were wracking through her body every couple of minutes, a pressure was mounting between her legs; she knew that soon she would be forced to push her baby out into the horrific world that was waiting for her.<p>

Natalia noticed the nurse coming into view; she wiped her forehead and whispered, "It won't be long now." She nodded, her teeth gritted as another contraction rippled through her body, causing her breathing to become more erratic.

Then the Doctor came into view, he walked to the foot of her bed and roughly lifted her legs into stirrups, he fastened something around her ankles so that she couldn't move. He spoke in her native tongue, telling her that it was time to push and she needed to do exactly what he said if she wanted her baby to survive the ordeal of its birth.

At that moment she knew, there was nothing she could do for herself or her baby. She was at the mercy of the people in that room. A tear escaped from her eye and rolled down her cheek, she managed to wipe it away before another contraction ripped through her body. This time she didn't reign in the scream. She let it out, hoping that there would be someone listening, someone who would come and help her.

Andy didn't reply to Sam's text message; she walked determinedly towards the basement. She slowly tiptoed down the stairs, listening carefully. As she walked she felt her phone vibrate indicating that she was receiving an incoming phone call, she could almost see Sam, his fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose as he was silently cursing her for putting herself in danger. Her phone stopped vibrating and she could imagine Sam's response to her not answering, but she just needed to stay focused for a few more moments, then if she didn't hear anything, she'd leave.

She was just about to turn around when she heard a blood curdling scream. She reached into her pocket pulling out her cell phone, she hit speed dial and knew Sam would be desperate to answer. He answered after one ring.

"McNally!" he exclaimed, his tone exasperated.

"Listen!" she hissed into the phone, so that he could hear the screaming. She waited a second before putting the phone back to her ear, "I'm going to go in there Sam; they could be killing her! I'm going to leave my phone on so that you can hear. Do not speak to me, I don't want them hearing!"

"Andy…" his voice was cut off, "I mean it, Sam, no more talking just listening!" she loudly whispered. "I'll be careful, promise," she locked her phone and slid it in her pocket. She reached out and grasped the handle to the door to the basement and slowly pulled it open, praying that it wouldn't creak, revealing her position to whoever was the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>Sam wanted to throttle her, if she had been within touching distance, she would at this moment be in his arms, unable to put herself into danger. He knew he was asking too much of her that morning to not put herself in danger, he would have had to have locked her up in a cell and kept the key with him to have been certain that she wouldn't follow her heart.<p>

He shook his head and listened, praying that she wouldn't get herself into a situation that she might not be able to get herself out of. He placed his cell phone on the table in the van and pressed speaker phone, so that he and Tom could hear the woman's pained screams. After a few seconds, Tom got out of the van so that he could update Jo on the situation, that someone in Jankovich's was screaming for their life.

Andy opened the door slowly and when it was open no more than a couple of inches she carefully peered around the edge, she sighed with relief when the corridor was empty. She opened the door wider and stepped into the dimly lit walkway; carefully she closed the door behind her. She turned so that her back was pressed against the cold brick wall and she slowly began to edge her way deeper into the basement, uncertain what she would find.

* * *

><p>Natalia couldn't ignore the urge to push any longer, with the next contraction she inhaled deeply and pushed for all she was worth. When the contraction subsided, she panted, taking the time to mentally prepare herself for the onslaught of the next one. What seemed like only a few second later the next contraction arrived, she pushed again, the sound of the doctor's voice cheering her on. She hated the sound of his voice; he was going to be the one responsible for taking her child. Her child would not know her mother because of him.<p>

"One more push and it will be over," the Doctor stated.

Natalia prepared herself for what she hoped would be the final contraction, she breathed in and when the pain began pushed with all her might. She felt relief when the pressure between her legs subsided, the cry of her child breaking the silence of the room.

"A girl," the Doctor said, before cutting the umbilical cord and handing her to the nurse.

Natalia strained her neck to try and see her daughter, but she couldn't see anything, just the back of the nurse who was walking to the other side of the room, taking her daughter behind a screen, so Natalia couldn't even catch a glimpse of her child.

A few moments later the Doctor's blue eyes came into view, looking at her over his surgical mask, "Rest for a moment, dear," he sneered, "I'm just going to check on your baby," with that he walked away behind the screen joining the nurse.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Jankovich asked Kathleen as she finished cleaning up the infant.<p>

"She's scored 8 on the Apgar scale," Kathleen replied.

Jankovich smiled, "Good, if she's ready, I'll hand her to Jakub and he'll make sure she's well taken care of until the mother is ready to leave."

Kathleen nodded, as she finished diapering the infant, placing a little fleece hat on her head and then wrapping her tightly in a blanket. She was so tiny and innocent, Kathleen, gently brushed her fingertip across the baby's cheek, she was sorry that she'd never gotten to be held by her mother. Kathleen remembered the first few seconds when she held her children as newborn infants, they were moments you never forgot and yet the baby in her arms; would never get that time with her mother.

When she was finished gently tending to the baby, she reluctantly handed her over to Jankovich. She watched with a heavy heart as he left the examination room with the infant.

In that second Kathleen made a decision.

She was going to help the mother.

* * *

><p>Andy heard the cry of a newborn her heart swelled for a moment; then her stomach churned. If the baby had been delivered she didn't have much time to save the mother. She heard a door being opened further down the corridor, instinctively she pressed herself further against the wall, hoping that the darkness would keep her covered, she held her breath and began to pray that she didn't make a noise.<p>

A man dressed in scrubs left the room, a small bundle in his arms; he walked away from Andy and headed into a room at the furthest end of the basement. She could hear male voices in the distance; they were speaking in a language she didn't understand.

Taking the opportunity that Jankovich and the other men were occupied with the baby, she headed quickly towards the door Jankovich had just exited. She quickly reached out for the handle and opened the door, stepping inside.

She put her hand quickly over her mouth at the room, it was set up like an examination room, medical lights and instruments were everywhere. She could hear movement behind a huge white screen, slowly she headed towards it. As she passed a tray of instruments she picked up a scalpel, thinking that it might be the only weapon she could have against anyone who might not be very happy that she'd walked into their operation.

As she stepped around the screen Andy gasped at the sight of Kathleen leaning over a young woman, trying to help her up from the bed. Kathleen turned to see who had gasped and confusion crossed the nurse's face, "Andrea! What are you doing down here?"

Andy looked at Kathleen, "I've come to help."

"With what?" Kathleen replied, confusion evident in her voice.

"To help save her," Andy nodded to the girl, who was watching both women intently.

"Well we've got to be quick. Jankovich will be back in a moment."

"How are we going to get her out of here?" Andy asked.

Kathleen nodded towards a door at the back of the room, "That leads to an old loading bay; we can get her out there. What we're going to do with her next, I haven't got a clue. But there's no way I'm going to be involved with murder."

"Murder?" Andy asked.

Kathleen nodded, "I think Jankovich has been using the missing drugs to kill the girls."

"Oh!" Andy stated, at that point she slipped her cell phone out of her pocket, "Did you hear that, Sam?"

She listened for a second and relief swam through her when she heard Sam's voice, "Yes, McNally, we heard everything. We're on our way."

Kathleen's face clouded with confusion, "Who's, Sam?"

Andy smiled, "Someone who's going to help get us out of this mess. Now let's get out of here," she hurried over to the women and helped Kathleen support the young woman. Slowly they made their way to the door.

Andy supported the young woman as Kathleen opened the door, when the door was open Kathleen led the young woman out, just as Andy was about to step through the door, she heard someone entering the examination room, Andy glanced over her shoulder before looking back at Kathleen, "Take her and hide, I will find you."

Kathleen looked at her concern evident on her face, "What are you going to do, Andrea?"

"Keep you both safe," Andy replied before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Jankovich went into the small office that Jakub and his men used when they were waiting, as he entered, Jakub stood up.<p>

Jakub grinned when he saw the baby in Jankovich's arms, "Is she healthy?"

Jankovich nodded, "Perfectly healthy, she will make her new parents very happy."

Jakub reached into his pocket and pulled out a fat brown envelope and placed it on the table in the middle of the room, he then held his hands out for the infant and Jankovich handed her over. Jakub briefly glanced over at the sleeping infant; she seemed a healthy colour and content enough. He placed her in the baby carrier that was sitting on the table, he fastened the straps and lifted the carrier up, "It was nice doing business with you Jankovich; I'll be in touch regarding our next consignment."

Jankovich grinned, "I look forward to it, Jakub. The woman will be ready within the hour."

Jakub nodded, "Kamil and Maks will deal with her."

Jankovich nodded, "I'll go prepare her."

"Kamil, Maks, stay here and make sure you clean up," Jakub replied as he walked out of the room, the baby carrier in his hand.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tom opened the door of the van and ran towards Jankovich's practice. They ran up the front steps and tried the door, but it was locked, Sam swore as the door stopped them from entering. "Do we have probable cause?" Sam asked as he looked at Tom.<p>

Tom nodded, "Yes."

They both took a step back and then ran at the door, their shoulders braced for impact. They hit the door at the same moment and were both relieved when they heard the satisfying creak of the wood splintering and the door giving way from their weight.

Quickly they entered the reception area and headed towards the back of the building where the door to the basement was.

* * *

><p>Andy walked slowly back into the room away from the door, hoping that when she was found she wouldn't give Kathleen and the girl's location away. As she got near the now abandoned bed, Jankovich came around the screen, "What?" he asked incredulously as he noticed Andy standing next to the bed. After a few seconds he said, "What are you doing down here and where's the girl?"<p>

"Doctor Jankovich, I am Officer McNally and you're under arrest for baby smuggling and murder."

He glowered at her, pulling a syringe from his pocket, he began to step towards her; the syringe held like a weapon in his hand, "You think you're going to stop me?" he asked closing the distance between them.

Andy grinned, "I'm going to try," she hoped that if she sounded confident she might fool him, but at that moment she was definitely faking the confidence, she was scared rigid.

* * *

><p><em>I hope to get the next part out by the weekend ~ Sairs<em>


	23. Tuesday part three

_Once again a big thank you for all of the support I've received so far with my story, it really is amazing. Thanks again to dcj, who helps to keep my thoughts straight!_

_Have a great day wherever you are._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 22 ~ Tuesday part three_

* * *

><p>Jankovich continued to close the gap between them, holding the syringe in his hand, the needle directed towards her.<p>

She edged around the bed and waited for him to be close enough to the bed. Without hinting what she was going to do, she pushed the bed forward and it hit Jankovich in the stomach, winding him. He doubled over and the syringe clinked when it bounced off the tile floor.

Andy took the opportunity to run around the bed grabbing a bedpan on the way, as Jankovich started to stir, she hit him swiftly on the back of the head with the bedpan and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

She glanced around the room, looking for something to restrain his wrists. In one corner she saw something that looked like restraints, she hurried over and grabbed them, using them to secure Jankovich's hands behind his back.

Happy that he was secure, she headed to the back of the room to check on Kathleen and the young woman.

* * *

><p>Jakub always used a different exit to the one he arrived at Jankovich's. Years of working outside the law had given him a need to keep himself protected and today his special delivery, which was worth a lot of money. As he opened the small door that exited at the back of the building, onto a small alleyway, he checked quickly to make sure he wasn't being followed. He walked swiftly along the alley towards the second vehicle he'd parked there earlier in the day. Within a few moments he was securing the infant's baby carrier into the car before jumping in the driver's seat and heading off towards the meeting place.<p>

* * *

><p>Jo and Jack, along with David and Ben entered Jankovich's by the entrance that the men had taken the woman into the building earlier in the day. Their guns drawn they began to carefully clear the corridor, checking each of the small rooms that seemed to be empty and abandoned.<p>

Just as they were about to turn a corner they heard the sound of feet running away from them down the corridor. Jo glanced at the others and nodded, they all picked up pace and headed towards the sound of the feet.

* * *

><p>Andy was making her way towards the door that hid Kathleen and the girl when the door to the examination room opened and in hurried two large men. They looked quickly around the room, registering surprise when they saw Andy in the middle of it, Jankovich's crumpled form a few feet away from her.<p>

She couldn't help but gulp as they walked towards her, leering at her as they closed the distance. Andy instinctively backed away, keeping her eyes focused on the two men who had every intention of hurting her. She continued to back away from them until she was stopped by the wall, she glanced quickly to either side to see if there was anything she could grab to use as a weapon.

Nothing.

With no weapon to hand, she thought her only chance was to start talking, "I came down here to help tidy up after the delivery and I found Doctor Jankovich crumpled on the floor. I was going to call for help when you arrived. Are you here to help Doctor Jankovich?"

The men continued to walk towards her, the tallest one grinning as he spoke, his accent thick, "She isn't the usual cleaner; is she, Kamil?"

The other man grunted as he came within grasping distance, he reached out his hand, his fingers gripping her forearm; she winced at the pressure he exerted on her arm.

Andy began to struggle and tried to kick Kamil, but as she struggled his grip tightened, pulling her off balance so that she stumbled further into his arms. As soon as she propelled forward he grabbed her other arm, immobilising her. She continued to try and shake her body when she felt another set of hands begin to encircle her neck.

This was not what she had planned on, as she struggled to breathe, she began to panic; silently praying that Sam would forgive her. If she managed to get out of this she really would try to avoid being a danger magnet, she silently promised herself.

Her mind became fuzzy and there were little blotches of black on the edge of her vision that seemed to be growing and swirling. Just as she was about to succumb to the darkness, a noise behind them startled her captors, they briefly released their grip and Andy took the last ounce of strength she had to wrench free and stumble towards the bed in the middle of the room. As she desperately grabbed for the bed, she heard a cacophony of sounds that her oxygen deprived brain couldn't make sense of.

She gasped for air as she continued to try and make sense of what was happening, when suddenly someone was touching her and talking to her, the voice sounded familiar and comforting in the suddenly very confusing world she found herself in.

* * *

><p>Sam and Tom hurried down into the basement, as they rushed down the corridor they heard a door slam, then feet coming towards them. They slowed, aiming their guns towards the sound. Sam nodded to Tom, who moved to the right so that they had the corridor covered, they were ready as people began to move around the corner, Sam was about to call out to them when he recognised Jo and Jack at the front.<p>

For a brief moment everyone relaxed and lowered their weapons.

Jo mouthed, "The men?"

Sam nodded towards the door that had slammed shut moments before. They all moved towards it, Sam reaching for the handle as Jo and Jack prepared to go in. Sam held up three fingers on his other hand and counted backwards, as he lowered his third finger he depressed the handle and swung open the door. Jo and Jack moved smoothly through the opening and into the room, beginning to sweep it.

Sam, Tom, Ben and David followed behind them, Sam moved towards the sound of the struggle and his heart constricted and his stomach churned at the sight before him. Andy was trapped between two men and one of them had his hands tightly around her neck, strangling her.

For an instant Sam was frozen to the spot as he watched her, he felt helpless, then his training kicked in and he hurried forward, along with Jack, Jo and Tom, who were shouting instructions to the men. In shock they released Andy and she stumbled towards the bed that was in the centre of the room, she grabbed for it and rested against it. He checked to see that Jo, Jack and Tom had the men in their grasp, before he hurried to Andy.

She was slumped on the table, her eyes closed, gasping for breath. Gently he reached out and brushed the hair from her face, "Andy?" he asked quietly, worried when she didn't respond. "Andy," he said with more force, cupping her cheek with his hand, "Open your eyes," he demanded.

He sighed with relief when she opened her eyes and looked at him, after a few seconds a small smile crossed her lips, "Sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Sam shook his head, he was angry with her, yet he was so relieved she was okay; he wasn't quite sure how he should react, so he went with his feelings, "You should be and we are definitely going to talk about this later."

She recognised the anger in his voice, but also noted the concern and worry etched on his features. She really had caused him pain and worry all because she'd done what she did best and hurried head first in to save someone without really thinking about the consequences. It was almost funny, Sam often accused her of over thinking, but when it really mattered she didn't think, she always went with her heart.

Gently he pulled her to her feet, his hands lifting her hair away from her neck, he winced as he saw the red bruises appearing on the tender skin, where the man's fingers had been a few minutes ago, choking the oxygen from her system. He softly brushed his fingers over the angry red marks and sighed, she was lucky it hadn't been more serious, they had gotten there in time. "You are going to get checked out, understand?"

She nodded, knowing that it would be useless to argue when he was in full protective mode; suddenly she remembered Kathleen and the girl, "What about Kathleen?" she asked hoarsely, her voice still not cooperating.

Sam looked confused, "Kathleen?"

"Yes she took the girl through there; we saved her before Jankovich…" Andy nodded towards the door.

Sam looked at Jo; then released Andy, making sure she was stable enough on her own feet, satisfied he headed towards the door, Jo at his side. They cautiously opened the door and walked into the loading bay, crouched in a dark corner were Kathleen and a young woman; they both looked nervously from their hiding place as they approached them.

Jo leaned forward slowly, "We're police officers. You're safe now."

Kathleen and the girl looked at each other before looking at Sam and Jo; Kathleen spoke, "What about Andrea? She went back in there when Jankovich came."

"She's fine," Jo replied, knowing that Sam was still dealing with the situation. She wouldn't want to be a fly on the wall when Andy and Sam talked later, she was pretty certain Sam was going to let Andy know how disappointed he was in her decision to go down into the basement. Jo, however, could understand why Andy did what she did, it wasn't exactly the cleverest move she could have made, but it showed the determination that ran through Andy McNally to make sure that the world was a safer place, even if she put herself in danger on the way. Jo admired that quality, Andy had shown more dedication and determination to stop this happening than any other officer on the task force. Sam had trained her well, together they were a pretty good partnership, and anyone could see that.

She smiled; it would be interesting to see how their private relationship would affect their work one, she hoped it worked out for them, because she liked them both. She just hoped that things would work out differently for them, as it had turned out disastrously when she'd tried to mix business with pleasure. She shuddered, at the image of the man she thought she'd never see again. Suddenly she remembered they hadn't arrested him, where was he? And where was the baby?

* * *

><p>Jo had ordered the rest of the team and uniformed officers that had arrived to search the entire building, looking for signs of the man and the baby; she had stayed with Kathleen. Sam had followed Andy and the young woman to the hospital, where they were going to get her statement as soon as she was able to give it.<p>

Jo turned to the nurse, who was perched on the edge of a stool, her face a deathly shade of grey as she nervously fidgeted with her scrubs, "What happened, Kathleen?"

Kathleen looked up, her eyes watery, "I thought I was helping him to help those young women receive good health care," she gulped, "I didn't know he was killing them until Andrea pointed out the missing drugs." She dropped her head into her hands, "I would never have helped him murder those girls; I just wanted to help them."

Jo could feel for the woman, Jankovich had pulled her into his scheme without telling her the truth, she wondered just what other truths were hidden in the practice.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stepped back, "Officer McNally, you're going to have a very sore throat for the next few days, speaking will be difficult, you may also experience some difficulty moving your neck. However, the damage you've received is superficial and there will be no permanent effects. You are very lucky."<p>

Andy nodded, "Thank you," she replied her voice barely more than a hoarse whisper.

"Sign the paperwork the nurse will bring in, in a few minutes and you'll be free to go," The Doctor replied as she stepped out of the room.

Andy closed her eyes and relaxed, letting her head sink into the pillow. She heard the door open, but she kept her eyes tightly shut, knowing that it was Sam who had entered as she could almost sense the anger and concern that he felt for her radiating off him. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt his fingertips graze her forehead, her eyes met his dark brown ones, filled with concern, "Sorry," she uttered, knowing that it wasn't good enough.

He shook his head, "You could have waited; we were on our way."

"She was screaming; she could have been moments from death!" she croaked.

He sighed, "I know, Andy and I would have done the same thing, but it still doesn't stop me worrying," he allowed.

"And I would have worried if it had been you," she replied, leaning into his touch.

"What did the Doctor say?" he asked; concern still evident in his voice.

"That there's no permanent damage, but I'm going to have a sore throat and neck for the next few days."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Well, guess I'll just have to take care of you, until you're feeling better."

"Thank you, I'm pretty sure I don't deserve you," she smiled.

"Well I am pretty awesome," he winked.

She grinned, "Can I get out of here now?"

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam walked down the corridor towards the room where the young woman had been taken, as they were approaching a nurse came out of the room, a chart in her hand, "Excuse me," Sam asked the nurse, stopping her in her tracks.<p>

The nurse smiled, "Can I help?"

Sam pulled out his badge, "I'm Officer Swarek and this is Officer McNally, we found the woman, we were wondering if we could speak to her?"

The nurse glanced at Sam's badge, "She's resting at the moment; her body's been through a traumatic experience, as has her mind. Someone should be able to talk to her later."

Sam nodded, "I'll arrange for a uniformed officer to stand on her door, she's a witness to a crime and we want to keep her safe."

The nurse nodded, opening the chart and writing the information on it.

Andy sat on a chair outside the room, whilst Sam went over to the nurses' station to organise a uniformed guard for the woman's room.

* * *

><p>"The car he arrived in is still where he left it," Tom explained to Jo as she looked around Jankovich's office.<p>

"So how did he get the baby out of here?" She asked.

Tom shook his head, "That's a very good question, if we don't know how he left then, we don't know where he's taking the baby."

Jo thought for a moment, "Get David and Ben back at the second site, I don't want to move in on that house yet, he might return to check on the other women he has there after the deal. At the minute we've got the upper hand, he doesn't know that we've brought down Jankovich or that we have his hired help."

Tom nodded and walked out to leave just as Jack walked in, "Sam's phoned through, Andy's going to be fine and he's requested a uniformed officer for the girl. The hospital says she's not ready to talk yet."

Jo nodded, "Well," she replied, "There's not a lot else we can do here, let's return to the station and start interrogating Jankovich and the others we arrested. Maybe we can get some names and really bring down this ring."

"Sounds good, I really want to see what makes Jankovich tick, although he's probably got a very nice headache thanks to Andy."

Jo smiled, "I bet he didn't see that bedpan coming."

Jack laughed, "Not until it was too late and he was seeing stars, Andy's quite resourceful."

"That she is," Jo replied as she walked out of Jankovich's and headed towards her car.

* * *

><p>Andy sat in the passenger seat of the car Sam was driving, "Are we going back to the Division?" she asked.<p>

"Yes, Jo wants you to listen to Jankovich's interrogation, see if you pick up on anything we might miss."

She nodded, "I just don't get why he'd kill them."

Sam shook his head, "I guess it was nothing more than tying up loose ends."

"Did they find the baby?"

"No, nor the man who took her. At this moment we don't know where she is or where she's going."

Andy closed her eyes, thinking about everything that happened, she must know something.

Sam noticed her close her eyes and thought she was resting, so he let the comfortable silence surround them in the car.

A few minutes later Andy's voice broke the silence, "I think I might know where he's taking the baby."

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam walked into the Division and headed for Jo's office, she was sitting at her desk, glancing over some paperwork; Sam knocked on the door and waited a second for Jo to invite them in. Jo smiled as she saw Andy, "Hey, Andy, how're you feeling?"<p>

"Sore," Andy croaked back.

"You did a good job, even though Sam might not be too happy about it," Jo replied, glancing quickly at Sam, noticing him flinch slightly at her words.

"Thanks," Andy replied, "I think I might know who's handling the babies."

Jo's eyebrows rose with interest, "What do you mean, Andy?"

"I've been studying inventories all day and there was one that caught my interest. I couldn't work out why a lawyer's office would be being invoiced for blood tests," Andy paused swallowing to try and get some moisture into her sore throat. "What if the lawyer is the person who is carrying out the adoption side of the operation? The babies are what they wanted, what if they're selling them through private adoptions?"

Jo listened to Andy and let her words sink in, "I think that's a very logical assumption. What was the name of the lawyer?"

Andy closed her eyes, trying to see the invoice in her head, a few moments later the name came to her, "Hardcastle, the name was Hardcastle."

Jo grinned, "Get to it then; find out everything you can about Hardcastle, whilst I see what Jankovich has to offer."

* * *

><p>Jo sat across from the table, Tomass Jankovich stared at her, his blue eyes emotionless, his hands clasped together, "I do not know why I am sitting here," he stated, his accent thick.<p>

Jo smiled reassuringly, "I want to make you aware Doctor Jankovich of your rights, you do realise you have the right to have an attorney present?"

He nodded, "I am not guilty of anything, so I have no need for a lawyer. You may ask your questions, I may choose to answer them or not. I haven't done anything illegal; all I have done is help those unfortunate souls to find peace."

Jo tried not to raise her eyebrow at that statement, Jankovich was borderline sociopath, he seemed to have little interest in others; she wondered how he'd survived for so long in a caring profession. "How did you help those unfortunate souls to find peace?"

"I gave them something that released them from their Earthly shackles, something that let them float with the angels in eternal peace."

"Are you stating for the record that you murdered five women to release them from their pain?" she asked for clarification.

He grimaced, "Murder is such a nasty word; I haven't murdered anyone. I set those girls free from the horrible life they were going to experience if they lived. What could they expect to achieve as illegal immigrants? Nothing but pain, starvation and hurt. I set them free!"

Jo could hardly believe the words that were flowing out of the Doctor's mouth, he almost seemed proud of his actions. "Who were you working with?"

"Jakub came to me for help; we knew each other from the old country. He offered me money and I helped by setting them free and bringing their babies into the world," he tilted his head to one side so that he was looking directly at Jo.

She stifled the urge to shiver, his eyes held no emotion, they were empty and cold and his tone of voice matched his look, it was something Jo didn't want to ever experience again. She took a deep breath before continuing with her line of questioning, "So you did it for the money?"

His grin widened, "I wanted to live in the sun; Canada is so cold. I nearly had enough to move to Florida, where I would be able to continue my mission."

"Mission?" Jo asked; her stomach churning at the anticipation of what he thought was going to happen.

"To make sure my lineage continues," he replied, releasing his hands, one of them tapping his fingers on the table surface in a repeated pattern that grated on Jo's nerves.

"Lineage?" Jo asked; confusion evident in her voice.

"My D.N.A couldn't just die with me, it's too powerful. I've made sure it's able to continue in my progeny."

"Progeny?" Jo knew that Jankovich wasn't married and as far as she was aware he had no offspring.

He tilted his head to one side a sickly sweet smile crossing his lips, "My children, Detective, my children."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed the update. I don't think I'll be able to get the next part up before I go away on holiday on Monday, so it will probably be next weekend before I post again. <em>

_Thanks again for all of the support through reviews, alerts and favourites. _

_Sairs_


	24. Nightmares are made of this

_I apologise for the delay in updating, I had a fab holiday, but since coming back have been packing in preparation for moving house ~ so not a lot of writing time!_

_Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, favourite or alert ~ It's truly appreciated._

_I would like to thank dcj as always for her help and support._

_I would like to dedicate this chapter to all of the Police officers in the UK who this week have shown bravery and courage and I don't envy them at all._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 23 ~ Nightmares are made of this_

* * *

><p>Jo closed the door behind her and then leaned against it, her stomach was churning and she was desperately trying to fight the bought of nausea that was sweeping through her. She had interrogated numerous perpetrators over the years, but nothing had ever made her feel so unsettled, nervous and uneasy as the interview she had just completed with Jankovich.<p>

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, trying to push away the treacherous waves that were swimming in her stomach, desperately swallowing to try and make the acrid taste that was sitting at the back of her throat disappear.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack asked as he stopped in front of her.

Jo lifted her head and met Jack's concerned gaze, "I don't think I've ever interviewed anyone like him."

Jack reached out and gently rested his hand on her shoulder and patted it, "I heard every word, Jo. He's like something out of a horror novel. At least we've got him now."

She slowly straightened up, noticing that Jack's hand didn't leave her shoulder, "Do you think there's any truth in what he said about his lineage?"

Jack removed his hand and leaned against the wall next to her, his shoulder gently touching hers, "With this mess, Jo, I wouldn't be surprised. I guess we start going through his paperwork with a fine tooth comb, because if he has been using his own D.N.A. we've got another huge can of worms to deal with."

She nodded, "Can you imagine breaking the news to families, 'Sorry little Johnny is not completely biologically yours, Doctor Jankovich used his own D.N.A. instead of yours…"

"We're going to devastate families, Jo," he replied shaking his head.

"I hate this job sometimes," she replied quietly.

"Yeah, it's not just about catching the bad guys; it's the fallout from what the bad guys have caused. But we've got him, Jo and if he has done what he says, he's going to go down for a very long time."

"I hope so, Jack, because that's about the only consolation I can find at the minute."

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Sam asked Andy as he noticed her finishing her third glass of water in the past half an hour.<p>

Andy looked over the rim of her glass, swallowing the last of her water before replying, "Just a little thirsty."

He sighed as he looked at the deepening bruises on her neck, she really was lucky to have gotten out of that situation with her life.

She stood and walked around to him, turning so that she perched on the edge of his desk, "I'm sorry that I worried you, but…" she gestured with her hand as she spoke, "this job isn't easy and I couldn't stand by."

He gently grasped the hand that she was waving, "I know, Andy and you don't need to keep apologising, I have to learn to deal with situations like this if we're going to explore us."

She nodded as she listened to him, enjoying the sensation of his thumb gently rubbing circles on the back of her hand, "Guess we will," she reached out and covered his hand with hers, "Because I worry every time you're in a dangerous situation too, even when I didn't have the right to worry," she added quietly.

He looked at their joined hands, "We'll work it out," he promised.

"Yep," she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, before gently pulling her hands away from his and reluctantly returning to her desk, "We will, because I don't want to lose what we've got. It's worth fighting for."

Sam grinned as she looked at him from under her eyelashes, when did he finally get so lucky? He asked himself quietly.

* * *

><p>Kamil sat with his hands crossed in front of him, leaning back into the chair, looking disinterested in his surroundings. It wouldn't be the first time he'd sat in an interrogation room and he thought it wouldn't be the last time either.<p>

He glanced toward the door when he heard it creak open, two men in suits came in and sat down opposite him, one of them opening a manila folder and placing it on the table in front of them, "Please state your name for the records," the first man requested.

Kamil snorted then continued, "Sorry, I not understand."

The man sighed, "If that's how you want to play it, we can have an interpreter here shortly," he stood, closing his folder before walking to the door, his colleague following him out of the room.

Kamil chuckled to himself; police officers in any country were stupid, he understood English perfectly, but if it meant hanging around a little longer and making them wait, then he was perfectly happy to plead ignorance. Jakub would be proud of him; he would not be revealing anything about their operation. Mateusz would appreciate being kept out of the limelight, Kamil had seen Jakub angry and he would hate to cross him, but crossing Mateusz would be suicidal. Kamil was not suicidal, he preferred to eat and breathe, rather than swimming with concrete boots.

* * *

><p>Maks rubbed his hands together nervously, he'd never been arrested before and now he was sitting in a dark little room, with a two way mirror, his hands handcuffed and he was worried. He hadn't been prepared for being arrested, he had assumed Jakub would protect him, but now he thought he was very much on his own.<p>

He jumped when the door opened and a man walked in, a manila file grasped in his hands.

* * *

><p>Ben and David sat outside the house, it appeared deserted from the outside, no signs of life, no one entering or leaving. Had they left it too late?<p>

* * *

><p>Andy looked at Hardcastle's details, hoping that something would stand out. She swallowed, her throat sore, she grasped her glass of water and sipped, the cool liquid relieving the pain for a moment.<p>

She placed her glass back on her desk and continued to look through the information, stopping and highlighting things she thought were important.

"Sam, I think I've got something," She said, her voice cracking with excitement.

Sam leaned forward eagerly, "What've you got?"

"Looks like Hardcastle's business bank account has seen some larger than normal cash withdrawals, the dates of which coincided with the deaths of the young women," She stood and collected two pieces of paper from the printer and handed one to him, she watched as his smile widened as he read.

"This looks really promising, Andy. I guess it's time we made a trip to see a Judge and get a search warrant."

Andy nodded, then instantly regretted the movement; she paused, waiting for the discomfort to pass before replying, "Do you think we've got enough?"

"We'll find out," he replied, his voice tinged with concern as he noticed her reaction to nodding.

* * *

><p>Maks' head hurt, they were trying to confuse him with their questions. They were asking questions that he didn't know the answers to. He helped Kamil shifting things that Jakub asked them to move, sometimes they moved bodies, he didn't like it, in fact he hated it, but he had no choice. Not unless he wanted his Mother to die back home.<p>

"Tell us what you know and we might be able to make a deal," the Detective demanded, his steely blue eyes fixing on Maks'.

Maks wanted to squirm under the intense gaze of the Detective, he didn't know what to do; neither Jakub nor Kamil had prepared him for this situation. They didn't think they would ever get caught, the cops had never been able to touch them before; so what had happened now?

* * *

><p>The phone's shrill ring echoed in the quiet house, startling Jennifer from her thoughts. She jumped from her chair and quickly walked over to the table where the phone rested, she quickly picked it up, "Hello?"<p>

"Mrs. Stanton, this is Mr. Hardcastle's office. Would it be possible for you and your husband to come in this morning?" The woman asked.

"I'm sure we can arrange it, may I ask why?"

"Mr. Hardcastle would like to finalise your adoption."

Jennifer reached out and steadied herself against the table, was she finally going to get the baby she'd desperately wanted? "We have a baby?"

"Yes, Mrs. Stanton, your daughter will be waiting for you. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Jennifer replied, her voice shaky, "We'll be in as soon as we can."

"We look forward to seeing you soon, Mrs. Stanton."

* * *

><p>Jackson Hardcastle stepped out of his car in the eerily quiet underground car lot; he pulled the collar of his jacket up around his neck, hoping that he would be less recognisable to anyone who saw him. But as he took in his surroundings, he would hardly find any of his clients on this side of the city. He nervously glanced around as he walked over to the meeting place, a dark corner in the side of the lot, a smile crossing his lips as he saw Jakub with the baby carrier, a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket inside.<p>

"Hardcastle," Jakub began, "Perfect timing as always," he held out the baby carrier, "One baby girl, twelve hours old and in perfect health, just as I guaranteed."

Hardcastle took the baby carrier and glanced down at the sleeping infant, she appeared to be perfectly healthy; he placed the carrier on the floor, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a thick brown envelope, "The fee as agreed."

Jakub took the envelope, opening it and using his thumb to flick the edges of the notes inside, "I'm sure it's all there," he said snidely.

"Have I let you down yet?"

Jakub shook his head and laughed, "You'd be too afraid of crossing me and my friends."

Hardcastle swallowed nervously, "I would never cross you; this arrangement is very lucrative."

"And I'm sure you already have another couple lined up for my next delivery?"

Hardcastle nodded, "Yes, I'm preparing them now. How long until the next expected delivery?"

"We've got one approximately five months along, but I have another due within the next month. Jankovich assures me it is a boy," Jakub grinned, his metal fillings glinting in the light, "And boys are worth a premium."

"Yes, I have a couple who are desperate for a son and heir; I think they will jump at the chance of adopting this baby."

"Good, I'm pleased our business is running smoothly." Jakub glanced over his shoulder at a noise at the back of the lot, "I will contact you in the usual way to make the arrangements for the next delivery."

Hardcastle nodded, "I look forward to it," he carefully picked the baby carrier up from the floor and turned back towards his car, his heartbeat beginning to slow. Jakub was a dangerous man, he always felt uneasy around him, he allowed himself to feel relieved now that he was leaving Jakub behind him and was walking back towards his car, his precious package with him.

* * *

><p>Jennifer gripped Will's hand as they exited the lift into Hardcastle's law offices, they paused at the reception desk, the young woman smiling warmly at them as they stopped, "Good morning," she said, "How can I help you?"<p>

"Mr. and Mrs. Stanton, we're here to see Mr. Hardcastle," Will stated calmly, as he felt his wife's hand shake in his.

"Mr. Hardcastle will be with you in a moment, please take a seat over there. Would you like any tea or coffee?"

Jennifer and Will shook their heads, "No thank you," Will said as he led Jennifer over to the seats.

* * *

><p>Jackson Hardcastle plucked the telephone receiver from its cradle, "Yes, Lauren." He listened carefully to his receptionist, "I'll be out in a moment. Is the baby with Meredith?" After a few moments he finished his call and replaced the receiver back in its cradle. He opened a folder and spread the relevant documents on his desk, he smiled, another family created.<p>

Jennifer heard the door open and she looked up to see Jackson Hardcastle stride purposefully across the lush carpet towards them, his hand outstretched as Will stood and accepted his hand, shaking it firmly, "Mr. and Mrs. Stanton, I'm so pleased you could come so quickly."

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Mr. Hardcastle. We've been waiting for this moment for years," Will explained as he released Hardcastle's hand.

"Well follow me and in a little while you'll be leaving with your daughter," Hardcastle smiled as he ushered them towards his office.

Jennifer sat nervously on the edge of the leather seat as Will signed the pieces of paper Hardcastle pointed too, she wrung her hands in her lap, was she finally going to get her daughter?

"One more signature Mr. Stanton and the baby will be legally yours," Hardcastle explained.

"And the mother will not be coming to claim her child during the cooling off period?" Will asked.

Hardcastle shook his head, "No the mother is more than happy to give her child a better life with you. She will not be seeking custody in the future, I can guarantee that."

Will nodded before he signed the last document.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stanton, would you like to meet your daughter?"

Jennifer couldn't help but release the sob that she'd been desperately holding back as she nodded, "Yes please," she whispered her voice hoarse.

Hardcastle grinned, "Well just try and relax and I'll get her brought in." He stood and walked out of his office.

Jennifer looked at Will, "Is this really happening?"

Will leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Yes, Jen, this is really happening. We're getting our family."

The sound of the door opening startled them and they glanced at the doorway and smiled as Hardcastle stood there with a baby carrier in his arms, "Jennifer, Will come and meet your daughter."

* * *

><p>Sam held up the piece of paper and waved it in the air, "We've got it," he said as he approached Jo and Jack, "We can go and search Hardcastle's office and home."<p>

Jo grinned, "Well done, both of you. We'll start with Hardcastle's office and then we'll hit his home. Let's go!"

"You don't need to say that twice," Jack said as he followed Andy, Sam and Jo out of Jo's office.

* * *

><p>Jennifer gently lifted the baby out of the carrier and pulled her tightly against her, studying the infant's features, she was amazed how tiny and perfect she was.<p>

Will watched his wife and in that moment he didn't think he'd seen anything as beautiful as his wife cradling their baby. He leaned over and gently brushed a fingertip across the baby's forehead, "Hello, Sweetheart," he whispered, "I'm your Daddy."

Jennifer grinned as she looked up at Will, "She's perfect, Will."

"That she is, Jen," Will replied as he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll leave the three of you alone for a while so that you can get acquainted. I'll be in the Reception area if you need anything," Hardcastle stated as he opened his office door.

* * *

><p>Andy, Sam, Jo and Jack waited quietly as the elevator took them up to the sixth floor where Hardcastle's offices were. "Uniforms are on their way to support us after we have the pleasure of delivering Hardcastle his surprise," Jo informed them.<p>

The elevator pinged as it reached the sixth floor and the doors slowly opened to reveal a plush reception area, pictures of families hung on the wall.

Jo stepped out of the elevator and strode purposefully over to the desk, a young woman looked up a smile initially on her face, before she took in the stern appearance of the arrivals, then the smile slipped, "Can I help you?" the young woman asked.

Jo smiled as she pulled out the search warrant, "We have a warrant to search these premises. Where is Jackson Hardcastle?"

"I'm here," a male voice stated as he stepped out from behind a room divider a cup of steaming coffee in his hand. He smiled at them, "Now why would the Toronto Police Department have a search warrant?"

Jo walked over and handed him the document, "We're investigating you in regards to human trafficking."

Hardcastle's face paled for a moment, before he regained his composure, "Human trafficking, I haven't got a clue what you're talking about."

At that moment a door opened and a couple appeared a baby carrier in the man's hand a baby cradled carefully in the woman's, "Mr. Hardcastle, thank you so much for helping us," The man stated before he took in the sight before him.

Hardcastle shook his head, "You're very welcome," he replied, his voice cracking.

* * *

><p><em>I hope to get another part out this weekend! ~ crosses fingers!<em>


	25. Innocence lost

_Thank you for all of your support. Thanks as always to dcj._

_Have a great day,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 24 ~ Innocence lost_

* * *

><p>Andy looked from the couple to Hardcastle, who was shifting uneasily from foot to foot, the cup of coffee in his hands shaking slightly, occasionally a small droplet freeing itself from the confines of the cup and falling to the floor.<p>

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Stanton, why don't you take your daughter home and I'll contact you shortly to see how she's settling in," Hardcastle smiled thinly, his voice cracking slightly.

The couple moved towards the exit, but Jo stepped forward, "Mr. and Mrs. Stanton?" her voice calm.

"Yes," Mr. Stanton replied, a look of confusion on his face.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave Mr. Hardcastle's office with the baby," Jo nodded towards the baby cradled in Mrs. Stanton's arms.

"But she's our daughter," Mrs. Stanton replied, her voice rising as she tightened her grip on the infant.

"Mrs. Stanton, we are investigating Mr. Hardcastle's practice and until we can guarantee the baby's heritage, you will not be able to leave the office with her." Jo explained carefully.

"But…but…" Mrs. Stanton sobbed, "She's our baby… We waited so long for her."

Andy stepped forward, "Why don't you and Mr. Stanton come over here," she gestured to some seats, "We can talk about what's happening."

Mrs. Stanton sagged, "Okay," she slowly walked over to the seats and sat down, the baby still cradled in her arms; her husband sitting next to her, laying a comforting hand around her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Andy sat opposite the Stantons, "Mr. and Mrs. Stanton, I'm Officer McNally, but you can call me Andy," she started quietly, meeting Mr. Stanton's gaze, noticing that his wife's eyes were focused on the tiny baby cradled in her arms. "Tell me about your adoption."<p>

Mr. Stanton swallowed, "Our friends recommended Hardcastle. We'd tried everything for a baby and we were cleared for adoption by the authorities, but there's such a long wait and you can't always guarantee a baby…" he glanced down at the sleeping baby in Jennifer's arms. "Jennifer and I desperately wanted a baby; we only paid agreed medical fees, like the law states."

Andy nodded, "Go on Mr. Stanton," she encouraged, leaning forward in her chair.

"Mr. Hardcastle said that he had a girl that wanted her baby to have the best possible future. She was willing to put her up for adoption, we agreed to pay her medical bills and of course Mr. Hardcastle's legal fees. Mr. Hardcastle phoned Jennifer this morning to say that we could finalise the adoption and take our daughter home."

Jennifer Stanton looked up from the baby and met Andy's gaze, her eyes were brimming with tears, "But she's our baby…" she whispered.

"Did you ever meet the adoptive mother?" Andy asked, her heart aching for the fragile looking woman who was desperately clinging on to her dream.

Mr. Stanton shook his head, "No the only dealings we had were with Mr. Hardcastle. We signed all of the legal papers that gave us custody of the baby and we were just going home to start our lives together as a family," he sighed and sagged back into the chair.

"Well as Detective Rosati explained, we're investigating Mr. Hardcastle in relation to illegal adoptions."

"But our adoption was legal!" Jennifer Stanton exclaimed, "We did everything right!"

"Your adoption papers might be legal," Andy stated calmly, "But the baby you have might not have been given up for adoption."

Jennifer's face paled, "What do you mean?"

"We have reason to suspect that Mr. Hardcastle is securing the adoption of babies born to mothers who are illegal immigrants. The women are not giving their children up for adoption, they are having them stolen."

Jennifer gasped and Mr. Stanton paled and shook his head, "We didn't know…" he said dejectedly.

"We were involved with a situation last evening where a young baby girl was taken from her mother at birth; do you know how old the baby is?" Andy asked tentatively.

"Mr. Hardcastle said she was twelve hours old, when he phoned," Jennifer reluctantly admitted, realising that her dream was going to be taken from her, when she had finally had her child in her grasp.

Andy nodded, "Well she's about the right age."

"What about her mother?" Jennifer asked quietly.

"She's in hospital, hoping that we can find her child."

Jennifer slowly stood and handed the baby to Andy, "I can't take her from her mother. She has a family already," she said quietly, glancing down at the baby cradled in Andy's arms. "I wanted a baby but I'm not going to be responsible for destroying someone else's family. She needs to be with her mother."

"Jennifer?" Will looked at his wife in amazement.

Jennifer turned to her husband, "Will… I know, but however much I want a baby, I don't want it like this. She was never ours. We thought we were doing everything right, but it looks like we were blinded by our desperation for a child, we believed him," she nodded towards Hardcastle's office. Jennifer looked at Andy, "You will make sure that she gets back to her mother, won't you?"

Andy nodded, "I'll do my best. If you'd like I can keep you updated with her progress?"

Jennifer nodded, "I'd like that and if her mother agrees, I'd like to meet her and apologise. Apologise for not realising what was happening."

"I'll tell her. Thank you," Andy smiled warmly at the woman who'd had her dream ripped from her grasp, but was handling it as well as anyone could. Although she thought when Jennifer was back in the comfort of her own home, she might just let down the barriers that were currently in place.

Will Stanton stood behind his wife, "If you would like us to make official statements you can reach me at home or work," He pulled a business card from his pocket and handed it to Andy. "I want to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone again."

Andy accepted the card, "Thank you, Mr. Stanton."

He nodded, placing his hand gently on his wife's back, "Jen, shall we go?"

Jennifer Stanton glanced down at the baby in Andy's arms before allowing herself to be guided out of Hardcastle's office.

Andy looked down at the baby cradled in her arms; the baby instinctively snuggled against her, her eyes tightly closed, unaware of how chaotic her first day of life had been. Instinctively Andy gently rocked the baby, "I guess we're going to get you back to your Mommy," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Sam had listened to Andy's conversation with the Stantons and couldn't help but feel proud of how she managed to control the situation and guide the Stantons into making a heartbreaking decision. Andy was on the way to being an awesome copper, and he knew that even though he'd helped and guided her on her journey, her guts, determination and compassion were the key to her success. If something was worth fighting for she wouldn't back down, not until she had an answer. It was her determination that had led them to finding the child now cradled in her arms.<p>

Sam smiled as he watched her rock the child and talk to her gently, he almost let his mind wander to a future where one day maybe she'd cradle their child like that.

"What are you staring at?" Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Sorry," he replied walking over to her, "Just lost in thought."

She smiled, "I could tell."

He perched on the seat opposite her, "You handled the Stantons really well."

"Thanks," she smiled at the compliment, but it had been one of the most difficult situations she'd encountered on the job, "But I broke their hearts."

Sam nodded, "But hopefully you'll be able to reunite the baby with her mother. We ought to get her to the hospital to have her checked out."

"Yep," Andy stood carefully and then gently placed the baby in the baby carrier the Stantons had left behind; she fiddled for a few moments with the straps and sighed with relief when they clicked into place.

Sam chuckled.

She turned her head and glared at him, "They're not as easy as they look!"

"I know, I remember trying to put my nephew in one, Sarah was on the verge of hysterics by the time I finally had him strapped in. I wasn't as patient as you were."

A huge smile replaced her glare as she envisioned a frustrated Sam with a child's seat, "I can understand why Sarah might find it amusing."

"She did and hasn't let me forget it either," he reached out and lifted the baby carrier gently; "Let's get this young lady to the hospital. Jo and Jack are going to talk with Hardcastle, whilst the others search his offices and speak with his staff."

"Let's hope we find what we need," Andy said quietly as she walked with Sam towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you expect to find, Detective!" Jackson Hardcastle exclaimed as he paced across his office, glaring at Jo who was sifting through pieces of paper on his desk.<p>

"For a start," Jo began, stopping her search and meeting the shifty gaze of the lawyer, "My team and I are certain that you have been securing adoptive families for babies whose mothers have been trafficked for their child." Jo almost smiled as the colour drained from the lawyer's face as her words reached his brain; she was enjoying making him squirm.

"I have no such knowledge of human trafficking. I make families!" He exclaimed his voice rising as he spoke.

"And help murder mothers," Jo replied, her gaze not wavering.

Jackson Hardcastle sank into one of his plush leather sofas, his body sagging forward and his hands nervously clutched together, "I didn't murder anyone."

"Maybe it wasn't your hands that administered the lethal injections, but you're just as responsible, you completed the deal. You sold their babies and signed their death warrant."

"I think I need a lawyer," Hardcastle muttered.

"I think that's very wise Mr. Hardcastle. Whilst you're awaiting your lawyer, I suggest you think very carefully about how you can help us find the man who is behind this. If you want to reduce the years you spend inside, the only way is to help us find the organiser, because I want him off the streets of Toronto. Is that clear?" Jo demanded, her voice icy cold, matching the glare that she was giving the lawyer.

Hardcastle nodded, "I'll speak to my lawyer and then I'll see what I can do."

"That sounds like a very wise idea, Mr. Hardcastle," Jo replied before returning to the files and paper on his desk.

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam walked into the hospital emergency room and headed to the desk, a young nurse sat behind the desk, her glasses balanced on the end of her nose, so when she looked up at them her eyes peered over the top of them, "Can I help you?" she asked a smile crossing her face.<p>

Sam pulled out his badge and held it out for the nurse to see, "We have a baby here that needs to be checked over by a doctor."

The nurse nodded, "Can you fill out any information you have and I'll make sure you're seen as soon as possible."

"Thanks," Sam replied taking the chart and pen the woman offered her, before following Andy over to the bank of empty seats in the waiting area.

* * *

><p>Sue walked up the steps of Jankovich's practice and was shocked to find a uniformed police officer standing in front of the door.<p>

"I'm afraid you can't go in there," The officer said as Sue reached out for the door.

She looked at him, "But I work here."

"In that case we will need to arrange to take a statement. But for now the practice is closed. Can I take your name and contact details and one of our officers will come out and speak to you."

Sue nodded, before giving him her details.

* * *

><p>Andy gently rubbed her fingertips over the baby's head as the Doctor listened to her heartbeat, the baby was now wide awake, her arms and legs flailing as she tried to take in her surroundings.<p>

"She has a strong heartbeat and appears to be well," Doctor Lewis said, "Do you know when she was last fed?"

Andy shook her head, "As far as we know, not since she was handed over to the potential adoptive parents."

"I'll arrange a nurse to bring in a bottle of formula, before we transfer her up to the Paediatric ward."

"What about her mother?"

"We'll run some blood tests to make sure she's a match before we build up her mother's hopes," Doctor Lewis replied.

"That makes sense," Andy picked up the baby who'd started to cry and gently rocked her.

"You'll be able to visit her," Doctor Lewis looked at how the baby calmed, "She recognises you."

"I'd like that," Andy replied as she soothed the baby.

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on the door to Natalia's room before walking slowly in; he smiled as he saw the young woman look up from where she was lying in bed.<p>

"Hi, I'm Officer Swarek," he held out his badge for her to see, "The Doctors said you were well enough to talk to me about what happened."

Natalia pulled herself up into a seated position and nodded.

"Can you tell me about what happened?"

Natalia took a deep breath, "She promised me and my baby a future, but she lied."

"Who promised you?" Sam asked gently not wanting to push her too soon.

"Oliwia, in my hometown. She sent me to Jakub."

"Jakub?"

"He brought me food, took me to the doctor…" she wrung her hands nervously in her lap, "told me my baby was his… er… property."

"Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, "The baby was too important. But I think he and that Doctor were going to…" she wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek, "Kill me."

Sam nodded as he jotted down her statement.

"Is my baby okay?"

Sam paused, wondering how much information he should give her, he didn't want to build up her hopes, if the baby downstairs was not hers, it would probably crush her already fragile state, "We found a baby," Natalia smiled, "But we're not sure she's yours. The Doctors are running some tests."

"She might be my baby?" Natalia asked, rubbing her hand over her stomach, where the day before her baby had been.

"She might be, we'll let you know when we know more," Sam hoped that the baby they'd found was Natalia's she deserved some happiness after the horrors she'd endured under the hands of Jakub. "Can you describe Jakub for me?"

* * *

><p>"Would you like to feed her?" The nurse asked as she walked into the cubicle a bottle of formula in her hand.<p>

Andy nodded and took the bottle from the nurse and offered it to the baby, after a few seconds the baby began to suck and drink the formula.

"Does the baby have a name?" The nurse asked as she checked the baby's chart.

Andy shook her head, "No, we're not sure who her natural parents are yet."

The nurse smiled, "Well we can't keep calling her the baby, how about Hope?"

Andy smiled, "Hope, that's a good name."

"I'll write it on her chart."

* * *

><p>Jo sat at the table and opened the file that she'd brought into the room with her; she looked up from her papers and looked at Hardcastle and his lawyer. Hardcastle shifted nervously on his chair, he tapped his fingers on the table.<p>

"Mr. Hardcastle, would you like to look at these documents," Jo pushed some papers over to Hardcastle's side of the desk.

He nervously looked at them, his lawyer examining them too.

"Would you like to explain the false information contained in these adoption papers?"

"False information?" Hardcastle squeaked.

"I think you'll find that the mothers' names, addresses and other information are false. They do not exist. With a little research I think you'll find that all of the names given belonged to girls who either died in infancy or early childhood."

Hardcastle deflated in his chair and nervously whispered in his lawyer's ear.

The lawyer listened attentively before looking at Jo, "Mr. Hardcastle would like to make a deal."

Jo smiled, "What kind of deal would you like to make?"

"The kind where my client serves the minimum for his involvement in arranging," he paused, "shall we say under the table adoptions."

"I'll have to check with the Crown Prosecutor," Jo replied her voice steady, but silently she wanted to shout yes, she had Hardcastle where she wanted him.

* * *

><p>Andy stopped outside Natalia's room and waited for a moment before entering, she took a deep breath and then walked in; she found Sam sitting on a chair next to Natalia's bed, his notebook in his hand. Natalia looked up and smiled as she saw Andy.<p>

"Thank you," Natalia smiled, holding out her hand to Andy.

Andy walked over and took it, "You're welcome. How are you?"

Natalia nodded, "I'm sore, but alive thanks to you and the nurse."

"You're welcome," Andy replied, Natalia's hand still in hers.

"My baby?" she asked hopefully.

Andy glanced at Sam, who raised his eyebrows, "The baby we found is fine, she's being well cared for. We'll let you know when we know more. The Doctors are running tests."

"If she's mine I will be able to see her?" Natalia's voice was laced with hope.

Andy nodded, "If she's yours we will make sure you'll be able to see her."

"Thank you, Officer?"

"Andy, you can call me, Andy," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Jo walked into the Bullpen a huge grin on her face, "I think we might have a way of getting Jakub," she told Jack as she slumped into an empty chair at the end of his desk.<p>

"We do?"

"Hardcastle has agreed to arrange a meeting to discuss the next scheduled adoption. Apparently Jakub and Hardcastle met regularly in secluded areas of the city, to make arrangements and exchange money."

"And Hardcastle is prepared to put himself on the line?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I think the fact that he's cutting down his time inside was a big factor. He wasn't too keen on spending the next forty years behind bars."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because you've been in this game far too long and like me you're tainted."

"I wouldn't call it tainted, but more like realistic, that Rookie idealism has long been washed out of our system."

Jo chuckled, "And replaced with a big load of cynicism. Any news from the hospital?"

"The baby's been admitted and Sam has been interviewing Natalia."

"And?"

"It looks like she's a very lucky young woman."

"Is the baby hers?"

"We're waiting for results from the blood tests."

"I hope she is, because that would be one good thing to come out of this sorry mess," Jo smiled.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not going to promise a time for an update, this moving business is very time consuming! Hope you enjoyed.<em>

_Sairs_


	26. The road to justice

_Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, alert and favourite, your support is really appreciated. We're into the final few chapters of this story, which has turned out to be an epic! _

_Thanks again to dcj, who listens to my ideas and helps to keep my mind from wandering too far from the track!_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 25 ~ The road to justice_

* * *

><p>Maks leaned against the table, his head resting in his hands, his fingers massaging his temple, hoping that he would push the pain from his head.<p>

"What do you know about Jakub?" one of the men asked; his tone icy.

"Jakub?" Maks spoke through his hands.

"The man we know you work for and who is running a lucrative business selling babies."

"Selling babies?" Maks peered through his fingers.

The Detective rolled his eyes, was this man really this dense or was it a superb act, "Yes, you're currently being investigated for your role in a major human trafficking case, where your boss, Jakub has been murdering women for their babies."

Maks gulped, they knew, what was he supposed to do? Should he ask for a lawyer? Should he tell the truth? He leaned back into his hands and thought for a moment, "If I tell you what I know, will you help my mother?"

"Mother?" The Detective leaned forward and looked at Maks with interest.

Maks nodded, "My mother is being looked after by Jakub's sister, Oliwia in Warsaw."

"Looked after?"

"If I didn't do what Jakub asked, my mother… how would you say it?" Maks paused gathering his words; "Would die, slowly…"

The Detective frowned, "Jakub's been blackmailing you?"

"Blackmail?" Maks asked his voice laced with confusion.

"Getting you to do his dirty work so that your mother is safe."

Maks nodded, "They promised me a good life in Canada and enough money so that I could bring my mother here. But when I got here Jakub told me the job I had was to clean up after his transactions. If I didn't my mother would die."

The Detective smiled, Maks was beginning to talk, "Tell me exactly what you know about Jakub's business and I'll see that your cooperation is taken into consideration."

* * *

><p>Jakub pulled his cell phone from his pocket and answered it, "Hardcastle?" Jakub listened intently for a few moments, "Meet me in the usual spot in two hours, we can discuss the deal then." He finished the call before settling back into his sofa, watching the television, his children playing happily with their toys on the carpet in front of him.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy walked out of Natalia's room, "She seems okay," Andy said quietly.<p>

"I just hope that the baby we found is Natalia's it would be one happy ending," Sam replied, resting his hand in the small of Andy's back and guiding her gently along the corridor.

"I didn't think you were into fairy tales," she teased gently.

Sam returned her smile, "Life's not usually like a fairy tale, but if anyone deserves a happy ending in this sorry mess, it's Natalia and that baby."

"Hope."

"What?" Sam glanced at her a look of confusion on his face.

"The baby's name is Hope."

"You didn't name her, did you?"

She shook her head, "No the nurse did, she thought it was appropriate and we couldn't keep calling her the baby."

"I guess not, so how is Hope?"

"Sleeping," she paused for a moment, "What does Jo want us to do next?"

Sam glanced over at her, "We're off to interview Sue."

Andy's heart sank and her stomach churned, "That was the one thing I wasn't looking forward to."

"Jo thinks that it will come better from you."

"What will come better from me?" Andy stopped and looked at him.

"That Jankovich was using his sperm in IVF treatments."

The colour drained from Andy's face, "Sue and Daniel used IVF at Jankovich's to have Lucy."

Sam nodded and reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, "The documents ceased from Jankovich's theirs is one of the treatments where Jankovich substituted his own D.N.A. instead of Daniel's. They're just one of the families that we can easily contact. There are going to be many more families receiving news that's going to change their lives."

"I'm going to destroy her family, Sam."

"You're not destroying anything, Andy. Jankovich did that the moment he compromised the procedure with his own D.N.A. You've got nothing to be sorry for, you are not responsible."

"But I feel responsible."

He gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, "And that's another part of the job that's tough, breaking news that other people do not want to hear. But we have to tell her, it's only fair. What if Lucy had an accident in the future? What if she needed a blood transfusion, or an operation and her blood didn't match Daniel's. What would happen then?"

Andy nodded, "But sometimes the truth hurts."

"Yes, Andy it does."

* * *

><p>Andy knocked on the door and waited, she shifted nervously from foot to foot, her stomach churning, she felt Sam standing behind her, "It will be fine," he reassured her. She nodded her head and hoped that his reassurances would be right.<p>

The door opened slowly and revealed Sue's curious face peering around the edge, "Andy? Sam?" she asked as she recognised them.

Andy nodded, "Hi, Sue. Sam and I were wondering if we could talk to you?"

Sue smiled opening the door as she began to speak hurriedly, "Well, have you been to work today, Andy? There were police officers everywhere. They wouldn't let me in. Said they were going to send someone to get my statement! I wonder what Jankovich has been up to?"

Andy smiled thinly as she pulled her badge and I.D. from her pocket, "Sue, Sam and I have been asked to get your statement," she showed Sue her badge.

Sue's face paled, "You're both Police Officers?"

Andy nodded, "Yes, Sue," she reached out, "Please let me explain."

Sue gestured for them to come in, "I think I'll need to sit down for this."

"Probably a good idea," Andy replied walking into Sue's home.

* * *

><p>Sue perched on the edge of her sofa, wringing her hands, "Daniel and Lucy are out at the park. Would you like some tea or a coffee?"<p>

Andy and Sam shook their heads, Andy sat in the armchair opposite Sue, she inhaled deeply before starting, "Sue, I was asked to work undercover at Jankovich's to find evidence."

"Evidence?" Sue asked weakly.

"We believed that Jankovich was involved with delivering babies for sale on the adoption black market."

Sue shook her head, "No, I never saw anything."

Andy leaned forward and grasped Sue's hands, steadying them with her own, "I know, Sue. I realised that when I began working with you. Jankovich and Kathleen were using the basement."

"Basement? Kathleen?" Sue asked bewildered.

"Yes. Tuesday afternoon was delivery afternoon, not a romantic rendezvous in the local motel," Andy explained.

"I never realised."

"It wasn't your place to realise. We need you to tell us what you saw at the practice, anything you saw or heard that now you think might help us put Jankovich away for this."

Sue sighed, "I can't think of anything, but his appointment book will log all of his Tuesday afternoons."

Andy nodded, "We have that, Sue and it's going to be very helpful in tying Jankovich into the deliveries." She looked away from Sue, inhaling deeply and suddenly found her fingers nervously playing with the edge of her jumper.

"What else is there, Andy?" Sue asked noticing the sudden change in Andy's demeanour.

Andy slowly met Sue's eyes, recognising the look of worry etched on her friend's face, she knew that she had to continue, she took a deep breath before starting a conversation that she knew would change Sue's life forever, "When we were going through Jankovich's paper work and in his police interview we discovered something else that Jankovich was involved with."

"What else could he possibly be involved with?" Sue asked, her stomach churning, what on earth had she been involved with?

"I think we should wait for Daniel to get back from the park, you both need to hear this," Andy leaned forward and patted Sue's hand with her own.

Sue's face paled, "Why? Daniel hardly ever visited me at work; I don't think he ever said much to Doctor Jankovich, well unless you count the time when he was our doctor for IVF."

The sound of the front door opening, paused the conversation, the sound of small feet echoing on the tile in the hall, "Mommy!" a small voice called.

"In here, Lucy!" Sue replied.

A few moments later a small blonde haired child came hurtling into the room and ran towards her mother, she flung her arms around her mother's legs, "Mommy, Daddy push me high on the swings!"

Sue smiled, "Did he, sweetie?"

The child nodded, "Yes, Mommy. Me touch the sky!"

"Did you? Now why don't you play with your toys, Mommy and Daddy have to talk to the nice people."

Lucy turned, suddenly realising that her Mom wasn't alone, she shrunk into her mother, embarrassed at the strangers who were in her living room.

Sue stroked her daughter's head, "This is Andy and Sam, and they're friends of Mommy's."

Andy waved, "Hi, Lucy."

Lucy rubbed her cheek against her mother's leg, "Hi, Andy."

"Hey, Sue," Daniel walked into the living room and noticed the guests, "Hi."

"Daniel, this is Andy and Sam, they're Police Officers they're here to talk about Jankovich," Sue explained.

Daniel nodded, "I'll take Lucy to the kitchen and we'll make a start on lunch whilst you talk."

Sue stood, picking up Lucy as she did, "Daniel, they need to speak to both of us."

"But I didn't work with Jankovich," Daniel replied, confusion on his face.

"No you didn't, but they need to talk to us," she smiled thinly, "Lucy, shall I put the Little Mermaid on for you to watch?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes, Mommy. Me like Ariel."

Sue took Lucy into another room and after a few moments the sound of a television could be heard.

* * *

><p>Daniel perched next to Sue on the sofa and held one of her hands tightly in his, he studied the two police officers and wondered why they needed to speak with both of them, "What is it that you need to tell us?" he asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had enveloped the room.<p>

Andy inhaled deeply before beginning, "Our investigation at Jankovich's uncovered something that wasn't part of our original investigation. Doctor Jankovich had been carrying out IVF treatments at his clinic for some time?"

Sue nodded, "Yes, before I started work there and of course he helped us with Lucy," she squeezed Daniel's hand.

"I thought so, what I'm going to say next might be very difficult to hear…" Andy paused, trying to gather the words in her head, "Doctor Jankovich didn't always use the sperm donors designated in the procedures."

Sue looked at Andy, "What do you mean? Daniel was our sperm donor."

"Doctor Jankovich might have told you that, but in reality he was using his own sperm to replace those designated donors, in procedures he selected."

Sue paled and gagged, her free hand covering her mouth as she sobbed, "No!"

Daniel leaned forward, "Surely you're mistaken; they took my donation…"

"And swapped it with Doctor Jankovich's. He has admitted to using his own D.N.A. We also have his case files where there is a strong indication that yours was one of the cases where he replaced your donation with his own. Of course we need to test Lucy's D.N.A. to check, to make sure that you have all of the information," Andy explained weakly, hating every moment of the conversation.

Sue turned to her husband, "Daniel, I'm so sorry…" tears streaming from her eyes.

Daniel released Sue's hand and pulled her into his arms pressing a kiss to the top of her head before speaking quietly, "It'll be okay, Sue. Lucy's still our little girl."

"Why Mommy sad?" Lucy asked from the doorway.

Andy stood, "Lucy, why don't you show me your toys, whilst Mommy and Daddy talk?" she suggested.

"That's a good idea, Sweetie," Daniel said as he glanced over at his daughter. "You show Andy and Sam your toys, Mommy and I will be through in a moment."

* * *

><p>Andy couldn't help but giggle as Sam waved the wand that Lucy had given him, her giggle intensified into a laugh as he glared at her with mock indignation, "If only I had a camera."<p>

"And you wouldn't have a chance to use it," he replied, his tone as icy as his gaze.

"Sam's a good fairy," Lucy said happily as she tottered through her toys to hand Andy a baby doll, "You have baby, Andy."

Andy took the baby doll and began to rock it, "Baby's hungry, do you have a bottle?"

Lucy smiled and hurried over to her toy box and after rummaging pulled out a pink plastic bottle, "Here!" Lucy thrust the bottle into Andy's hand.

Andy took the bottle and pretended to feed the baby doll, when she thought the bottle was empty she placed it beside her and pretended to burp the baby. Lucy looked at her intently as she squatted on the floor. "What doing?" the little girl asked.

"Well, when you've fed the baby you have to make sure she doesn't have any wind," Andy explained as she placed the baby doll so that she rested her against her shoulder and then you have to rub her back."

"Me try!" Lucy insisted and bounced over to Andy, who handed her the doll. Mimicking Andy's movements she placed the doll on her shoulder and rubbed its back. "All better," she said quietly.

Sam had watched Andy with Lucy and couldn't help but smile, waving the fairy wand had been worth it as he'd been able to see a side of Andy he'd never had the opportunity to see before.

After a few moments Lucy stood up, dropping the baby doll on the floor, before hurrying over to the toy box and pulling out a book, she hurried up to Sam, thrusting the book into his hands, "Read, please?" She fluttered her eyelashes as she spoke.

Andy giggled, "You can't refuse that request, can you Sam?"

He shook his head, "No, guess I can't." He opened the book and began to read, "Brown, bear, brown, bear, what can you see?"

Lucy snuggled into his side so that she could look at the pictures as he read.

Andy watched and smiled, even though Sam wouldn't admit it, he was good with children.

* * *

><p>"Daniel, what do we do?" Sue asked, looking into her husband's eyes.<p>

He smiled thinly, "Do you love Lucy?"

Sue nodded, "Of course!"

"Then nothing's changed, she's still our daughter. We brought her home from the hospital; we sat up with her when she couldn't sleep. We taught her to speak, we're the ones she runs to when she's upset, or needs comfort. She's ours," Daniel explained rubbing his thumb over Sue's cheek. "Even if she's not got my D.N.A. she's my daughter."

Sue sighed and relaxed into her husband's embrace.

* * *

><p>Lucy was still leaning against Sam looking at the story book when Sue and Daniel came to the doorway, "Looks like she's got you well trained," Daniel pointed out.<p>

Sam smiled, "Who could resist her smile?"

Daniel laughed, "Not many people, she learned that skill early on; she's had me wrapped around her finger since she was a few days old."

"We've come to relieve you and to say thank you," Sue said quietly looking at Andy.

A look of confusion crossed Andy's face, "Why are you thanking us?"

"Because whatever the D.N.A. results, Lucy is our daughter, we've raised her and that's not going to change. But you were brave enough to tell us the truth and that's why we're thanking you. You were honest."

"Except for the part where I pretended to be an agency staff member," Andy hung her head slightly, "That wasn't very honest."

"But it was your job and without you taking on that role the truth would never have come out," Sue replied walking over to Andy and hugging her tightly.

"I just wish it could have been better news," Andy replied returning Sue's hug.

"You're going to put him away, aren't you?" Sue asked as she stepped back from Andy.

Andy nodded, "He's not going to see the light of day anytime soon."

"Good." Sue replied, a small smile gracing her lips as she watched Lucy lean against Sam, playing with his jacket. "You and Sam…" She raised her eyebrows to accentuate her question and nodded her head slightly in Sam's direction.

Andy smiled getting Sue's hint, "We're definitely working on it."

Sue chuckled, "So you'll both still come Saturday afternoon?"

"Saturday afternoon?" Andy asked baffled.

"Lucy's Birthday party," Sue clarified.

Andy was confused; Sue had originally invited her before the world had fallen around her ears, "Are you sure? It's not as if you really know either of us."

"Andy, you may have been pretending to be someone else, but some things just shine through and your heart is one of them. I can see why you chose to become a police officer, you like to make things right."

Sam chuckled, glancing at Andy, "I think she's got you summed up pretty well."

Andy felt her cheeks flush with heat, "Thanks, are you sure you want us to come?"

"Andy, I knew the moment I met you we were going to be friends. You have proven that today by coming here and telling me the truth. Only someone who cares enough to share the pain as well as the good times is a true friend. Any other police officer could have come here and delivered the awful news without any compassion or thought for us. You could have made Sam do it, but no, you sat there and told me the truth and I could tell with every word you spoke how much pain you were feeling too. I want to get to know you better, because I think we could be really good friends and Lucy, Daniel and I always have room for good friends in our lives."

Andy smiled, how could she possible refuse a request after such a speech?" "We'd love to come. Although can't make any promises with what's going on. But we will try our best to make it."

"Lucy would love it; she seems to have taken a shine to Sam." Sue smiled as Lucy tugged on Sam's jumper the fairy wand brandished in her hand.

* * *

><p>Hardcastle looked at Jo, "Are you sure I have to wear a wire?"<p>

"If you want to keep your side of the deal, then yes," Jo replied, as she nodded to a tech to fit Hardcastle with the wire.

"But what if Jakub notices?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Jo smiled thinly, "And I'm sure you're willing to take it too, if it means less time in prison."

Hardcastle nervously shifted his feet, "I don't think I have a choice."

"No, Mr. Hardcastle, I don't think you do."

* * *

><p>Jakub pulled up into a parking space in the bottom level of the almost deserted parking lot, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and decided to check for messages, nothing. He slid his phone back into his pocket before placing his fingers on the steering wheel, tapping his fingers in a repeated pattern as he waited for Hardcastle.<p>

A few minutes after he parked, he recognised Hardcastle's car pulled into a slot on the other side of the lot.

Jakub stepped out of his car and walked over to a pillar in the middle of the lot, he casually checked over his shoulders as he walked, apart from Hardcastle and himself the lot was deserted.

A few moments later Hardcastle joined him, Jakub thought he seemed more nervous than usual. "Hardcastle, what do you need to know?"

"I have a couple lined up, they're very excited about the potential adoption and are willing to pay double the usual rate if we can guarantee them a boy."

Jakub grinned, "Double the rate, they must really be desperate for a child."

"Desperate and rich," Hardcastle replied, glancing around the lot.

"Well, we do have a boy due within the next six to eight weeks and if the price is right I think the arrangement can be made."

"Six to eight weeks," Hardcastle sighed, "They were hoping for a quicker timescale. Can we induce earlier if necessary?"

Jakub grinned, "Jankovich is always open to suggestions. What timescale were they thinking of?"

"A month to six weeks, ideally. They're moving out of the country on business in a couple of months and wanted to take their new son and heir with them."

"I'm sure that's a window we can work with, but of course these special arrangements will incur an extra fee."

"How much?"

"Forty thousand," Jakub grinned slyly, "For medical expenses of course."

Hardcastle returned his grin, "Medical expenses. I'll make the legal arrangements. I'll leave the medical arrangements to you."

"Of course," Jakub patted Hardcastle on his shoulder, "Were the other clients happy with their delivery?"

"They left my office with their precious package, a happy new family."

"Good," Jakub turned to leave, "I'll contact you with more details shortly."

"The mother is healthy?" Hardcastle asked.

"Of course, all of my girls are healthy until they have delivered, then," he chuckled, "they are in eternal peace."

As Jakub finished speaking the sound of screeching tyres echoed in the lot as bright headlights flashed over the walls, heading towards them.

"What?" Jakub yelled as he began to hurry towards his car.

Hardcastle's face paled, "I don't know!" he hurried towards his own vehicle, hoping that Jakub wouldn't associate him with what was about to happen.

As Jakub reached his car, several other vehicles blocked his exit, people hurrying out from their cars, arms raised above open doors, "Police!" a voice hollered, echoing in the darkness.

Jakub was tempted to reach into his jacket and pull out the gun he had holstered, but what did they have on him? Nothing, he'd just been returning to his car after a shopping trip. He turned slowly, his hands in the air, "What is this about?" he exclaimed, his best look of confusion on his face.

A woman stepped out from behind a car door and walked slowly towards him, her gun outstretched in front of her, "You're under arrest for the illegal sales of babies."

Jakub shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about." As the woman stepped out from the shadows, she looked almost familiar, where had he seen her before?

"Don't worry, Jakub," she smiled reaching out to turn him back towards his car, "You'll have plenty of time to remember when we talk to you." She slowly returned her gun to her holster as she began to pat him down; she pulled out a gun from his coat, "What's this, Jakub? You needed it for a shopping trip?"

Jakub shook his head, "You don't know how dangerous shopping can be," he jeered.

"I have a feeling I know that the kind of shopping trips you take part in are lethal."

He chuckled, this would be fun.

* * *

><p><em>I hope to get the next part up mid week. Have a great day wherever you are ~ Sairs<em>


	27. Justice is served

_Thanks for all of the support ~ it keeps the muse working! Thanks to dcj!_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 26 ~ Justice is served_

* * *

><p>Jakub smirked as he took in his reflection in the interview room mirror. He straightened his tie, before examining his grin, hoping that there were police officers the other side of the mirror, enjoying his show. They couldn't have anything on him, he'd been too careful. Hardcastle wouldn't have the guts to spill the beans; he knew the potential consequences of that action. Death at the hands of someone who loved to make death the most slow and painful journey anyone experienced was Hardcastle's worst nightmare.<p>

He hoped the woman Detective would be one to interview him, she was familiar somehow. Perhaps they'd met before, but where? He'd leave the thought swimming in his mind, hopefully if he didn't think too hard, the memory would surface at the right time. He grinned again, he needed to show them that he wasn't scared, well he wasn't, but if he played his cards right, he'd be out of here by dinner time, of that he was almost certain.

* * *

><p>Jo and Jack watched him through the observation window, "He thinks he's untouchable, doesn't he?" Jack shook his head incredulously.<p>

"So far he has been, but we're about to change that," Jo replied resolutely.

Jack smiled, "Let's go nail him!"

* * *

><p>Jo reached for the door handle and inhaled deeply before opening it and striding into the interview room.<p>

The noise of her entrance startled Jakub from examining his appearance in the mirror, he quickly regained his composure and turned towards them, a sickeningly sweet smile crossed his lips, "Detectives, I've been waiting for you."

"If you would take a seat, Mr. Bartowski," Jo instructed as she and Jack moved to their side of the table, pulling out their chairs in unison.

Jakub obliged and sauntered over to his side of the table, scraping the chair legs across the linoleum floor, eliciting a sound that echoed in the small room. He stepped forward and slowly lowered himself into the chair, turning a move that would usually be so simple into a ceremonious movement. He pulled the chair forward so that he could rest his arms on the table, linking his fingers together to form a pyramid. "So, Detective…"

"Rosati," Jo supplied, not looking up from her papers.

"Why am I sitting here?"

"For the record, Mr. Bartowski, are you denying your right to have a lawyer present for this interview?" She asked as she organised her papers.

"Dectective Rosati," Jakub grinned, his gold filling glinting in the fluorescent light that illuminated the room, "I have no need for a lawyer, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Well, Mr. Bartowski, let's just say that you are mistaken, I can assure you the list of laws you have broken is getting longer by the minute."

* * *

><p>Ben and David walked towards the house, four uniformed officers making their way to the back of the building, to cover any other escape routes. Ben took the lead and walked up the steps to the front door of the house; he knocked sharply and waited.<p>

After a few moments he could hear a shuffling sound coming towards the door, he nodded to David, who slid his hand to cover the handle of the gun he had holstered on his belt at his waist. The jangling sound of a security chain being connected signalled the next move of the occupier, slowly the door opened, revealing a glimpse of a man's face, his brown eyes squinting in the bright sunlight.

"What do you want?" the man's voice asked; his accent thick.

Ben took his badge and placed it in front of the gap, so that the man could see it, "Police, we have a warrant to search these premises."

The man studied the shield and his face paled, he rammed the door shut, nearly trapping Ben's hand. Ben glanced at David as they both heard the sound of hurried footfalls echoing as he ran away from them.

Ben stepped back and raised his foot kicking the door, the chain clanking to the floor as the door flew back against the wall. His gun drawn, Ben headed into the dingy dark corridor, David close on his heels. They hurried down the corridor following the sound of the footsteps; they reached a corner, cautiously Ben dipped forward, his gun moving around the corner before his body. After a quick glimpse to check that the corridor was empty, Ben moved forward and only stopped when he got to the back door.

He smiled, hunched on the floor, being cuffed by a uniformed officer was the man from the door, "Running didn't get you very far now, did it?" Ben said as the man was lifted to his feet.

The man shook his head, "I should never have listened to Kamil," he sighed and his shoulders slouched as he was led through the door towards a waiting cruiser.

"I guess now we see what horrors Jakub has hidden here," David said quietly as he glanced at the doors that lined the corridor.

* * *

><p>Ben and David stood outside the first door; one of the uniformed officers had given them a set of keys, explaining that the man, Mikolaj had the keys so that he could monitor the residents. David inserted the key in the lock and turned, a click echoing in the stillness. He depressed the handle and the door swung open, a young woman who was sitting on a bed jumped glancing at the door.<p>

David held up his hand in a calming manner, "We're Police officers, we're here to help," he reassured her as they walked into the room.

"Police?" she asked quietly, a small smile crossing her lips, "You will save me and my baby?"

Ben nodded, "Yes, Miss, we're here to help you. If you stay here, we'll have a paramedic to help you."

"Paramedic?" The girl asked confusion etched on her face.

"Doctor," Ben tried to explain.

The smile dropped from her face and she began to scoot back across the bed away from them, "I no want to see that Doctor!"

David held up his hand again, gently moving it trying to calm her down, "It's not that Doctor, it's someone who will help you…" he nodded towards her swollen stomach, "And your baby."

She shook her head, "Jakub promised me that my baby will be okay. Where is Jakub?"

"Jakub has been arrested, whatever he promised you were lies," Ben tried to reassure her, hoping that the paramedics would arrive soon as he didn't know how much anxiety she or the baby could take. She hadn't been living in the best environment and until they questioned her they couldn't be sure how long she'd been living in the squalid room. "We're going to help you and your baby. Now please sit down."

The young woman still looked at them with trepidation, but after a few moments she reluctantly perched on the bed, "I will see your Doctor," she allowed.

A few moments later two paramedics entered the room, Ben spoke to them quietly before they carefully approached the woman. When she saw them, she relaxed, "You're not that horrid Doctor," she said quietly to one of the paramedics, who pulled out a stethoscope and began to check over the young woman.

* * *

><p>"Mr Bartowski, can you tell me how you know Dr. Jankovich?" Jo asked<p>

Jakub's composure didn't falter, "Dr. Jankovich, mmm..." he smiled, "I believe my wife and I saw him as her Obstetrician with our second child. Very nice man; from my home country and it is so nice to see people from the home country make a name for themselves."

Jo nodded, "I see. Now when your wife was a patient of Dr. Jankovich, we have her file here," She held up the brown manila folder and waved it briefly in the air for Jakub to see, "You used I.V.F. treatment?"

Jakub nodded, "My wife needed help. Jankovich was recommended."

Jo's smile widened, Jakub didn't have a clue, "So it was your sperm, Jankovich used, not a donor?"

Jakub's façade faltered, his fingers tightened their grasp, "Of course it was my wife who had the problem."

"Well,"Jo began, relishing the signs that she had Jakub worried, "According to your file you and you're your wife were selected by Jankovich for a special procedure."

Jakub swallowed, "A special procedure?" his eyebrows rising as he asked the question.

"Yes, Dr. Jankovich selected your wife for his special programme, where your sperm was declined and substituted."

"Substituted!" Jakub spat, as he thrust back the chair he'd been sitting on back behind him with such force that it clattered against the wall. He didn't even glance as the chair wobbled and fell to the floor, Jakub was incensed and he began to pace furiously behind the table.

"Yes, with his own sperm. I'm afraid your son is not biologically yours, but is Dr. Jankovich's. You should be pleased that your wife was selected as good enough to carry on Jankovich's line." Jo prodded, enjoying the reaction she'd evoked from Jakub, finally he was beginning to wobble and show his true character, rather than the one he liked to portray.

Jakub turned to Jo a look of pure vehemence etched on his face, "Jankovich will regret his actions. That's not a threat, Detective, it's a promise."

* * *

><p>Andy looked through the nursery window at all of the newborn babies, little blue or pink hats on their tiny heads, dependant on whether they were boys or girls. After a few moments she saw Hope, a pink hat on her head and a little pink blanket wrapped around her body.<p>

She couldn't help but smile as she watched Hope, her tiny fist flailing in the air. The tiny little girl being safe and secure in the nursery meant that all of the lies she'd told whilst being undercover had been worthwhile. She'd saved Hope's innocence and would hopefully she would be united with her mother.

The nurse who'd given Hope her name stopped at the window next to Andy, "She's doing really well."

"That's good. Are the blood test results back?" Andy asked, still mesmerised by the baby.

"Let me check her chart," the nurse replied before she hurried into the nursery.

Andy watched the nurse through the window as she walked over to Hope's crib and lifted the chart that was hanging on the end. She opened it and looked at the chart, before turning and bringing it out to Andy. She smiled as she approached, "Looks like it's just come back and it seems to be a match to the young woman you brought in. It looks like we've found Hope's mother."

Andy beamed, "That's fantastic! When do you think Natalia can meet her daughter?"

"I'll have to check with the Doctor, but I'm sure if Natalia's up to it, later today. Would you like to be around when they meet?"

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure I'll be around. Depends what happens at work," Andy replied.

"Well if you give me a contact number I'll let you know when I know more."

"Thanks, Annie," Andy replied.

"You're welcome, Officer McNally."

"Call me Andy," She replied, a huge smile gracing her lips, things were finally coming together.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Bartowski, you need to take your seat," Jack stated as he stood behind the table, watching the agitated criminal pace.<p>

Jakub turned and faced them mid stride, "You do not understand, Detectives! That man has ruined my family!" he seethed, his blue eyes filled with hatred.

Jo met his gaze with her own, her voice steady, "Just as you've ruined several other families with your greed."

"Greed!" Jakub shouted as he crashed his hands down on the table, "I earned every dollar! Do you realise how hard it is to organise their passage from Poland without the authorities knowing! Do you think it was easy to organise their medical care! I deserved every dollar…" he paused, suddenly realising that he'd revealed too much information. He visually sagged, his shoulders drooping and his face falling, "I think I need that lawyer now," he almost muttered.

Jo couldn't help but grin, "I'll make sure you get your phone call, Mr. Bartowski, thank you for your help."

Jakub looked at her, his façade completely shattered, he looked like a broken man, "I remember you now…" he whispered. "You were in the warehouse…"

The grin from Jo's face fell as she recalled the warehouse, "And you're going to tell me exactly what happened that day."

He nodded, "Only if you guarantee that I will be safe."

"From who?"

"Mateusz," Jakub mumbled, before he picked up his fallen chair and slumped into it, broken, a complete contrast to the man that had been preening himself in front of the mirror three hours earlier.

* * *

><p>Jo left the interrogation room, Jack close on her heels, she walked over to the nearest empty desk and slumped into the chair, leaning forward and resting her head in her hands. She was exhausted; the last forty eight hours had been some of the longest she had endured. She and her team were on the verge of bringing a close to something that had haunted her for years, as well as stopping one of the more torrid organised crimes occurring in Toronto. She was thrilled that they'd got them all, but she was also nervous, nervous that the truth was about to come out about that day in the warehouse. One she'd regretted, but at the time couldn't have altered. It was a bad choice, a choice that had haunted her ever since, but maybe now she could finally put that ghost to rest, along with getting the justice that Zoe Martinelli deserved.<p>

"Hey, Jo," Jack spoke quietly, "Are you okay?"

She slowly lifted her head and looked at him, concern etched on his face, he'd become a good friend since she'd moved to this division, but recently she was wondering if maybe there could be something more between them. But, she told herself, she'd mixed business and pleasure before and look how that had turned out. Could she risk it again? Maybe, she thought, because as she was realising more every day, life was too short and it could be taken away in an instant, she was going to make the most of hers. Even if she did make some mistakes along the way, she was going to make sure she lived her life well. She smiled a small smile, "Yes, I'm okay. I can't believe we broke him…"

Jack's look of concern changed to a look of pride, "You played him perfectly, he never saw it coming and he admitted everything before his brain kicked in!"

Jo's smile widened, "He did; didn't he? He admitted bringing them into the country and their medical care. With Jankovich's and Hardcastle's testimonies, we've got them for what they did, along with their henchmen. But who does Jakub want protecting from?"

"I guess when his lawyer gets here we'll find out," Jack replied, "Now why don't we go and get some lunch whilst Jakub and his lawyer confer?"

Jo nodded suddenly realising that she was indeed hungry, "Yes, I could eat."

Jack held out his hand and waited for Jo to take it, gently pulling her to her feet, "What do you feel like eating?"

Jo smiled, "Anything sounds good at this point," she replied as she followed him out of the bull pen.

* * *

><p>"You're grinning like the cat that got the cream, McNally, what gives?" Sam asked as she met him in the hospital's lobby.<p>

"Hope's Natalia's baby, the nurse just told me the results were back and they match!" she almost bounced over to him.

Sam smiled, his dimples dancing in his cheeks, more as a result of the happiness that Andy displayed rather than the news she'd just delivered, "Well there's that happy ending you were after."

Her smile fell slightly, "It's a shame not everyone involved in this horrid mess will get a happy ending."

"Andy," Sam almost sighed her name, "I love how you always want everyone to get the happiness they deserve, but I hate to be the one to remind you, you can't fix everything all of the time."

She glanced at him, "I know, but it doesn't stop me wanting to try. That's why I wanted to do this job, to help."

Sam gently grasped her hand as they walked into the hospital parking lot, "And you're very good at it, but…"

"I know, just don't get too involved with your heart," she squeezed his hand gently.

"Your heart makes you great at this job; I just hate to watch you get hurt when you get too involved. Sometimes you need to give yourself distance."

She nodded, "That's what I've got you for, to remind me when I'm going to jump in too far."

Sam grinned, "How well have I done that recently?"

Her eyebrows rose as she looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Sam raised his left hand and held up his index finger, "Laundromat?" He then held up his middle finger, "Mermaid lounge…"

She held up her hand to stop him, "I get it, I need to think before jumping in." She scowled after the words came out of her mouth, "But you're always accusing me of over thinking and now you're telling me to think more!"

Sam grinned, "You're a contradiction, Andy, that's why I love you. You keep me on my toes; you make my life interesting in every sense of the word."

Andy stopped and turned to look at him, the scowl gone from her face, replaced with a contemplative look as she processed Sam's words, had he just said what she thought he had?

Sam watched her, confusion on his own face, "What?" he asked her as she continued to study him, a silent Andy worried him more than anything else; it just wasn't natural.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

Sam's look of confusion deepened, "What are you talking about, Andy?"

"You're speech about me being a contradiction, you said…" she paused, waving her hand between them trying to jog his memory without actually saying the words.

Sam replayed the conversation in his head and then it hit him and he smiled, "It's true."

"What?" Andy continued to push, relieved that he was still smiling, maybe she hadn't misheard him.

He released her hand and cupped her cheek with his, "I meant every word, Andy. It might be too soon for you to hear, but I love you, have for a long time and it's not going to change."

She smiled, leaning into his touch, "It's not too soon, Sam." She leaned forward and gently captured his lips with hers in a gentle kiss, pulling away she looked into his eyes, "If we're lucky maybe we'll get our own happy ending."

Sam grinned and brushed his thumb over her cheek, "I certainly hope so." The shrill sound of Sam's cell phone ringing in his pocket interrupted the moment. Reluctantly he pulled his hand away from her cheek and plucked his phone from his pocket, answering it, "Swarek."

Andy watched him as he talked, his face clouding over, "We're on our way," he replied before ending the call.

"What?" She asked, as he replaced his phone in his pocket.

"Jo wants us to head over to the house where Jakub was keeping the girls, Ben and David need some help."

"Help?" Andy asked quietly, not sure she was going to like the answer.

"It seems that Jakub was holding more girls than any of us imagined…" Sam replied his voice almost emotionless, "some of them…"

"What?" Andy recognised that Sam's professional mode was kicking in, whatever he'd been told on the phone she wasn't going to like.

"Are very young…"

"Young?" Andy's voice faltered.

Sam nodded, "You're heart may take a beating over this one."

Andy's stomach churned, "And I didn't think this could get any worse."

"Neither did I, Andy," Sam replied as he gently guided her to their car.

* * *

><p><em>I hope to you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! <em>

_I hope to update the next part soon ~ Have a great day!_

_Sairs_


	28. True horror unfolds

_Thank you to everyone who's still with me on this long journey! Your support keeps me going and we're getting towards the end! As always thanks to dcj for helping me keep everything straight!_

_I hope you have a safe day wherever you are._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 27 ~ True horror unfolds_

* * *

><p>Andy walked up to the nondescript building that was in the middle of a row of nondescript buildings. If it wasn't for the yellow police tape, ambulances and police officers that surrounded the building, she wouldn't have been able to tell that anything illegal had been happening there.<p>

She followed Sam and ducked under the police tape, and walked up to the front steps of the building. Her stomach churned as she moved to one side as a pair of paramedics moved a heavily pregnant woman through the doorway towards a waiting ambulance.

She glanced over at Sam before following him into the dimly lit hallway, as she walked down the corridor she couldn't help but glance through an open doorway; it was sparsely furnished and looked unkempt.

"Sam, Andy," Ben's voice announced his presence before they saw him; he stepped out of the doorway of a similar room. Ben shook his head as he glanced over his shoulder into the room, "I wasn't expecting this," his voice was quiet.

Andy looked around him and saw a young girl, maybe thirteen, fourteen tops sitting crossed legged on a threadbare comforter, her hands fiddling with the end of a dirty tee shirt. "She was kept in there?" Andy asked incredulously.

Ben nodded, "Looks like she hasn't been outside for months, her skin's pale and she's thin. She appears to speak some English, but she won't let us get anywhere near her," Ben looked at Andy, "We were hoping you could talk to her."

Andy nodded, "I'll give it a go."

"And when you're done," Ben sighed, "There's another two girls, I think they're sisters…"

Andy shook her head, "Do we know what Jakub wanted with them?"

"Mikolaj, their 'babysitter' says," Ben flipped open his notebook to the relevant page and read his notes, "He doesn't know where the younger girls were taken to, but they sometimes would be here for months. Then Jakub and his henchmen would just arrive and ship 'em out."

Andy's stomach churned at the possible scenarios that faced the young girls after they left their prison. At least they'd stopped three girls from a fate that Andy didn't really want to think about, her childhood might have been difficult, but at least she had one parent who loved her, these poor girls had no one.

* * *

><p>Andy left Sam talking to Ben and walked into the room, the girl looked up from the hem of her tee shirt when she heard Andy's footsteps on the wooden floor. Andy smiled, but the girl didn't return her smile, her blue eyes looked empty and emotionless, her long blonde hair was tangled and dirty. Andy stopped at the edge of the bed and tentatively perched on the edge, her gaze never wavering from the girls. "Hey, I'm Andy," she said quietly, watching the girl's body language as she spoke.<p>

The girl looked at her, not saying a word, but slowly she reached out and took Andy's hand, gripping it tightly.

"You're going to be okay," Andy promised, squeezing the girl's hand gently.

* * *

><p>Sam looked in some of the rooms with Ben, "How many did you find here?" he asked, shaking his head, these rooms were worse than some of the places he'd stayed on undercover assignments, at least he'd had a choice about how he kept his accommodation, but these girls and young women hadn't had a choice, they'd been deposited and locked in by people working for an organisation that saw them as a commodity rather than as human beings.<p>

"The paramedics have taken six pregnant women to the hospital in various stages of pregnancy; all of them appear to be of Eastern European descent. We're going to be interviewing at the hospital for some time. Jo has sent a group of uniformed officers there to begin," Ben picked up a brown paper sack and looked inside, his nose wrinkling at the smell of the rotting half eaten sandwich that was contained at the bottom of the bag. "With the three young girls, God, Sam, this was one big sick operation. That girl in with Andy is about the same age as my daughter and God knows what she's endured at their hands."

Sam nodded, he had seen some pretty bad things during his days on the beat and undercover, but this one really made him squirm at the horrors that people would impose on others, for money. "Are we moving them to the hospital too?"

Ben agreed, placing the brown bag back on the table, "As soon as Andy's talked to them. She's good, you're partner, for someone who's not long been cut loose."

"Yeah," he grinned, "May have had something to do with her awesome Training Officer. But she wears her heart on her sleeve."

"Today that's a good thing; it'll help her relate to those girls. But I don't think any of us are going forget this case for a long time and I've seen plenty of things that have made my skin crawl, but this…"

"I know," Sam interjected, "It's like something out of a horror movie."

* * *

><p>Helena still held onto Andy's hand, her voice quiet, "They took me from my family and kept me here," she nodded her head to the room. "How long? I don't know."<p>

"Did they tell you what was going to happen to you?"

"Jakub told me I was going to go live with a rich family…" she fidgeted, "Work for them, clean house. Or…" Helena rubbed at a tear that had escaped from her eye, "He said he might sell me to a man for wife."

"How old are you, Helena?" Andy asked, squeezing the girl's hand.

"I'm fourteen," Helena replied, "I was still at school, I wanted to be a teacher, but now…" she shrugged her shoulders, "I'm all alone."

Andy's heart broke for the girl; at fourteen Andy thought her life was tough, her Mom leaving her and her father in the middle of the night. Her dad turning to the bottle to cope, left Andy keeping house and basically raising herself. She'd felt hard done by, but suddenly she realised she'd been lucky. Even though her mother had left, she still had her dad and he might not have been perfect, but he did love her. He would always have tried to protect her and he would have fought to keep her safe. At that moment Helena didn't have anyone, "I'll make sure you're okay," Andy promised, it was the least she could do.

Helena's face filled with hope, "Will you?"

Andy nodded, "I'll try my best. Now they're going to take you to the hospital to get checked out. Then you'll be placed somewhere safe, whilst we try and find your family."

"Will I go home?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll try and find out for you," she smiled, hoping that she could follow through on her promise.

Helena released Andy's hand and flung herself at Andy, hugging her tightly, before beginning to cry, her whole body shaking as she finally realised that she might get to go home and see her family.

* * *

><p>Andy walked Helena out to the waiting ambulance; she helped her climb up into the back of the ambulance, a paramedic smiling at the girl, before checking her over.<p>

"Thank you," Helena looked at Andy a small smile crossing her lips.

"I'll check on you later," Andy replied before turning back and heading into the building that had become a house of untold horrors.

* * *

><p>Jo walked into the interview room, Jack behind her. Jakub sat at the table, his lawyer sitting beside him.<p>

"Detectives," the lawyer said a grin spreading across his face as he prepared to do battle.

"Mr. Dawson, why doesn't it surprise me that you're representing Mr. Bartowski, you enjoy a public case," Jo replied sourly.

"My practise is built upon tawdry public cases and that's why the rich, famous and truly unscrupulous choose my services. Also my win rate is pretty good," Dawson replied, tapping his gold nibbed fountain pen against the legal pad laid on the table in front of him.

Jo shook her head, "Have you had a chance to discuss the situation with your client?"

"Yes, Mr. Bartowski is prepared to give a full statement with regards to his role in organising the transportation of the girls, the medical arrangements and the disposal of their bodies. But it is on one condition…" Dawson outlined waving his pen in the air as he spoke.

"Condition?" Jo asked incredulously.

Dawson grinned, "Mr. Bartowski would like to point out that he didn't administer the lethal injections to the women, and that was entirely Doctor Jankovich's doing and that he was not involved in Jankovich's sideline. He would like you to prosecute Jankovich to the fullest capability of the law regarding his disregard for the creation of human life."

"We were already going to prosecute Jankovich for murder and unethical medical practices, he'd be unlikely to see freedom again in his lifetime, but your statement Mr. Bartowski will help to ensure that he doesn't get an early release," she jotted some notes on to her pad of paper. "I am however, a little shocked that you're not asking for a reduction in your sentence as part of your deal."

Jakub grinned, "You caught me fair and square, Detective. That's more than anyone in Poland or Canada has managed in over twenty years. I guess I'm due a little penance and there's always time off for good behaviour."

"We have all of the women and girls from your safe house," Jo looked up from her papers, watching for any emotions to flick over Jakub's face.

"The girls too…" Jakub nodded, "You really did do your homework."

"What were you going to do with the younger ones?"

Jakub whispered in Dawson's ear and waited for Dawson to nod before answering, "Another sideline of our operation was selling girls to the highest bidders. We sometimes would take orders for specific kinds of girls, hair colour, eye colour and age. There's a pretty lucrative market out there if you can supply it. I was able to supply."

Jo's stomach churned at the thought of the future those girls would have had, "Are you really going to take the fall for your boss?"

Jakub shook his head, "If I tell you about Mateusz I'm a dead man walking. I would rather spend the rest of my life in a prison cell, looking at concrete walls."

"You'll be lucky if you get to do that, from what I understand, criminals who hurt children are not looked upon kindly in prison," Jo replied a small smile on her lips.

"I'll take my chances, better than dealing with Mateusz," Jakub wrung his hands nervously; "I have survived this long by doing his bidding. He brought me to this country to serve him and I have. Until today I have never let him down. To him now I am nothing but the mud on the bottom of his shoe. I have no value. If I talk… I am dead."

Jo nodded, "But what about the warehouse?"

Jakub grinned, "I wondered how long it would be before you asked about that Detective."

"I want to know why you killed her." Jo asked her voice as unemotional as her gaze.

"Because we could," Jakub replied coldly.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_Jo had responded to Luke and Zoe's call for back up and pulled her cruiser up outside the warehouse. She looked around the exterior and found Luke's patrol car empty. Surely they hadn't begun to clear the warehouse on their own? Dispatch had received a valid sighting of the girl with more than one suspect. In such situations it was procedure to wait for backup, surely they hadn't walked into an unknown situation?_

_She reached for her radio, depressing the button before speaking, "Fifteen-twelve arrived at warehouse, E.T.A on backup?"_

_She waited a moment; then heard Sam's voice coming through the radio, "Fifteen-nineteen, we're about five minutes out."_

_Five minutes._

_She could wait five minutes for backup; they stood a better chance of clearing the building if she had Sam and Oliver with her and any other officers who were on their way._

_But in that five minutes Luke could be dead._

_She fought an internal battle between her head, which knew she shouldn't break protocol, and her heart which was pushing her to go in and see if the man she was in love with was okay._

_After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds she made her decision. She followed her heart and hurried towards the open door, praying that Sam and Oliver would get there quicker than the five minutes they'd estimated. She drew her gun and slowly leaned forward to clear the entrance space, slowly she walked around the edge, her senses on full alert._

_The open space was clear and had two corridors leading off either side. She glanced from her left and then to her right. Where were Luke and Zoe? After a few seconds she decided to head left and clear that corridor first. After a few steps she approached an open door and spotted Luke lying prone on the floor, she cleared the entrance before heading towards him, kneeling quickly beside him, pressing the fingers of her left hand against his throat. There was a pulse and relief swept through her. Removing her fingers she reached for her radio and called for an ambulance, stating an officer was down._

_When she had finished her call for assistance, she looked down at Luke, he was moving, his hand reaching for his head, rubbing it._

"_Luke?" she asked quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper._

"_Jo?" Luke replied, his voice groggy, "Zoe?"_

"_I can't see her, what happened?" _

"_I couldn't wait… We split up… the warehouse was too big to clear together."_

"_Which direction did she go?"_

_Luke pointed back into the entrance way, "She headed to the right… I think I heard a scream."_

"_Stay where you are, don't move, help's on the way."_

"_Be careful, Jo," Luke said, his blue eyes full of concern and another emotion Jo couldn't quite put her finger on._

"_I will, now don't move," Jo ordered as she hurried back into the entrance way to follow Zoe's steps._

_As Jo walked down the corridor along the edge of the warehouse, she thought she could hear laughter, deep throated male laughter. She followed the sound and_

* * *

><p><em>hoped that Zoe and the girl were okay.<em>

_She snuck quietly towards the open door and cautiously glanced around the edge, she saw three men in the middle of the room, Zoe brandished between two of them, duct tape across her mouth, her hands bound behind her back. Her brown eyes glinting with fear as they looked around the room, desperate to try and find a way out of the horrific situation she now found herself in._

_Zoe spotted Jo and briefly their eyes met, Jo gesturing for her to stay calm whilst she thought of a plan to save her._

_The men began to talk, one of them appeared to be in charge, his voice full of authority as he spoke, "She will do nicely. Much better than the girl. She will make him very happy."_

"_The girl?" one of the men holding Zoe asked._

"_She can stay, it won't be long before the cops come in search of their own," the man in charge replied, running the tip of his finger slowly down Zoe's cheek. "I'm sure you will please him. He likes women who fight and I think you can give a good fight," he jeered, as he enjoyed watching Zoe squirm and try to pull her body away from him._

_Jo watched in horror as terror danced across the young rookie's features, she was alone, she had no choice but to try and save her terrified colleague. She stepped forward, brandishing her weapon in front of her, her voice calm and emotionless as she spoke, "Police, stop!"_

_The man turned to look at her; grinning his gold tooth glinting in the one ray of sunlight that permeated the room, "Ah… company. The Toronto Police force is certainly hiring beautiful women to keep its streets safe."_

"_The warehouse is surrounded," Jo continued, trying to not let her bravado slip._

_The man tilted his head to one side, "I think not, Officer, because if it was I would know by now. You're all alone, well for the moment."_

"_Back up is on the way," Jo continued taking a step forward, "And I am prepared to shoot."_

_His grin widened, "I'm sure you are, but there's one thing you over looked…" he paused for effect._

_Jo's eyebrows raised questioningly, what could she have possibly forgotten._

"_You forgot to look behind you…" he sneered and nodded to someone behind her._

_Jo's heart pounded in her chest, she slowly turned her head, trying to see who or what was behind her, before she had a chance, something hard hit her over the back of the head and she crumpled to the ground. Before her eyes closed, she made eye contact with Zoe one last time, she tried to apologise for letting her down, hoping that the young rookie would understand that she'd tried and she wished she'd been a better officer… but the darkness enveloped her, her head pounding._

* * *

><p><em>Jo woke up what she thought was a few minutes later, the sound of sirens getting louder. She slowly pulled herself up, rubbing the back of her head with her hand, feeling an egg sized bump, her stomach churned violently at the movement. She quickly swallowed forcing the bile back down her throat.<em>

_Desperately she glanced around the room for Zoe, but she couldn't see her. A sound of stumbling behind her startled her, she turned as quickly as she dared to the source of the sound, to find Luke unsteady on his feet making his way towards her._

"_Jo?" he called, his voice matching the concern that was etched on his face._

"_I'm okay, but I can't see Zoe," she replied as she pulled herself to her feet._

_The sound of whimpering cut through the silence._

"_Did you hear that?" Jo asked Luke as she turned towards the sound, "It sounds like its coming from behind that door."_

_Luke nodded and slowly followed her over to the door, she grabbed the door handle as Luke positioned himself with his gun to see into the room, on his count of three she pulled the door open. Luke hurried through into the dark room, finding the source of the whimpering. _

_Jo followed him in and almost cried out at the sight before her; tied to the chair in nothing more than her underwear was the terrified child that had been kidnapped. Her mouth covered with duct tape, her blue eyes full of fear._

_Luke tentatively stepped forward, "It's okay, Sweetheart, we're police officers we're here to help you."_

_At first the girl flinched at his touch, but slowly she relaxed when she recognised them. Luke gently untied her and pulled her to her feet, steadying her. They were trying their best to not destroy any evidence, when the worst possible thing happened._

_The sprinkler system was activated, effectively washing any trace evidence away._

_She looked at Luke, who returned her look of disbelief, whoever had kidnapped the girl and taken Zoe had been too well organised. They were dealing with something neither of them had met before and it frightened Jo. They were dealing with things that belonged in nightmares and horror movies, not on the streets of Toronto._

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>"You took her from the warehouse and left the little girl, why?" Jo asked after reliving the horrors of that day three years earlier.<p>

"The girl would have been okay on the market, she wasn't as good as we hoped; she was far too… whiny. But that police officer, she was breathtakingly beautiful, her complexion so pure, but it was her eyes," Jakub grinned as he recalled the memory, "when she realised what was going to happen, they filled with fear, just like an innocent animal, before it realises death is about to snatch its life away. We had a customer who would have paid through… how do you say it?" he paused thinking for a moment, "Through the nose for her. We took her, but when he met her, she didn't meet his exacting standards. So…" his eyes met Jo's, she couldn't help but shiver at the intensity of his gaze. "We enjoyed her for a while… until," he shrugged his shoulders, "She wasn't fun anymore."

Jo swallowed, "Then you killed her, threw her out like the garbage."

"Wasn't my idea, Mateusz suggested that she was no longer a satisfactory toy and what is it you do with toys you no longer want, you throw them out. That's what we did."

Jo felt nauseous and the guilt she'd tried to bury over her part in Zoe's abduction rose its head, almost making her want to run out of the room and hide. Hide from her memories and hide from the monster who sat in front of her, who didn't seem concerned about anyone else except himself. "Well you're going to pay now," she promised.

"It's nothing less than I deserve, but it's a shame it won't be at your pretty hands. But at the hands of the court, who, shall we say are a lot more lenient than my home courts."

Jo gathered her papers together, "Mr. Bartowski, Mr. Dawson, we have enough evidence and information here for today," she looked at Jakub, "You will remain in the cells until you appear before a court tomorrow. Don't expect to be bailed."

Jakub grinned, "I have no intention of making bail, as I have said, I am safer inside now than on the streets. On the streets I have a price on my head."

Jo stood taking her papers with her, refusing to look at Jakub, he was going to haunt her for some time.

* * *

><p><em>I'm hoping that the next part will be a little less dark...<em>

_Sairs_


	29. Nightmares and dreams

_This chapter is Andy/Sam centric ~ I thought we needed it after the past few harrowing chapters._

_As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted my story, I feel honoured to have so many people enjoying my story. _

_Thanks to dcj who helps to keep me on the straight and narrow! :)_

_Have a great day ~ and for those of you who can see Season 2 I hope you enjoy tonight's episode._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 28 ~ Nightmares and dreams_

* * *

><p>Andy sat on the steps of the back porch watching the sun set over the horizon, the last girl had finally been taken to the hospital a little while earlier and suddenly she felt exhausted. The wooden floorboards next to her creaked as Sam sat down beside her, his arm gently brushing against hers.<p>

"Hey, how're you doing?" Sam asked quietly.

She leaned forward and ran her fingers through her hair, "I'll be better when this whole horrific mess is over. This can't get any worse, can it?"

Sam shook his head, "I hope not, Andy, 'cause the last forty eight hours have been some of the worst I've seen; and over the years I've seen some pretty awful things."

"Those girls…" she started her voice faltering as she recalled her conversations with Helena and the two sisters.

Sam reached over resting his hand on her shoulder, "You did really well in there, Andy. You made them feel safe and you got the information without breaking them." He squeezed her shoulder gently, "You gave them hope that they will get their lives back."

"But will they? Will they be able to live their lives after what's happened to them…" She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears, but she wouldn't cry, not here, not on the back porch where those girls had been so brave.

"Andy, you gave them a chance, that's more than what they had yesterday, or the day before. They had just been waiting to be sold into an uncertain future, possible slavery and God knows what else. We stopped that from happening. Child and Family Services are going to help them and they have every chance of being reunited with their families." He paused, making sure she was looking at her, "Now they have a future."

She shook her head, wiping angrily at her eyes, "How could they do that, Jankovich, Jakub, Hardcastle? They played God, choosing who lived and who died, for what?" She asked her voice laced with anger, "Money!" She stood up and walked down the steps into the small backyard, stopping at the wall on the edge of the yard. She rested her hands against the wall and kicked at a mound of stones that were piled next to the wall, venting her frustrations with the world.

Sam followed her slowly and watched as she kicked at the mud and stones, he hated watching her when she hurt, but this case was getting to them all, but then he hadn't had to sit and listen to the way the young girls had suffered at the hands of Jakub. Andy had done that without question and now she was dealing with the horrors that she'd heard. He waited for her to stop, knowing that on some level she'd feel a little better, although he was sure that they'd both have nightmares about this for a long time.

"Andy?" he said quietly when she finally stopped moving, her gaze focused on the scattered stones on the ground. Slowly she lifted her head from the pebbles and turned to look at him. "Feel better?" he nodded towards the scattered pebbles.

She shook her head, "I don't think I'm going to feel better for a while."

Sam closed the distance between them, walking into her personal space; he grasped her hand, pulling her towards him, "There's nothing more we can do here today. Jo's sending us all home."

A small sad smile crossed Andy's lips, "Home," she laughed, but it sounded hollow, "I forgot, I don't have one of those anymore."

Sam's eyebrows rose for a moment before remembering what had happened before they'd started their undercover assignment. He nudged her with his elbow, a small smile playing on his lips, "I know somewhere that has a very luxurious spare room, great views, and an awesome housemate."

She raised her eyebrows as she tilted her head to look at him, "Where? And how do you know that this awesome person is going to let me use it?" she asked recognising that he was trying to cheer her up, although not too sure that she could muster humour after such a horrid forty eight hours.

His smile widened as she played along, "I have it on very good authority that they don't mind you using the spare room," he stepped closer, his voice quieter, his gaze intense, "Stay with me."

The intensity of his gaze caused her heart to pound in her chest, "Spare room?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, the spare room's yours for as long as you need it. But if you're lonely there's a pretty decent bed in my room, if you're up for sharing," he added, his tone hopeful.

She reached out and took his hand, then stepped forward and rested her forehead against his shoulder, "Sharing sounds nice, thank you. But I don't think I'll be very good company tonight, all I want to do is sleep, I didn't realise I was quite as tired as I am."

"Once the adrenalin rush stops, it catches up on you, Andy."

"Is it nearly over, Sam?" she asked quietly.

"I hope so, Andy, I really do."

* * *

><p>Sam unlocked his door, their bags slung over his shoulder, the air in his house smelt musty as they stepped inside, he locked the door behind them and then dropped their bags in the hallway before following Andy through into the kitchen, where she had placed their Chinese takeout on the table.<p>

He walked up behind her and slid his hands around her waist, drawing her to him, he leaned forward and rested his chin gently on her shoulder, "Welcome home, Andy," he whispered, his breath tickling the sensitive skin on her neck.

She slowly turned in his arms, her brown eyes meeting his, "Are you sure you're okay with me staying? This is rather new between us and I don't want to ruin it. I could stay with Dad…Or Traci, until I find another apartment."

Sam rolled his eyes, before leaning forward and placing a light kiss on her lips, "Andy I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it and even if we hadn't got to this point, I'd still be offering the spare room. I've been to your Dad's apartment and his sofa doesn't look that comfortable; and Traci's is pretty crowded. Don't over think it." He placed another kiss on her lips, "Did you not enjoy spending time with me in the apartment?"

She smiled, "You know I did and at times it was hard to keep my hands off you."

He chuckled, "I noticed. If you're not ready to move in that's fine… we can work at your speed. But it's too late to go anywhere else tonight. Stay," he leaned forward so that his forehead rested against hers.

"Spare room it is," she tilted her head slightly so that she could capture his lips, kissing him gently. After a few minutes she pulled back, "Guess we should eat."

He nodded, reluctantly letting her go and following her over to the counter, opening a cupboard and pulling out two plates. He watched her pull the boxes of food out of the bag, his heart heavy, Andy's sparkle was gone.

* * *

><p>Dinner finished and the leftovers and plates away, Andy yawned, "I'm going to go to bed."<p>

Sam walked over to her, "Do I get a kiss goodnight?" he asked a small smile on his lips.

She returned his smile and nodded, before tilting her head so that their lips met in a soft and tender kiss. Before the kiss deepened Andy pulled back, "Goodnight, Sam," she said quietly.

"Night, Andy," Sam replied, "Sleep well."

She nodded, before turning and walking towards the spare bedroom.

* * *

><p>The girls' faces blurred into each other, their screams the only sound Andy could hear, she tossed and turned, her arms waving furiously in the air. She cried out in her sleep, her voice echoing in the silence.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam bolted upright in bed, for a moment he was disoriented, what had woken him so suddenly? A few seconds later he received his answer, a muffled cry echoed in the silence of the house.<p>

He pulled back his blankets and hurried out of his bedroom towards the source of the cries. When he got to Andy's door, he quietly opened it and watched for a moment, he saw Andy waving her arms as she repeated, "No."

Sam didn't hesitate, he hurried over and knelt on the edge of her bed and gently touched Andy's shoulders with his hands, "Andy, wake up," he demanded quietly. He didn't release her shoulders and after a few seconds she stilled. "Andy," he tried again, his voice a little louder, "Wake up."

"Sam?" Andy asked; her voice laced with sleep, her eyes opening, straining to see his face in the darkness.

"You were having a nightmare," his voice was soft as he moved his hands from her shoulders and gently pushed a stand of hair from her face, "You were calling out."

She sniffed and her eyes welled with tears as the images of her nightmares crashed into her mind.

Sam saw the tears in her eyes glinting in the moonlight as she looked at him, "Want to talk about it?" he asked, his fingers moving from her forehead and sliding down to brush across her cheek.

She leaned into his touch and nodded.

"Scoot over, because you may look beautiful from this angle, but I don't want to stay hunched over at the edge of your bed."

As she began to move she spoke quietly, "I was appreciating the view too." She pulled herself up so that her back was resting against the headboard. She tugged at the duvet so that it followed her, in an attempt to keep out the chill that encased her body that her nightmare had evoked. She felt the mattress dip as Sam sat on the edge of the bed looking at her with concern etched on his face.

"So…" he stated after a few minutes, the silence hanging heavy in the air.

Andy looked at him her fingers playing with the edge of her duvet, "I saw them Sam," she admitted quietly her eyes darting down to study her fingers.

Sam moved slightly towards her on the bed, "Saw who, Andy?"

"The girls…" her voice hitched as she tried to deal with the images that played in her mind, "What happened to them. They were trapped in their rooms, I could hear them, but…" the tears that had been collecting in her eyes broke free and rolled slowly down her cheeks. Frustrated, Andy released her duvet and rubbed at her eyes with her fisted hands. "I was in the house, looking for them, but I couldn't find them," her voice had become barely more than a whisper.

Sam couldn't watch any longer, he moved so that he was sitting next to her, in one movement he placed his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, "They're safe now."

She sniffed into his chest, turning her head slightly, "But their stories… how they survived…" she mumbled.

"That's it, Andy, they survived," his voice was reassuring and he rubbed small comforting circles on her back with his hands.

"But we were too late…"

"But we saved those girls… because of what you did at Jankovich's we saved them from a future that doesn't bare thinking about. We gave them their lives back and maybe their families too."

"You didn't hear their stories," she reasoned, the motion of his hands on her back soothing her slowly.

Sam placed a kiss on the top of her head, "No Andy, I didn't. You were the one who had the courage to sit there and listen to what had happened, you held their hands, you gave them hope. No one else could have done that as well as you could. Jo asked you to listen to them because she knew that you could handle it."

"But I can't!" she sniffed, "I had a nightmare!"

"The nightmare is your mind's way of dealing with what it heard today, you're trying to make sense of the horrible situation and to be frank there isn't any sense to be found. Those men are inhuman, there's no other way of describing them. But the one thing you have to remember is that you were the key in getting them Andy. They will never have the opportunity to hurt anyone again."

Andy relaxed a little, letting Sam's words sink in, after a moment she asked, "Do you have nightmares?" She felt him nod against the top of her head. She shifted slightly in his arms so that she could look at him, "Tell me?"

Sam inhaled deeply, "The one that haunted me the most was the day you were shot. Every night I would close my eyes and see you flying through the air and landing on the floor. But in my nightmares your vest didn't stop the bullet…" his voice broke with emotion at the thought of losing her. "All I could do was hold you as you slipped away."

She felt his arms tighten slightly as he spoke, "But that was months ago…" she whispered.

"And I still can't shake it and it always come back when you have a close shave at work, usually taking on a new twist. Tonight it was Jakub's henchmen strangling you and I didn't get there in time," he admitted quietly.

Andy let his words sink in, his nightmares were about her, she realised in that moment just how important she was to him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, her fingers pulling gently on his tee shirt.

He released one of his hands and gently captured her chin in his fingertips, tilting her head so that he could look into her eyes, "You have nothing to be sorry for, you were doing your job and I have to learn to deal with it. Just like you have to deal when I'm in a dangerous situation. But I can't help having nightmares, just like you can't help it. But it doesn't mean you have to go through them alone anymore," he offered quietly.

A small smile graced her lips, "You don't have to go through yours alone, either."

Sam returned her smile, "Are you going to be okay?"

"Stay," she replied, her hands still fisted in his shirt. She met the intensity of his gaze with her own. "I don't want to be alone."

Sam smiled, "You're not going to run out on me, in the morning are you?"

She chuckled, "I did that once and I have no intention of repeating that mistake." She extricated herself out of his arms and moved across the bed, patting the empty side of the bed.

He smiled and pulled back the duvet, sliding under the covers next to her he laid on his back and looked at the ceiling, unsure of what Andy needed or wanted, knowing that if he had his wish, she'd snuggle into him and he'd fall asleep with her safely in his arms.

Andy lay on her back, internally arguing with herself whether or not she should take the risk of snuggling up to Sam. She studied his ceiling for a few moments, realising that he wasn't going to make a move and that she would have to. Working herself up to it, she took a deep breath before she suddenly rolled to her left, gently sliding her arm across his chest and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Didn't want to stay on your side, then Andy?" he asked, his voice laced with amusement.

She smiled, "No, it was rather lonely over there and cold."

"You only want me for my warmth?" he teased gently as he slid one hand down her back, his fingers massaging the exposed skin between the bottom of her tee shirt and the top of her sleep shorts.

"It's one of the many things I want, but for tonight I just want to sleep," she replied as her fingers began to draw lazy circles on his chest.

He captured the hand that was drawing circles on his chest and clasped her fingers between his, he pulled it up to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, speaking to her when he returned their joined hands to his chest, "Good night, Andy."

She smiled and leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on his neck, "Night, Sam, thank you."

"Anytime, McNally," he replied, before letting a comfortable silence fill the room, the only sounds that could be heard was the regular rhythm of their breathing.

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the bedroom window and danced across the bedroom wall as Andy slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she realised she was still wrapped in Sam's arms.<p>

"What are you grinning about, McNally?" Sam asked, his hand moving up her back to play with her hair.

She tilted her head so that she could look at him, "Just thinking that I'd like to wake up like this every morning." She saw Sam's smile widen, his dimples fully exposed, at their sight her stomach flip flopped.

"Well, it could be easily arranged."

"I might take you up on your offer."

"What offer's that?" he teased.

"The one where I move in and maybe share your bed."

"Just maybe share my bed?"

She grinned, "Okay, not maybe, definitely, if you'll have me."

"Like you said, Andy, I could wake up with you in my arms every morning and fall asleep with you wrapped in them too."

"I like the sound of that."

"So, Andy, will you move in?" his brown eyes meeting hers and holding them a small hopeful smile on his lips.

She nodded, "Yes, Sam, I will."

* * *

><p><em>Please let me know what you think! :) Next part this weekend all being well! :)<em>

_Sairs_


	30. The beginning of the end

_I can't thank everyone enough who has reviewed, favourited and alerted my story, I feel honoured! :) I also can't believe how long this epic is... I've broken the one hundred thousand word barrier! It is now the longest thing I've ever written!_

_I hope you have a fabulous day wherever you are._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 29 ~ The beginning of the end_

* * *

><p>Andy followed Sam into the bullpen, she felt much better than she had the previous evening; a lot of it she thought was down to her and Sam finally being ready to be on the same page in their relationship. She smiled at the thought that she, Andy McNally was moving in with Sam. On one level she thought she should be petrified at the commitment she was making, but no, now having made the decision she found that she was happy, happier than she had been in a very long time.<p>

She stopped at her desk and looked at the message that was placed on top of one of the piles of folders that were neatly stacked on her desk. She read it and glanced over at the wall, the pictures of the dead girls still on display.

"You okay, McNally?" Sam asked from his desk, he'd noticed her look from her message and then glance at the board.

She shifted her gaze from the board and looked at Sam, she smiled, "It's a message from the hospital, Anne; the nurse looking after Hope is going to take her to meet her mother later and wondered if I would like to be there."

Sam looked at Andy and for the first time in the past few days she was really smiling; her smile was finally reaching her eyes, "That's great, what time?"

"Two o'clock," she glanced towards Jo's office, "Do you think Jo will let me go?"

"Go and ask her," he replied, pretty certain that Jo would authorise the visit.

Andy straightened her back and walked to Jo's office door and knocked on it, waiting for Jo to acknowledge her. She saw Jo raise her head from the files on her desk and signalled for her to come in. Andy opened the door and closed it behind her, she walked over to the chair that Jo signalled to.

Jo smiled warmly as Andy made herself comfortable in the chair, "Andy, what can I do for you?"

"I had a message from the hospital, the nurses are going to introduce baby Hope to Natalia this afternoon and I wondered if I could go," Andy explained.

"That's good news, finally something positive coming out of this horrid mess. It would be good for Natalia to have a familiar face of course you should be there."

"Thanks."

Jo looked at Andy; she looked a little pale and tired, "Are you okay, Andy?"

Andy nodded, "It's just this whole case… those girls…"

Jo interrupted her, "It's horrific, Andy. What those three men did is beyond most peoples' comprehension. I've interviewed hundreds of suspects over the years, but Jankovich and Jakub both made my skin crawl and my stomach churn. They were only concerned with their own necks, those girls and young women were nothing more than commodities to be sold and bartered. I hope that I never come across anything like this again." Jo leaned back in her chair, grasping her hands together. "And without you, we wouldn't have got them. You're determination to make things right saved Natalia and her baby and saved those young girls."

Andy smiled at the compliment, both Jo and Sam had pointed out that she had helped save those girls and Andy was finally beginning to believe that she really had made a difference. "Thank you, Jo."

"I believe in giving praise where praise is due and I have asked a lot of you during the case and you've not let me or the team down," Jo glanced out of the window to see Sam studying them from his desk. "A little bird tells me that you and Luke are history."

Andy felt her cheeks redden, "Yes, before the undercover assignment."

"And I take it from the way Sam's looking in here," Jo grinned, "that you and he are working on being more than just friends."

Andy's blush deepened as she nodded, "It's still pretty new, but the undercover operation gave us time to talk and sort some things out."

"I'm pleased for you both, Sam deserves some happiness and you certainly seem to make him smile."

"Except when I'm making him worry," Andy replied, a smile on her lips.

"In this job it comes with the territory. He certainly wasn't too impressed when you were nearly throttled; I thought he was going to finish the job."

Andy nodded, "I'm sure he thought about it, he did remind me that I shouldn't go into situations without thinking them through."

Jo chuckled, "I can just imagine that conversation, bet you pointed out he would have done exactly the same thing."

"Yep, so we decided that we would do our best to do our jobs and try and keep safe."

"It's the only way," Jo leaned forward and rested her hands on her desk, "Before you go to the hospital this afternoon, I'd like you and Sam to visit Kathleen and get her to sign her statement. Also I had a telephone call from Mr. Stanton, he was wondering if we could update them on what's happening. As you've been keeping track of Hope and Natalia I was thinking you and Sam would be best to handle it. I've got a busy day in court, Jankovich, Hardcastle, Jakub and his henchmen have got bail hearings."

"They deserve to spend time like they kept those girls in a very small space without too much freedom," Andy stated simply, her tone completely emotionless.

"Jack and I are going to make sure that they aren't going to get bail, they're going to enjoy their own company and the company of inmates at the remand centre if I get my way," Jo replied a small smile crossing her lips.

Andy noted the small smile that crossed Jo's lips when she'd mentioned Jack; she'd noticed that Jo and Jack seemed to work well together. "How are things with Jack?" Andy asked innocently.

Andy's question caught Jo by surprise and her cheeks flushed slightly, "There might be something there," Jo replied quietly, suddenly studying her fingers.

"Just remember, Jo, you deserve some happiness and if Jack can give you that, don't waste any time, because you never know what's around the corner," Andy advised, realising that she wasn't going to waste any more time with Sam. She was going to live her life to the full and Sam made her happy.

"They're very wise words, Andy," Jo smiled she hoped that they'd keep in contact when Andy returned to the Fifteenth. "You're on your way to be a very good officer, your T.O. should be very proud of you."

Andy smiled, "I think he is. Even though I burned him on my first day."

Jo laughed, "So it was you. I wondered when Sam told me that the rookie had turned out okay; he gave you a quick glance."

"Guilty as charged and he likes to remind me every now and then of our auspicious start."

"I bet he does, one thing Sam Swarek has is a long memory."

"And he can hold a grudge with the best of them."

"Yep, but he's one fine officer."

"Fine?" Andy smiled, "According to Sam he's awesome."

They both laughed, Jo glanced out at Sam who was looking more confused. "You do realise he's now very worried about what we're laughing about."

Andy glanced over her shoulder, "I wonder if his ears are burning?"

"They're probably red hot by now. Anyway, I've enjoyed our conversation and when we've finally tied everything up; I hope we can still catch up occasionally."

"I'd like that, Jo."

* * *

><p>Andy walked back to her desk and sat in her chair opening one of the files on her desk, looking for Kathleen's address.<p>

"Well?" Sam asked after a few minutes when Andy didn't enlighten him to what happened in Jo's office. "What did Jo say?"

Andy looked up from the file and kept a straight face, "That we can go and be there when Natalia meets her baby."

Sam smiled, "Didn't think she'd say no."

"She's also given us a few jobs to do before we go."

"Jobs, huh? That all you talked about in there?"

"We might have discussed some other things," Andy replied, enjoying teasing him.

"Other things?" he knew Andy was making him suffer, her eyes glinted with mischief and he was more than happy to let her to continue teasing him.

"Yes, other things," She stood up; "Shall we go and see Kathleen?"

Sam stood, automatically mirroring her movements, "Okay, but you do realise we're going to continue this conversation."

Andy grinned, "Wouldn't have it any other way!" she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the bullpen.

* * *

><p>"So, McNally, what had you and Jo laughing in her office?" Sam asked as he drove down town towards Kathleen's home.<p>

Andy grinned, Sam had been trying to fish the information out of her for the last half an hour, but she thought he'd suffered enough so she was going to put him out of his misery, "We were talking about this awesome T.O. I know."

Sam raised his eyebrow, "I hope you were talking about me, McNally, because even though Noelle and Oliver are my friends, I don't think awesome covers their T.O. capabilities."

Andy chuckled, "Remind me to share that observation with Noelle and Oliver, I'm sure they'd be thrilled to know that you don't rate their T.O. skills as awesome."

Sam glared at her, "You wouldn't?"

Andy's smile widened at his reaction and shook her head as she spoke, "No your secret's safe with me."

Sam smiled; he'd missed their teasing over the past few days, "Good. Now how come I ended up being the topic of conversation?"

"Jo mentioned that she'd heard on the grapevine that Luke and I were over, she wondered if now Luke's ancient history, if you and I are together."

Sam chuckled, "Nothing gets past Jo. She knew I was interested; we'd talked about it whilst you were undercover. But I guess she wanted to be sure."

"Well she's sure now."

* * *

><p>Andy knocked on the worn red wooden door, the paint flaking off at the edges. Kathleen's house was in a rundown area of the city; the buildings were old and showed their age. After a few moments the door slowly opened, its tired hinges creaking at the movement.<p>

Kathleen peered around the door, "Andrea?"

Andy smiled, "Kathleen, Officer Swarek and I are here for you to check over your statement and sign it."

Kathleen returned Andy's smile and pulled the door open wider, its hinges continuing to complain at the movement. "Come in," she gestured for them to step inside.

Andy walked into the dark corridor, Sam following her; they waited whilst Kathleen closed the door, and then followed her as she led them into a small sitting room.

"Please, have a seat. Can I get you a tea or coffee?" Kathleen asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"No, we're fine," Andy replied, "Are you okay?"

Kathleen nodded as she perched on the edge of a small armchair that had seen better days, "I still can't believe what was happening there. I just didn't see it. I must have been blind, stupid or something else."

Andy leaned forward, "We don't always see the worst in people and situations. I have a habit of looking for the best in people and the world. What happened has shaken me, but we've stopped them. They aren't going to hurt anyone anymore and you helped, Kathleen, remember that. You saved Natalia, when you realised."

Kathleen nodded, "I just wish I'd realised earlier…" she wiped at a tear that was running down her cheek. "I thought I was helping those young girls get medical care that they couldn't afford. Helping bring their babies into the world. I never, ever for a second thought that he was killing them and selling their babies. If I had I would have reported him."

Andy smiled, "I know. And you did the right thing making a statement, covering everything you know. We've subsequently found out that Jankovich was very good at manipulating people and situations, he probably only ever gave you enough information to make your role in the situation believable."

"He told me we were helping them," she shook her head, "And the overtime helped me keep my family together."

Andy glanced at the array of photographs that adorned the wooden mantelpiece in Kathleen's living room. They were pictures of Kathleen and Andy assumed were Kathleen's children.

Kathleen noticed Andy's gaze, "My children are my world, I just wanted to make enough money to give them what they need, and that's why I accepted the overtime. I never once imagined that I was helping him to steal those babies…"

"That's why we need you to sign the statement," Sam interjected, "So that you get your chance in court to tell the jurors what happened. That you were innocent and that as soon as you realised what was happening you intervened and saved Natalia."

Kathleen nodded, "I want to make sure he never has the chance to hurt anyone again."

"You'll get your chance," Sam reassured her handing her, her statement to read.

Katahleen took it and spent a few minutes reading it carefully. When she'd finished reading, she took the pen Andy offered and signed her statement. She handed the document back to Sam and then looked at Andy, "How are Natalia and her baby?"

Andy smiled, "They're going to be reunited later today. They're both going to be okay."

Kathleen smiled and relaxed a little, "That's good."

"You made a difference, Kathleen. But perhaps next time…" Andy started.

"There won't be a next time. I'm going to make sure I know exactly what I'm getting myself involved with. I couldn't put my family or myself through this worry again."

"It was a hard lesson to learn, Kathleen and you're just very lucky that the Crown is not prosecuting you," Sam stated seriously.

Kathleen nodded, "For that I'm very grateful."

* * *

><p>The Stantons lived in a large townhouse, Andy turned slowly and took in her surroundings; the neighbourhood was completely different to Kathleen's rundown neighbourhood. Sam walked up to the shiny navy door and pressed the entrance button and waited. After a few moments a woman asked, "Can I help you?"<p>

Sam leaned towards the intercom and spoke "Officers Swarek and McNally to see Mr. and Mrs. Stanton."

A few moments later the door opened and revealing Jennifer Stanton, a small smile on her lips, "Thank you for coming, please come in," she gestured for Sam and Andy to walk into the wide, elegant hallway.

Andy couldn't help but contrast Jennifer Stanton's home to Kathleen's, they certainly lived in different worlds, but both had had their lives shattered by three men's greed. This case had touched and tainted a huge range of lives and many would never look at the world in the same light ever again. She knew that she'd never look at the world the same way again; this case had certainly shaken her to her core.

"Please come with me," Jennifer continued leading them into a large and airy living room, a large bay window framed with decadent curtains allowed the sunshine to flood into the room. Jennifer gestured for them to sit on the large sofa, opposite an ornate marble fireplace.

Andy carefully sat on the sofa, and clasped her hands on her lap.

Jennifer sat in a chair opposite them and smiled, "Can I get you something to drink?"

Both Andy and Sam shook their heads.

Jennifer appeared to relax into her chair, "Thank you for coming, I'm afraid Will has had to pop into the office. We just wanted to know how…" she wrung her hands in her lap, "the baby and her mother are?" her voice hopeful.

Andy smiled, "They're both doing well and due to be reunited later today."

Jennifer's smile widened and her hands stilled in her lap, "That's really good news. I'm really pleased for them both."

"Natalia's really looking forward to seeing her daughter," Andy explained, wondering how Jennifer was really handling the situation.

Jennifer nodded, "I can imagine…" she paused for a moment, glancing out of the window as if gathering her thoughts, "Do you think I could perhaps meet Natalia, apologise for what happened?"

Andy glanced at Sam, unsure of how she should answer, Sam met her eyes and smiled, nodding his head almost imperceptibly; she returned his smile and looked at Jennifer, "Officer Swarek and I are going to see Natalia later; we could ask her if it would be okay for you to visit."

Jennifer met Andy's gaze and her smile widened, "I'll understand if she doesn't, but I really would like to meet her."

"I'll explain the situation and I'll get back to you later," Andy replied.

"Thank you, for everything," Jennifer replied, standing seconds after Andy and Sam stood. "I'll show you out," she led them out of the living room and down the hallway to the front door.

* * *

><p>Andy looked out of the window, watching the houses pass, she wasn't really taking the scenery in; her mind was deep in thought after her meetings that morning.<p>

"Penny for them?" Sam asked, concerned by Andy's silence.

His question permeated her thoughts and she turned from the window to glance over to him, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

He grinned, "I know that, I could hear the cogs working from over here."

She smiled, "I was just thinking about how different Kathleen and Jennifer's lives are, yet they've both been destroyed by what Jakub and his associates did."

Sam nodded, "But they've both come out the other side and are determined to continue on with their lives. Kathleen's not going to stop fighting for her family; she's just going to make better choices. And Jennifer Stanton is going to still hope that one day she gets her family, but she's principled enough to not put her happiness above someone elses. We might have met people who are less than human, but we've also met people who have stepped up and helped."

"It gives me a little hope that even though we've seen the worse that life can throw at us, there are people who will still help," she replied.

"It's those people that we try to help, those who can't help themselves and those who will always try to help others and sometimes need our help. They're why we wear the uniform, to make their lives better by getting those that don't value others off the street."

"And even though we couldn't save everyone, we helped some," Andy added.

Sam nodded, "That's what we've got to take from this, even though we didn't help everyone, we made a difference."

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam stood outside the nursery window and looked at the infants in their cribs, she nudged Sam with her elbow when she spied Hope, her face scrunched up as she prepared to cry, "Look there's Hope," she chuckled, "And she doesn't look too happy."<p>

"It looks like she needs a diaper change," Sam replied seriously.

Andy looked at him incredulously, "How on Earth do you know that?"

"I have nieces and nephews and that face indicates that she needs her diaper changed," he met her gaze, before nodding back to the nursery, where a nurse had moved over to Hope's crib, lifting her gently into her arms and taking her over to a changing station.

Sam grinned.

"Don't say it," Andy instructed him.

"Say what?" he asked innocently.

"I told you so," she pouted good naturedly.

"I didn't, you did!"

She rolled her eyes at him before leaning briefly against his side.

He couldn't help himself, he laughed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later Anne arrived, "Andy!" she exclaimed happily as she saw Sam and Andy waiting at the nursery. "I'll get our young lady and we'll take her down to Natalia. She's very excited."<p>

"Who, Hope?" Sam asked confused.

Anne shook her head, her smile widening, "No Natalia, I popped in this morning to explain that I was going to bring her up and…" She paused as if looking for the words, "I've never seen a smile like it; it lit up her entire face. It made my job worthwhile, giving someone really good news."

Andy smiled, "That's the kind of news I like to deliver."

"We don't always get that opportunity, do we?" Anne asked knowingly.

"No we don't," Sam agreed.

"Now I'll go and get our girl and we'll go and introduce her to her mother," Anne explained before turning and heading into the nursery.

Anne cradled Hope in her arms and walked carefully along the corridor towards Natalia's room, just before they reached her door, Anne turned to Andy, "Would you like to take Hope in?"

Andy looked at Anne, confusion etched on her face, "Me?"

Anne nodded, "You were the one who helped to save both of them, I think it's only fitting that you help reunite them."

Andy beamed as she replied, "Okay." Carefully Andy accepted Hope in her arms, settling her so that the baby was comfortable in the crook of her arm. Hope's blue eyes opened briefly before she yawned and sniffled as she slipped back into a peaceful slumber. Andy glanced at Sam, who appeared to be watching her intently, a small smile on his lips.

"Ready?" Anne asked before she turned knocking briefly on Natalia's door before swinging it open, holding it for Andy to walk in.

As Andy stepped into the room, Natalia pulled herself up, her eyes focused intently on the baby in Andy's arms. Natalia smiled, her whole face lighting up as she watched Andy walk over with her daughter, Andy couldn't help but smile at Natalia's reaction. When she reached the edge of Natalia's bed she gently handed Hope over to her mother, "Natalia, this is your daughter," Andy said quietly, stepping back to watch the first interactions of mother and daughter.

"She's beautiful," Natalia said quietly.

Andy beamed, "She is," she felt Sam standing just behind her, his hand resting gently against her back. She knew that he was smiling too, this was one of the best moments of her job; this was it. This was what her job was about, making a difference in a good way.

"Thank you," Natalia said, briefly looking up from her daughter, meeting Andy's eyes.

"You're very welcome," Andy replied.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed ~ Please let me know. I hope to update in the week, but I go back to work Monday... so writing time will be more limited.<em>

_Sairs_


	31. Cleaning house

_Thanks again to everyone who's taken the time to review, alert or favourite ~ I can't thank everyone enough, the support has been wonderful! :) Thanks as always to dcj._

_I think there's going to be one more part and then the epilogue after this one._

_Have a great day, wherever you are,_

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect Innocence<em>

_Chapter 30 ~ Cleaning house_

* * *

><p>He dialled the number he'd memorised and waited for his call to be connected, after a few rings a strange voice answered, "Hello?" He didn't speak but waited, the voice repeated his greeting, "Hello, who is this? Jakub can't come to the telephone at the moment, can I take a message?" Instantly he pressed the end call button and tossed the cell phone into the trash can that he was walking past. He shook his head, Jakub had always been so successful at carrying out his tasks, but obviously Jakub's luck had run out.<p>

He stopped by his car, and waited for his Chauffeur to open the door, when the door was open he slid onto the leather seat, dropping his briefcase to the floor. Where one door closed another one opened and he had plenty of people waiting to step into Jakub's shoes. He might have to wait a few months before starting a new operation. But, he was a patient man. He always had been and that was why he had always been so successful. Jakub's business had just been one wing of his organisation; it was like a salamander; that could regenerate a limb if it was amputated. His organisation would just grow another branch to replace the gap in the market, with one that would be even more successful.

There were two important questions he needed to address; the first was who was going to replace Jakub as the head of his Toronto organisation? The second, who could he trust to clean up Jakub and his mess? He rubbed his fingers against his temple; then dropped his hand as a smile crossed his lips. He pulled out a second cell phone from his pocket. Disposable cell phones had been such a good invention for the criminal world; he chuckled. He dialled a familiar number and waited.

"Hello?" a woman asked; a nervous inflection in her voice.

"It is time to clean house," he stated simply.

"Whose house?" she asked.

"Jakub Bartowski," he said; his tone emotionless.

"Consider it done. Usual payment?" she asked; her voice now confident.

"Yes. But if you get it done before he makes it to court I'll triple it," He replied a smile turning up the corners of his lips.

"I look forward to receiving my payment," she replied.

He disconnected the call, leaning forward open the glass divider that separated him from his Chauffer, when it was opened he spoke, "Pull over so you can dispose of this," he stated simply.

A few moments later the Chauffer complied, and he watched as that cell phone was tossed into the trash can, all connections to him severed.

He couldn't help but grin as his Chauffer pulled away and headed towards the airport, his private jet would be waiting. It was time for a vacation. Monaco was nice at this time of year. He thought about sunbathing on his yacht. He nodded, yes it was time for Mateusz to relax and enjoy the profits of his organisation.

* * *

><p>Jakub lay on the bed of his cell looking at the grey concrete ceiling, he smiled; the monotony of the last twelve hours had been relaxing. He knew that they would never find out who Mateusz really was, Jakub had covered his tracks, even though there wasn't many tracks to cover, he had never met Mateusz, he had only ever heard the disembodied voice that called him on his cell phone, delivering his orders and requirements.<p>

He chuckled; those Detectives, especially Detective Rosati, were hoping that he'd reveal more, but he didn't have anything else to give. He was determined to take whatever punishment they thought was fair, but it didn't matter what happened to him, he'd enjoyed his life so far, he'd been privileged to experience what so few others dared to do. He had watched the life ebb away from so many innocent victims, he'd had taken the power of life and death and made it his own. He'd certainly earned his place in Hell and he was pretty sure he was on his way to take his seat there. Mateusz would probably be looking for an opportunity to clean house and that meant his future was signed and sealed.

He might not have been sentenced by the Court to be on death row. But he most certainly had been sentenced by Mateusz. The only thing he had to ponder was when was it going to happen and who would do it?

He closed his eyes, he was sure he'd find out sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>Jo paced the tiled floor in the courthouse, her briefcase containing her files and notes in her right hand, she glanced quickly at her watch, nine thirty; court would be in session shortly. She smiled then she would make sure that none of them would get away with the heinous crimes they'd committed. It was the promise she'd made to the dead girls, to Mrs. Danziger, she would get them the justice they deserved.<p>

"Jo," Jack said as he watched her pace, "You'll wear a hole in the tile," he teased, smiling when she stopped and looked at him.

She couldn't help the small blush that crept up her neck and finished at her cheeks, "Sorry," she replied sheepishly, "I was thinking about how I want to put them away for a very long time."

He nodded, "I know, but I don't think wearing a hole in the floor is going to help, just think about the look on their faces when they realise they're not going to get away with this."

She stopped and walked over to him, placing her briefcase on one of the empty chairs, "I sometimes do my best thinking when I pace."

"I'll file that away for future reference," He smiled, gently sweeping his hand across her elbow.

She returned his smile, "Future reference, huh?"

"I hope you're going to be in my future for quite a while," he replied quietly, taking a chance with meeting her gaze with his own.

Her blush deepened as she recognised the significance of his statement, "I'd like that too."

"Crown against Bartowski," A male voice echoed in the corridor.

"Looks like that's us," Jo stated quickly, breaking her gaze with Jack before plucking up her briefcase. Together they walked towards Courtroom three.

* * *

><p>"Bartowski! It's time!" the prison guard exclaimed as he unlocked the cell door, the key chain he held jangling, breaking the silence of the cells.<p>

Jakub opened his eyes and slowly lifted himself so that he was sitting on the bed. He stretched languidly before slowly rising to his feet, gently patting his pants and shirt to encourage any creases to fall out. He turned his cold gaze to the guard, "I'm coming," he replied, his voice emotionless.

As he reached the cell door, the guard waited for him to step through the door into the corridor, the guard fastened his hands in front of him with cuffs. The cuffs had chains hanging down to a second pair of shackles; that were quickly fastened around his ankles. The guard took his elbow and guided him down the corridor towards the courthouse.

They walked slowly, the silence between them uncomfortable, yet necessary. They reached the end of the corridor; through the metal bars another guard waited, after a few moments he pressed a button and the lock was released. The door swung open and Jakub was led out into another corridor. They turned to the right, Jakub's chains clanking and echoing; the only sound he could hear.

At the end of the corridor was a door, the guard reached to his side and pulled out an identification card, he swung it briefly in front of the lock. The lock beeped and the door unlocked, the guard reached for the handle and opened it swiftly, revealing a waiting room; that buzzed with inmates, guards and other court officials.

His guard led him into the room and began to navigate through the crowd, Jakub scanned the room; nothing seemed out of place. Not that he'd ever seen a room like this before. He continued to walk with his guard, when he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a woman was walking towards them. She seemed familiar somehow and yet as he looked at her, he didn't recognise her features. It was the way she walked that was familiar, nothing else.

The guard stopped at a counter, where another guard stood behind, a pile of clipboards and other documents stacked around him, "Yes?" the guard asked.

"Bartowski," his guard stated.

"Court room three," the older guard replied after glancing at a clipboard, "They're ready to go as soon as he's in there."

His guard nodded and pulled Jakub towards another corridor.

His guard jerking him to one side took his concentration from the woman who was weaving her way towards him. Everyone else in the room seemed oblivious to her.

He walked with his guard, glancing over his shoulder trying to see if he could see her, but she'd disappeared into the hubbub of the room. He shrugged his shoulders; perhaps he'd been imagining her. Perhaps that was his destiny now, to imagine beautiful women, because he certainly wasn't likely to be enjoying any in prison.

Jakub was pulled out of his thoughts by his guard stumbling, "I'm sorry, Ma'am," he said quietly as he stopped before hitting her.

She smiled briefly, although she was still wobbling on her heels, suddenly she lost her balance and fell forward, his guard reached out automatically to steady her, grabbing her right shoulder. His guard didn't notice that her left hand continued to move forward, a tiny needle protruding between her fingers. As she reached her target, she retracted her fingers, letting the needle slide into the skin in Jakub's hip. She quickly injected the toxin, before retracting the needle, sliding it back up into the sleeve of her jacket.

She straightened herself and looked at the guard, "I'm sorry, Officer, I was lost in thought. I really should pay more attention."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. Are you okay?" his guard replied.

The woman smiled, "I am now, thank you. Have a good day," she turned and walked around them.

Jakub felt a heat begin to build in his chest; accompanied with what felt like tiny little knives prickling in his skin, the pain became more intense as he tried to move with his guard. His chest felt like it was on fire, he began to try and breathe deeper, in the hope that increased oxygen would help with the pain. But he didn't seem to be able to swallow enough air. He tried to inhale deeper, as he began to panic he breathed quicker, his hands trying to claw at the pain that reverberated in his chest. It was becoming excruciating; it felt that his heart was being ripped out of his chest. His head was spinning with lack of oxygen, in that moment he realised something. He was going to die. Mateusz was cleaning house, his punishment had been delivered.

As his knees buckled from underneath him, sending him sprawling to the cold tile floor, he grinned, he was about to take his seat in Hell after all. The last sound that he registered was his guard calling for an ambulance, amid the screams and shouts that had suddenly erupted in the small room.

* * *

><p>Jo sat in a row of seats behind the prosecutor's desk her briefcase on the floor in front of her, she glanced at her watch, it was ten fifteen, they'd been sitting in the room waiting for nearly fifteen minutes; she glanced at Jack, "What's holding everything up?" she whispered.<p>

Jack shrugged, but then he nodded towards a side door that creaked opened, a guard hurrying in and heading towards the prosecutor at her desk. They had a hurried, but quiet conversation. After a few moments the guard turned swiftly on his heels and headed back out through the side door. The prosecutor, gathered her files and slowly turned around towards them, she leaned across the small wooden divider, "Detectives, if you'd like to follow me, we have a problem," she said solemnly.

Jo's heart sank, what the hell could have gone wrong now? She wondered as she plucked her briefcase from the floor and followed Jack and the prosecutor towards the side door.

* * *

><p>Jo looked at Jakub's lifeless body sprawled across the tile floor in the back offices of the court rooms. A white froth coating his lips, his skin pale, his blue eyes glazed over with the hallmark of death. "What happened?"<p>

The head guard looked at her sheepishly, "We were transporting him to the court when suddenly he collapsed, convulsing before he stopped breathing."

"Didn't anyone try to resuscitate him?" She asked incredulously.

The guard shook his head, "He was frothing at the mouth. God knows what was happening; we weren't going to put ourselves at risk for a murderer."

On one level Jo could understand the guard's response, but on another she was furious with them for not trying. Dying before getting his day in court, she thought, that wasn't justice for those that had died at his hands. It was as if he'd been released, or maybe punished. She was pretty certain that after the autopsy had been carried out it would be determined that Jakub had been poisoned. But how and by whom? She shook her head; her day was going to be suddenly much more complicated than she'd anticipated.

* * *

><p>She walked out of the courthouse, her identity completely changed; no one would have recognised her as the clerk who'd moments before had administered the lethal cocktail that would extinguish Jakub's life. She shook her head, her long brown hair swishing against her shoulders, she smiled, the boss would be pleased; she'd cleared up and had stopped Jakub getting to court. She smiled at the thought of the large amount of money that was about to be transferred into her off shore account.<p>

She pulled out the cell phone she'd acquired for the job and quickly typed in the number that she'd memorised, she waited for it to be answered, "It's done;" she said simply, "The house is clean."

She heard him laugh into the phone, "You're payment is on its way. I look forward to doing business with you again."

"Anytime," she responded before finishing the call, tossing the cell into a dumpster behind the courthouse.

She walked out into the street and merged into the crowd, her job finished, she was going home to her family.

* * *

><p>Jakub's body was transported out of the courthouse by the coroner. The room where he died was awash with Crime Scene Technicians. Jo watched the hubbub in front of her, still in a state of shock that her prime suspect had been murdered before she had a chance to nail him.<p>

"Hey," Jack said as he briefly touched her shoulder.

She turned to look at him; he looked as frustrated as she surely looked, "What did you find out?"

"One of the clerks who usually works in these offices was found tied up in a stationery closet," He began.

"Is she still alive?"

He nodded, "Yes, in shock, but alive. Apparently when she entered her office this morning she was knocked out, woke up tied up in the stationery closet. She tried to call out, but no one had missed her until he died."

"At least they didn't kill her. I guess our suspect is a woman, then?"

Jack nodded, "The guard escorting Jakub mentioned bumping into a woman moments before Jakub collapsed."

"Guess that was our killer. What do you reckon our chances are of identifying her on the CCTV cameras?"

"Slim to none. This was a professional hit."

Jo nodded, "I think you're right. I guess someone wanted to make sure we didn't get the whole truth."

"Mateusz?" Jack asked.

"Whoever he is," Jo replied shaking her head, "I guess he gets to walk away and carry on with his life and probably continue to ruin others along the way."

"If he comes back, Jo, we'll get him."

"I like your optimism, Jack, but I don't think he'll be back for a while. My guess is he's putting plenty of distance between himself and his operation. He'll wait for the heat to die down and then maybe he'll have the audacity to come back and set up again," Jo met Jack's eyes, "And if he does, we're going to be waiting."

Jack grinned, "Have I ever told you I like your determination."

Jo returned his smile, "No, but I'm glad you like it, because it's one thing that keeps me going in this job, my determination to put things right."

* * *

><p>Whispers had begun to circulate amongst the inmates; someone had been murdered on their way to court. A Polish human trafficker by all accounts had been poisoned, frothing at the mouth before he died.<p>

Maks listened to the rumours, his stomach twisting and turning, if they could get Jakub, what hope was there for him? Although, really he didn't know anything other than moving the women from the safe house to the Doctors and, he gulped moving the dead bodies.

He was destined to spend the next ten years in prison, the question was, was whoever killed Jakub willing to let him sit in prison, or was he going to end up the same way as Jakub. He gulped; the next ten years were going to be the longest of his life; that was if he survived them.

He said a silent prayer for his mother at home in Poland, if he wasn't going to live, he hoped that the Detectives kept their side of the promise and had helped her.

* * *

><p>Kamil grinned; Mateusz had finally taken down Jakub. Jakub had been too complacent towards the end, to assured in his own abilities. He hadn't realised that Mateusz would hand out his own form of justice.<p>

Kamil had been trying to replace Jakub when everything had hit the fan at Jankovich's. He wasn't in the position to ascend to the throne of the Toronto organisation now, but he could relish in the fact that Jakub didn't hold that position now either, he would be pushing up daisies. He chuckled, wondering what Jakub's face had looked like when he realised he was about to take his final breath at the hands of a hit man. Sometimes there is justice in this Godforsaken world, he thought.

He lay back on his bed and studied the ceiling smiling. The next twenty years might be long, but at least he knew he was going to have a life once he got out. Jakub would never get that opportunity again.

* * *

><p>Andy watched Natalia with Hope, she soothed and rocked her gently; she couldn't help the tears of happiness that brimmed in her eyes. She wiped them quickly away with her left hand, hoping that Sam and Natalia wouldn't notice. She knew she hadn't succeeded when she felt Sam's hand begin to rub small circles on her back. She glanced up at him and smiled, trying to convey they were tears of happiness, not sadness. He obviously got the message because he smiled back at her, before returning his eyes to Natalia and her daughter.<p>

"Thank you," Natalia said looking up from her daughter, meeting Andy's eyes, "Officer, McNally?"

Andy smiled, "Yes, Natalia and you can call me Andy."

"Andy," Natalia began again, "Would you mind if I gave Hope your name?"

"Andy?" Andy asked; her smile widening.

Natalia grinned, "Is Andy short for something?"

"Andrea," she replied.

"Hope Andrea Kaminaraz," Natalia said each word slowly, her smile widening, "I like the sound of that. What do you think?"

Andy swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "That sounds perfect, thank you."

Natalia met Andy's eyes, "I want Hope to remember the brave young police officer who not only saved me, but also reunited us. Without you, I wouldn't have my daughter. Thank you."

"You're more than welcome," Andy replied grinning.

"What will happen to us now?" Natalia asked.

"Well, there will be someone come and speak to you from immigration," Sam started, "because you're a key witness in a case, you'll more than likely be granted residency. The authorities will help you find a home for you and Hope."

Natalia smiled, "Thank you, I would like to stay for Hope. I would like her to have the future that I never had and with people like you I'm hoping that Hope will be happy here."

"I'm sure you'll both be happy here," Sam said warmly.

"We're going to give it our best shot," Natalia replied, gently rocking her daughter.

"Natalia," Andy began, remembering Jennifer Stanton's request, "The lady who was going to adopt Hope and who gave her back as soon as she realised you hadn't given her up for adoption. Wondered if she could come and meet you and apologise?"

Natalia glanced up from her baby and smiled, "I'd like to meet her," she replied quietly. "It must have been very hard for her to give back the child she wanted."

Andy nodded, "It was, but she never wanted to hurt anyone else, just for her need for a family."

"Tell her she can come and visit," Natalia paused before continuing, "What happened to the other babies, the ones of the girls," Natalia's voice cracked with emotion, "who he killed?"

"Child and Family services are looking through the records," Sam explained, "But if they're able to trace the families they will check on their appropriateness and if there are no concerns the children will probably be allowed to stay. But they're not too sure they'll be able to track down the adoptive families. It looks like the lawyer used false names in his records."

Natalia nodded sadly, "As long as the babies are safe."

"We hope so," Andy replied quietly.

* * *

><p><em>Please let me know what you think ~ we're nearly there! I hope to get the next part out over the weekend ~ all being well.<em>

_Sairs_


	32. Endings and beginnings

_Well this is it the final chapter in the main story. It has been a great journey and I can't thank everyone enough for their support and feedback. I have really enjoyed spinning this tale and I'm really thrilled that so many of you have taken the time to review, adding it to your favourites and alerts. I feel honoured._

_Also a big thank you to dcj who has been my sounding board for talking through plot ideas and checking to make sure I tied up all of those loose ends._

_Have a fabulous day, wherever you are._

_Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Chapter 31 ~ Endings and beginnings_

* * *

><p>Jo strode into her office and dropped her briefcase onto the floor before sagging into her chair, what had started out to be a promising day had ended with another body on her hands. She glanced at her watch, the coroner would be carrying out his autopsy on Jakub; by the morning she'd know what had killed him. Although she was pretty certain he'd been poisoned.<p>

She leaned forward, resting her head in her hands, grouping her thoughts, her phone ringing startled her from them, she quickly grabbed the receiver from its cradle and spoke, "Detective Rosati."

She listened carefully to the voice on the other end of the line, after a moment she spoke, "Thank you, Sir. I do appreciate it. I just wish it had turned out differently." A few moments later she hung up, returned the receiver to its cradle and leaned back in her chair. Maybe today hadn't turned out to be as bad as she thought.

She quickly stood and headed out into the bullpen where her team sat at their desks, she stopped in front of the boards and turned to them, taking a deep breath before speaking, "Everyone." She waited for them all to look at her before she continued, "I've just had the Commissioner on the line, he is very pleased with our results, even though we lost Jakub," she paused a moment before continuing, "We stopped a very well organised ring and we've hopefully saved many more girls from death or slavery. I wanted to say thank you for all of your hard work and dedication, the last few days have been horrendous, yet every one of you has stepped up to the plate and given your best. Now we can't do any more so from tomorrow you will return to your old assignments, Jack and I will continue to close up any loose ends and we'll be attending the trials of Jankovich and Hardcastle. But again I wanted to say thank you and the first round's on me!"

There was a cheer from her colleagues accompanied by a round of applause. They had made a difference.

* * *

><p>Andy stood next to Sam at the bar and watched as Jo and Jack talked quietly at a table in the corner, "I hope that works out for them," Andy nodded towards the table.<p>

Sam glanced over to where Andy indicated, "Yeah, she deserves a bit of happiness and Jack's a good guy."

Andy looked at Sam, "He is, but he's not awesome," she teased.

"And who do you know that's awesome?" he replied, leaning forward slightly into her personal space.

She grinned as she ran her fingers across his chest, "Well I have it on good authority that my T.O. is considered to be awesome." Sam nodded in agreement, "He's so awesome in fact that he chose a pretty fantastic rookie to train, she might have been a little feisty, hot headed and strong willed, but she has a lion's heart."

"She does indeed, but I'm not so sure about the fantastic part," he teased, jumping as she hit him playfully at his comment.

"Well he might just miss out on finding out how fantastic she is, if he keeps pulling stunts like that," she chastised.

Sam leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I have every intention of showing her just how fantastic she is," he brushed his lips across her cheek as he pulled away.

Andy felt the heat rise from her stomach to her cheeks, "In that case I think it's time to go home," she replied before emptying the last of her drink. "You ready for an early night?" she asked, quirking her eyebrows and grinning.

Sam returned her smile, his dimples dancing in his cheeks, "Anything you say, McNally," he replied, dropping his empty glass on the bar; then placed his hand in the small of her back, ready to guide her out of the bar.

As they walked by Jo and Jack's table, Andy called out, "Night, Jo, Jack," Andy smiled, "Have a good night; we'll have to catch up soon."

Jo returned Andy's smile, "I'd like that." She looked at Sam, "You look after her; she's pretty special."

Sam nodded, "I have every intention of looking after her, as long as she'll let me."

Jo chuckled, "Good luck with that," as she noticed Andy's playful glare.

"You too, Jo," Sam replied, nodding subtly towards Jack.

Jo grinned, "Have a good evening."

"You too," Sam and Andy replied as they walked away from the table.

* * *

><p>The warmth of the morning sunlight washed over her face, pulling her from the peacefulness of her dreams. She slowly opened her eyes and for a moment was disoriented, wondering where she was. Then she remembered, as her memories surfaced, she felt her whole body blush at what had happened the night before. Sam and she had finally given in to their feelings and it had led to a night that she certainly wouldn't forget in a while.<p>

Slowly she stretched beneath the sheets, rolling over, expecting Sam to be asleep beside her. She frowned when she found his side of the bed empty, she reached her hand forward to see if the mattress was still warm, but it wasn't. It was stone cold. She frowned, she had the reputation for running away and now the tables were turned on her. She was the one wanting to cuddle, but Sam was nowhere to be found.

She turned towards the sound of the door opening, Sam grinned at her as he walked into the room, a tray in his hands, "Morning, sleepyhead, I made breakfast."

Andy admired Sam as he walked towards her wearing nothing more than his pair of boxers, she shifted so that she was sitting with her back resting against the headboard, the sheets pulled up to cover herself. "Morning," she replied, taking in the wonderful scent of freshly made coffee "I thought you'd run out on me," she pouted.

Sam lowered himself onto the bed beside her and rested the breakfast tray between them; he leaned forward and kissed the pout from her lips before reassuring her, "I would never run out on you. I spent an hour watching you sleep, before I thought I really should make us some breakfast."

She looked at him, "You watched me sleep?"

He nodded, handing her a cup of coffee made to just how she liked it, "Yes," he admitted, "Did you know you scrunch your nose up when you're dreaming?" he pointed out.

She smiled, "Can't say that's something I've noticed. It's very hard to watch yourself when you're asleep!" She sipped her coffee before returning it to the tray.

He laughed, "Well it's cute and I couldn't resist watching you."

"You know that sounds very stalkerish, don't you?"

He nodded, "I'll let you watch me sleep."

"Watching you sleep at the moment is not high on my list of priorities," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, as she lifted the tray and placed it on the floor beside the bed. She then turned to Sam and closed the distance between them, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss that suddenly became more heated.

Sam responded to her kiss, deepening it, his hands running through her hair before running his fingertips down her neck. He pulled back, his voice deep with lust, "I guess we're putting breakfast on hold?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, a small smile gracing her lips before she replied, "I'm not hungry for food at the moment," she didn't give him a chance to reply, before she captured his lips with her own, her hands pulling him against her.

* * *

><p>Andy walked into the locker room at the Fifteenth and smiled, it felt like she was home, she strode over to her locker and quickly unlocked it, before beginning to change for the day.<p>

"Andy!" Traci squealed as she noticed her friend finishing changing into her uniform.

Andy turned towards her friend and smiled, "Traci!" She returned her friend's hug, before stepping back, "It's good to be back."

"You're finished on the task force?" Traci asked, looking her friend up and down.

Andy nodded, "Yep, all done and dusted. We caught them and now we're moving on."

Traci's eyebrow rose, "Moving on how?" she asked, noticing a red mark on Andy's collar bone.

Andy blushed as she realised what Traci was looking at, quickly she finished buttoning her shirt, hiding the evidence, "Back to the Fifteenth." She replied stoically.

Traci pointed to where the mark had been before Andy had covered it with her shirt, "You might be back at Fifteenth, but who have you moved on with, or should I say in with?"

Andy looked over Traci's shoulder at the clock, "If you don't hurry and get changed you'll miss parade," she turned back to her locker and closed the door.

Traci shook her head, grinning, "You will give me all the details later," she turned to her locker, "But I don't want to be late, so I'll wait."

Andy smiled over her shoulder as she made her way out of the locker room, "We'll see!"

* * *

><p>Andy walked through the bull pen towards the briefing room; she was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice Luke walk over to her. He reached out, stopping her in her tracks with his arm. She was jolted from her thoughts and glared at him, "What is it Luke?" she asked.<p>

"I want to talk, Andy," he said quietly.

"I've got to get to briefing," she replied, trying to walk around him.

He moved, blocking her, "You've got time, we need to talk. My office; now." His tone indicated that she didn't have room to argue.

She followed him into his office; he closed the door behind him.

"Andy, have a seat," he offered.

She glared at him, "I'm not sitting down, Luke, because I don't have any intention of being in here very long."

He became frustrated with her attitude; he'd expected her to be remorseful at the way they'd left things. She was back quickly from the task force, so obviously things hadn't gone too well. Maybe he should offer her a few words of comfort, "Andy, I guess things didn't go too well on the task force."

She turned to look at him, a look of disbelief on her face, "No, Luke, things went very well on the task force. We broke an organised crime ring that dealt with human trafficking, murder and illegal adoptions," she noticed his face pale, "And we caught the man responsible for Zoe Martinelli's death."

Luke sank into the chair behind his desk, "You found her killer?"

Andy nodded, "We did. Jo interviewed him, he admitted everything."

Luke paled, "He did?"

Andy walked over to the desk, "He told her everything that happened that day. It's all on record."

Luke shook his head, "It was a mistake…" he whispered.

"What was?" Andy felt a little concerned by Luke's appearance; he seemed to be breaking in front of her.

"I got Zoe killed. I didn't admit it at the time, I couldn't," he studied his hands intently as they fidgeted on his desk. "We arrived at the warehouse, we called for back up. We should have waited. I was the senior officer I should have insisted we wait. But no, I was hoping that by finding the kidnapped girl, I'd get recognition with the white shirts. So I insisted that Zoe and I go in." He glanced up at Andy, his face full of guilt, "I suggested we split up, I sent her to the right… I heard her scream… I went to follow, but somehow I wasn't paying attention. I got hit on the head. The next thing I remember Jo is bending over me, talking to me. She shouldn't have come in either. She should have waited for back up, but she came in to look for me, because of what we were to each other then. I'm just lucky that I haven't got Jo's death on my conscience as well."

Andy stepped back from his desk and sat in the chair opposite him, "Luke you made a bad choice and you're going to have to live with that for the rest of your life. You put the glory of solving a case before your colleague. It's a choice most of us would never make, if you'd have been lucky nothing would have come from it, but you didn't have that luck. But I have a question."

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders; indicating that she should ask away.

"I want to know what happened after Zoe died, what decision did you make that Jo could never forgive you for?"

He looked back at his hands, "I told her not to apply for promotion, but I applied myself and got the job. I got the job she was destined to get. I trampled over her and her feelings. I'm pretty sure she loved me and I threw it away for my job."

Andy shook her head, "You didn't learn from it though, did you?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You threw what we had away too," she looked at him, "I am happy now, with Sam. Do not mess it up for me. I was good on the task force, I helped bring them down; I proved myself without you. I am a good police officer; it just took me a while to see it. And I'm sorry; Luke, but I don't need you. I'm moving on with my life, I'll work alongside you, but that's where it ends."

He nodded, realising that he'd lost another chance, "I'm sorry, Andy for everything."

"I guess you're going to have plenty of time to work on your regrets," she glanced at her watch, "I need to get to briefing."

* * *

><p>She walked into the briefing room and instead of taking her usual seat at the front with Traci; she stayed at the back, standing next to Sam.<p>

"You okay?" he asked quietly, leaning forward so that only she could hear.

She nodded, "I've cleared the air with Luke, don't think he's going to give us any trouble."

Sam grinned, "That's my girl!" he slid his hand briefly around her waist and gently grasped it with his fingers.

She returned his smile, "I'm just looking forward to returning to normal."

"That's always the best part about coming out from an undercover, getting back to your life."

The door swung open and Frank Best strode into the room, walking towards the front a clipboard grasped in his hand. He turned to look at his assembled relief, "First things first, I would like to welcome back Officers Swarek and McNally, who have managed to uphold the Fifteenth's reputation for excellent police work, by being key members of the task force who broke one of Toronto's biggest human trafficking rings. Also by solving the murder of fallen officer, Zoe Martinelli."

The room erupted in applause, and whoops of congratulations, Andy glanced at Sam a smile on her face, her cheeks flushing with the warmth of the blush she knew was appearing on her skin.

"Thank you, thank you," Sam stated, grinning, "We're glad to be back."

"We're glad to have you both back," Best replied, "Now on with today's duties…"

* * *

><p>"Remember, serve, protect and keep the streets safe," Best finished his briefing, "McNally, Swarek, my office as soon as you can."<p>

Andy glanced at Sam and rolled her eyes, they'd only been in the building for less than an hour; surely they hadn't had time to upset Best?

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Guess we go and see?"

She nodded, following him out of the briefing room towards Best's office.

Sam knocked on Best's door and waited for him to nod for them to enter; Sam opened the door and waited for Andy to walk inside. He joined her standing before Frank's desk.

Frank gestured for them to sit, which they both did, "Sam, Andy, as I said in briefing, we're pleased to have you back, I'm pleased to have you back. But…"

Sam looked at Frank intently, "What?"

Frank sat back in his chair, linking his hands together, his elbows resting on his desk, "The white shirts have been very pleased with your work on the task force. It has filtered down to Guns and Gangs…"

Andy looked over at Sam, remembering their conversation on their first day together; he was biding his time on patrol until he got a position with Guns and Gangs. Her heart sank and her stomach churned at the thought of Sam leaving Fifteenth, leaving her.

"And?" Sam asked, acutely aware that Andy was staring at him.

"Boyd has already been on the phone, apparently there are two positions available in Guns and Gangs and he'd like to offer you both the opportunity to work for them," Frank shook his head, "Before you both make a decision, can I point out that we at the Fifteenth need good police officers and you both have proven yourselves time and time again to be an asset that I would be loathed to lose."

"How long do we have to make the decision?" Sam asked.

"Boyd wants to know by the end of the day," Frank pointed out. "You've got the day to catch up on paperwork and talk about this. I want you both to be sure."

Sam nodded, "Thanks, Frank."

Andy looked between them both, shocked, Boyd wanted both of them for Guns and Gangs? At least Sam wouldn't be going by himself, but did she really want to join Guns and Gangs? Her stomach continued to churn.

"One thing I'd like you to consider," Frank started.

"What?" Sam asked.

"If you do choose to stay at the Fifteenth, I have no problems with authorising you both as a permanent partnership."

"I thought we already were," Sam replied, confusion evident in his voice.

Frank grinned, "I heard that you and Andy have finally resolved your issues. You can be permanent partners until your relationship status changes. There aren't any rules stating that you can't ride together, unless you're married. I'm guessing that didn't happen whilst you were working on the task force."

Andy blushed; it was becoming a habit that morning and shook her head.

"So dating isn't going to affect our status?" Sam asked.

Frank shook his head.

"And living together isn't going to affect our status?" Sam asked.

"No; not a problem. Just when you put a ring on Andy's finger… or…" Frank grinned, "there's the patter of tiny McSwareks…" Andy wanted the ground to open up and swallow her at Frank's last comment. "Then we will have to reconsider your working relationship."

Sam nodded, "Thanks, Frank for clearing that up, Guess Andy and I have some talking to do."

Frank nodded, "As long as there's paperwork completed as well. Now go, get out of here and make the right decision!" he flapped his hands at them, gesturing them to leave.

Both Andy and Sam stood and walked out of Frank's office.

* * *

><p>Andy slumped into the chair at her desk and looked at Sam as he sat down in his chair before wheeling it over to her, "Did Frank really just say patter of tiny McSwareks?" she asked, still mortified.<p>

Sam chuckled, "He did and I'll bet they'll be really cute when they come along."

Andy shook her head a small smile crossing her lips, "You've thought about children?"

"Might have had a passing thought or two…" He shrugged his shoulders, "I had plenty of time to think about things, I was ready for us before you were."

She nodded, she turned her gaze to him; "Do you want to go to Guns and Gangs?" her voice was quiet and filled with uncertainty.

Sam leaned forward and grasped her hands, "I wanted to go, but when I realised what I felt about you, I knew I didn't want it any more. I couldn't walk away from you. If I was going to go I would have gone when you were happy with Luke, but I couldn't even walk away then; even when watching you with him hurt like hell. But if you want this I'll go with you… but it's not my priority now."

She smiled shyly, "What's your priority now?" she loved how his thumbs were rubbing small circles on the back of her hands, relaxing her as they talked.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "You."

"Me?"

He nodded, "I want to be with you, see where we're heading. I don't think Guns and Gangs will work for us. We'll be taking on undercover assignments, not being who we are, pretending to be other people. The thing is, we could put each other in danger…" his voice cracked, "And I don't want to lose you, not now I've found you."

She leaned forward, "I don't want to hold you back…" she turned her hands in his so that she could squeeze them, "Guns and Gangs was your dream…"

He interrupted her, "That's it, Andy, it was. Now you're my dream; my future. I want to see where this goes and if it does end up with me placing a ring on your finger and tiny McSwareks then that seems like a perfect future to me. At one time I didn't want those things, but that was before you barrelled into my life. And I can't imagine my life without you."

She smiled a smile that lit up her eyes, "I can't imagine my life without you in it. So what are we going to tell Frank?"

Sam grinned, "That McNally and Swarek are back on patrol! The crooks of the Fifteenth are not going to know what's happened."

Andy laughed, "I can't wait to see where this is going."

Sam leaned forward, quickly checking the bullpen, relieved for once to find it empty, "Me either, McNally," he said before kissing her soundly on her lips.

* * *

><p><em>Well that's it for the main story! I will however post an epilogue ~ a little glimpse into the future. Hopefully up soon.<em>

_Please let me know what you think. _

_Sairs_


	33. Epilogue

_This is it, the final update for To protect innocence - I'm going to miss it. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, favourite and alert my story, your support has kept me and my muse going and I've been honoured by your comments along the way. _

_Thanks to dcj, her support and encouragement has been invaluable._

_Have a great day wherever you are ~ Sairs_

* * *

><p><em>To protect innocence<em>

_Epilogue ~ Future's promises_

* * *

><p><em>Two years later…<em>

Andy tossed the salad in the large bowl and glanced at her watch, it was nearly two o'clock and everyone would be arriving soon. Satisfied she placed the salad tongs in the bowl and carried it over to the kitchen table. She began to organise the plates and cutlery on the table when the doorbell chimed. Grinning she walked to the front door and opened it, their celebration barbecue was about to begin.

"Andy!" Lucy squealed as Andy opened the door, the four year old bouncing up and down on the steps.

Andy leaned forward and ran her fingers over Lucy's head, "Hey, Lucy, how are you?"

Lucy grinned, "We brought you a present."

"You did?"

Lucy nodded, "We brought cake!"

Andy chuckled, "That's good 'cause you know how much Sam likes cake."

"Do you think Sam will play babies with me?" Lucy asked waving her baby doll in front of Andy.

Andy smiled, "I'm sure Sam would love to play babies with you, he's in the yard," she informed the little girl as she stepped back into the hallway opening the door wider.

As the gap widened Lucy skipped into the hallway, through the kitchen and out into the yard where they heard her shout, "Sam!"

Andy looked at Sue and Daniel who were walking into the hall and smiled, "She's full of energy today!"

Sue grinned, "Yes, poor Sam doesn't know what's going to hit him."

"It's good practise for him," Andy replied warmly.

Sue nodded, "How are you?"

Andy closed the door before replying, "Becoming very bored of desk duty."

Sue laughed, "Missing the action?"

Andy led them into the kitchen, "A little, but it makes Sam happy."

Lucy bolted back into the kitchen, "Daddy!" she exclaimed, "Sam says he needs a hand."

Daniel chuckled, "I guess he needs a little moral support," he kissed his wife on the cheek before taking his daughter's hand and heading out into the yard.

Sue and Andy laughed as Andy stated, "Men!"

Sue's face clouded with concern, "How are you really?"

Andy smiled at her friend's concern, "Much better now. It was tough at first, but now everything's sort of settled, especially my stomach."

"That is the worst part, the morning sickness; that really isn't contained to just mornings, more like every waking moment sickness," Sue smiled.

Andy nodded in agreement, "And poor Sam didn't know what to do with himself. He's always desperate to help and look after me and he couldn't really do anything, except watch, hold my hair and empathise with me."

"Daniel feels the same way."

Sue's words settled in Andy's mind for a moment before she replied, "Feels the same way?" Andy's eyes widened with astonishment, "You're not?" she asked incredulously.

Sue grinned as she nodded.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, nearly three months," Sue winked, "And without any help, except nature's!"

Andy hurried over to her friend and hugged her, "Wow, Sue! That's great and Lucy will be a fabulous big sister."

Sue chuckled, "I know, she'll be thrilled that all her training with her babies will be put to good use!"

"I'm really pleased for you both," Andy replied warmly.

"Thanks," Sue replied, "So how long have you got to go?"

"Two months," Andy grinned, rubbing her hand over her swollen stomach. "Sam's even started the nursery, although we debated the colour."

Sue laughed, "Debated or argued?"

"More like argued, but making up afterwards was fun," Andy teased.

"Just think two years ago you and Sam were just starting out and now in a couple of months you'll be running around after your own baby."

Andy nodded, "I can't believe that it's been two years since…"

"But just look at all of the good that came out of what you did," Sue smiled as she moved to rest against the kitchen cabinet.

The doorbell ringing interrupted their conversation, "Why don't you go into the yard and check on Sam and Daniel, there's no telling what Lucy's got them involved with," Andy smiled, "I'll get the door."

Sue nodded, "Knowing Lucy, someone might need to be rescued!"

Andy chuckled as she walked to the door and opened it, her smile widening as she saw Natalia bouncing baby Hope on her hip, although she really wasn't much of a baby anymore. Hope babbled animatedly at Andy, her blue eyes glinting in the early afternoon sunlight. Behind Natalia and Hope were Jen and Will Stanton. "Hey," Andy smiled, "Come on in, everyone's in the yard."

Andy closed the door and followed her guests out into the yard; she paused by the doorway. She smiled as she watched Lucy bend down to play with Hope, who was tottering unsteadily on her feet.

Today was Hope's second birthday and they were all gathering to celebrate. A lot had changed in those two years since she'd become involved in one of the worst cases of her career. She and Sam had met some people during the case who'd become good friends.

Jen and Will had offered Natalia and Hope a home when they'd been released from hospital. With their help Natalia had found an apartment and a job and along the way they'd become Natalia and Hope's extended family. Andy couldn't help but keep in contact with Natalia and Hope; she'd loved watching her grow.

Jen, Sue and Natalia were chatting together as they made themselves comfortable on the garden seats. Sam, Daniel and Will were examining the barbecue and appeared to be having a discussion about it.

The doorbell rang again, interrupting Andy's observations. She returned inside and opened the door, smiling again as she let in Jo and Jack, "Thanks for coming," Andy's smile widened as she accepted the bottle of wine Jack gave her. "Everyone's in the yard."

Jo smiled, "You look well, Andy. How is Sam handling it?"

Andy grinned as she followed Jo into the kitchen, "If I thought he was overprotective before he's about a hundred times worse now."

Jo chuckled, "I can imagine," she paused as she looked out into the yard, after a few moments she spoke, her voice laced with emotion, "Look at what we did, Andy. At the time we might have thought we destroyed lives with what we found out, but look at them now. Look at how much Hope has grown; she's still got her innocence."

Andy nodded, "She has and her life would have been completely different if we hadn't got there when we did."

"You saved her mother, Andy. You gave her a future."

"I guess we did and life does go on."

Jo's smile widened, "And you and Sam have certainly proven that, now why don't we go and enjoy ourselves and let the men cook for once."

"Cook!" Andy teased, "More like incinerate, I hope you like your meat well done, because that's the only way Sam can cook it on the barbecue."

Jo shook her head, "I won't tell him you said that," she winked.

Andy grinned, "No, wouldn't want to deflate his ego!"

Jo chuckled as she stepped down into the yard.

"So…" Andy smiled, "How are things going with you and Jack?"

Jo looked at Andy a huge smile lighting up her face, "Really well," she pulled her hand out of her pocket and held it up for Andy to see, a small diamond ring glinting in the sunlight.

Andy threw her arms around her friend and hugged her, "Congratulations, Jo, I'm really pleased for you both."

"Thanks," Jo replied, returning her friend's hug.

* * *

><p>Andy was just about to finish stacking the dishes into the dishwasher when she felt Sam's hands gently make their way around to rest lightly on her stomach, his fingers instantly beginning to rub small circles on it.<p>

"Hey," he whispered against her neck, before placing a tender kiss underneath her ear.

"Hey, yourself," Andy replied tilting her head so that Sam had better access to her neck. "I think today went really well."

Sam pulled back from kissing her, "Yep, it was nice for everyone to catch up. Natalia looks really happy; I'm pleased that Will and Jen have helped her, she was telling me about her job, working in Will's company."

"They all seem to be very happy and it's great that Jen and Will get to be a part of Hope's life. And one day they might even get the chance to adopt again," she replied wistfully, hoping eventually everyone would get their happy ending.

"And Jo and Jack look really happy too," Sam began to gently guide her from the kitchen.

"They do and Sue and Daniel's baby news is great, although I'm not sure how Lucy'll handle the baby."

Sam chuckled as they slowly headed upstairs towards their room, "I think Lucy will be fine. She'll be a great big sister and she'll have been practising with our baby first."

Andy smiled, "I guess she will. She's certainly got you trained well; you handled her baby like a pro."

"It's not hard, when it's made from plastic, I think we'll have to teach her to be a little more gentle with the real thing."

Andy patted her stomach, "Because you certainly won't bounce like Bonnie," she said to her swollen stomach.

Sam chuckled, "No, Bonnie is certainly made out of strong stuff; I think she bounced on the ground at least six times this afternoon, she almost ended up in the barbecue too!"

Andy laughed, before pausing in the doorway of the nursery, "I think we chose the right colour," she said as she flicked the light switch on and took in the pastel yellow walls, decorated with cute looking zoo animals. In the middle of the room was a white wooden crib, at one side a white changing table with a white chest of drawers next to it. Sitting on the chest of drawers was a well loved teddy bear, looking over at the crib, waiting to watch the baby that one day soon would be nestled safely inside.

Sam stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, "Yeah, I think we did. Whether it's a boy or girl, they'll be happy in here."

"Yes, they will, especially with Bear looking after them," Andy nodded towards the bear that Sam had given her when they'd been undercover just over two years before.

Sam turned her gently in his arms so that he could look at her, his eyes meeting hers, "Our baby's very lucky, Andy," he leaned forward so that his nose could gently rub against hers, "because it has two parents who want it so much and who will love it."

Andy smiled before tilting her head to place a chaste kiss on Sam's lips, when she pulled back she smiled, "But we're seriously not taking Frank's suggestion and calling it baby McSwarek, are we?" she teased.

Sam shook his head, "I have a feeling that our baby's going to have to carry that nickname for a while."

She smiled, "I guess it could be worse."

Sam chuckled, "It definitely could," he closed the distance between them and gently placed tender kisses on her lips, before pulling back. "Now Mrs. Swarek, why don't I show you just how much you mean to me," he suggested grinning.

Andy smiled, "I guess that can be arranged," she reached out and flicked off the light switch, plunging the room into darkness. She giggled as Sam took her hand and gently guided her towards their bedroom, stopping in the hallway to capture her lips in a kiss that held promises for a future that she'd never thought she had a right to deserve. But now she had an awesome husband, a baby on the way and she never would have had that opportunity if she hadn't been involved in a case that had at the time changed the way she looked at the world.

All coherent thoughts left her mind as she succumbed to the wonderful feelings her husband was evoking as his lips travelled gently across her skin.

The End

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for all of your support on this journey I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Take care ~ Sairs<em>


End file.
